


Власть секретов и лжи

by Vlada_Voronova



Series: Романы и рассказы в работе [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Gen, Multi, Other, Our Times, Our universe, Philosophy, Psychology, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 102,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: Сестра всегда была мне лучшим и ближайшим другом. Но её убили и сделали это жестоко, чудовищно. А шансов на правосудие нет никаких… Я сама найду убийц и заставлю их умирать так же, как умирала она! Вот только едва я начала разбираться в обстоятельствах её смерти, как узнала, что в нас сестрой течёт не только человеческая кровь, магия и параллельные миры реальны, а смерть сестры не окончательна. И чтобы спасти её, надо раскрыть множество секретов, пробраться через огромные барьеры лжи и не дать себя убить. Я очень постараюсь. Ведь я хочу вернуть мою сестру!-----------Выложено 50%, главы 1-8(1/2 главы 8) из 15, продолжение у меня на сайте — https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/voronova/-t231.html





	1. — 1 — (редактура от 27.11.2019)

Я смотрела на следователя без симпатии. Этот старый чинуша — толстый, низкорослый, с обширной лысиной на темени, пегие волосы обильно перемежаются сединой, нос в красных алкогольных прожилках, глаза крохотные, как у поросёнка, и бесцветные, как у варёной рыбы, уныло-скучающее выражение заурядного лица — хотел побыстрее списать в архив дело, но не найти убийцу моей сестры. А для списания годился любой кандидат на роль убийцы, даже я сама. К тому же ему явно не нравился жёлтый цвет моей летней водолазки, следователь морщился, когда на неё смотрел. И, похоже, бесился из-за обтягивающих белых тонких джинсов, пуританин фигов, как и из-за того, что у меня хорошая фигура, рост выше среднего, симпатичное лицо, густые чёрные кудри до плеч и большие чёрные глаза, шелковисто-гладкая и чистая, умеренно смуглая кожа.  
Говорить о том, что мы с сестрой отлично ладили, я не стала, эмоции — это ерунда, а не аргумент. Но сидящий передо мной трухлявый пень не желал понимать и финансовые расчёты, хотя они для суда являются полноценным доказательством. Я попыталась объяснить ещё раз:  
— Завещать одну квартиру двум наследникам можно только в том случае, если очень сильно ненавидишь этих людей и ждёшь, что они поубивают друг друга. Но надежды нашей тётки не оправдались — мы с Паулиной сразу же договорились продать квартиру и разделить полученную сумму поровну. Мы с ней жили там, всё верно, но только те полгода, которые по закону необходимы для вступления в наследство, тем более что две раздельные комнаты в полноценной квартире намного лучше, чем одна комнатёнка в общаге, где мы вообще втроём с бабушкой шестнадцать лет жили. Родители погибли, когда мне было два года от роду.  
— Почему бабушка не оставила вам комнату? — спросил следователь.  
— Комната принадлежала тётке, она же внучатая племянница бабушки. Сбережений у бабушки тоже не было, всё уходило на лекарства и аренду — тётка сдавала бабушке комнату. Когда бабушка ещё в больнице лежала, тетка комнату продала. Мы с сестрой сняли комнату в той же общаге, только этажом выше. С арендой там проблем нет, есть трудности с поиском нормальных жильцов. Так что у нас ещё и выбор был хороший и по сходной цене. А через десять месяцев у тётки вдруг случился инфаркт, и оказалось, что она завещала нам с сестрой квартиру. Не роскошную, заурядная совко-двушка, но со свежим ремонтом и в культурном тихом районе для хотя бы относительно зажиточных людей. Плюс близость к месту учёбы и подработок. Так что нам повезло. А когда полгода прошло, Паулина сказала, что возьмёт кредит и выкупит мою долю. Мне пофиг было, деньги одни и те же по сумме и к одному и тому же сроку по времени. И время, офицер, было главной ценностью.  
Следователь при этих словах дёрнулся и скривился, процедил:  
— Меня зовут Сергей Иванович Гомонов!  
— У следователей в этом году отменили офицерские звания? — вежливо поинтересовалась я. — Вчера смотрела прошлогодний детектив, так там у следователя были полковничьи погоны. Её так и называли: «полковник юстиции». У героини есть реальный прототип, очень интересная молодая женщина,  
Следователя перекосило ещё сильнее. Наверняка как доработал по выслуге лет до подполковника, так на нём и застрял навечно — таких «вечных подполов», «старых по-грибов» без дальнейших перспектив и надежд на повышение, никогда не имевших премий и поощрений, в Следственном Комитете толпа. И успех чужой карьеры, даже киношной, любого из них прижигает до судорог. А если речь о женщине, то для Гомонова это вдвойне обидно. Я понимаю, что глупо злить представителя власти там, где на них нет никакой управы, но меня этот мизогин успел выбесить по самое дальше некуда. И я хочу, чтобы убийца моей сестры был за решёткой, даже если для достижения такого результата придётся пинать следователя по голове и печени. Я сказала:  
— Вернёмся к делу. Деньги мне нужны сейчас, я хотела оплатить учёбу в Штатах. Всего один семестр, но если его хорошо закончить, то дадут очень больш ** _у_** ю скидку на следующий, а оставшуюся сумму погасит какой-нибудь грантовый фонд, спонсирующий студентов из стран третьего мира. Но если моя сестра мертва, то я без денег и никуда не еду. Моё поступление в колледж аннулируется. Полгода ожидания вступления в наследство означает, что квартиру я смогу продать только в середине учебного года, а потому и поступать смогу только следующим летом. Получается год отсрочки, за который я забуду всё то, что требуется для поступления. Плюс к этому вторая проблема — может поменяться миграционное законодательство, оно ужесточается год от года, и иностранцам из третьих стран повысят проходной балл, сумму залога на банковском счёте и прочие сложности понаделают, через которые я не продерусь, потому что не гений по мозгам и не богачка по кошельку. Можно этот год заниматься на подготовительных курсах и с репетиторами, но тогда я потрачу все деньги и снова останусь ни с чем. Да и денег нет вообще, до продажи квартиры за курсы платить нечем, значит грядущие шесть месяцев я не занимаюсь, а забываю выученное. Вот полгода назад мне было бы выгодно убить Паулину: наследство и от тётки, и от сестры я получаю одновременно, как раз к окончанию подготовительных курсов вступаю во владение им, продаю и оплачиваю не один семестр, а весь год обучения.  
— Разве в квартире вашей тёти не было ничего пригодного для продажи? — не поверил следователь.  
— А с чего, по-вашему, две голозадости смогли оплатить дорогущие курсы? — спросила я с ядовитостью. — Пусть продавать вещи до официального вступления в наследство было и незаконно, но для таких сделок не требовались регистрационные документы, и мы продали всё, на что только находился покупатель, даже мебель. Привезли в квартиру раскладушки из бабушкиной комнаты и выпросили в магазинах, торгующих холодильниками, коробки, использовали их вместо шкафов и комодов. Из тёткиного остались только стиральная машина, мультиварка, микроволновка и кухонный комбайн. Пылесос тоже продали, нафига он, если больше нет ковров и мягкой мебели? Время — это тоже деньги, и мы не могли его терять. Надо было успеть к вступительным экзаменам.  
— И после таких трудов ваша сестра не захотела ехать в колледж? — хмыкнул следователь. — Не верю!  
— В процессе курсов Лина поняла, что не потянет учебную нагрузку. В западных унивеситетах отчисляют мгновенно, в США до диплома доходит не больше двух третей поступивших. В Англии, где образование ещё дороже, чем в Штатах, на дипломе остаётся половина. А в Германии, с её бесплатными университетами, вообще выпускается только одна треть от поступивших. И сестра нашла хорошую работу здесь, в этом городе. Лина говорила, что научится всему по ходу дела, а года за три обрастёт знакомствами, разузнает детали и приёмы, и тогда откроет свой бизнес, который ещё через три года принесёт ей денег на инвесторское переселение в Англию или в Италию. Она предпочитала эти страны, никак не могла выбрать, говорила, что в идеале от летней жары надо спасаться в Англии, а от зимы уезжать в Италию, весна и осень по ситуации. Квартиру Лина хотела сдавать и копить на собственную фирму. Сказала, что это выгоднее, чем продать, и что квартиранты быстро погасят кредит. Я не спорила, ей лучше знать. Лина умница, и за те три месяца, которые успела проработать, многое поняла из того, что к чему в городе по бизнесу, у неё вообще к коммерции талант.  
Следователя перекосило ещё больше. Ненавидит бизнесменов и мигрантов? Очень может быть, возраст у него предпенсионный, значит на следствие пришёл работать и не меньше десяти лет проработал во времена СССР с его бредовыми идеями о том, что бизнес — это плохо, мерзко и отвратительно, за это в тюрьму сажать надо и расстреливать, а смена страны тоже является преступлением хуже убийства. И, судя по нулевому карьерному росту, мозгов у Сергея Ивановича Гомонова со времён исчезновения Совка не появилось.  
Кстати, в кино показывают, что родственники потерпевших или сами потерпевшие, если живы, имеют право потребовать замены следователя. Надо прокачать этот вопрос с ближайшим адвокатом. Даже если заменить Гомонова нельзя, максимально испорчу ему жизнь жалобами во все инстанции — может тогда начнёт быстрее шевелить задницей, отыскивая убийцу моей сестры. А следователь вдруг спросил:  
— Почему у вас и вашей сестры чужие имена? Паулина Лопатина, Мирайя Лопатина — это вообще что?  
— А что такого? — с недоумением посмотрела я на этого убогого разумом. — У меня одноклассника Эрик-Конрад Иванов звали, Эркон для простоты, Эрк, а у одноклассницы имя вообще Лориэн Толоконникова, и никого это не волновало.  
Следователь прожёг меня ненавидящим взглядом. И судя по пустоте в глазах, он о первых в мире книгах в жанре фэнтези ничего не слышал, и потому не знал, чем примечательно имя Лориэн. А я, пока размышляла над тем, какая субстанция может заменять ему мозг, сообразила, что тело Лины найдено не было. Имеется обгорелая машина, принадлежащая парню Лины Денису Никонову, имеется два обгорелых трупа в ней. Но откуда они взяли, что это Лина и Денис? Он мог там быть с другой девушкой, а не с Линой, мог одолжить машину кому-то из друзей, и у друга была своя подружка…  
Я сказала:  
— Дайте почитать заключение судмедэкспертизы по моей сестре.  
— Не положено! — буркнул следователь.  
— Я отказываюсь от опознания. На меня оказали давление работники полиции и морга, я была в стрессе, поддалась психологическому воздействию и признала, что вижу мою сестру. Но теперь я не думаю, что это именно она. Как вообще там можно кого-то опознать?! Скелет, обтянутый коркой из горелого мяса! Найдите флюорографию Лины, её стоматологические карты, проведите экспертизу и по особенностям рёбер, позвонков и зубов докажите, что это Паулина Андреевна Лопатина, двадцати лет от роду, а не бабушка какого-нибудь приятеля Дениса, для провоза которой от больницы до дома Денис одолжил приятелю машину. Я сегодня же найду адвоката и составлю все необходимые отказы и жалобы на плохую работу следствия!  
— Если ваша сестра жива, почему она домой не пришла? — презрительно бросил следователь. — И где сам Никонов?  
— Машина вашего друга или ваша собственная взорвалась, — ядовито ответила я. — Вы уверены, что с ней всё в порядке, взрываться там нечему. Значит, кто-то её взорвал, чтобы убить или запугать вас. И вы, осознав этот факт, тут же помчитесь домой, чтобы и родственников подставить, и к себе убийцу приманить? Или так вам хочется стать заложником, которого будут пытать, чтобы оказать влияние на вашего друга? А может, вы всё-таки спрячетесь где-нибудь, будете потихоньку, осторожно, чтобы не привлечь внимания к близким и к себе, разведывать ситуацию?  
Следователь процедил:  
— Твоя сестра подала заявление в ЗАГС с мужчиной, который раньше состоял с тобой в половой связи. Ревность — частый мотив убийства. У баб так на первом месте. Ни один суд не станет слушать трёп об учёбе, когда налицо брошенка, перед которой её же сестра с бросившим мужиком трахается и даже замуж за него выходит.  
Мне очень хотелось приложить этого скудоумного мордой об стол. И хотя я физически не особенно сильна, даже слаба, но, думаю, с толстым старпёром справилась бы, особенно если напасть внезапно. Как говорил один мой знакомый: «Главный друг успешного бойца не пистолет, а Великий Бог Нежданчик». Только ничем это не поможет, лишь всё осложнит. Я сказала, стараясь говорить спокойно и безразлично:  
— Большинство судей — женщины. И все они очень хорошо образованны. И успешны карьерно. Стать судьёй весьма сложно, гораздо труднее, чем обычным юристом, который сам-то по себе — профессия отнюдь непростая в овладении ею. А потому у каждой судьи в прошлом не меньше десятка пенисов, изгнанных из её жизни за то, что мешали учёбе и работе. Для судьи в порядке вещей, когда другая женщина предпочитает университет мужчине. Особенно когда администрация мессенджера, которым мы с сестрой пользовались, предоставит по моей просьбе — мессенджер американский, а потому российский суд для него не указ, но просьба пользователя значима — короче, в суд пришлют официально заверенный фрагмент переписки, где я настоятельно советую Лине закрутить роман с парнем, с которым я только что рассталась, поскольку ей он, в отличие от меня, очень хорошо подходит по характеру и предпочтениях в еде. Лина и Денис оба педанты, чего не скажешь обо мне, и очень любят макароны, которые я ненавижу. Ещё они увлекаются артхаузными фильмами, под которые я мгновенно засыпаю. Собственно, пока я с Денисом встречалась, то если не со второго дня, так с третьего начала думать, что он Лине подошёл бы. У нас с Денисом вообще всё недолго было, слишком разные по натуре, за пределами койки ничего общего не находилось. Так что роман, при всей его бурной страсти, исчерпал себя недели через две, даже постель стала не нужна. А через несколько дней после того, как мы расстались, я получила подработку официанткой на презентации, увидела там Дениса среди устроителей и тут же настрочила Лине сообщение, чтобы приоделась и бежала его кадрить, пока парня с квартирой и машиной не прихватили другие девчонки. Говорить я не могла, слишком много лишних ушей, да и не приветствуется трёп во время работы, а сообщение написать очень даже можно. На презентацию пускали всех, и Лина очаровала Дениса сразу, я, исходя из опыта недавнего романа, объяснила ей, какие дамские уловки использовать, чтобы у Дениса на неё член встал. Мы с Линой внешне не похожи, я в мать, а моя старшая сестра — это компромисс между брюнеткой-матерью и блондином-отцом. У Лины каштановые с рыжинкой волосы, каре-зелёные глаза, очень светлая кожа. И ростом она сантиметра на два ниже меня. С Денисом я встречалась слишком мало, чтобы показывать фото родни, называть свою фамилию и давать ссылку на страницу в соцсести, поэтому Лину он никогда до презентации не видел, имени моей сестры не знал, да и в соцсеть мы сведения о родственниках не выкладывали и вообще ничего там, кроме минимально необходимых для регистрации сведений, не писали, соцсеть нам была нужна только для учёбы, чтобы получать рассылки с курсов. Языковые навыки мы оттачивали на хобби-форумах, там народ оказался более общительным и… даже не знаю, как точнее сказать… не так зациклен только на себе, что ли. На форумах можно было именно разговаривать, обсуждать, а не только смотреть на то, как собеседник любуется собой. Это все люди всегда и везде делают, но форумчане ещё и собеседника хотя бы немного замечают, а обитатели соцсетей видят лишь себя и слышат исключительно себя. Поэтому, даже если Денис сам нашёл мой аккаунт, то о моей сестре он ничего узнать не мог, и Лина заловила его на раз. Ну а дальше началась счастливая любовь, заявление в ЗАГС, и Денис мечтал о том, чтобы Лина никогда не узнала о его романе с её сестрой. Лина потому и попросила меня срочно приехать и оформить продажу моей половины квартиры, чтобы успеть сделать жильё добрачной собственностью. «Дружба дружбой, любовь любовью, а табачок врозь». Народная мудрость, проверенная тысячелетиями.  
— Табак на Руси только при Петре Первом появился, — заметил следователь.  
— Ну «пряничек у каждого свой», какая разница? — ответила я. — Просто табак был новомодной диковиной, привлекал всеобщее внимание, и в поговорке быстро вытеснил банальный пряник.  
А для себя я отметила, что следователь выслушал меня, не перебивая. Похоже, он притворяется идиотом. Такой тактической приём. Эффективный, наверное, если профи его использует.  
И я спросила:  
— А почему вы сами не посмотрели переписку Лины? Телефон сгорел вместе с ней, если в машине была она, или Лина прячется вместе с телефоном, но дубль мессенджера есть на её ноутбуке.  
— Ноутбук сгорел, — ответил следователь.  
— Это странно. Лина не носила его с собой даже на учёбу. Она так и не научилась быстро печатать, к тому же ноут был старый, тяжёлый, на барахолке купленный.  
— Покажите вашу переписку с сестрой о Никонове, — сказал следователь и написал на бумажке пароль местного вай-фая, дал мне.  
Сеть тянула плохо и медленно, наверное, этот вай-фай для посетителей, вряд ли служебный будет таким ужасным, тогда следствие работало бы как в прошлом веке: быстрее телеграмму в дружественную инстанцию или в головной офис отбить, курьера с пакетом послать, чем по эмейлу связаться. Но всё же клиентского вай-фая хватило мессенджеру, чтобы догрузиться до переписки трёхмесячной давности.  
За читающим следователем я наблюдала с интересом — обсуждая Дениса, мы с Линой ни в выражениях, ни в темах не стеснялись. И отсутствием опыта в оценке мужских ст ** _а_** тей не страдали.  
Такой дурак, как изображал себя следователь, обязательно взбесился бы. И никакой багаж многолетнего лицезрения самых разнообразных межличностных отношений не помог бы дураку остаться равнодушным при виде барышень девятнадцати и двадцати лет, поступающих сообразно природе и здравому смыслу, а не по правилам, придуманными импотентами и страшилоидками, которым хочется, но не можется. Пусть, как опытный допрашиватель и провокатор чужих эмоциональных всплесков, Гомонов постарался бы скрыть бешенство, однако оно было бы. Да и мизогиния не позволяет своим обладателям всерьёз притворяться перед такой ничтожной и мерзкой тварью как женщина. А равнодушие Гомонова было искренним. Он просто проверил информацию, несколькими взмахами пальца прокрутил ленту мессенджера к последним сообщениями, смотрел на время звонков сестры мне, на мою записку с временем прилёта из Москвы и просьбой быть наготове для сделки, после чего вернул мне телефон.  
Я спросила:  
— Какой ноутбук был в машине — совсем старый или хотя бы относительно новый? В ноуте достаточно железа и негорючих полимеров, чтобы можно было хотя бы примерно понять возраст устройства. Да что там примерно — точно можно определить! Процессор-то из кремния, и чтобы он обгорел так, когда не прочитать его серийный номер и название модели, ему нужна доменная печь. И в телефоне есть процессор — какой он был модели?  
Вместо ответа Гомонов выписал мне пропуск на выход, сказал, что позвонит нашему участковому, чтобы тот снял с квартиры печати, а затем приказал мне не уезжать из города в ближайшие дни, потому что меня вызовут на повторное опознание. Я кивнула. Без денег мне в Москве делать было нечего, даже на собеседование для визы нет смысла идти, а на работу типа официантки или повара в стритфудне я и здесь, в Синедольске, найду.  
Следователь спросил:  
— Почему родители ничего вам не оставили?  
— Мама собственную квартиру купить не успела, слишком рано погибла. Бабушке была нужна операция, и она продала свою квартиру. У отца никаких родственников вообще не было, зато имелась служебная жилплощадь, принадлежала фирме, где он работал. Отец и его жена с детьми, иначе говоря, мама и я с сестрой, там просто жили, пока позволяла фирма. Если какие-то накопления после родителей и остались, то всё ушло на лечение. Мы с сестрой лет до шести или семи сильно болели.  
Тут я додумалась до ещё одной странности:  
— А кто опознавал Дениса? Он как-то сказал, что родом из Приморья, там вся родня, а здесь никого нет.  
— Его родители за день до взрыва приехали знакомиться с будущей снохой.  
Я кивнула. Картинка сложилась. Последнее доказательство получено. Родители опознали то, что опознанию не подлежит вообще — они или убиты горем настолько, что ничего не соображают, как я недавно, и потому не требуют дополнительных экспертиз, либо сознательно врут, укрывая сына. И его подружку заодно с ним. Но самое главное, я знаю, что моя сестра жива. 

 

* * *

Я сидела на кухне в нашей квартире, пила чай и думала о том, почему вообще Лина собралась замуж после всего лишь трёх месяцев романа? Брак нормальные люди регистрируют года через три-четыре совместной жизни, когда станет очевидно, что развод, а значит убытки из-за делёжки имущества и судебных расходов не грозят хотя бы в ближайшие лет пять-семь, пока дети подрастут — вечная любовь и брак до гробовой доски бывают только в фильмах-мелодрамах и книгах-лавбургерах, предназначенных для старых дев, но не в жизни. Да и каким идиотом должен быть парень, чтобы жениться в двадцать пять лет, а не в тридцать пять или ещё лучше в сорок? То же самое и с Линой — с чего вдруг она собралась замуж так рано, не состоявшись в том, что сохранит ей достойный уровень жизни после развода? К тому же Денис не дурак, доходы терять не хочет, и потому жениться на девице беднее себя не будет. И никакая любовь для умного человека аргументом не станет, чувства отдельно, финансы отдельно. Залёт как причина похода в ЗАГС исключается, мужика беременность не касается никак, он может отказаться признавать ребёнка, и нет закона, который принудит его сдать тест ДНК, а значит и алименты ему не назначат. Но даже если вдруг алименты и присудят, то сам ребёнок и его мать для мужчины как прошлогодний снег, общаться с ними и давать что-то сверх предписанной судом суммы он не обязан. Да и от алиментов уклониться можно. Для женщины беременность в условиях отсутствия собственных карьеры, денег и тяги к домоседству по причине неутолённого аппетита к развлечениям является основанием для аборта, но никак не для брака. Лина дурой не была, хотела сначала состояться в бизнесе и реализовать свои таланты, и только после этого размножаться, поэтому не только почистилась бы на раз, да ещё сделала это не в бесплатной государственной клинике, а в дорогой частной на деньги кавалера, чтобы ему впредь неповадно было пренебрегать презервативом. Да и не трахалась она без резинки, этот принцип у неё, как и у меня, железный — бабушка втолковала нам всё это ещё в те времена, когда объясняла, откуда дети берутся.  
Так почему же намечался брак? Для Лины выгоды очевидны, она получала в пользование квартиру гораздо лучше этой убогой двушки семидесятых годов прошлого века, хорошую новую машину, деньги на домашние продукты с крестьянского рынка, избавляясь тем самым от питания мерзостью из супермаркета, одежду могла покупать получше, а свою зарплату при всём при этом стала бы копить на бизнес, но Денису-то какой интерес от брака? Один только ущерб. У Лины ни востребованного на рынке труда образования, ни доходной профессии, её бизнес — дело будущего, не состоится ни то нет, нынешняя хорошая зарплата хороша для нищебродки, но не для Дениса, а значит ему в расходах на быт и житейские удовольствия прибыли никакой, только рост затрат. Деньги от аренды Лининой квартиры идут на погашение кредита за её покупку, а Денис от приданого жены не имеет ничего. Тем более что Лина все вышеназванные выгоды поимела бы и в сожительстве, зато Денис был бы защищён от раздела того, что успеет заработать за время связи с Линой. Впрочем, есть ещё брачный контракт, в котором можно прописать, что нищебродка получает при разводе, и тем самым откупиться от неё минимумом. А откажись Лина от сожительства или контракта, Денис легко нашёл бы другую барышню. Так что брак тут совсем не нужен. Ведь даже в сказке Принц влюбился не в Золушку, а в неизвестную Принцессу, роскошь платья которой произвела фурор на королевском балу. И женился Принц не на голозадой замарашке, а на девице, имеющей в приданом фею, иначе говоря, она была выгоднее всех окрестных принцесс, поэтому, не поспеши Принц затянуть Золушку к алтарю, такая доходная жена досталась бы другому. И пусть само слово «приданое» в наше время не используется, но само оно как явление осталось, и без приданого хоть в виде образования и карьеры, хоть в деньгах и недвижимости как таковых ни девушка парню не нужна, ни парень девушке. Никто нигде и никогда не хотел, не хочет и не захочет вешать на себя захребетников и дармоедов.  
Моей сестре светило ещё одно наследство, о котором она не знала, и надо было пожениться до его получения?  
Я взяла телефон, поискала в интернете законы. Наследство, полученное в браке, при разводе не делится, всё остаётся получателю. Но зато делится доход, полученный при помощи наследства. И делятся улучшения в наследстве, сделанные за период брака. Например, если получаешь от тётушки одноэтажную дачку и достраиваешь на ней второй этаж, то половина второго этажа принадлежит супругу. Или унаследованные акции будут твои целиком, а полученные с них за период брака дивиденды становятся общими.  
Ещё есть вариант, когда зажиточный садист женится на нищенке, чтобы получить гарантированно безответную жертву для издевательств. Но таких заранее видно, они сразу начинают паскудство показывать — сами, женщину не спрашивая, решают, когда и в какой ресторан пойдут и что там закажут, всучивают женщине платье в соответствии со своими предпочтениями, её вкусами не интересуясь, на отдых едут только туда, куда сами хотят и когда хотят, мнение женщины не учитывая. А поскольку и ресторан, и платье, и поездка дорогие, то глупая женщина из жадности ломает себя, подстраивается, становится жертвой, и даже не соображает, что парня, который принуждал бы её идти в беляшную, надевать футболку с китайского рынка и ехать в общественный парк с грошовой каруселью, она послала бы в даль заоблачную мгновенно и навсегда. То же самое и с сексом — от нищеброда даже самая глупая женщина не будет терпеть то, что ей не нравится, вышвырнет его из своей жизни сразу, но с зажиточным надеется, что со временем всё станет лучше. А глупость наказуема, это качество, носителя которого естественный отбор выбраковывает.  
Но моя сестра не была глупой. А Денис не был скотом, иначе я не сватала бы его Лине. Он и перед тем, как сексом заняться, спросил, что мне нравится и заинтересована ли я в том, что нравится ему, и обсуждал ресторан с блюдами, и время, когда обоим удобно пойти развлекаться, и возможные поездки на выходные.  
Тут я вспомнила главные качества моей сестры — она зануда и педантка. Это я могу чего-то забыть, потерять, пропустить, но у Лины зафиксировано всегда и всё, а информация продублирована. И быть не может, чтобы она не сохранила где-то бумажку с адресами и паролями почты, соцсети, форумов, на которых общалась, и всего такого прочего. Если полиция не изъяла это при обыске, то либо не искала толком, либо сестра спрятал это очень хорошо. Скорее первое, сестра у меня обычная девчонка, а не супер-шпионка. Машина взорвалась в девять утра, я прилетела к полудню, час на дорогу от аэропорта до квартиры, потому что сестра не отвечала на звонки, дверь опечатана, я звоню следователю по телефону, оставленному на бумажке с печатью, и меня вызывают на допрос. Я даже рюкзак всё время вынуждена была с собой таскать!  
Значит, записки сестры всё ещё в квартире.  
Нет, я прекрасно понимаю, что машину взорвали из-за Денисовых проблем в бизнесе, но он мог как-то упомянуть их в общении с Линой, а она могла говорить об этих проблемах с кем-то из подруг с курсов, там были дочери синедольских бизнесменов, которые не только собирались в финансовые школы и на юрфаки Запада, но и родителям в бизнесе помогали. И не все эти юные дамы оказались стервозными высокомерными снобками, вопящими при каждом удобном и неудобном случае «Ты знаешь кто мой папа (моя мама)?! Да он(а) тебя уроет!» — хватало и тех, кто понимал, куда едет, и что в случае чего, отчислят не грантовиков, а как раз платников, поскольку иначе правозащитные общественные организации смешают университет с дерьмом. И всё это означает, у Лины имелось достаточно подруг, которые могут дать толковый совет. Да и парни-друзья, способные подсказать умный ход, тоже есть.  
Я прошла в комнату сестры. За месяц моего отсутствия тут ничего не изменилось. Разве что бардак был небольшой, следы небрежно сделанного обыска.  
Кстати, а почему на время моего отсутствия и подготовки квартиры к продаже Лина не сдала вторую комнату? Так упускать деньги не в её стиле. Ладно, это после. Сейчас надо найти записки.  
Давай, Мира, включай логику. Записки лежат так, чтобы их не обнаружила какая-нибудь не в меру любопытная подружка, но и чтобы нетрудно было доставать самой. Мы с сестрой подружек домой никогда не приводили, считали, что личная территория должна оставаться только личной, поэтому всё общение с друзьями осуществлялось исключительно в кафе, в коридорах курсов с работами и по телефону, однако мало ли какие случайности и форс-мажоры могут быть — надо подстраховаться.  
Я внимательно оглядела комнату. Разложенная раскладушка, на ней заправленная постель. Пластиковые кафешные стол и стул, купленные за гроши на барахолке. Коробка с постельным бельём и с полотенцами, коробка с исподним и стойка-вешалка с одеждой, тоже старая, с барахолки. На столе лампа. Старая, бабушкина, дешёвая. Рядом с ней — пластиковая бутылка с отрезанным верхом в качестве стакана для ручек и карандашей, а возле стола на полу стоит коробка с лекционными тетрадями, оставшимися от курсов, и ксерокопиями тех лабораторных, которые надо было делать на бумаге. Лина старалась не забыть выученное, понимала, что в бизнесе пригодится.  
Постель заправлена небрежно, это не Лина делала, а полиция. Значит раскладушку они осмотрели. Как и содержимое коробок — Лина всё выровняла бы, а не просто сложила на место. Будь что-то в комнате, полиция это нашла бы.  
Я прошла в туалет, заглянула в сливной бачок, под него, ощупала заднюю часть унитаза — ничего нигде не приклеено, не спрятано. Под раковиной и на задней части раковины тоже ничего нет.  
Осмотр ванной оказался столь же безрезультатным.  
Я пришла в кухню. Холодильник, стол, маленький посудный шкафчик — всё с барахолки, мультиварка тёткина, дорогая, не менее качественная микроволновка, минимум необходимой посуды, тоже с барахолки, и три дорогих электрочайника разных размеров, три электроджезвы с полной имитацией готовки в горячем песке, отличная кофемолка, превосходного качества кухонный комбайн. Тётка любила кофе и чай, знала в них толк, покупала высококлассные в зарубежных интернет-магазинах, а поскольку заварка и зёрна остались в изобилии, мы продавать оборудование не стали, тем более что и бабушка в этих напитках была гурманкой, а значит нас приучила. Кухонный комбайн тоже оставили — он сильно экономил время на чистке-нарезке овощей и мяса, а время нам было дорого. Зато газовую плиту продали, от неё при наличии мультиварки, микроволновки и электрокипятилок для маленьких порций воды толку не было никакого.  
Вещи на кухне на своих местах, но расставлены неровно и не по порядку — полицаи и тут всё обыскали.  
Или всё же нет?  
Я внимательно посмотрела на коробку с рисом, кофейными зёрнами, чаем, овсянкой, кукурузной крупой, фасолью и макаронами. Она намного тяжелее, чем та, в которой постельное бельё и полотенца. Даже полицаи коробку не передвигали, они только лишь пошурудили между пакетами, в пакетах: зажимы плохо закрыты, их открывали и чем-то вроде спицы в пакетах ковырялись, я такое в детективах часто видела. А ну как что-то тут пропустили? Заодно и проверю, спёрли стражи правопорядка что-нибудь или нет. А когда перебирала пакеты, сообразила, что изо всех коробок она единственная, которая тяжёлая настолько, что её не перевернёт никакая случайность. Поэтому обратная сторона её дна вполне может быть тайником для чего-то мелкого. Я быстро выгрузила пакеты на пол, перевернула коробку — и пожалуйста, вот она, записка! Приклеена скотчем к дну с наружной стороны.  
Я телефоном сфотографировала бумажку, затем с сестриной аккуратностью поставила коробку точно на место и ровно, по порядку сложила пакеты. После этого заправила джезву кофе, принесла из рюкзака свой ноутбук и, попивая отличный напиток, стала изучать сестрины эмейлы и аккаунты.  
И сразу же наткнулась на роскошнейший мотив убийства: в мессенджере записка от Дениса, что он поговорил с Ингой, и она больше не будет им мешать.  
Умная брошенная девушка идёт в ночной клуб утешаться сексом без имён и обязательств с парнями посимпатичнее, а глупая бежит взрывать неверного аманта вместе с его пассией. И не надо говорить, будто это не женский способ убийства! Если Инга хорошо училась в школе по химии, то быстро сообразит, какую общедоступную сельскохозяйственную и бытовую химию надо смешать и добавить в бензобак. А горожане имеют дачи, где есть сад, и немало горожан проживает в домиках с огородом, таких кварталов даже в Москве немало, что уж о Синедольске говорить. Так что у городской девушки полно возможностей детально ознакомиться с сельхозхимией.  
Звонить Гомонову и делиться своим открытием я не стала — придётся сдать источник, а он мне может ещё понадобиться. Сплетни — вот главный двигатель расследования. Если бабки со скамейки возле дома Дениса сказали полиции, что с ним спала я, то Ингу они подадут мне на блюде с неменьшей охотой. Надо только придумать, откуда я о ней знаю! Ха, так почти все наши курсисты сейчас в Москве, получают визы. Мы созваниваемся, вместе ходим смотреть столицу, да и в посольстве тех, кто тоже в Штаты собирается, я видела. А Лина работает в офисе, который находится в бизнес-центре, где ещё множество разных фирм. Поэтому кто-то из моих одногруппниц вполне могла забежать навестить родителей и увидеть, как на служебной лестнице какая-то девка, внешность которой одногруппница не разглядела из-за летней толстовки с капюшоном, лезла драться к Лине, требуя отстать от Дениса. Лина назвала девку Ингой, и эта самая Инга при виде свидетеля сразу же убежала. А Лина поздоровалась с одногруппницей и поспешила в офис, поговорить они не успели. Я такую новость пропустила мимо ушей, лишь посмеялась немного над идиоткой, которая настолько себя не ценит, чтобы за бросившим её парнем бегать, и забыла об этой истории. А когда произошёл взрыв, и я опомнилась от шока, то вспомнила эту самую Ингу. И чтобы зря не дёргать полицию, сама решила сначала всё разузнать.  
Я выключила ноутбук, прибрала на кухне, достала из рюкзака санпринадлежности и пижаму, привела себя на ночь в порядок и пошла в свою комнату. А на пороге замерла в обалдении: в моей комнате кто-то жил!  
На вешалке не мои вещи, на раскладушке не моё постельное бельё. Чемодана, сумки или рюкзака не было, ноутбук тоже отсутствовал, зато имелись газеты, которые я сроду не покупала, потому что в сети новости читала. И чужое полотенце висит на крючке для картины. Её мы продали, а крючок остался.  
Но Лина не могла пустить квартирантку, не предупредив меня. И даже подружку переночевать без моего согласия не пустила бы.  
Я осмотрела вещи неизвестной визитёрки. Примерно моего роста и комплекции, а судя по двум волоскам на подушке, это блондинка, волосы у неё немного длиннее моих.  
Твою же мать! Теперь в собственном доме проходной двор. Надо менять замки, а как это сделать на ночь глядя? И дверь подпереть нечем, всё тяжёлое продано. Хотя… Я натаскала под дверь коробок с вещами — сначала пустые коробки, разумеется, после сложила в них продукты и даже кухонный комбайн, чайники с джезвами для большего веса — и закутала всё простынёй, чтобы не так легко было своровать что-то. Фиговенькая преграда, но лучше, чем никакая. С собой я прихватила гантельки сестры — тоже фигня, но хоть что-то. Ножом я точно не оборонюсь, если кто-то нападёт.  
Я поменяла постельное бельё на чистое и легла спать. Искать в переписке сестры информацию о том, кто жил в моей комнате, не стала, сестре тоже не позвонила, слишком устала. Всё завтра!  
К счастью, ночь прошла спокойно, а утром, как только начали работать фирмы бытового сервиса, вызвала слесаря, сказала, чтобы и замк ** _и_** купил по дороге, отправила ему фотографии замк ** _о_** в нынешних и дырок для них в косяке, чтобы знал, какие модели надо брать. Стала разбирать баррикаду у двери, по ходу принесла с лоджии мешок и стала складывать в него барахло подселенки. И тут стало очевидно, что это мужик! Я труселя мужские нашла. Тонкие летние джинсы и капри свободной формы, просторные футболки — это одежда-унисекс, и хотя девушки чаще предпочитают облегающую одежду из эластичных, не сковывающих свободу движения, материалов, немало барышень носит и просторные вещи. А два длинных волоса на подушке заставили меня утвердиться в мысли о женщине.  
Но если это парень, то почему сестра спит с ним раздельно? Он храпит? А может, это не любовник? Всё же рост сто семьдесят сантиметров — это маловато для мужчины-европеоида. Лина прятала подростка, который сбежал от побоев отца? Защиты от семейного насилия у нас в стране нет, даже понятие такое в законе не прописано, а если мужчина богат, то тем более управы на него никакой. И, судя по тому, что одежда достаточно дорогая, отец парнишки в деньгах не стеснён. Лина — человек порядочный, для неё естественно предложить парню убежище до тех пор, пока он не поступит в профтехлицей, где не только можно общеобразовательную школу закончить и продаваемую профессию заиметь, но и стипендию получить, и комнату в общаге. Мы с Линой так и сделали после девятого класса — за исключением пункта об общаге, которая у нас и так была, а делить комнату с сестрой и бабушкой лучше, чем с посторонними людьми. Но бывает, когда родня хуже врагов. И тогда общага с чужаками в комнате становится спасением. А приработку к мизерной, чисто символической стипендии найти нетрудно. Да и стипендионные гроши позволяют всё же покупать по буханке хлеба на день в течение месяца — а даже крохотные деньги лучше их отсутствия. И понятно, почему Лина ничего не сказала мне: чужая тайна, наш разговор могли услышать или случайно увидеть в переписке, после посплетничать об этом, и сведения о местонахождении парнишки дошли бы до его отца. Тем более что у нас до сих пор большинство населения живёт с мыслью будто бить детей — это лучшая форма воспитания и обучения, а потому сбежавшего от побоев ребёнка приравнивают к преступнику и постараются сообщить родителям, где он прячется.  
Хотя, судя по всему, отец и так нашёл пацана. Сам. Частного детектива нанял или, что вероятнее, это беглый мальчика либо матери позвонил, либо к друзьям пошёл и попался.  
Но тогда получается, что машину взорвал отец-побойщик — в отместку, ведь у него посмели отнять его собственность и удовлетволятор садизма.  
Надо срочно досмотреть содержимое Лининых аккаунтов. Только сначала баррикаду и чужие вещи доубирать, скоро слесарь придёт.  
Пока шла замена замк ** _о_** в, я успела проверить мессенджер и почту. О парнишке ни слова. И ни одного сообщения, которое мог бы написать он сам. Когда слесарь ушёл, я сделала завтрак, поела и с новыми силами продолжила исследования.  
В соцсети ничего подходящего к ситуации не нашлось. Я разлогинилась, хватит светить аккаунт сестры активным состоянием. Не я одна её ищу, за нашими аккаунтами наверняка слежка.  
На форумах и в личке, и в постах тоже ничего полезного нет. Я ещё раз рассмотрела фотографию бумажки, вдруг при съёмке она не вся в кадр попала? Но нет, зафиксировалась целиком, ни одна запись не пропала.  
Так, стоп. У меня не открылся один из семи сайтов, регистрациями на которых дорожила сестра. И тест-сервис показал, что это именно с сайтом проблема, у него какие-то неполадки, а не блокировка российских надзорных органов виновата или слабость моего ВПН. Что ж, подожду, когда починят. И, надеюсь, что администраторы сайта именно починят его, а не плюнут и забудут.  
Пока же решила заняться Ингой.  
Я сделала в соцсети новую регистрацию на вымышленное имя и виртуальный номер телефона, поискала страницу Дениса Никонова. Таковых нашлось больше тысячи, по году рождения отсеялись шестьсот, по месту проживания осталось трое. Что имя, что фамилия к редким не относятся, но сомневаюсь, будто машину Лининого Дениса взорвали по ошибке. Номера транспортных средств, в отличие от человеческих имён, не совпадают никогда.  
В аккаунте Дениса были только деловые записи, он на трёх языках — английском, немецком и русском — информировал мир о выполненных им проектах. Но ведь эта соцсеть не единственная в интернете! Я запросила у поисковика рейтинг соцсетей и сделала регистрации в тех четырёх, которые, кроме моей соцсети, входили в первую пятёрку. И в одной из них нашёлся Денис. Эта соцсеть была у него для неформального общения. И тут было полно его фото с Линой, включая моменты подачи заявления в ЗАГСе. Нашлась и Инга. Фамилия у неё Урманова. Симпатичная блондинка, причём, похоже, натуральная, а не крашеная, глаза, насколько можно разобрать с фото, голубые. Фигура у неё, хорошая, волосы как с рекламы шампуня. И одета очень стильно, элегантно, в классическое синее платье-карандаш и туфли-лодочки в тон, только вот каблук у них высоченный, что говорит о полном отсутствии мозга у владелицы. Умная женщина никогда не будет издеваться над своими ногами, надевая каблук больше трёх-четырёх сантиметров, да и то по особым случаям, а не на каждый день. Но самое интересное — фото Инги в аккаунте всего лишь одно, где она вместе с Денисом, и под снимком написано о том, что они решили скрепить свою любовь узами брака. Вот именно так, протокольно-канцелярски и сказано. Не «пожениться», не «завязать узелок» и даже не «оформить отношения», а «скрепить свою любовь узами брака». Прямо как регистратор в киношных ЗАГСах вещает. Я прокрутила страницу аккаунта назад, но никаких других фотографий Инги с Денисом не нашла, об их знакомстве и развитии отношений Денис ничего не писал. Да и поза на фотографии у Инги и Дениса такая, будто они не вдвоём фотографировались как парочка, а Денис вырезал из группового снимка участников презентации или ещё какого-то официального мероприятия тот участок, где он стоял рядом с Ингой, наложил на фото неведомо чьей богатой гостиной и выставил как доказательство их любовной связи. Ну не фотографируются так те, кто только что заявление в ЗАГС отнесли! Ни объятий, ни поцелуев, ни взаимных тисканий. Снимки Дениса с Линой совсем другие. Даже, пожалуй, слишком тискательно-поцелуйно-обнимашистые, прямо как для постера сопливой мелодрамы позировали или на иллюстрацию для книги-лавбургера.  
Я прокрутила страницу ещё дальше. Упоминания о других девушках есть, имеются с некоторыми из них фото, но это так, мелкие романчики. И снимки, на которых Денис с этими девушками, куда как менее сентиментальные и гораздо естественнее тех, которые с Ингой и Линой.  
В этой соцсети я Ингу не нашла, её комментариев к записям Дениса не было. Я поискала комментарии удалённых и заблокированных пользователей. Таких тоже не оказалось. Очевидно, система этой соцсети вместе с аккаунтом пользователя удаляет и все его комментарии в чужих аккаунтах. Я снова посмотрела комментарии к записи о предстоящем бракосочетании с Ингой Урмановой. Невеста оказалась дочерью очень крупного и богатого бизнесмена, Денис в сравнении с ним тля ничтожная.  
Выгодный брак, очень выгодный. За таких жён цепляются руками, ногами и зубами, даже если они страшны так, что и сексуальный маньяк при виде их импотентом станет. А Инга весьма и весьма хороша собой.  
Похоже, Григорий Урманов запретил дочери этот брак, что понятно: нафига ему в зятьях менеджер среднего уровня, аналог владельца пары торговых палаток на городском рынке? Это для Лины Денис богат, а для Урманова он нищеброд.  
Но тогда почему были преследования Лины со стороны Инги? Да ещё такие, что Денис обещал разобраться. Она надеялась уговорить отца передумать, а сама в ожидании этого события отгоняла от Дениса соперниц? Чудо, что ко мне не прицепилась. Я была уверена, что Денис свободен. Конечно, полторы или две недели, что прожил наш роман — это очень мало для узнавания человека и его жизни, но парня, который гуляет от жены или постоянной подружки, видно практически сразу.  
Либо Денис очень хороший актёр, что для педанта и зануды маловероятно, либо у этой истории есть второе дно.  
Я поискала по всем пяти соцсетям Ингу. Нашлась она в той, которая, по словам составителей рейтинга, была ориентирована на домохозяек и людей, имеющих трудности в коммуникации. Не знаю, как с домохозяйками, а про людей, имеющих трудности коммуникации — наглое враньё! Система поиска работает отвратительно, нет многих нужных параметров, а значит надо перебирать множество ссылок вручную, зато имеется огромное количество украшательских свистелок и перделок, которые предлагали пользователю размещать везде и всюду. От этого потока сверкающих и дёргающихся розочек, сердечек, ангелочков, тортиков, котят и принцесс взрывались глаза и начиналась мигрень, хотя я отродясь ею не страдала. А поскольку украшалки были на фоне ярко-розового интерфейса, то становилось совсем плохо.  
Но страница записей в аккаунте Инги оказалась ещё хуже. И отнюдь не из-за дизайна. Меня вогнал в шок контент, а не декор.  
Девахе по паспорту было двадцать четыре года, а по мозгам около трёх!  
Я поначалу прокручивала саму ленту с записями, чтобы понять, что это за человек, но очень быстро не выдержала.  
«Сейчас люди хотят только секса, удовольствий, а потому из мира исчезла любовь», — прочла я одну из записей Инги.  
И даже оторопела, не понимая, а нафига нужна любовь без удовольствия? Даже мазохисты требуют причинять им только те страдания, от которых они оргазмируют, а за то, что не по вкусу, такими пинками их источник погонят, что тот бежать будет быстрее скорости света.  
«Люди перестали дорожить отношениями, бороться за них, они трусливо считают, что в разводе нет ничего страшного и что найти любовь новую, более удобную, будет проще, чем работать над упрочением имеющихся отношений, притираться друг к другу, создавать компромиссы. Любовь низведена до уровня ботинок — удобную используют, неудобную выбрасывают».  
Включи мозги, курица! Любовь ничем не лучше и не хуже ботинок, потому что и то, и другое одинаково предназначено приносить радость и повышать комфортность бытия. А если этого нет, то незачем издеваться ни над телом, обтаптывая по ноге неудобные ботинки, ни над чувствами, подгоняя их под неудобные отношения. Незаменимых людей не бывает, и каждая новая любовь лучше предыдущей — это аксиомы. И что ты делала в школе, если не знаешь, что отношения — это любые связи и взаимодействия между объектами. А межличностные отношения — любые связи и взаимодействия между людьми. И потому правило как можно скорейшего разрыва отношений с неудобными объектами и замены их на удобные распространяется и на мужей с жёнами, и на родственников, и на друзей, и на коллег-начальников-подчинённых. Не следуют правилу немедленной замены плохого на хорошее только тупиковые ветви эволюции, желающие не жить, а портить себе жизнь.  
«Раньше люди стремились к духовной близости, их связывали чувства, а не совокупления».  
Вот интересно, как при таких связях человечество не вымерло? Или как половое влечение не атрофировалось? Почитай «Декамерона» Боккаччо, «Сатирикон» Петрония, «Золотого осла» Апулея, чтобы осознать общеизвестную истину: «Времена меняются, люди остаются прежними».  
Ещё одна фраза Инги снова вогнала меня в оторопь своей несуразностью: «Из мира исчезло рыцарство, а вместе с ним и любовь, и уважение к женщине».  
Это она хочет во времена, когда рыцари безнаказанно насиловали простолюдинок, а своих знатных жён лупцевали так, что понадобился закон, запрещающий бить жену палкой толще большого пальца, ломать при побоях кости и наносить кровавые раны? При этом ремнём забить жену до смерти не возбранялось никому, и рыцарям, и простолюдинам, а штраф, выплаченный её семье, был меньше, чем за украденную корову. Или она хочет жить без права голоса и права собственности, да ещё ложиться под того, на кого во имя их выгоды покажут родители, даже если её от него тошнит? Учи историю, бестолочь!  
«Нельзя отдавать себя поспешно, не имея полной уверенности в человеке».  
А зачем вообще себя отдавать? Ты что, вещь, которую дарят и продают, её мнением не интересуясь? Или ты разменная монета, которой оплачивают товары и услуги? И полная уверенность свойственна лишь умственно отсталым, они не понимают, что мир и все его составляющие постоянно меняются, а потому и условия, и контакты, и связи надо регулярно проверять.  
«Секс — это величайшее доверие между двумя людьми».  
А я-то не могла понять, откуда берутся все эти идиотки в телерепортажах из зала суда, которые то кредит вместо мужика берут, то поручаются за его долги и расплачиваются с банком после побега возлюбленного, то почку мужчине отдают, которую он продаёт или, восстановив здоровье, уходит к дамочке посвежее, то добрачную собственность в совместное с мужем владение переводят и после истерят, когда он половину этой собственности кому попало продал, да ещё при разводе от оставшейся половины половину отсудил, то какое-то другое, не менее бредовое, вытворение устраивают. Оказывается, это из-за того, что для них секс, который не повод для знакомства, становится основанием для доверия. О том, что сексом могут заниматься не только двое, она, похоже, вообще не подозревает — в её-то возрасте!  
«Не вкусив в полной мере страданий и тьмы, невозможно почувствовать и полный вкус счастья и света».  
И потому как законы эволюции, так и инстинкт самосохранения требуют бежать от малейшего дискомфорта к наибольшему комфорту.  
А ещё понятно, почему Денис отказался от богатства, к которому прилагается такая невеста. В постели со страшилоидкой можно закрыть глаза и представить, что под тобой любая топ-модель или кинозвезда, во внепостельной жизни смотреть в сторону от жены и проводить больше времени на работе и в деловых поездках, иначе говоря, у любовниц, но от глупости не удастся скрыться нигде — она будет преследовать везде и всюду. К тому же у Инги явно нет ни гроша своего, крупный бизнесмен, как ни был бы ослеплён любовью к дочери, а всё равно мозг у него не отключится настолько, чтобы дать Инге хотя бы копейку в собственное владение. Зато, в надежде разжиться умными внуками, бизнесмен будет стремиться купить себе толкового зятя — такого, что уже доказал способность к бизнесу, заработав к двадцати пяти годам хоть что-то приличное, но который беден в сравнении с самим бизнесменом, и потому согласится терпеть его дочь.  
Только почему Денис на Лине решил жениться, да ещё так напоказ? Можно было просто отказаться от женитьбы на Инге.  
Ответ нашёлся вскоре после фотографии этой дамочки в обществе Дениса. Инга писала: «Истинное супружество заключается только один раз в жизни, и сохраняет свои узы даже после смерти. Ушедшие за грань земного бытия супруги ждут свои вторые половины, те должны хранить им верность или сразу идти вслед за ними, чтобы не испортить карму посмертного бытия ни себе, ни своим супругам, поскольку половины всегда едины. И никакие выдумки о разлучившей супругов смерти и тем более о разводе не в силах оправдать блуд и осквернение супружеских уз».  
Мда, Инге нужен психиатр. И срочно. Даже в католическом средневековье люди без проблем разводились, вся единственная сложность была только в количестве золота, которое требовалось за развод отвалить церкви. Но даже там не запрещали второй брак после вдовства. И в средневековой Индии, знаменитой сожжением вдовы вместе с мужем, вдовец преспокойно женился вскоре после похорон усопшей жены. И тем более там не было проблем с разводом — у мужчины, понятное дело. А если какой-то вдове удавалось избежать костра, она очень быстро утешалась в объятиях монахов: запрет вдовам на новый брак отнюдь не означал, будто они проводили оставшиеся годы в одиночестве, тем более что большинство из них жили в собственных домиках и даже дворцах, открывали мастерские и лавки — приданое-то оставалось у них.  
Похоже, для Дениса единственным способом избавиться от Инги было заплатить Лине за фиктивный кратковременный брак. Сама по себе моя сестра не страдает ни переизбыктом сантиментов, ни стремлением выставлять свою жизнь напоказ, поэтому те фото на соцстранице Дениса были частью сделки.  
Но зачем столько сложностей, почему просто не послать Ингу подальше? А Григорий Урманов купит себе другого зятя, посговорчивее, который согласится терпеть психбольную жену.  
Или тут всё не так однозначно? Почему у Григория Урманова только одна дочь? Где дети от любовниц и новых жён, которых у богачей обычно с десяток, а любовниц вообще не считано, не меряно?  
Я поискала сплетни о Григории в интернете. Судя по фото, он высокий и спортивный блондин с очень белой кожей, с зелёными глазами и приятными чертами лица. Сплетни утверждали, что любовницы у Григория имелись в изобилии, но жена была только одна, и умерла родами вместе с сыном, когда Инге было четыре года. У Григория одна дочь, которая сторонится тусовок. И училась Инга в местной гимназии, а не в английском или швейцарском пансионе. Неудивительно, учитывая уровень тамошних требований и отчислений. А в университет она даже в Синедольске не поступила, где за деньги любой балбес может на бюджете учиться. Башляй — и всем пофиг, что ты на занятия не ходишь и по предмету не то что двух слов связать не можешь, но и даже его название без ошибок написать не способен. Диплом всё равно дадут, да ещё и с отличием. Собственно, поэтому мы с Линой и поступать в Синедольске не стали — нет шансов попасть на бюджет, нет денег на платное обучение. Говорят, что в Москве и в Питере можно особо умным пробиться на бюджет, там всё же перед иностранцами хотя бы частично взяточничество сдерживают, но мы к особо умным не относились. Так, всего лишь не дуры. Да и после муниципальной школы в дешёвом районе, сменившейся профтехлицеем, и гений ни к какому поступлению окажется неспособен. Если бы не наследство, иначе говоря, деньги на подготовительные курсы… Впрочем, речь не том.  
Я вернулась к просмотру сплетен. Несколько любовниц пытались повесить на Григория свою беременность, но он тут же требовал проверку ДНК, и дамочки отваливали.  
Получается, взрыв был устроен Урмановым в назидание новому зятю? Сам Урманов, похоже, и раньше-то был малоспособен к зачатию, сейчас вообще стал бесплоден, а значит зять — единственный способ разжиться толковыми наследниками.  
Но самое главное — это показать всему местному населению, что возражать такой шишке на ровном месте и пупу Земли, как Григорий Урманов, чревато смертью.  
О, у Григория ещё тёща жива. И она вдова. Живёт в доме Урманова. Судя по всему, на положении бесплатной домработницы. А овдовела тёща, будучи ещё молодой женщиной — всего-то сорок шесть. Но замуж второй раз не вышла. И профессию к своим годам так и не приобрела, нормальную работу не нашла, своим жильём не обзавелась, приживалкой стала. Хм, не от бабушки ли Инга получила свой психоз?  
Но это всё ерунда. Для меня одно только важно. Точнее, два вопроса: жива ли моя сестра и как нам вдвоём выехать из страны незаметно для Урманова? Пусть Штаты для меня накрылись медным тазом, но есть безвизовые Турция и Черногория, есть открытый Шенген, а в странах Евросоюза, особенно в тех, что побогаче, имеется острая нужда в сиделках для пенсионерских и инвалидских пансионов. И есть бесплатные училища на профессии полегче и подоходнее, чем сиделка, где можно учиться параллельно с работой. А в унисексной Европе всем давно плевать на бабу-электрика или сантехника, зато денежки эти специалисты имеют такие, что через два года обзаводятся трёхэтажным домом, хорошей машиной и инвестициями в выгодные бизнесы, которые позволяют от беготни с ящиком инструментов наперевес перейти на уютную работу в офисе. Собственно, мы с Линой и хотели это сделать, первой должна была уехать она, я за ней. Бабушке присылали бы деньги. Но Лине ещё семнадцать было, а мне шестнадцать, когда бабушка стала болеть сильнее обычного, сиделку нормальную без больших денег найти невозможно, мы с сестрой по очереди бегали на подработки и ухаживали за бабушкой, старались сжиться с мыслью, что она скоро умрёт, и могли лишь надеяться, что ей это достанется без боли. Когда и до моего восемнадцатилетия, и до смерти бабушки осталось недолго, мы стали искать работу в Штатах и Евросоюзе, и тут оказалось, что без языка даже санитарско-сиделковскую работу найти очень трудно. Хотя и возможно, даже вместе с языковыми курсами — только времени и усилий много требует. И к тому времени, как мы собрались устраиваться на работу, нам привалило наследство, которое мы с Линой сразу же решили потратить его на образование, дающее куда как более выгодные и доходные работы. От тех вакансий, которые успели найти, отказались, разумеется.  
Стоп. Ведь Денис мог заплатить за фиктивный брак и мне! За то время, что мы провели вместе, он убедился в моей разумности. Должно быть, тогда Денис ещё не отказывался жениться на деньгах, пусть к ним и прилагалась психичка, а после на самом деле увлёкся Линой, как и она им. Но, что намного важнее эмоций, психопатия Инги к тому моменту перевесила все выгоды: деньги деньгами, а получить с десяток ударов вилкой из-за того, что у жены вдруг за обедом в голове что-то не так перемкнуло, не хочется, — если Григорий до сих пор сам не запер дочуру в клинику, то и зятю не позволит это сделать. Ну и какой толк от денег, если возле них шляется обезьяна с гранатой? А поскольку нормально отделаться от Инги было невозможно, Денису пришлось обратиться в ЗАГС до того, как чувства и совпадение характеров с Линой будут проверены по-настоящему. И правильно — «пожениться» не означает «обзавестись детьми», а бездетный брак, окажись он неудачным, расторгается легко и быстро в том же ЗАГСе, безо всяких судебных волокит. Да и наличие детей никогда никому разводиться не мешало, не мешает и мешать не будет, разве что продлит на три месяца бракоразводный процесс, но это ничего не значащая ерунда. А вот здравомыслящая, хваткая, практичная и оборотистая жена окажется в конечном итоге столько же выгодна и полезна, как и груда денег — если не выгоднее и полезнее её, потому что о деньгах заботиться надо, инвестировать, беречь, тогда как толковая жена сама всё себе сделает. А вместе с собой и мужу, и детям поможет. Есть смысл побыстрее начать с такой девушкой постоянные серьёзные отношения, пока другие это сокровище себе не переманили. Если же всё сложится-слюбится, то и хорошо, молодцы.  
Но у отца маньячки взыграли амбиции, и он решил показать рабам, что его приказы нарушать нельзя.  
Только не верю я без экспертизы, что моя сестра погибла.  
И следователь, похоже, не верит. Но желание побыстрее списать дело, чтобы хотя бы раз в жизни получить премию, перевесило факты. Хотя на слова об адвокате офицер юстиции Сергей Иванович Гомонов отреагировал именно так, как надо, и назначил повторное опознание — но не повторную экспертизу. Люди могут ошибаться, их можно обмануть и уговорить, а с техникой и анализами такие номера не проходят.  
Ладно, это всё тоже после. А пока надо попробовать открыть последний сайт в том списке, который я нашла у Лины. Вдруг там ещё что-то полезное есть. Даже намёк на то, где она прячется.  
Но сайт опять не открылся. Сломан.  
Ну хотя бы не отключён за неуплату. Значит есть надежда, что в нём заинтересована не только я, и сайт скоро заработает. А пока мне надо себе работу искать.  
Я открыла городской сайт объявлений и сообразила, что сначала надо обзвонить одногруппников с курсов — вдруг найдут работу получше? Всё же у меня теперь в активе беглый английский, скоростная печать на двух языках, умение более-менее внятно выразить мысль на немецком устно и письменно, сносное владение графическими, проектировочными и дизайнерскими редакторами.  
Но сначала очередной звонок сестре. И снова: «Телефон вызываемого абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети».  
Однако сопли жевать не время. Нужны деньги, и не исключено, что не только мне, а ещё и Лине.  
Удачным оказался четвёртый звонок. Старшему брату одногруппницы срочно требовалась няня для трёхлетнего ребёнка, способная заниматься с дитём английским и немецким.  
— Там ещё куча развивающих игр, — говорила одногруппница, — но и на коробках, и в интернете полно аннотаций и методик к ним, разберёшься. О, ты ведь стенгазету всегда рисовала! Я могу сказать, что ты можешь учить Олежека ИЗО.  
— Говори, — согласилась я. — Художник из меня тот ещё, но проследить, чтобы ребёнок не жрал мелки и краски, а хотя бы немного рисовал, много ума не надо.  
— Именно! — обрадовалась одногруппница. — И триста евро в месяц за пять часов каждый день. Не так плохо для начала.  
— Да, — ответила я, размышляя, в чём подвох, если такие деньги платят не учительнице английского с университетским дипломом.  
— Там главное — это жена брата, — сказала одногруппница. — Сука ревнивая! Брата пасёт постоянно, каждый грош его знает, и если поймает на бабе, то бизнесу конец, Дашка что не отсудит, то через налоговую и конкурентов уничтожит. Но разводиться она не хочет, кто тогда деньги зарабатывать будет? Сама-то Дашка ни на что не годится. Не понимаю этих куриц! Сначала не хотят работать, в подстилки и содержанки лезут, после боятся, что их на другую игрушку променяют, а они голыми и босыми, да ещё с детьми на руках, останутся на улице. Или что мужья их выкинут, а детей отберут без права на свидания. Многие не то что измены терпят, но и побои. Сидеть дома с вышивками и детьми можно, только если у тебя есть твоя собственная сданная в аренду недвижимость или банковский депозит, проценты с которого покрывают расходы на прожиток, обучение и лечение. А будет при этом муж или нет, значения не имеет. Ты — рантье, и этим всё сказано.  
— Точно-точно! — согласилась я. — Это в теории и в дурном кино «домохозяйка, жена и мать» — профессия почётная и уважаемая. А на практике у них у всех статус как у средства для мытья унитаза. Даже там, где за оплеуху жене сажают в тюрьму, а при разводе жена может гарантированно отсудить у мужа больше половины имущества да ещё и алименты получать не только на детей до их взрослости, но и на себя пожизненно, всё равно реальное положение неработающей жены в семье будет ниже плинтуса. О наших реалиях с нулевой защитой женщин и говорить нечего.  
— Так всё и есть. Но не о том речь. Чтобы получить работу, ты скажи Дашке, будто вкусы у тебя по девушкам, а я добавлю, что вы с Миланой Волоконниковой не просто так в один колледж и на один факультет подавали и что ты в Синедольске осталась, когда Волоконникова на экзаменах провалилась. Тем более ты тоже рисуешь, а все знают, что Волокуха специально поступление похерила, чтобы в августе на второй набор в школу арт-дизайна попасть. Её папаша так возмущался и матерился, что весь город в курсе.  
— Да, знаю, — сказала я. — Волоконников сказал, что больше ни гроша ей не даст, так Милка теперь усиленно готовится, чтобы грант на оплату проживания получить, и по всем местам, от официантки до бюро переводов, деньги на билет до школы зарабатывает.  
— А потому Дашка наймёт тебя без проблем, — ответила одногруппница. — Всё, я ей звоню, чтобы звала тебя на собеседование. Только не красься и оденься как буч из анекдота, чтобы эта курица поверила. Пару-тройку месяцев можно потерпеть, а там вторая грантовая волна начнётся, не в Чикаго поедешь, так в Техас или в Борнмут. Можно даже на какую-нибудь никчёмную фигню типа философии поступить, а там набрать полезных предметов — философская составляющая есть везде, и в бухгалтерии, и в рекламе, и в юриспруденции и даже в фармакологии.  
— Это точно, — согласилась я. — Покупать-то нас как специалистов всё равно будут по результатам практики, а на неё под видом исследования можно пролезть и в хорошую фирму. Так что при наличии соображения даже диплом философа не обязательно означает работу категории «Ваш гамбургер и кофе, приходите ещё».  
— Что я и попытаюсь сделать, раз уж на нормальный факультет ума не хватило. Ладно, дело надо делать. Жди звонка!  
Дашка перезвонила через десять минут, и я как раз успела одеться в соответствии с требуемым дресс-кодом. Договорились быстро, и я поехала в район богатых особняков.  
В установлении контакта с ребёнком проблем не возникло, сам он оказался не особо балованным, Дашка для жены бизнесмена была не слишком стервозной и спесивой, и я согласилась на работу, а Дашку устроила я. Отлично! Теперь можно оплачивать курсы и готовиться побороться за грант в те колледжи, где есть зимний набор.  
Оказалось, всё не так радужно, и вечером пришлось проходить собеседование у Аркадия, брата одногруппницы, он же Дашкин муж — волосы каштановые, на лицо не красавец и не урод, так, середнячок, но видно, что за собой следит, не пренебрегает ни спортзалом, ни косметологом, ни мужским маникюром. Глаза я не разглядела.  
И Аркадий уволил меня сразу, как только я назвала своё имя. Ни уровень владения языками не проверил, ни навыки рисования. Просто выкинул и всё. Терять мне было нечего, а стресс сбросить требовалось, и я высказала этому говнюку заворовавшемуся — других бизнесменов выше рыночного торговца у нас не бывает! — всё, что его о паскудстве думала.  
А этот хмырь зло зашипел:  
— Я не позволю меня шантажировать!  
— Чего? — не поняла я. — Какой ещё шантаж?  
— Семейный бизнес! — зашипел Аркадий ещё злее. — Быстро ты! Даже Паулина не была такой пронырливой. Но я...  
— Моя сестра тебя шантажировала?! — обалдела я.  
— Вон! — от шипения Аркадий аж завибрировал.  
— Подробности! — потребовала я, а сама пыталась опомниться от ошеломительной новости. — Или пойду в полицию и скажу, что это ты её убил!  
Действовала я на инстинктах и эпизодах из детективов, но, как оказалось, действовала правильно. Аркадий ответил на порядок спокойнее:  
— Я не буду больше платить!  
— Я сказала о деньгах? — шок от услышанного постепенно отпускал, но необходимо было разобраться. — Мне нужна информация. Когда моя сестра начала тебя шантажировать, как на тебя вышла, сколько денег ты ей дал? Чем шантажировала, не спрашиваю, это и по твоей воровито-блудливой морде понятно. Но! — сообразила я. — У неё были доказательства? Фото, видео, аудио?  
Аркадий посмотрел на меня так пронизывающе, что стало жутко, затем взгляд стал задумчивым, и Аркадий сказал:  
— Десятого апреля этого года. Она тоже пришла как няня. Моя сестра, дура, на байки о несправедливом отчислении купилась. Фото у Паулины было. Дрянное, с дешёвого старого телефона. Но этого хватило бы. Я дал ей штуку евро. Она сказала, что меру знает, а потому плата будет одноразовая. И что я буду в этом поручителем. В том, что она меру в запросах денег знает.  
— Поручителем? — тупо переспросила я. — Это как?  
— Сам удивился. И не знаю, чего она хотела. Но Паулина с тех пор, как деньги получила, больше не звонила и не приходила.  
Я похлопала глазами, пытаясь осознать новости. Моя сестра — шантажистка. Понятно теперь, что за успешную работу она нашла, ради которой бросила курсы. Одиннадцатого числа как раз, на другой день после того, как Аркадий ей заплатил. На курсах она программу не тянула, а в шантаже… потянула ещё меньше, судя по взорванной машине.  
Или её Денис заставил? К Аркадию-то Лина пришла после того, как закрутила с ним. Да нет, вряд ли. У Дениса было слишком мало времени, чтобы убедиться в надёжности человека, которого привлекаешь к такому опасному делу. А в то, будто Лина после одного-двух трахов настолько утратила рассудок, чтобы ринуться рисковать собой, спасая бойфренда от последствий его авантюр, мне не верится.  
— Бред какой-то! — потрёла я лицо ладонями. И посмотрела на Аркадия. — С кем ещё контактировала Лина? Кого могла шантажировать?  
— Не знаю!  
— Выясни! — сказала я жёстко. — Или я иду в полицию и вешаю всё на тебя. А следак там — мудло тупое и ленивое, последние дни перед пенсией дотягивает, и ему плевать, кого в тюрьму отправить, лишь бы премию успеть получить.  
— Отвали от меня! Мой адвокат на раз докажет, что я не при делах! Но мне не нужен геморрой, это отвлекает от бизнеса. Поэтому я даю тебе твою месячную зарплату, а ты отваливаешь навсегда.  
Я подумала и согласилась. Толку от него для расследования всё равно ноль, а так хоть что-то на прожиток будет. Аркадий велел домработнице меня проводить, а сам остался объясняться с женой, почему ребёнок опять остался без няни.  
Я поискала по телефону ближайшее дежурное отделение банка. Увы, ничего нет, придётся ездить с наличностью, хотя я это ненавижу — карманников в общественном транспорте огромное количество, гоп-стопа на улицах тоже, а кредитка всё же немного надёжнее и защищённее, чем простой кошелёк.  
По дороге я мечтала о том, что найду убийцу и сожгу гада в его машине. Заживо. Лина от удара взрывной волной разбила висок о раму пассажирской дверцы, а потому и не мучилась, но гад, который отнял у меня сестру, планировал сжечь её именно заживо. Поэтому и сам должен гореть живым. Медленно! Я понимаю, что даже если найду убийцу, то у мелочи, подобной мне, никогда не будет ни сил, ни средств на месть, однако пока убийца выл и корчился перед моим мысленным взором, мне становилось легче, боль потери отступала. Сейчас я думала, что Лина мертва. В слишком опасные игры эта дурочка влезла, чтобы уцелеть. Но она — моя сестра. И потому права, чего бы ни сделала.  
Тут вспомнилось, что Лина со своей первой зарплаты подарила мне дополнительный курс немецкого.  
Я отомщу её убийцам! Пусть хотя бы в мелочи, даже машину поцарапать или кислотой в морду плеснуть, но отомщу. Для современной медицины обожжёное лицо — это не травма, а денег на лечение у убийцы наверняка в переизбытке, однако пусть немного, да помучается!  
Маршрутка доехала до транспортной развязки у торгового центра, я вышла, чтобы пересесть на другую, и пока ждала её, задумалась о том, где Лина прятала свои шантажистские причиндалы — быть не может, чтобы всё ограничивалось флэшкой телефона и облачным хранилищем в интернете. Тем более что я нашла только одно, привязанное к её официальному эмейлу. И в облаке не оказалось ничего, кроме наших с ней фоток и роликов, оцифрованных снимков бабушки и родителей, наших детских фото и свежих фоток и роликов с Денисом. Значит Лина прятала всё где-то ещё. И там, где до этого легко добраться, а само место надёжное и безопасное.  
Почему-то мне сразу вспомнилась комната бабушки. Странное дело, но там жить было удобнее и уютнее, чем в тёткиной квартире. Почему-то мы трое, живущие в крохотной комнате, не мешали друг другу. И дело не в наших хороших отношениях — ни одни отношения таких условий не выдержат. Те соседи, которые жили в комнате семьями, скандалили постоянно. А мы отгораживали кровать, стол и тумбочку ширмами, и было ощущение, что находишься в своей комнате — на собственной территории, в мире, принадлежавшем только тебе: бабушка всегда стучала в ширму и ждала ответа, прежде чем войти, и требовала того же от нас не только по отношению к ней, но и к друг другу.  
Я вовремя поймала себя на том, что сажусь в маршрутку, которая идёт в квартал с общагами. Идиотка! Нафига мне эта экскурсия, да ещё с деньгами?  
Подошла маршрутка до ближайшего к тёткиной квартире перекрёстка, и я поехала домой. А по дороге думала, почему новые ширмы, которые мы с Линой купили, когда переехали в другую комнату, не защищали так хорошо, как старые. С новыми мы прожили всего лишь два дня, и побежали к мусорке, надеясь, что старые ширмы, которые даже продать невозможно было, никто не спёр. Как ни странно, но соседи, растаскивавшие себе даже самое жуткое барахло, не тронули относительно приличные ширмы, они всё так же стояли возле контейнеров.  
В квартире я первым делом поискала ширмы — сначала в кладовке, затем в шкафу на лоджии. Новые ширмы мы продали, а бабушкины забрали даже в квартиру, хотя они тут нафиг стали не нужны.  
Ширм не было! И почему-то мне не верилось, будто сестра выкинула их, не поговорив сначала со мной. Продать ширмы, чтобы срочно разжиться деньгами при форс-мажоре, тем более невозможно — если никто не купил их раньше, не купит и теперь.  
Я пошла в комнату сестры, села за стол и начала внимательно просматривать все её бумаги. Подготовка документов на кредит — странно, разве с шантажа ей не хватало? Или он не настолько доходен, чтобы заплатить всё сразу? Домашки по английскому и итальянскому — сестра продолжала учить языки на тех же курсах, отказалась только от университетских предметов. Итальянская и английская бухгалтерия для малого бизнеса с интернет-курсов. Счета за коммуналку — я давала Лине свою часть денег, а она следила за оплатой. И ничего больше.  
Я пошла к себе, с ноутбука просмотрела переписку Лины в мессенджере. Ничего о ширмах. И почему они, мать их, так вдруг меня озаботили? Как будто слиток золота потеряла. Выкинула их Лина и выкинула.  
Но беспокойство тянуло и трепало нервы.  
Для успокоения я решила сварить кофе — он действовал на меня как релаксатор. И когда я мыла руки — вчера и утром делала это только в ванной или в сортире — то заметила, что на втором из предназначенных для кухонных полотенец крючочков-зайчиков, оставшихся от тётки, висят ключи от входной двери. Очевидно, Лина уронила их в кухне, потому что торопилась, а при обыске кто-то из ментов вежливо повесил находку на крючок. В Синедольске широко распространено суеверие, будто ключи нельзя класть на стол или на холодильник, это вызовет ссору. Поэтому вежливый человек, даже если не суеверен, всё равно не положит ключи на запретные места.  
Так, стоп. От старых замк ** _о_** в, которые я поменяла, ключи были с прямоугольными головками, а тут овальные. Даже если Лина потеряла ключи, то их три комплекта, замену делать не надо.  
Я побежала в кладовую, проверила. Третий заводской комплект висел там, где ему и положено: на гвоздике в задней стенке, за зимней одеждой. Кстати, его надо выкинуть и повесить там новую запаску. Я это и сделала, пристроила на гвоздик и сестрин новый комплект, и запасной. А как закрыла кладовую, сообразила, что выйти из квартиры без ключей в любом случае невозможно, потому что и старые замк ** _и_** не захлопывались, и новые я попросила привезти такие же, их надо только руками запирать.  
Денис ключи потерял? Мы мужиков домой не водили точно так же, как и подруг, но Лина собиралась выкупить квартиру целиком, так что могла и притащить домой бойфренда. И это отлично! Теперь я могу осмотреть его квартиру, проверить, не он ли втянул Лину в шантаж — а ну как воспользовался нашим бедственным положением, наболтал ей о больших лёгких деньгах. В таких условиях не соблазниться очень тяжело. Я повелась бы, скорее всего.  
Я вспомнила о кофе, и помчалась на кухню. Успела, в последнюю секунду, спасла кофе от убегания и переваривания, налила драгоценный напиток в чашечку, которую не забыла поставить на прогрев. Хотя бы тут молодец.  
Я вымыла джезву, размышляя о том, что родители Дениса в городе, а значит в квартиру не попасть — не в отеле ведь они живут. И сразу после похорон сдадут квартиру постояльцам. Пусть это и незаконно, но единственные наследники они, а если деньги взять вперёд и не регистрировать аренду официально, как и без того в большинстве случаев делается, то никаких препятствий сдать квартиру на полгода и вернуться домой.  
С другой стороны, родители не будут сидеть в квартире круглосуточно. Им надо по адвокатам бегать, следствие пинать.  
Я взяла кофе, ключи и пошла думать на лоджию, к свежему воздуху.  
Триста евро — это при разумных расходах хватит на два месяца жизни. Если самой заняться расследованием, то, наверное, месяц. Пиво болтливым старушкам на скамейке, конфетки вездесущим деткам… Книжно-киношные детективы пусть и вымысел, но всё же какая-то реальная основа у них есть.  
Я допила кофе и озадаченно уставилась на ключи у меня в руке. Странные они какие-то. Толстые, тяжёлые — такие только при СССР были. И даже логотип «СЗМиЛ» есть: «Синедольский завод металлоизделий имени Ленина». После падения советского режима завод приватизировали и переименовали в «Металл-Форс». Старые производственные линии сменили на германские, и даже неплохую продукцию стали делать. Во всяком случае, замк ** _и_** и сейфы оказались достаточно хороши, чтобы выдержать конкуренцию с дешёвым импортом, который, в отличие от советских времён, ничто больше не ограничивало. А эти ключи прямо как те, которые оставались в бабушкиной комнате с семидесятых прошлого века и которые мы с сестрой в начальной школе носили на ленточках на шее под свитерами и футболками. Бабушка сделала чехольчики из мягкой хлопчатой ткани, чтобы ключи при беге не звенели и не царапали живот.  
Я замерла. А кому тётка продала комнату? Новые владельцы явно не собирались в ней жить, и потому снять её легче лёгкого. Вообще-то снять легко любую квартиру, но психика наша работает так, что, в случае проблемной ситуации погонит туда, где раньше человек чувствовал себя безопаснее всего. Я сама в первую очередь подумала о бабушкиной комнате. И поскольку Лине было всё равно, какую из дешёвых квартир снимать, она могла выбрать ту, в которой раньше жила.  
Только зачем там ширмы?  
Я сунула ключи в карман, поставила на подоконник чашечку из-под кофе и помчалась в общагу. Ключи, как и предполагалось, подошли.  
А вот парня-блондина и русую девушку я никак не ожидала увидеть. Парень был длинноволосым, лет пятнадцати — всё правильно, ему ещё три года расти, если не четыре, как раз до метра восемьдесяти или выше дотянет. Девушке было около двадцати, рост примерно сто шестьдесят пять сантиметров, сходство с патлатиком очевидное, и у юной дамы ультракороткая стильная стрижка, которая ей очень идёт. А вот брату его лохмы — нет.  
«Понятно, зачем понадобились ширмы», — была моя первая мысль. Вторая о том, что проживание беглецов подальше от нас с сестрой — это отличная идея, в случае чего хотя бы мы не пострадаем. На третье я подумала о том, есть у девушки и парня работа или нет. Помочь один раз — это можно. Но брать на содержание захребетников будет слишком.  
Братец с сеструлей смотрели на меня с таким испугом, как будто я дракон огнедышащий. Надо пользоваться моментом и захватывать контроль над ситуацией.  
— Вы кто? — строго спросила я.  
Девушка ответила дрожащим голосом:  
— Алёна и Пётр Лопатины. Дети брата вашего отца Павла Лопатина.  
— Я о родственниках отца никогда не слышала.  
— Они не столь хорошие люди как ваш батюшка, — сказала девушка. — Поэтому Андрей Лопатин с ними не общался.  
Меня слегка пришибло от слова «батюшка» — я относила это только к православным священникам, да и то в разговоре излишне религиозных, но никак не к своему отцу.  
И кстати, почему для сравнения мне на ум пришёл именно дракон, а не персонаж популярного голливудского ужастика либо фэнтезийного сериала? Пусть я такие фильмы и не смотрю, но все эти Слендермены, дементоры, Чужие и Волдеморты на слух и под взгляд попадаются несоизмеримо чаще, чем драконы, присущие культуре позапрошлого века и более далёким временам.  
Прямо какой-то средневековый вирус тут витает.  
Но это не важно.  
— Где кабинет Лины? — продолжила я. — Если ширмы три, то у неё тут должна быть своя территория. И у вас есть работа? Вы на какие деньги живёте?  
— Да, — торопливо ответила Алёна. — Пётр печёт в мультиварке кексы для супермаркета. А я занимаюсь русским языком с соседскими детьми, готовлю их к школе и детскому саду.  
— Годится, — кивнула я. Узбеков и таджиков в общаге полно, так что заработок очень хороший. — Так где ширма Лины? И откуда вы узнали о её смерти?  
— Из новостей, — пискнула Алёна. — О взрыве машины много говорили по местному телевидению и на городском форуме.  
Минус мне — не догадалась почитать, что сплетничают не только об Инге и Григории Урмановых, но и о взрыве машины. Всё же для Синедольска такое событие весьма нетипично, о нём должны говорить.  
— А ширма Паулины Андреевны вон там, — показала Алёна. — Но туда войти нельзя.  
Ого, лихо их сестра выдрессировала! Или, скорее, больной на всю голову папаша — сектант какой-то, судя по лексике детишек. Но это не мои проблемы.  
Я прошла за ширму. По спине пробежал колючий холодок — обычный эффект от бабушкиных ширм, когда заходишь на чужую территорию. Только сегодня что-то сильнее прежнего, раньше холодок практически не замечался. Или это я от ширм отвыкла?  
Заширмовое пространство тоже изменилось. В отличие от обычных ширм, которые просто отгораживали часть комнаты, создавая бледное подобие личного пространства, бабушкины ширмы полностью изолировали находящегося за ними от мира. А ещё каким-то непостижимым образом увеличивали отгороженное. Формально за ширмой были кровать и письменный стол, стоявшие вплотную друг к другу, да небольшой проход между ними и ширмой, но на самом деле пространство было не менее девяти квадратных метров, поскольку туда влезал ещё и платяной шкаф, и этажерка для учебников и тетрадей, и развернуться при этом было где. И это в комнате на восемнадцать квадратных метров! В детстве всё воспринимаешь как должное, в том числе и то, что в общаге, где на сорок комнат один сортир и душевая в конце коридора и вторая душевая с сортиром в другом конце, ты всегда без проблем попадаешь и в туалет, и на мытьё. И в коридоре на тебя не сквозит и не дует, не вылезают соседи, чтобы прокомментировать твой поход или поприставать. Да и идти в туалет или в душ было не дальше, чем в тёткиной квартире. Тогда я этого не замечала, но сейчас странность припомнилась. А в прачечной у нас всегда была работающая стиральная машинка без очереди, то же самое с сушильным аппаратом. И в нашу комнатушку помещались холодильник, довольно большой кухонный стол, посудный шкаф, электродуховка и настольная газовая плита, которые обильно привозили из Китая. И из кухни запахи еды не доносились в жилую часть! А где на этаже общая кухня, ни я, ни Лина даже не знали.  
Когда мы переехали в другую комнату, то новые ширмы были просто ширмами. Зато старые-потрёпанные бабушкины создали в новой комнате прежний эффект. Я пропустила его мимо, не обратила внимания, но сестра, похоже, занялась им вплотную и даже каким-то образом улучшила. Теперь пространство за ширмой было все восемнадцать метров, больше гостиной в тёткиной квартире!  
И только сейчас я поняла, что мы за всё время жизни в общаге ни разу ничего съестного не купили в супермаркете. Все продукты брали только у фермеров и огородников, которые привозили в зажиточные дома через дорогу и продавали с машин натуральную и чистую еду: молочко, домашние йогурты и кефиры, сметану, творог, деревенский сыр, масло сливочное и растительное, мясо и птицу, овощи… Все эти прелести стоили ощутимо дороже, чем в супермаркете, а мои любимые рис и овсянку, как и обожаемые Линой макароны бабушка покупала в зарубежном интернете, чаще через бывающих за рубежом знакомых, что тоже недёшево.  
А ещё я соврала следователю. Бабушка оставила нам банковские счета. И были они на равные суммы в двух банках. Только наследство мы получили не самым распространённым способом: бабушка, когда попала в больницу, переписала на нас всё и заставила пообещать, что полученное будем тратить исключительно на еду, и лишь когда на все сто процентов не получится переехать по учёбе или работе, воспользуемся деньгами. Срок на реализацию этого проекта был год и семь месяцев.  
Хм… Странные дела получаются.  
Я заметила, что сто ** _ю_** столбом посреди заширмового пространства и пошла к столу — размышлять сидя всё же удобнее. По дороге заглянула в нутро купейного дивана, такого, у которого поднимается лежак, а под ним находятся ящики для одеял, подушек и постельного белья. Из вещей обнаружился только плед и небольшая подушка, чтобы можно было прилечь отдохнуть днём. Да и у неведомым образом отодвинутой стены скопилась пыль — если такое произошло на территории аккуратистки и педантки Лины, то она не появлялась тут уже давно. Но зачем ей вообще отдельный угол в этой комнате?  
Я села за стол, взяла первую из трёх папок. Это оказался техпаспорт на однокомнатную квартиру коридорного типа. Владелица — Паулина Андреевна Лопатина, куплена квартира два месяца назад, иначе говоря, до моего отъезда в Москву и до появления Алёны с Петром.  
Я посмотрела по телефону цены на синедольское жильё. Та коридорка, в которую сами владельцы протянули из общих душевых и кухонь воду, газ, сделали отсеки для собственного сортира, душевой кабины и кухонного отсека, стоила от семисот тысяч до миллиона, в зависимости от удобства и безопасности района. А такой чисто советский, ничем не улучшенный вариант, каким была эта комната, обходился тысяч в четыреста, в удобном районе можно получить даже все пятьсот тысяч. Для сравнения: обычная говядина в супермаркете стоит пятьсот рублей килограмм, нормальная, с фермерской машины — шестьсот. Я поискала договор купли-продажи. Он оказался вложен в техпаспорт, и Лина купила комнату за четыреста шестьдесят тысяч. Нормально, так она и должна стоить.  
Я нашла данные валютных бирж и перевела рубли в евро. Получилось шесть тысяч триста. С учётом свежеокрашенных стен и пусть барахолочной, но почти не потрёпанной мебели, цена возрастает до шести пятисот. Следовательно, кроме Аркадия, Лина пощипала ещё минимум шестерых золотых гуськов.  
Достаточно этого, чтобы нажить себе убийцу? Ещё как!  
А если это Денис поманил Лину грошовой частью прибыли от своих шантажных дел, чтобы повесить на неё проблемы, этими делами и порождённые? Полный перевес не получился, и их убили обоих. Или Денис жив, а Лину подставил и вместо себя другой труп подсунул? Или они оба стали шантажной парочкой и заметают следы? Всё может быть.  
Я отложила в сторону папку с документами на квартиру и взяла следующую. В ней оказались квитанции об оплате услуг частного детективного агентства и отчёты этого агентства. Лина собирала информацию об истории нашей семьи. Я бегло просмотрела материалы. Всё то же самое, что и бабушка рассказывала.  
Но я понимаю сестру. Ст ** _о_** ит лишь немного задуматься, и бабушка становится очень и очень странным человеком. Она...  
Так, стоп! Сестра запросила в детективном агентстве материал для серии анализов ДНК Григория Урманова.  
Идиотка… Так это она его решила шантажировать. Или Денис решил, а Лина, дура, влезла. Но Урманов — это не средний чиновно-бизнесмен типа Аркадия. Он шантажистов сразу же уничтожил.  
Только зачем Лине его ДНК? Урманов — блондин, как и наш отец, неужели Лина решила, что она его дочь? А если Урманов её убил, то получается, что так и есть?  
Нет, бред… Двадцать один год назад заурядный инженер-сантехник, каким была моя мать, никак не пересёкся бы с Урмановым, который и тогда был мега-шишкой.  
Я пролистала отчёты детектива назад. Оказывается, мать работала в крупной архитектурно-строительной фирме, которая как раз строила элитные особняки и занималась реконструкцией старых, преимущественно дореволюционных зданий под офисы и дорогие квартиры. А без инженера-сантехника там не обойтись, на строительство он выезжает нередко. Вот и место знакомства нарисовалось.  
Я потёрла ладонями лицо. Новости одна круче другой.  
А если гибель родителей не случайна?! Урманов отверг любовницу с прижитым от него ребёнком один раз, и когда она потребовала признания и денег снова, то убил её вместе с мужем. Хорошо ещё Лину, живое доказательство, не уничтожил. Да и меня с бабушкой. Хотя тут и тёща Урманова могла постараться — приживалку до ужаса должна была пугать любовница зятя, особенно если она с ребёнком. Когда страх захлёстывает с головой, то каким бы глупым и бесхребетным человек ни был, он становится очень изобретательным и сильным духом. Такую могуту да на полезное бы дело...  
И кто кого втянул в шантаж — Лина Дениса или Денис Лину? Или никто никого никуда не втягивал, каждый делал свой маленький бизнес, а у кого-то он, вполне возможно, у Дениса, оказался смертоносным?  
И самое главное — жива Лина или нет? Глупыми ни моя сестра, ни Денис не были, каждому из них хватит ума, зная об опасности, купить нелегально в городском морге парочку молодых неопознанных и невостребованных трупов, поискать в серой зоне интернета информацию о взрывчатке и разыграть собственную смерть. А разжиться в нашей стране липовым, но надёжным даже для выезда за границу паспортом, несложно. И не очень дорого, что Денису, что Лине на это денег хватит.  
Но если моя сестра жива, то почему она мне не дала об этом знать? Лина не дура, понимает, что я сложа руки сидеть не буду. И что мне делать, дабы помочь ей, а не навредить?  
Голова от всего этого пухнет!  
Но как бы то ни было, а Лина — моя сестра. Она всегда бросалась за меня в драку, как и я за неё, Лина делала за меня алгебру с геометрией, а я за неё — сочинения и химию, мы думали и чувствовали на одной волне, обменивались крутыми футболками и смачными кавалерами… А что касается шантажа, то Лина не подделками людей принуждала. Тот же Аркадий — если разлюбил жену, то разводись, нечего врать. И о том, что развод вредит детям, тоже врать не надо. От созерцания патологического супружества детям вреда намного больше, чем от развода. Идея «Вместе ради детей» покалечила людских судеб не меньше, чем инквизиция, коммунизм и нацизм, вместе взятые. Да и что касается бизнеса — не воруй, не уклоняйся от налогов, не торгуй дерьмом, и не придётся платить ни штрафы, ни шантажисту. Всё честно.  
А Урманова я убью. Не знаю как, не знаю, когда, но убью. И подыхать этот сучонок будет медленно и больно.  
Однако обо всём этом я подумаю завтра. А сейчас надо домой, поесть и спать. Или сначала лучше погулять в парке? Это успокаивает и восстанавливает нервы, а они мне скоро очень даже понадобятся.  
И тут обнаружилось, что мне не в чем нести домой папки. Я поискала пакет в ящиках стола, нашла три маленькие бельгийские шоколадки — бабушка такие часто заказывала — початую пачку прокладок на критические дни, новые нераспечатанные колготки и очень красивого клубничного оттенка лак для ногтей. Пришлось одолжить пакет у Алёны с Петром. Я упаковала всё найденное — не пропадать же добру! — и заглянула в третью папку, прежде чем убрать её в пакет. Там оказались результаты анализов ДНК, причём много. Я торопливо убрала это подальше. Завтра, всё завтра, а науку тем более надо на утро оставить, в ней и на свежую голову тяжело разобраться.  
Я сложила ширму и прислонила её к стене, а изумлённым Алёне и Петру сказала:  
— Эта часть комнаты в вашем распоряжении. Вместе с диваном, столом и их содержимым. Ширму не трогать! Я её после заберу.  
Оставила им не всякий случай номер моего мобильника и поехала домой. Завтра будет много хлопот.


	2. — 2 — (редактура от 29.11.2019)

Утро началось с интереснейшей новости: Ингу Урманову арестовали за убийство Дениса Никонова и Паулины Лопатиной.  
После вчерашних открытий я ни на секунду не поверила, что Инга могла совершить такое убийство. Не тот уровень интеллекта, чтобы сделать взрывчатку, не такой характер, чтобы наказать оба раздражающих объекта и радоваться жизни. Вот если бы Инга на любовном ложе, а ещё лучше во время целомудренно-сентиментального свидания в беседке из роз отравила снотворным или наркотиками, подмешанными в вино, Дениса и себя, это было бы в стиле той чуши, которую она несла у себя в аккаунте: уйти от грешного мира вместе с суженым, раствориться друг в друге навечно. И на осуществление этого действа, в отличие от взрыва, много ума не надо.  
Интересным было другое. Дети крупных бизнесменов и чиновников не просто так шалеют от своей безнаказанности. В нашей взяткопрославленной стране родители отмазывают своих чад практически ото всего, а чтобы посадить такого наследничка, следователю нужна не только идеальная доказательная база, но и поддержка от более влиятельных врагов родителей наследника.  
Получается, если Ингу арестовали, то Григорий решил повесить на дочуру своё преступление?  
Есть, конечно, вариант, что это следователь уцепился за первую из версий, заручился помощью враждебной Григорию властной группировки и арестовал подозреваемую, но я в такое тоже не верю. Дело нерезонансное получается. Это не торговля наркотиками, ни мухлежи с участками под застройку, не воровство финансирования у военных частей или что-то ещё в этом роде, затрагивающее Москву и высшее столичное чиновничество, а потому способное заинтересовать зарубежную прессу. Там на общем шуме и следователь, и опер ** _а_** могут получить повышения или хотя бы очень хорошие премии. А ещё шум вызовет много увольнений крупных чиновников, кучу отказов в госконтрактах для бизнесменов, за освободившиеся места сразу же начнётся грызня, поэтому заинтересованных лиц, способных поддержать следователя в аресте дитятки влиятельного папы, будет много. Я говорю это всё к тому, что ни у кого нет мотива помогать Гомонову с арестом Инги — кому какое дело до выходок ревнивой дуры? Даже в Синедольске о ней забудут уже к завтрашнему утру.  
А значит Григорий без проблем мог устроить так, что взрыв машины был бы признан самоубийством. Если время от времени по всему миру находятся реальные психи, которые кончают с собой, сбрасывая машину с моста на проходящую под мостом трассу — долгих лет жизни тем, кто в это время по ней едет! — то почему в Синедольске не найтись парочке психов, которые сами себя взорвали? И Григорий вне подозрений, и дочура цела, и дело закрыто.  
Получается, что Григорий специально от Инги избавился?  
Я ещё раз, подробнее, просмотрела форум. Арестовали Ингу в девять утра, я в это время ещё спала — нервы, слишком ошеломительные новости, утомление. А в одиннадцать, когда я привела себя в порядок и начала смотреть форум, Гомонов сделал заявление для прессы. Я посмотрела выложенный на форуме ролик. Ничего особенного, всё в точности как в фильмах или в криминальной хронике новостей. Но не слишком ли поспешно? Конечно, взрыв машины — явление для провинциального города нетривиальное, особенно когда давно закончилась эпоха бандитских войн, которыми были знамениты девяностые годы прошлого века. Но даже в те времена воевали в Москве и в Питере, а в провинции было тихо и спокойно. Бизнесобандиты и тут друг друга убивали, конечно, однако делали такое редко, тихо и скромно, обыватели об их разборках и не слышали ничего. Да и плевать на чужие драки хотели. И сейчас всем плевать. Это не серийные похищения детей или убийства молодых женщин, и потому обыватели нисколько не волновались, их не надо успокаивать срочным заявлением о пойманном преступнике. Грохнули какого-то мелкого делягу с его девкой — ну и фиг с ними, никто и внимания не обратил, всех больше сам взрыв интересовал, но и его уже начали забывать. Не объяви следствие о поимке убийцы, никто из журналистов и коммерческих блоггеров, и тем более никто из обывателей и не поинтересовался бы расследованием.  
Не нравится мне эта внезапная игра на публику. Раньше-то полиция и городской Следственный Комитет не спешили информировать налогоплательщиков о своих успехах на ниве их защиты.  
Я поискала информацию о Гомонове. Как ни странно, он была. Коммерческие блоггры раскопали её, желая прибавить себе посещений на волне интереса к взрыву — всё же в Синедольске два миллиона жителей только по официальным данным.  
От прочитанного я прибалдела: парнишка из убогой лесной деревеньки поступил на юрфак сразу после школы.  
Пусть при СССР университетское взяточничество и блатничество не было таким оголтелым, как сейчас, и простые мальчики и девочки вполне могли поступить даже на самые престижные факультеты, но это касалось горожан, которые имели возможность добрать недостачу школьной подготовки самообразованием. Пусть формально в СССР все школы были только муниципальными, а значит одинаковыми, но принимали в них детей лишь из ближайших окрестностей, и поскольку чиновники и работяги жили в разных кварталах, то школы у их детей тоже были разные, педсостав и подготовка в них очень сильно отличались. Однако люди из отдалённых деревень при желании могли получить университетское образование через льготы, которые давала служба в армии плюс после неё два-три года работы на соответствующем предприятии. Девочки в университеты шли через профтехучилища и работу. При этом и в армии, и в ПТУ была хотя и плохонькая, но реальная возможность доучить то, что недодали в школе, то же самое можно было сделать и на работе. Бабушка говорила, что ещё в начале восьмидесятых прошлого века половина, если не больше, абитуриентов была в возрасте не семнадцати-восемнадцати лет, а двадцати трёх-двадцати пяти, и все считали это нормой. В случае с Гомоновым путь на юрфак открывался через службу рядовым в ППС, но никак не через поступление сразу после школы.  
Тут я задумалась о том, почему бабушка, почти до последних дней жизни, будучи незнаменитым, но вполне покупаемым художником, не накопила нам денег на университет или хотя бы на курсы подготовки к нему? Ведь ещё в начале девяностых прошлого века, как только появились коммерческие места в университетах, то умные родители и сами ринулись переобучаться на продаваемые специальности, и детям на образование откладывали, радуясь, что те избавлены от необходимости зря тратить жизнь на многолетние обходные манёвры. А дурой бабушка не была. И тем более нельзя сказать, что она не любила меня и сестру. Ещё как любила и заботилась! К тринадцати годам научила нас таким вещам, которые многие и в сорок лет не понимают, продукты только самые лучшие покупала, ширмы чудесные раздобыла.  
Так почему она не позаботилась о наших карьерах? Зато платила нам каждый день весьма неплохую, по меркам общажных детей, сумму, чтобы мы занимались языком, на котором говорила её мать, принадлежавшая к какому-то малому народу, ко времени нашего рождения бесследно растворившемуся среди русских — отец бабушки был русским, она при получении паспорта для удобства взяла его национальность, как и большинство полукровок в их деревне. А бабушка ещё и приплачивала земляку, сбежавшему в город из той же деревни, что и она, за занятия с нами. Он учил нас простой форме этого языка — бабушка знала только высокую. Формы языка довольно сильно отличались, понять друг друга бабушка и земляк могли, но с трудом. В ответ на вопрос, как такое могло быть в одной маленькой деревне, бабушка показала нам статью в интернете о немецком языке, где диалектов столько, что даже в пределах одной маленькой деревни могли быть разные языки, и отличия такие большие, что немец немца не понимает без официального языка хохдойча, «верхненемецкого» в буквальном переводе, названного так потому, что благодаря Мартину Лютеру, реформатору религии и просветителю, жившему в «верхнем», гористо-северном регионе, его родной диалект стал средством межнемецкого общения. До этого немцы общались меж собой на латыни, и потому в германоязычных землях так много было бродячих студентов, именовавшихся «ваганты», которые, едва освоив латынь и пару-тройку немецких диалектов, могли бросить тяжёлую нудную зубрёжку, из которой состояло средневековое образование, и неплохо кормиться, переводя разговоры купцов и феодалов, съехавшихся на ярмарку из разных краёв. Ярмарок в Германии было очень много, студенты не голодали и не мёрзли на улицах. А если кто-то умел играть на лютне и петь баллады, читать распутные стишки, сочинять всё это, дабы побаловать слушателя свежатиной и обойти конкурентов, то старость они встречали зажиточными бюргерами. Умели многие, если слово «вагант» стало значить «вольный артист-сочинитель». После этого ни у меня, ни у Лины вопросов не осталось.  
А ещё бабушка не отговаривала нас от переезда, даже вдохновляла его добиваться, однако при этом настаивала, чтобы мы, где бы ни оказались, приехали к двадцатому августа нынешнего года в Синедольск, чтобы навестить могилы её предков — и это при том, что бабушка о предках не вспоминала почти никогда, даже о своих родителях говорила только то, что они были ничем не примечательными деревенскими жителями, погибли в войну.  
Ещё одна странность в копилку загадок, связанных с моей семьёй. Но в них я разберусь после. А сейчас надо закончить со странностями Гомонова.  
Я продолжила читать, и новая странность обнаружилась очень быстро. Гомонов через месяц после диплома, будучи в прокуратуре следователем-стажёром, практически пустым местом, получил однокомнатную кооперативную квартиру. А эта странность куда как покруче той, что была с поступлением.  
Бабушка говорила, что при СССР жилищно-строительных кооперативов — полугосударственного-получастного жилья — было очень мало, и попасть туда было не легче, чем получить государственную квартиру: люди по двадцать-тридцать лет, нередко и больше, жили в общагах типа нашей, эту самую квартиру ожидая. К тому же кооперативы строили дома гораздо комфортнее, чем государство, а потому стать кооперативщиком было огромной удачей, которая выпускнику-деревенщине никак не светила. Заполучить жильё к диплому могли только дети чиновников. Бабушке эта двушка досталась лишь по счастливой случайности: кварталы с частными домиками, где она жила, сносились из-за очередной волны городских реконструкций, а жильцам давали государственные квартиры и позволяли вступать в кооператив. Бабушка оказалась достаточно проворной и ловкой, да и знакомства через театр имела полезные, чтобы опередить большинство соседей и пропихнуться в кооператив. Пусть по нашим временам эта квартира выглядит убого, тогда это был вполне дворец, за такое убивали и по анонимкам подставляли, глазом не моргнув. Бабушка говорила, что в советские времена все хотели купить дом под снос, но было мало сносов, да ещё требовалось точно знать, где и когда этот снос реально будет — многие ждали его десятилетиями, живя в халупе, формально, по документам, предназначенной для сноса, но реконструкция всё откладывалась и откладывалась.  
Да — всё верно: изначально это была бабушкина квартира. Но когда погибли родители, в России все квартиры были давно переведены из государственной и кооперативной собственности в частную, их можно было продавать совершенно свободно, безо всяких запретов и ограничений, имевшихся при СССР. Бабушке на момент гибели дочери и зятя было уже семьдесят семь лет, и хотя по закону нет ограничений опекунского возраста, на практике людям старше шестидесяти никогда не присуждают опекунство. Во всяком случае, когда речь идёт о детях младше четырнадцати лет. А сестре было три года, мне два. И тётка, которой от роду было всего лишь тридцать один год, потребовала дарственную на квартиру за то, что оформит опекунство над нами на себя. Иначе нас выкинули бы в приют. Бабушка согласилась. И тётка стала нашим опекуном, попутно сдала бабушке, у которой мы жили фактически, комнату в общаге, унаследованную тёткой от отца.  
Бабушка и мама не спешили с потомством, детьми обзавелись, когда всё остальное заработали и заодно поразвлеклись вдоволь. Бабушка родила маму в тридцать шесть, мама произвела на свет Лину в тридцать восемь, а меня в тридцать девять. Что касается оставленных круглыми сиротами детей, то это бывает и с восемнадцатилетними родителями, а с нами как раз всё сложилось хорошо и в плане жилья, и в плане опеки. От каждого из родителей, кстати, остались приличные деньги, которые позволили бабушке и прооперироваться, и не раз консервативно пролечиться в дальнейшем, благодаря чему она дотянула до нашего с Линой совершеннолетия, что позволило нам никогда не общаться со стервозной тёткой.  
Но это сейчас неважно. Главное, как Гомонов, будучи ещё студентом, мог заполучить свою квартиру? Ему достался подсносный домик в наследство? Вероятность такого события как у выигрыша автомобиля в лотерею. А деревенская мамаша, родившая сына от городского практиканта, который через семнадцать лет стал чиновной шишкой и пристроил сынулю в университет, в кооператив и в центральную городскую прокуратуру — это выигрыш двух автомобилей.  
Но после стажировки Гомонов хотя и остался в центральной прокуратуре, а не угодил в районное отделение, всё же никаких приятностей больше от жизни не получил — ни повышений, ни продвижений, ни премий, «вечный подпол» на посредственных делах, с дрянной зарплатой и такой же пенсией в перспективе.  
Чиновный папа умер, и дитятко оказалось с тем нулём, который имело всегда? Может быть, может быть… А где Гомонов жил, пока учился? Оказалось, будучи формально прописанным в общежитии при университете, а после в общежитии прокуратуры, он снимал комнату в двухкомнатной квартире друга, родители которого жили на чиновной даче. Явление для тех времён редкое, но отнюдь не уникальное, да только где Гомонов подрабатывал? Тогда с этим было сложно, а стажёрской зарплаты на аренду не хватит, стипендии тем более. Однако о подработке ничего не сказано. Из дальней деревни ему не могли присылать деньги, их там ни у кого не было, это не пригород, из которого и тогда можно было возить во дворы городских спальных районов то, что приносит огород и курятник, весьма неплохо на этом зарабатывая. А то, что чиновный сынок пустил одногруппника пожить бесплатно, из области невероятного. Папаша оплачивал аренду? Очень даже возможно. Кстати, для вступления в жилищный кооператив нужен был взнос, и весьма солидный, практически цена частного домика — без помощи обеспеченных родителей или наличия наследственного домика такое вчерашнему студенту никак не потянуть.  
Женат Гомонов не был, детей от любовниц нет… Вполне банально. Заурядный мелкий силовик без мозгов и перспектив. Но почему такому отдали потенциально резонансное расследование? О том, что оно банально и бесприбыльно, стало известно позже, а Гомонов вёл его с самого начала.  
И почему он не счёл дело потенциально резонансным? Да тут первая мысль должна быть о том, что перед пенсией получишь новое звание, а значит и весьма ощутимую прибавку к ней.  
Мура какая-то…  
И в это мгновение я сообразила, что Гомонов — земляк моей бабушки. Их деревни были по разные стороны небольшой речки, напротив друг друга.  
Но бабушке в этом году исполнилось бы девяносто четыре, а Гомонову сейчас пятьдесят девять. Однако это не значит, что у них не было общих знакомых. Гомонов и бабушка вообще могли быть родственниками — это в городе троюродная родня уже не в счёт, а по деревням учитывают всех до десятого колена.  
Интереса ради я поискала в интернете информацию о родителях Гомонова. И он тоже оказался полукровкой, как и моя бабушка.  
Всё веселее и веселее… А ну-ка, не заказывала ли моя сестрица информацию о родителях и прочих предках Урманова?  
Ещё как заказывала. И предки Урманова были земляками Дениса, все из Приморья, причём из Хабаровского края, район Буреиниского хребта — глухомань не лучше тех деревушек Средне-Русской возвышенности, из которых родом бабушка и Гомонов. Все предки Урманова при первой же возможности перебирались в Хабаровск, родственные линии прослеживаются до девяностых годов позапрошлого века. Но после переезда переселенцы, похоже, общались очень плотно. Да ещё и женились только между собой. А были они при этом родственниками или нет, неизвестно, документального подтверждения не нашлось. Но начиная с прабабушек и прадедушек доказательств браков между троюродными и двоюродными, полно. Фамилии разные, для закона препятствий нет, однако генеалогическое древо показывает родство со всей очевидностью. И судя по схеме, тут четыре разных клана заключали браки между собой, кровосмешением это не считая — отдельные группы типа, и плевать, что генетика общая, главное, что брачующиеся кузины с кузеном формально принадлежат к разным кланам. А были ли родственниками предки тех самых прабабушек и прадедушек, которые начали задокументированное кровосмешение, неизвестно. Скорее да, чем нет. Даже Григорий Урманов был родня со своей женой.  
Неудивительно, что Инга — психичка.  
А вот и сведения о Денисе. Хм, они с Урмановым тоже родственники, хотя и очень дальние. Похоже, одна из прабабушек всё же помахала кланам ручкой и отвалила в брак с совершенно другим человеком, инженером откуда-то с Урала. И все потомки этой прабабушки, включая отца Дениса, женились на внеклановых людях.  
Но всё равно генетика у Дениса должна быть полным отстоем.  
Я взяла папку с анализам ДНК. Вот, пожалуйста — тесты Дениса на генетические заболевания. Хм… Чисто! А это Лина проверялась. Тоже чисто, молодец, сестрёнка! И тест на генетическую совместимость их обоих. Медицина делать общих детей позволила без каких-либо предупреждений и ограничений.  
Хо, тест на родство. Отрицательный! Кто тестился, неизвестно, в заключении только объект А и объект Б. Зато есть приписка почерком Лины: «Как же мне повезло!».  
Ещё один анонимный тест на родство, и тоже отрицательный. Приписано «Какое счастье!». По логике — тест мой, и это я не дочь кому-то, скорее всего, Урманову. Действительно, счастье.  
А следующие тесты показали, что счастье это на самом деле намного больше, чем я думала.  
Если речь идёт об Урманове, то у него очень скверное генетическое нарушение, именуемое «мозаицизм». Форма лёгкая, Урманов вполне функционален во всех смыслах, сопутствующие мелкие недомогания-болячки не в счёт, но вот обзавестись наследниками он не в силах — либо эмбрион будет нежизнеспособен, погибнет на ранней стадии развития прямо в утробе, либо родится ребёнок с сильнейшими генетическими аномалиями, которые не позволят ему прожить долго. А главное, у ребёнка будет умственная отсталость.  
Странно. В школьном курсе генетики говорилось, что при генетических аномалиях выживают женские особи, их вытягивает вторая Х-хромосома, но дети у них будут с патологиями, а вот при Y-хромосоме шансов родится живыми или прожить дольше одиннадцати-двенадцати лет практически нет.  
Я поискала информацию в интернете. Оказалось, всё зависит от степени поражения и его локализации. Если взрослый мужчина с генетическими проблемами не собирается стать профессиональным спортсменом, то лёгкая и средняя степень гипоплазии почки или желудка, небольшой порок сердца жить не помешают. И трахаться можно с полным удовольствием. Но вот зачать плод невозможно — не продержится он до родов, а родившись, будет иметь несовместимые с жизнью патологии. И если жена — родственница, да ещё потомок долгого кровосмешения, то нет никаких шансов, что детей вытянет её генетика.  
А замершая беременность, насколько я помню анатомию, может убить женщину трупным ядом из-за разложения эмбриона. И выкидыш при патологии плода может вызвать кучу опасных сопутствующих нарушений, которые вызывают сильнейшее кровотечение, и спасти женщину не может даже кесарево сечение с удалением матки — врачи не успевают всё сделать вовремя.  
Особенно если сама женщина не блещет здоровьем.  
А вот ещё один тест на отцовство. И тоже отрицательный.  
Опять анонимный, к сожалению.  
А это исследование биоматериала какой-то дамы, которая сама может быть вполне здорова, но является носителем генетических аномалий.  
Ох, аж самой захотелось срочно провериться!  
Но какое всё это имеет отношение к взрыву машины?  
И как можно Урманова этим шантажировать? Ну будет всем известно его болячках и бесплодии, и что с того? Что в этом такого особенного и фатального?  
Или это всё же Инга убила мою сестру, только не из-за любовных глупостей, а из-за того, что Лина узнала о неотцовстве Григория?  
И судя по тому, что Инга арестована, Григорий нашёл у неё тест, сделанный Линой.  
Или у всего у этого есть какие-то скрытые детали, которых я не знаю?  
И самое главное — жива Лина или нет?  
Для стимуляции умственной деятельности я съела вчерашнюю шоколадку. И только сейчас до меня дошло, что Лина сразу после смерти бабушки установила собственные связи с её поставщиками. А они могут что-то знать.  
Я с ноутбука открыла фото страниц бабушкиного блокнота, взялась за телефон и задумалась о том, почему бабушка не уехала из Синедольска в Москву. У неё же были клиенты из Москвы! Даже в последние военные годы, когда она только начинала, а талоны на еду, мыло и прочие жизненно важные вещи и не думали отменять, к бабушке приезжали жёны и, что гораздо выгоднее, любовницы московских чиновников. Благо от Москвы до Синедольска всего четыре с половиной часа на поезде, а сам Синедольск освободили от фашистов в октябре 1943. Бабушка сама говорила, что первые московские клиенты у неё появились в феврале 1945.  
Ну ладно, пусть с сентября 1944 по июнь 1948 она была в профтехучилище по классу народных промыслов — тогдашнему по закону об образовании обязательным минимумом было семь классов, а десятилетку заканчивали те горожане, у чьих родителей было много денег и мало детей, поэтому не требовалось гнать старших как можно раньше в ПТУ, где спешно учили хоть как-то управляться со станком и отправляли на завод, иначе говоря, подростки начинали приносить в дом деньги. В некоторых ПТУ можно было доучиться и по школьной программе, а после даже в университет поступить — но там обучение длилось четыре года. После или университет, или отработка три года там, где прикажет чиновник. Бабушку взяли на полставки художником по реквизиту в синедольский драматический театр ещё когда она в училище на первом курсе была, так что с отработкой проблем не было. Допускаю, что в период войны поехать поступать в московское училище было нельзя. Но после-то всех отработок был уже 1951 год, режим хотя и поганый, а всё же не настолько жёсткий, как в войну, и право на паспорт и перемену места жительства у горожан, в отличие от жителей деревни, было. И поскольку Москва являлась городом-витриной, демонстратором достижений СССР перед миром, в ней продавали то, чего невозможно было купить по всей остальной стране, иначе говоря, процентов девяносто хорошей одежды, бытовой техники, чая, кофе, шоколада, колбасы и тому подобного. Поэтому, как только закончились военные ограничения на поездки, то вся страна ринулась в Москву за покупками. А все, кто мог в Москву переселиться, переселялись в любые условия, потому что даже в общаге-коридорке будешь питаться и одеваться намного лучше, чем в отдельной квартире в провинции.  
Так почему бабушка не перебралась в Москву? И почему в девяностых прошлого века, когда советский режим исчез и открылись границы, она не уехала в Штаты или в Европу? Иностранцы её работы ещё в разгар «хрушёвской оттепели», это в начале шестидесятых покупать стали. Делалось такое через московских посредников, которые раз в месяц устраивали ей встречи с покупателями, она для этого ездила на сутки в Москву. Так что никаких проблем не было бы.  
И мама не уехала, а ведь ей в 1992 был всего лишь тридцать один год. И профессия отлично продаваемая — инженер-сантехник нужен всегда и везде, доучиться до западного уровня она смогла бы без особого труда, бабушка говорила, что мама была умницей. А бабушке и доучиваться не надо, художник — это не врач и не инженер, он либо сам по себе хорош, либо не художник. Многие вообще самоучками продвигаются.  
Когда я спрашивала обо всём этом бабушку, она говорила: «Это судьба наша такая — в этих местах жизнь провести. Но ты-то и Лина рождены свободными». И тут же сажала меня и сестру заниматься нафиг никому не нужным языком её предков. За приплату к карманным деньгам, разумеется, поэтому мы быстро перестали задавать вопросы. А ещё бабушка очень настойчиво пихала нам историю Средневековья и Древнего мира, в которой мы тоже не видели ничего достойного внимания. Историков, в отличие от поваров, сантехников и художников, покупают редко, мало, и отнюдь не за ту сумму, которая нужна для приобретения хорошей квартиры со всей техникой, нормальной машины, органической еды и достойной одежды. Да и скучно там для нас всё было, непонятно и далеко от реальной жизни.  
Стоп! А откуда у деревенской девицы такие навыки рисования и лепки, чтобы её умения купил театр? Не талант, как раз с ним у бабушки весьма посредственно, а именно навыки. Это не одарённый неуч, который интуитивно чувствует, что надо делать, и создаёт пусть и кривоватые технически, но выдающиеся художественно произведения, и который пришёл в училище овладеть недостающими ему приёмами. Бабушка была вполне сложившимся профи, который чётко владеет всеми техниками, но не блещет дарованиями. Это как грамота — научить можно всех, но писателями станут единицы, и при этом малограмотный человек с образованием в объёме полузабытой начальной школы может сочинять романы лучше, чем его идеально грамотный корректор с дипломом филфака университета.  
Почему, несмотря на очень средний уровень художественности, у бабушки покупали её настольные статуэтки и расписные блюдечки, вопрос второй. И я прекрасно знаю на него ответ: бабушка была превосходным интуитивно-бытовым психологом. Она отлично просчитывала желания и мечты клиентов, а после их воплощала. У всех бывает такое, что в магазине покупаешь какую-то нафиг ненужную, для всех страшную и безвкусную, но такую приятную тебе лично дребедень, которая греет сердце много лет. Вот и бабушка делала именно такие вещи. Их не просто покупали, к ней в очередь за год записывались.  
С этим всё понятно, но вот где и как в доинтернетную эпоху девица из глухой деревни могла обучиться академическому уровню живописи и лепки? Ведь даже если каким-то образом в библиотеку при деревенской администрации занесло учебники из художественного университета, то откуда в убогом магазине, если он вообще в деревне был, могла взяться скульптурная глина, прозрачная эмаль для покрытия, масляные краски и растворители, профессиональные кисти и прочие необходимые вещи? Карандаши, восковые и пастельные мелки, акварель и альбомы для рисования ещё туда-сюда: в деревню из ближайшего городишки раз в квартал приезжал автомагазин с промтоварами, среди которых были и школьные принадлежности, на которых, при всём их ужасающем качестве, руку хоть как-то поставить было можно. Но этого недостаточно! Бабушка учила сестру и меня рисовать и лепить, а потому я точно знаю, что даже на очень хороших наборах для школьного творчества далеко не уедешь — где-то через полгода полноценных занятий наступает момент, когда инструментарий и материалы не тянут задачу, надо переходить на профессиональные. А китайские краски для росписи по шёлку и бархату, а сами ткани?! Бабушку потому и взяли в театр через месяц после зачисления в училище, что она показала, как может расписывать ширмы, настенные ковры, палантины, блузы и халаты «для сценических героинь», а на самом деле для ведущих актрис и для любовниц, жён, дочерей, мамаш и прочих родственниц театрального руководства и чиновников от министерства культуры.  
Бабушка начала учить нас профессиональному рисованию и лепке в шесть лет, она говорила, что у народа её матери шестнадцатилетняя девушка приходила на посвящение во взрослость только в тех одеждах, вставала на то покрывало и держала в руках то блюдо, которые расписала сама.  
Мы с ней не спорили, рисовать и лепить нам нравилось. И пусть таланта у нас было ещё меньше, чем у бабушки, технику она нам поставила прилично. Разумеется, техника без искорки, без дарования, вызывала эмоций не больше, чем иллюстрация в инструкции к бытовой технике, но нам это не мешало щеголять уникальными безрукавками, блузами, палантинами и рюкзаками, наслаждаться завистью всех соседей — от шмоток художественности не требуется. В те годы это было приятно и круто, но сейчас я что-то сомневаюсь в народности бабушкиных умений. Они больше похожи на рукоделия средневековой знатной дамы. Или на профессиональное ремесленничество, предназначенное для богачей, типа ювелирного дела или краснодеревщиков.  
В любом случае жительница убогого посёлка никак не могла всему этому научиться.  
Я позвонила Евгению Михайловичу Бородихину, это тот земляк бабушки, который занимался с нами простой формой языка их предков. Ну да, они и мои предки, но я их так никогда не воспринимала, потому что никогда этих людей не видела, на мою жизнь они никак не влияли и ни малейшего интереса к их слаборазвитым краям у меня не было.  
Телефон после множества гудков предложил оставить голосовое сообщение. Я на всякий случай позвонила ещё раз — вдруг неправильно соединилось. Нет, Бородихин действительно не отвечает. Ладно, фиг с ним, после поговорю. А сейчас лучше детективу позвонить. Сомневаюсь, что смерть или бегство Лины связаны с прошлым бабушки, тут только Урманов виноват, но прошлое бабушки влияет на наше с сестрой настоящее, я хочу знать, как именно.  
Я перекинула с ноутбука на телефон фотографии наших с сестрой паспортов, свидетельств о рождении и документов на тёткину квартиру, после чего в очередной раз проверила последний сестрин сайт. Он был всё ещё сломан. Я выругалась и позвонила детективу.  
Договориться о срочной встрече было несложно, а детектив оказался невзрачно-бесцветным мужчиной лет сорока — и это очень хорошо. Он достаточно молод, чтобы полностью понимать менталитет современности, но при этом вполне опытен для самых сложных дел. А бесцветность для детектива жизненно важна — как яркий, привлекающий внимание человек может разузнавать секреты, следить за кем-то? Кабинет у него хороший: светлый, удобный, без понтов и роскоши, но со всем необходимым для комфортной работы. И дизайн очень деловой, внушающий доверие.  
Я села у стола и сказала:  
— Меня зовут Мирайя Лопатина, я сестра вашей клиентки Паулины Лопатиной. Вот документы, подтверждающие наше родство, а вместе с ним и мои права её наследницы, в том числе и на принадлежавшую ей информацию. О смерти Паулины вы наверняка знаете. А я читала отчёты, которые вы ей присылали.  
— Мне добавить к отчётам нечего, — ответил детектив. — И уберите телефон. Если мне заказывают собрать историю семьи, я не могу не знать сестру заказчицы.  
— Меня не интересует Урманов. С ним и так всё ясно. Мне нужны ваши личные соображения о моей бабушке. Всё, что вам — именно вам! — показалось странным. И ваши личные версии об этих странностях.  
— Уезжайте в Москву, — сказал детектив. — Убийца найден, вы теперь свободны и можете сдать обе квартиры на год, оставить адвокату доверенность, чтобы через полгода он уладил все дела со вступлением в наследство, и спокойно добывайте осенний грант в американский или германский университет. А летом приедете на несколько дней на каникулы и всё спокойно продадите. Незачем вам в это лезть. Добиться всё равно ничего не добьётесь, а к сестре присоединитесь.  
— Чего мне добиваться, я решу сама. А вы расскажите о ваших собственных соображениях по собранным вами материалам. Я заплач ** _у_** за это как за юридическую консультацию.  
Детектив на это лишь сделал неопределённый жест.  
— Как хотите. И для начала — какой праздник ежегодно весьма красочно отмечает этот город двадцать второго октября?  
— День Освобождения Синедольска от фашистских захватчиков, — зазубренной с детского сада фразой ответила я. Мы для этого дня всегда песенки и танцы учили, нам для выступления новые платья и банты покупали, мальчикам — костюмы, зал украшался огромным количеством ярких воздушных шариков.  
— А когда начались бои за Синедольск? — спросил детектив.  
— Э… М… Не помню. Но продлились они около двух недель.  
— Девятнадцать дней. И три из них город был в ничейном состоянии. Обычное для войн двадцатого века дело, потому что у ударной армейской части были силы на захват объекта, но не на удержание. После очистки территории от противника часть либо отступала и пополняла силы, либо шла дальше, получая новых бойцов и оружие на ходу, а для контроля объекта прибывали другие армейские части. Тут всё зависело от того, кто из сторон расторопнее. Так вот, в те ничейные дни, когда гестапо уже не было, а НКВД ещё не было, к коменданту города пришли две девушки девятнадцати и восемнадцати лет, назвались сёстрами и попросили паспорта, поскольку их деревня вместе с большинством жителей уничтожена бомбёжкой. Куда разбежались уцелевшие, девушки не знали, были уверены только в смерти родителей. А надо сказать, что до 1976 года сельские жители в СССР не имели паспортов, и потому не могли куда-либо ездить, поскольку за передвижение без паспорта был штраф в огромную по тем временам сумму сто рублей и принудительная доставка на место постоянного жительства. За повторную беспаспортную поездку полагалось два года тюрьмы. Точнее, закон о выдаче паспортов сельским жителям был принят в 1974, но реализация его началась только в 1976, и то очень медленно, плохо и не для всех. Реально все селяне получили паспорта только в 1981.  
— Вот тут всегда путаюсь, — сказала я. — Одни говорят, что паспорт было получить неимоверно трудно, другие — что он был.  
— Смотря где эти другие жили, — ответил детектив. — У обитателей призаводских посёлков, тех, которые были при железно-дорожных станциях, и в посёлках городского типа имелись паспорта так же, как и у горожан. Но таких посёлков по сравнению с теми, где люди были на положении рабов, было один к сотне. И до 1976 года жители обычных деревень и сёл были приписаны к колхозам, и чтобы выехать куда-то за пределы своего населённого пункта, селяне должны были получить в правлении справку-разрешение сроком не более чем на тридцать суток. Формально правлению было запрещено отказывать выдавать справку, имелись даже законы, наказывающие за отказ, но реально за попытку эту справку потребовать, а тем более наказать правление за отказ, колхозника обвиняли в антисоветской деятельности, для этого были специально сделаны другие статьи. И тюремный срок по ним был огромный. Избавиться от колхозного рабства можно было только завербовавшись на какую-нибудь всесоюзную стройку, куда сгоняли людей толпами — отказать в поездке на такую работу председатель колхоза уже не мог, его самого обвинили бы в антисоветской деятельности. Колхозники обоего пола отмучивались там год-два в скотских условиях, в палатках и в вагончиках, в полуголоде, но после могли уехать куда угодно в пределах СССР, потому что у них был паспорт. А ещё стройка приносила хоть и ничтожные, но всё же наличные деньги, которых у колхозников не бывало никогда.  
— Как это? — удивилась я. — А как же слово «подколымить», означающее «быстро заработать крупные деньги», которое как раз и появилось на всесоюзных стройках, куда со всего СССР ехали за большими зарплатами, недоступными на других работах? Когда у бабушки была дача, старички-родители многих соседей жили в дачном посёлке круглый год. И они рассказывали, как круто поднялись по деньгам всего лишь за год-два, потому что не побоялись поехать из своего уютного города или ПГТ на всесоюзную стройку. Условия жизни там были нормальные, хотя и не роскошные, конечно, потому что всё строилось с нуля на пустом месте. Но и строительные вагончики тёплые, с встроенным туалетом и умывальником, и еда вкусная от пуза, и баня каждый день после смены, и прачечная, так что на танцы после работы все ходили чистые и нарядные. И ангар для танцев был тёплый и просторный.  
— Вот именно, — сказал детектив. — Они ехали из города и из посёлков городского типа или из призаводских поселений, где люди и так работали за деньги. А в обычных деревнях и сёлах людей заставляли впахивать за чёрточку в ведомости, за «палку», именуемую «трудодень». После по количеству этих палочек им должны были выдавать продукты питания и одежду, но на самом деле колхозники ели и меняли на одежду и керосин только то, что после целого дня тяжёлой работы в колхозе нарабатывали у себя в огороде, который, если не отработать нужное количество трудодней, отбирали вместе с домом, потому что всё это принадлежало колхозу, а самих колхозников сажали в тюрьму за тунеядство, если не за всю ту же антисоветчину. Работать за деньги, пусть и ничтожно малые, но всё же реальные наличные деньги колхозники стали только с 1966 года. Газа и электричества в сёлах не было до середины шестидесятых, а в деревнях и до сих пор не везде есть. Ещё можно было сбежать из колхозных нищеты и рабства детям председателя да детям его друзей и родственников, которые получали по блату справку, разрешающую поступать в училище или на завод. Некоторым простым колхозникам удавалось выменять такую справку за скотину, женщинам за секс. Никаких других шансов вырваться из ада, именуемого «колхоз», не существовало. Что же касается всесоюзных строек, то их участки различались точно так же, как и посёлки. На показательных, на которых привозили журналистов, действительно и условия были нормальными, и деньги огромные, во всех других частях СССР недоступные. Но таких участков было сто к одному. И выбирать их люди сами не могли, их распределяли, так что у ПГТ-шников и горожан были очень разные стройки. А обо всех остальных, не показательных, частях всесоюзных строек, лучше всего говорит народное творчество тех лет. — И детектив пропел частушку:

— Приезжай ко мне на БАМ С чемоданом кожаным, А уедешь от меня С членом отмороженным. — Он добавил: — В оригинале нецензурный синоним.

Я кивнула. Доводилось мне слышать частушки и о том, как на Колыме и на БАМе то с голода умирали, то замерзали насмерть в палатке, то их съедали вши, но я была уверена, что это лагерное творчество. Оказалось, что нет. — Но зачем вы мне устроили этот урок истории? — спросила я. — Теперь, имея полную информацию о тех временах, оцените тот факт, что комендант не только отправил девушек обратно в деревню под конвоем или вообще в тюрьму, но и помог им получить паспорта в паспортном столе при городской милиции, позволил устроиться санитарками в военный госпиталь. — Первая мысль — секс-оплата, — сообразила я. — В таких условиях ни одна девушка комплексами страдать не будет, даст и поддаст всеми пригодными отверстиями. Тем более что надо ловить тот момент, пока в городе правит только комендант, а не гестапо и не НКВД. — Но комендант — это не председатель колхоза, которому хотя и жилось на порядок лучше, чем простым колхозникам, а все же весьма несладко. Комендант — это практически король, власть по любым временам огромная, к тому же по тогдашним меркам он был ещё и богат. На него в изобилии вешались городские девушки, более ухоженные и привлекательные. Конечно, деревенские барышни не менее красивы, да только красоту подать надо, ведь в деревенских лохмотьях она не видна, а выменивать достойную упаковку на продукты, приехав из уничтоженной деревни, невозможно. — Ни секса, ни свежего мяса много не бывает, — возразила я. — Покажите мне мужика, которой откажется присунуть новой девушке, даже если она в бесформенных и серых деревенских лохмотьях. — Пусть так. Но как две неуродливые молоденькие девушки в условиях полного отсутствия какой-либо охраны порядка благополучно дошли от лесной деревни до центра города? Даже в Москве, где милицейских и военных патрулей было огромное количество, криминала имелось в космических масштабах. И откуда жителям глухой деревни знать про удобство момента? Не забывайте ещё и о тогдашнем мозгопромыве, превращавшим людей в бездумных кукол и фанатиков. В те годы селяне даже в условиях безвластия не бежали в город за паспортом, хотя тогда надёжной подделкой можно было обзавестись, а сидели на пепелище и ждали, когда добрый барин-государство позволит им заново отстроить дома и опять пахать бесплатно. Но и это ещё не всё! Многие солдаты даже после войны, увидев, пусть и краем, городскую жизнь, пообщавшись с городскими, не старались закрепиться в городе и забрать к себе семью, а возвращались в колхозы. — Вот это неправда! — возмутилась я. — Тех, кто не хотел возвращаться в колхозы, отправляли в Гулаги, а это хуже, чем расстрел! И сотни тысяч, повоевавших за пределами СССР, убегали к американцам и в страны Западной Европы, но, по соглашению на Ялтинской конференции, их всех вернули обратно в СССР, где этих людей отправили в концлагеря. Об этом книг и статей полно, написанных российскими и западными историками! — Всё верно, — кивнул детектив. — Но и зомби мозгопромытых хватало, они до сих пор СССР обожают. И у беглецов, о которых вы говорите, было сравнение, была новая информация. А откуда у двух юниц, не видевших в жизни ничего, кроме своей убогой деревни и тотального зомбирования, такие свободомыслие и предприимчивость? — Бабушка говорила, что её мать владела мельницей, а у отца была собственная кузница. После революции бабушкины родители подарили своё имущество колхозу и благодаря этому не только не попали в Гулаг, но и стали заведующими мельницы и кузницы. Но Совок бабушкины родители ненавидели, пропаганду не слушали, просто молчали, чтобы выжить. Хотя детям правду шёпотом говорили. В войну прадед под призыв не попал — кто бы тогда кузницей занимался? — но он был партизаном, ему совсем не нравились пришлецы, которые угоняли скот из его сарая, растаскивали добро из его кладовых, лезли в трусы к его жене и дочерям и убивали его друзей. Совко-власть занималась тем же самым, но прадед с прабабкой и их друзья знали, как её обмануть и выжить, а защититься от пришлецов, с их непонятным языком и требованиями, можно было, только уничтожив их. Бабушка говорила, дед погиб в бою, а мать и младших братьев убила как раз та бомбёжка, которая разрушила деревню. Детектив отрицательно качнул головой. — В деревне, где якобы жила ваша бабушка, не было ни кузницы, ни мельницы. Обычное дело для мелких деревень. Их жители возили зерно на мельницу в селе, вокруг которого были эти деревеньки. Мелкую кузнечную работу, типа лошадь подковать и или что-то скрепить любой деревенский мужик умел делать сам, а вот за подковами, гвоздями, топорами и прочими железными изделиями, как и за более-менее серьёзными металлоработами ездили в село к кузнецу. Но даже если в деревне и были свои мельница с кузницей, то это не отменяет того, что двум девушкам в условиях хаоса было никак не добраться до центра города по просёлочным дорогам и криминальным городским окраинам. — Да, это странно, — согласилась я. — Как, пожалуй, и поведение коменданта. После своих странствий бабушка и её сестра вряд ли выглядели так, чтобы вызвать интерес у мужчины, избалованного вниманием чистеньких нарядных дамочек. Что ещё странного кроме того, что бабушка имела навыки, позволившие ей получить работу в театре? — Сам выбор работы, — хмыкнул дознаватель. — Зачем становиться санитаркой, когда на фабрике труд легче и оплата больше? Да и общежитие там ближе к центру. — Бабушка через неделю работы в госпитале переехала из комнаты на четверых, как у всех в общаге, в комнату отдельную, только ей предназначенную, потому что не только жена, но и любовница главврача очень высоко оценили её работы. И с тех пор бабушка в госпитале не горшки мыла, а только в конторе сидела. В те времена везде имелся кабинет, именуемый Красный Уголок, где специально нанятые художники или рукастые работники делали всякую агитационную дребедень, а заодно не хило шабашили, изготавливая портреты и прочие приятности для руководства. На фабрике добраться до таких выгодных клиентов и проистекающих от них комфортных условий было бы намного труднее, если вообще возможно. И бабушка говорила, что важнее и ценнее стало другое обстоятельство: в госпитале жизнь была намного свободнее и веселее, а нравы цивилизованнее, чем на фабрике. И проблем с контрацепцией и с запрещёнными тогда абортами не возникало. В театре тем более всё проще, особенно когда есть знакомства в медицинском мире. А с жильём стало даже лучше — бабушка практически сразу получила просторную комнату-пристройку в бараке-коммуналке, что означало отдельный вход и сортирную нишу с раковиной, к которым очень быстро удалось приделать и собственный душ, и водогрей, работающий на керосине. О собственном примусе в углу и холодильнике, избавляющих от кошмаров общей кухни и общепита, и говорить нечего, они тем более имелись. Бабушка даже бельё сушила вместо пыльного общего двора на собственном чистом чердаке. Она рассказывала, что пусть это всё очень далеко от хороших условий, но было намного лучше, чем у большинства жителей страны в те годы. — И на неё при этом никто не написал анонимку в НКВД, — заметил детектив. — Это когда ради комнаты на метр больше, чем у них, одни соседи отправляли других в Гулаг. — А кто-то даже личную машину и квартиру на несколько комнат имел, да ещё и дачу немаленькую, и домашнюю прислугу нанимал, и ничего, — возразила я. — Достаточно внушить соседям мысль, что у вас есть высокие покровители, которые непременно найдут и уроют самих анонимщиков. Однако если оборотистость, забота о своей безопасности, прагматичность и умелое планирование будущих выгод для крестьян весьма и весьма свойственны, ведь они зависят от капризной природы и годичного календарного цикла, поэтому сызмальства приучены и учитывать форс-мажоры, грозящие неурожаем и голодом, и ловить малейшую выгоду, приносимую их полной тяжкого труда жизнью, то высказываемые бабушкой взгляды характерны для горожанки, чья мать была светской львицей, бизнесвумен или журналисткой «ревущих двадцатых», но никак не для деревенской девки, которая и слов-то таких знать не могла. Или в их деревне учительствовали не сбежавшие вовремя дворянки? Бабушка всегда уклонялась от таких вопросов. — Березавенка, деревня, в которой родилась и до восемнадцати лет жила ваша бабушка, обезлюдела в 1979, — ответил детектив. — Даже древних стариков со старухами их внуки развезли по городам. Найти тех, кто что-то мог рассказать, основываясь на рассказах предков, было невозможно. А я немало для этого постарался. — А что стало с деревней Дубравинкой? — спросила я. — Она была напротив Березавинки. — Её покинули в те же годы. Гомонов как раз вписывался в период последних лет существования деревни, но к его семнадцатилетию — тогдашнему возрасту окончания старшей школы — в Дубравинке должны были остаться только старики со старухами, которые дожидались, когда молодёжь заберёт их к себе. Школу тем более закрыли года за два до этого, потому что не оставалось учеников. Хотя дети из маленьких деревень с пятого класса или даже с четвёртого учатся в школе в селе, их всех гуртом кто-то из родителей по очереди туда отвозит и забирает. Раньше возили на телеге и лошади, позже на деревенском микроавтобусе. И всё же то, что Гомонов приехал в город именно из Дубравинки, а не из села Первомайского, выглядит не менее странно, чем его поступление в университет. Детектив тем временем спросил: — Вы знаете кто такие чёрные копатели? — Нет. — Это профессиональные археологи, которые промышляют тем, что выкапывают и продают за границу всякие древности. А поскольку добыть из земли древность так, чтобы она не утратила товарно-выставочный вид и чтобы добывателя не зас ** _ы_** пало в раскопе, очень трудно, то учиться этому нужно не меньше трёх лет. Как раз последний курс бакалавриата, когда идёт в основном практика и наработка материала для диплома. И тем более выпускники и студенты магистратуры этим промышляют. Иначе говоря, это не Маньки и Ваньки с одной извилиной, а люди не просто с высоким интеллектом — они обучены и приучены мыслить научно. Плюс свойственная всем криминальным деятелям повышенная недоверчивость. Ну и смелость: не каждый сможет в одиночку или компанией в два-три человека ходить по глухим отдалённым местам, где ни помощи в случае травмы, ни защиты от зверья и криминала. — А разве весь криминал не в городе? — удивилась я. — Всякое бывает, — хмыкнул детектив и продолжил: — Так вот чёрные копатели никогда не заходят в Березавинку и Дубравинку. Говорят, что это очень опасно. Многие исчезают там без следа. — А что об этих деревнях говорят в селе, рядом с которым они были? — Ничего. Села не существует с 1986 года. Разбежались все. Слишком далеко от города, чтобы в нём по тем временам было удобно жить. Заново эти места заселили только в начале нулевых годов, когда все более близкие к городу земли были раскуплены. Новое село состоит из нескольких ферм и овощеконсервного заводика, принадлежит это всё приезжим из бывших союзных республик, а они ничего о прошлом тех мест не знают и знать не хотят, в сторону брошенных деревень никогда не ходят. И если на фермах жильцы постоянные, то заводик нанимает сезонников, а это народ случайный и мимохожий. Я покачала головой: — Но разве ничего не осталось от фольклористов, этнографов и лингвистов прошлых лет? Кто-то же ходил в эти деревни за материалом для курсовых и дипломов! А там два диалекта коренных народов, что означает обширную самостоятельную мифологию и много сказок, песен, всего такого. Очень хлебное место даже для кандидатских и докторских диссертаций, не то что для курсовых и дипломов. А студенты шестидесятых ещё не настолько старые, чтобы впасть в маразм. Вполне бодрые и деловые, голова работает не хуже, чем в молодости. — И все они считали Березавинку и Дубравинку бесполезным местом. Несколько легенд о вратах в колдовской мир записаны ещё в конце девятнадцатого века, и с тех пор в них ничего нового не появилось. О языках завратного мира говорили, но это было детскими играми в другой язык, но не языком. Самородных Заменгофов, способных создать новый язык, среди них не было. Я оторопела. Другой мир — это же абсурд, сказки! Однако язык, который я учила, и на котором у бабушки были даже старинные книги со стихотворными романами в стиле Кретьена де Труа, Гёте и Фирдоуси. А ещё тетради с каллиграфическими записями сказок. Бабушка говорила, что в период учёбы в училище узнала о фольклористике и какое-то время хотела стать фольклористкой, готовилась к университету, и собирала сказки народа своей матери. После передумала. У Бородихина были серии гравюр с грубоватым рисунком и не всегда пристойными стихами, которые все вместе были чем-то вроде комикса. Он называл их лубками, говорил, что серии лубочных историй в конце девятнадцатого – начале двадцатого века выпускались не только на русском, но и на языках, именуемых «инородческие». Мы с сестрой верили, а теперь оказалось, что зря. Но как в разгар эпохи репрессий деревенские детишки могли отпечатать гравюры, да ещё на не пойми каком языке, если даже за простое прикосновение к печатной машинке для тех, кто на ней не работал, оборачивалось концлагерем? И тут я вспомнила о чёртовом двадцатом августа. Бабушка так настаивала, чтобы мы посетили могилы её предков, даже умирая, твердила об этом, говорила, что Бородихин отвезёт нас на деревенское кладбище. — Кладбище в Березавинке уцелело? — спросила я. — Хотя бы частично? — Ваша сестра заказывала найти могилы предков. Но в деревнях вокруг села Первомайского, в прошлом Вознесенского, вообще не было кладбищ. До семнадцатого года прошлого века всех покойников возили отпевать и хоронить в село, потому что от деревни село отличается как раз наличием церкви и освящённой земли для погребения. А похоронить без этого ритуала и в неосвящённом месте в те времена и в голову никому не приходило. После 1917 года село от деревни стало отличаться наличием там правления колхоза, в который объединялось несколько населённых пунктов. Справка о смерти выдавалась только в правлении, и хоронить позволялось только на сельском кладбище. — А вы проверили сельское кладбище? — поинтересовалась я. — Его ещё в середине пятидесятых годов снесли и построили элеватор. Усопших перезахоронили, тем уехавшим из колхоза, о местонахождении правление знало, отправили телеграммы, чтобы приехали оформлять перезахоронение. Всё оформлялось документально, документы есть в архиве, по запросу доступны любому желающему, но ваша бабушка никого не перезахоранивала. И, похоже, мадам Шарыгина Мария Витальевна, ваша бабушка, вообще ни с кем из земляков не общалась. Мне припомнилось, что в досье были какие-то архивные справки, на которые я внимания не обратила. Впрочем, толку от них всё равно ноль. Остался последний вопрос. — Что с новым кладбищем в Первомайском? — После того, как жители села разъехались, и стало некому защищать кладбище от паводков, его смыло. Возможно, кто-то при переезде и забирал своих покойников на городские кладбища, но это была совершенно точно не ваша бабушка. Я поблагодарила, заплатила и поехала к Бородихину. Ответить на мои вопросы мог только он. Однако разговора не получилось. В квартире Бородихина была полиция. Старика убили. По словам полиции — ограбили, когда он гулял с собакой. При Бородихине не было часов, бумажника, мобильника и дорогой старинной трости. Французского бульдога Гошу, с которым и гулял Бородихин, тоже убили, проломили голову, как и хозяину. Я сидела на кухонном диванчике, тупо смотрела на полицию и думала, что доказать связь между двумя убийствами не смогу никак. Разве что с Гомоновым поговорить на несуществующем языке, который бабушка и Бородихин называли эрин ** _э_** ль? Я обдумывала эту мысль, попутно отвечая на вопросы полиции: да, я убитого знаю, он давний друг моей бабушки, после её смерти моя сестра за ним присматривала, старик был одинок и бездетен, сестра погибла, я хотела навестить Бородихина, дважды звонила безрезультатно, пришла сама, узнать, не болен ли. Всё эти ответы участия ума не требовали. — Что вы делали сегодня в девять утра? — спросил полицейский. — Дома спала. У меня вчера был тяжёлый день. — Кто-то может это подтвердить? — продолжал полицейский. — Никто. Я устала и спала одна. Тут до меня дошло, что я оказалась вдруг подозреваемой в убийстве Бородихина. — Офицер, — сказала я, — у вас с головой всё в порядке? С какого перепуга мне его убивать? Полицай сунул мне под нос файл-пакетик с нотариально оформленным завещанием Бородихина. Всё его имущество — квартира, машина, счёт в банке, предметы искусства в квартире и даже специально упомянутая собака — доставались бабушке. Я вздохнула: — Офицер, даже если мне было бы известно о завещании, то нет ничего глупее, чем убивать наследодателя сейчас, когда ко мне приковано внимание прокуратуры из-за гибели сестры. И вы сказали, что Бородихину проломили голову. Насколько я могу судить по детективам и криминальной хронике, это довольно кровавый способ убийства, обляпаешься по самое не могу. И я в таком виде ехала через полгорода домой, чтобы в одиннадцать утра успеть выйти через домашний роутер в сеть? — Удар был нанесён в висок, — сказал полицай. — Много силы не надо, крови нет. — Собаку тоже ударили в висок? — ядовито поинтересовалась я. — И какой в этом смысл мне, будь я убийца? Гошик — отличный дружелюбный пёсик, можно себе оставить, можно продать, его любой купит, а я не такая дура, чтобы нападать на Бородихина при собаке. Или вы всерьёз думаете, что у близкого знакомого мало способов устроить несчастный случай? Смысл мне так дебильно убивать — на улице, при возможных свидетелях, рискуя заляпаться? И кстати — если собаку убили, то значит она укусила нападавшего так, что остались следы. А у меня лодыжки чистые. Я приподняла ноги, помотала ими. Одета я в капри и топик, так что отсутствие каких-либо повреждений отлично видно. Полицай взял с меня подписку о невыезде и отпустил. А я села на скамейку у подъезда, нашла в телефоне фото визитки Гомонова и позвонила ему. Когда он взял трубку, сказала ему на простом эринэле: — Убит друг моей бабушки. Бородихин Евгений Михайлович. Думаю, это связано со взрывом самоходной кареты, в которой была моя сестра. — Что?! — воскликнул Гомонов по-русски. Я повторила сказанное на высоком эринэле. Гомонов прошипел на русском: — Кафе у северного угла здания Следственного Комитета. Через час. — Я не успею, — ответила ему на эринэле. — Далеко. — Через полтора часа, — рыкнул Гомонов и оборвал связь. Интересно, у него там лишние уши, перед которыми он не хочет показывать знание экзотического языка, или Гомонов понимает эринэль, но не может говорить на нём? Скоро выяснится. * * * В кафе, едва я села за столик, как Гомонов сказал на смеси простого и высокого эринэля: — Это постановления об отмене обеих ваших подписок о невыезде, — он положил передо мной два листа бумаги с печатями. — Сегодня же уезжайте в Москву, а лучше в Америку, в Италию или куда вы там собирались. Я оторопело уставилась на Гомонова. Как он успел за полтора часа получить отмену постановления у районного следователя, если от центрального здания до него полтора часа езды? Ещё столько же на возвращение. Точнее, я понятия не имею, где находится Следственный Комитет того района, где жил Бородихин, но вряд ли далеко от него. Правоохранителя, который был в квартире Евгения Михайловича, я называла для себя полицаем, но на самом деле все убийства, даже если два пьяных бомжа друг друга кусками кирпича прибили, расследует только Следственный Комитет, а полиция просто следит, чтобы на место преступления посторонние не лезли, да после по приказу следователя бегает в поисках улик. Другое дело, что смертями из-за пьяных драк и уличного гоп-стопа занимается местечкововое отделение Комитета, а центральное городское расследует только что-то серьёзное типа взрыва машины, который может оказаться терактом, или гибелью нескольких человек из-за партии некачественного йогурта. Так что следователь, который был на убийстве Бородихина, наверняка сейчас смерть бомжа описывает или результат супружеской ссоры. А потому взять у него постановление трудно, надо сначала найти этого сотрудника, что требует дополнительного времени. Хотя… Я глянула на второе постановление — первое делал сам Гомонов — и офигела: его оформлял прокурор города! Из обильного чтения и смотрения детективов я знала, что гражданин может пожаловаться в прокуратуру, обязанность которой следить за правильностью работы полиции и СК, на то, что подписку о невыезде у него взяли безосновательно. Если это действительно так, то районный прокурор выдаст постановление об отмене. Ещё можно пожаловаться городскому прокурору на районного, если тот отказался отменить подписку. Но это всё песня длинная, дня на три-четыре. Ну или в ходе плановой прокурорской проверки комиссия выявила, что какой-то следователь понабрал необоснованных подписок, отрапортует об этом прокурору, и тот тоже их отменит. Но это вообще из области фантастики — какая плановая, а не организованная по требованию гражданина, проверка будет настолько глубоко вникать в дело, чтобы понять, обоснованно взята подписка или нет? Дел-то у следователей на руках по десятку у каждого, а следователей в любом следственном отделе тоже не меньше десятка. Единственное, что в это всё вписывается, физическое расстояние от Гомонова до городского прокурора — здание СК находится напротив прокуратуры, через дорогу. Если пренебречь теми фактами, что прокурор города не примет так сходу мелкого следователя и не будет по его первой просьбе отменять подписку по неведомо какому делу, то всё складывается. Примерно так, как у моей бабушки сложилось с комендантом, а у Бородихина — с самостоятельным печатанием комикса. Да и у самог ** _о_** Гомонова с университетом и квартирой. — А зачем мне уезжать? Надо ведь сестру хоронить, — сказала я ему на простом эринэле. И добавила на высоком: — Да и Бородихина, наверное. Не похоже, чтобы у него были родственники. — Оставьте доверенность и распоряжения любой погребальной конторе, — посоветовал Гомонов на смеси языков. — Уверен, вас это не обременит переживаниями. Вы наверняка воспитаны с мыслью, что забота и внимание нужны только живым, а не мёртвым. Я ответила, сказав первую фразу на простом эринэле, а вторую на высоком: — Между вашим и бабушкиным проходом через врата всего лишь лет тридцать пять. Неужели этого хватило, чтобы два языка соединились в один? — Любуетесь своим умом? — зло фыркнул Гомонов на смеси. — Тогда поднапрягите его и осознайте, что врата — это устройство не только для входа, но и для выхода. А чтобы защитить своих родных, иногда надо заставить их считать вас трупом. Я не поверила. Никто по доброй воле не полезет туда, откуда бежали даже в СССР. Хотя, может быть в другом мире время течёт иначе, и всё давно изменилось? Ведь слияние двух похожих языков в один требует не менее трёхсот лет. С другой стороны, если Гомонов из поселения на границе двух земель, то там будет собственный диалект, как раз смешанный из двух языков. И, похоже, я поверила в наличие другого мира, врат и всего прочего. Хотя принять этот факт до конца всё ещё не могу. — Много вас тут таких? — спросила я. — Мне точно известно только о двоих, и мы все предпочитаем держаться друг от друга подальше. Ещё об одном предполагаю, что он беженец, но точно не знаю. Теперь добавились ваша бабушка и Бородихин. Почему беженцы не общаются, я не спрашивала. Разные социальные группы тут и там, разные интересы — о чём им разговаривать? Прошлое, от которого сбежали, вспоминать, что ли? Так это занятие для извращенцев, а нормальные люди поспешат забыть о нём как о страшном сне. Те же бабушка и Бородихин — у них не было ни малейших точек соприкосновения, не будь он единственным в городе, кто продаёт настоящие, а не поддельные импортные сыры и вина: сначала нелегально, с 1992 официально, после санкций опять нелегально. А так на винно-сырной почве даже романчик был жаркий, если Бородихин завещал всё бабушке. И общаться они предпочитали по-русски, чтобы лишний раз прошлое не вспоминать. — Но почему вы убежали в Совок? — заинтересовалась я. — Менее подходящую для беженства территорию трудно представить. Разве что поле боя, где вы в сражении не относитесь ни к одной из сторон, а потому с победы не поимеете ничего. — Примерно это и было. Если вам доведётся выбирать между рабством в СССР и в средневековом феоде, вы что выберете? Понятно, что это выбор между двумя сортами дерьма, но хотя бы можно взять кучу поменьше, где есть электричество и пенициллин, которые поисковое заклинание определило как очень сильные и уникальные волшебства. А если совсем точно, то как маг я был слаб, как волшебник мало обучен, и потому моих возможностей хватило только на путь в самый ближайший мир, да ещё к самой ближайшей естественной точке соприкосновения миров. Насколько я помню тогдашний поиск и могу соотнести его с картой этого мира, природные врата есть в Шотландии, в Теннесси и где-то в Кахуранги, это Новая Зеландия, но туда я не дотянул. — Волшебство?! — оторопело охнула я по-русски. — Вы серьёзно? — Это другой мир, милая леди, — ответил Гомонов. — Там магии много. Из неё делают самые разнообразные волшебства. И сюда долетают небольшие крупицы этой магии. Кстати, не исключено, что вы действительно леди — судя по тому, что вы чаще говорите на высокой речи, ею с вами занимались больше, чем простой, следовательно, это делала бабушка, а не её друг. Ну да, магия и волшебство. Они существуют. Ха-ха. Лечите вашу крышу. Хотя, после бабушкиных ширм и особенно после её вояжа из деревни в город и карьерных подвигов в магию поверить несложно. Просто не хочется, ведь тогда мир, в котором я жила девятнадцать лет и хорошо его знала, исчезает, а как жить в новой реальности, мне не понятно. И я торопливо уцепилась за то, что показалось хотя бы относительно знакомым, и спросила: — Разве титул наследуется женщиной или через женщину? — Вообще-то нет, но высокое именование у женщин есть. — А как получилось, что у дворян и простолюдинов разный язык? — с недоверием продолжила я. — Это невозможно. Разные акценты — сколько угодно, но не язык, все социальные слои должны постоянно общаться, иначе социум прекратит существование. — Общение как раз есть, — на смеси ответил Гомонов. — Я сейчас с вами говорю на основном языке того мира. А высокая и простая формы — это, скорее, слэнг, способ пообщаться так, чтобы не понимали посторонние. Странно, что вас обучили отдельно простому и высокому эринэлю, но не всеобщему. Хотя… Всеобщий вы и так понимаете, а вот читать трактаты по волшебству бытовому и лечебному можно только на простом языке, все своды законов и летописи написаны на высоком, всё военное волшебство на высоком… Хотя женщине волшебнические книги ни к чему, магия бывает только в мужской крови, а женская её лишена. Я на это скептично хмыкнула и уточнила: — В женской крови нет магии или у женщин нет возможности изучать магию? — Изучают волшебство, а не магию, — сказал по-русски Гомонов. — Как изучают физику или химию, а электричество и нефть исследуют при помощи физики и химии. У женщин способности к волшебству нет вообще, как у самки павлина нет хвоста. Но дочь, внучка и правнучка волшебника рожает волшебнокровых сыновей даже от отцов-человеков. Поэтому на… хм… в русском языке нет женской формы слова «потомок», а в эринэле нет мужского и женского рода... — «Потомица»? — попробовала подсказать я. — Нормам словообразования русского языка не противоречит. — Да, будет неплохо. Так вот, потомицы мага до третьего-четвёртого колена передают магию сыновьям. Положительная гемофилия, если хотите. Женщины гемофилией не болеют, но сыновьям передают её исправно. При XY-хромосомах ген магии доминантен, при XX рецессивен. Или что-то в этом роде. Как вы понимаете, я могу лишь предполагать, а реальных исследований не было и быть не могло, да и я не генетик. Но в мире Земля при запрете женщинам изучать физику и математику Мария Кюри и Софья Ковалевская, добравшись до образования, не хило надрали задницы мужчинам-конкурентам, после чего женщин на естественно-научных факультетах стало появляться всё больше, и сейчас половина любой экспертной службы мира — бабы, и никого это не чешет. А в мире Цион ** _е_** ллия женщинам изучать волшебство не запрещено, но это как если бы глухой стал учиться музыке или слепой живописи. Вы можете прочитать всё о музыкальной теории или живописных техниках, но вам не дано ни услышать звук, ни увидеть линии карандаша на бумаге. — Есть обходные пути, — ответила я. — Звук — это колебание волны, её можно изображать ломаной линией, длиной чёрточек, нарисовать что-то гармоничное, и слышащие будут стонать в экстазе и восторге. Или даже просто сделать управляющую магией технику. Ведь электричества тоже никто не видит и не слышит, ни мужчины, ни женщины, а тестером и движком могут пользоваться все. Альберт Эйнштейн имел нарушения мозга, не позволяющие осуществлять элементарные математические действия типа того, как подсчитать сдачу в магазине, но благодаря арифмометру создал теорию относительности и сделал ряд открытий поменьше. Кстати, аппаратура, управляющая магией, пригодится и мужчинам без волшебнических способностей, которые, я так поняла, в Ционеллии есть, и слабым магам вроде вас. — Всё верно, — кивнул Гомонов. — За вычетом одной небольшой детали, которая обрушивает всё здание: вы мыслите логикой и категориями техногенной постиндустриальной цивилизации. А Ционеллии до этого уровня ещё лет восемьсот, если не вдвое больше. — Так вы не хотели бы вернуться? — Ещё чего! — аж подскочил Гомонов. Сел и сказал: — Мне до сих пор иногда кошмары снятся, что я опять в Ционеллии. — А почему вы в Москву не перебрались? — спросила я главное. — Чем больше город, тем легче в нём затеряться. Да и к чудикам в больших городах отношение терпимее, особенно в Москве, с её-то снобизмом и манерой считать недоразвитыми всех, кто вырос за пределами МКАДа. Там реальному дикарю проще к цивилизации адаптироваться, чем в небольшом по тогдашним временам Синедольске, где любая странность привлекала внимание. Да и триггеров, запускающих воспоминания о процессе беженства, а вместе с ним и о пережитых до него страданиях, было бы намного меньше. Не говоря уже о том, что в те времена промтоварное и продуктовое положение в Москве и в провинции было несопоставимым. — Председатель колхоза, который продал мне справку для города, говорил то же самое. Слова разве что были попроще. Но беда в том, что люди с волшебной кровью не могут жить в мире без магии. Болеют, чахнут и быстро умирают. Никто из ционеллийцев никогда не покидал Синедольск, поскольку рядом природные врата, а значит долетает немного магии из Ционеллии. В деревнях магии немного больше, но тоже слишком мало, болеть будешь так же. Зато в городе и работа легче, и комфорт значительно выше, и медицина всегда под рукой. — А разве обычные лекарства от такого помогают? — усомнилась я. Но тут же сообразила: — Бабушке помогали. Значит, что-то общее у двух миров есть, иначе мы с сестрой не родились бы. Отец и дед — обычные земные мужчины, бабушка была очень горда этим, говорила, что и она сама, и её дочь выбрали для продолжения рода лучших сынов этой земли, здоровую и крепкую крестьянскую кровь. Дед и отец сразу после школы переехали в город, поступили в университеты. И они были не из Синедольской области — дед из-под Краснодара, отец с Волги. Этим бабушка тоже гордилась. Теперь я понимаю почему. Она хотела для нас генетику, независящую от магии. — Если бы я мог иметь детей, то тоже нашёл бы для этого жену не из этих краёв. Но увы… Хорошо ещё, трахаться могу до сих пор. Хоть тут повезло. — А то! — понимающе кивнула я. И охнула, сообразив: — Но ведь в крови женщин нет магии. Тогда почему моя бабушка и мама были привязаны к этому городу? Бабушка говорила, что только мы родились свободными от этих мест! — В женской крови нет активной магии. Но пассивная вполне имеется. Я слышал даже о том, как очень умелые волшебники использовали не только свою магию, но и своих волшебнородных жён. Они были для них чем-то вроде батареек. Мой отец жестоко избивал мать каждый раз после того, как она рожала дочь, а не сына, но это не помешало ему продавать дочерей в жёны волшебникам через несколько дней после рождения. Разумеется, девочки оставались в отцовском доме до шестнадцатилетия, но были просватаны в возрасте трёх-пяти дней от роду, и выкуп отец получил щедрый. Это обычные девушки-человечицы нуждаются в приданом для замужества, а вошебнородных покупают, даже на происхождение не смотрят. Мой отец был мелким ремесленником, но его дочери стали жёнами дворян и высшего купечества. Дочери крепостных девок, в которых сказалась кровь изнасиловавших их матерей феодалов-волшебников, тоже становились жёнами не только свободных, но и знатных, они выкупали таких девочек у феодала и до наступления брачного возраста отправляли на воспитание в школу для жён. Хотя не думаю, что повышение социального статуса и деньги принесли всем этим девушкам, включая моих сестёр, счастье. — То есть вы не пожелали бы своей дочери или внучке, будь они у вас, попасть в Ционеллию, даже если бы у вас был титул герцога? — Да хоть короля! Для мужчины-то нет никаких преимуществ в Средневековье, а для женщины и подавно. — Тогда зачем туда полезла моя сестра? Она же не дура, чтобы стремиться к чудовищно неудобной и омерзительно уродливой одежде, отсутствию одноразовых средств женской гигиены, обезболивающих, антибиотиков и электричества с унитазом. Без смартфона и микроволновки жить ещё можно, но без автотранспорта, туалетной бумаги, контрацепции и легкодоступного клинического аборта — нет. — Месяца три-четыре и даже год можно потерпеть и палатку или землянку, если после сможешь протащить в Шотландию пригоршню антикварной ювелирки, припрятать понадёжнее, через Ционеллию вернуться в Синедольск, после чего легальным туристом прилететь в Лондон и продать на тамошних аукционах настоящую средневековую ювелирку. И стоить она будет на уровне самолёта. Если нет прямой связи товара с криминалом, то аукционные дома вопросов не задают, налоговая тоже промолчит, если всё ей причитающееся с продажи получит. А дальше можете купить хоть британский паспорт, хоть американский, хоть шведский — толстому кошельку везде рады. Я кивнула. Вот эта авантюра была вполне в характере Лины, да и Дениса — она вполне могла взять его в помощники или набиться в помощь ему: не просто же так он родственник Урманова и был им вызван сюда. А Денис не дурак, описанную Гомоновым возможность упускать не станет. Я и сама во всё это влезла бы со всей возможной скоростью. А кто не влез бы, особенно если денег нет? — Но почему надо имитировать смерть? — задумалась я вслух. — Не знаю, — покачал головой Гомонов. — Но я и не владею всей информацией. Бездарный маг-простолюдин и сын бездарного мага-простолюдина имел гораздо меньше возможностей узнать о волшебстве и мироустройстве, чем юная богатая ки ** _а_** йри, научившаяся тайком пробираться в библиотеку родового з ** _а_** мка. Я снова кивнула. «Киайри» — это слово в сказках из бабушкиных тетрадей было титулом и обращением к аристократам-волшебникам, они были выше обычных аристократов. Как я теперь понимаю, сказочного в них не было ничего. Это справочники по иномирской жизни. — Что-то пошл ** _о_** не так, — ответила я. — Сестра позвонила мне и попросила срочно приехать, потому что из-за отказа одного бизнесмена от сделки ей подвернулся очень льготный кредит, но оформить всё надо немедленно. И вы видели приготовленные для подписи бумаги в её комнате. Вызывать для подтверждения смерти меня, не договорившись предварительно, что я буду делать — затея глупая, сестра знает, что я министру юстиции яйца вырву, но заставлю следствие работать так, как надо. А ещё было множество других вопросов. Почему бабушка и Бородихин никогда не говорили на всеобщем эринэле? Как Бородихин вёл бизнес, ни разу не покинув города? Почему бабушка, расплатившись с тёткой за опеку, поселилась, при её-то оборотистости, в общаге, а не раздобыла себе новую отдельную трёхкомнатную квартиру? Почему на самом деле Лина купила бабушкину комнату? Чем дальше, тем больше непонятного. Гомонов сказал: — Не исключено, что ваша сестра действительно была в той машине. — Инга Урманова не может быть убийцей. Как вдруг она причастна оказалась? — Вы не верите в её виновность? — удивился Гомонов. — Считаете, Инга не способна на убийство? — На убийство и самоубийство способны все без исключения, разница только в мотиве и способе — это аксиома криминологии. И если мотив Инге, судя по записям в её аккаунте, подходит, то способ — нет. Да и с мотивом лишь частичное совпадение. Не она. Да и вы сами не отрицали, что это инсценировка. — Я получил нагоняй от прокурора, что плохо отрабатываю причастных к взрыву, не проверил как следует бывшую невесту Никонова, а вместе со втыком прокурор мне выдал не только отмену повторного опоздания тел, но и судебное постановление на обыск. В комнатах Инги в доме Григория Урманова мы находим остатки химикатов, идентичных тем, которые использовались для изготовления взрывчатки, а так же материалы, использованные для изготовления взрывного механизма. Вы можете представить, чтобы тот, кому хватило мозгов найти через анонимайзеры в серой зоне интернета мануал по изготовлению бомбы и почистить после этого компьютер, не сообразил выкинуть всё из своих комнат, да ещё и в своей машине химикатами наследил? Я кивнула. Тут и поглотителем детективов быть не надо, чтобы о фальсификате догадаться. Но я всё же спросила: — А что с экспертизой? Как материалы со взрыва совпали с материалами из комнат Инги? — Я говорил, что прокурор города лично проверял, как я работаю? Не со мной же господину Урманову договариваться. Мелкий следак для этого рылом не вышел. А с экспертизой всё в порядке. Идеально, прямо иллюстрация для учебника. А зубные карты и флюорографии Дениса Никонова и Паулины Лопатиной не обнаружены, родственники тел ** _а_** опознали, поэтому сомнений в идентификации потерпевших нет. Но главное — Урманова молчит! Отказалась от дачи показаний на основании конституционного права, хотя в её ситуации это бессмысленно. Написала чистосердечное признание в совершении преступления и замолчала. А её адвокат, папашей нанятый, напирает на сделанное Урмановой признание и говорит о смягчении вины. Девке лет пятнадцать корячится, если не все двадцать, а она в чёрт знает что играет! — Ну да, — кивнула я. — Отягчающие мощные. Убийство двух и более человек — раз. Общественно опасным способом — два. И это если прокурору не припечёт теракт натягивать или преступление из ненависти. — Урмановой это без разницы. По теракту максимальный срок — всё те же пятнадцать или двадцать лет, что и за двух и более лиц, и за общеопасный способ, смотря по сопутствующим деталям, и за убийство из ненависти тоже всё та же двадцатка. А вот минималка — десять и восемь лет соответственно, но с таким поведением Инга меньше двенадцати не получит никак. — Вполне возможно, — осенило меня, — что это Урманов организовал подставной взрыв. И потому экспертиза настоящая, материалы те же, что и в машине, и зубных карт с флюрками нет. Но вот зачем Урманову это надо? С реальным-то взрывом всё понятно: Никонов что-то о нём узнал, и Урманов избавился от проблемы, а чтобы расследование быстро прекратилось, повесил всё на психически больную дочь. О потенциальном неотцовстве Григория я на всякий случай промолчала, зато добавила, что никогда не поверю, будто человек, подставивший собственную дочь, способен помочь кому-то изобразить свою смерть, чтобы спасти их от преследований, возникших по ходу выполнения его заказа. — Но тогда почему нет зубной карты и флюрки? — спросила я. — Ведь без них Урманов не знает, тех он убил или нет. И почему такой человек киллера не нанял? Муть получается! — Вы правы, — ответил Гомонов. — Тут очень мутная и скверная интрига. А потому сегодня же забирайте деньги с вашего счёта и уезжайте в Америку, в Италию или куда вы там хотели. Я, наверное, выглядела очень удивлённой, потому что Гомонов сказал: — Пусть я и не гений, типа комиссара Мегрэ, но профессионал. Поэтому проверил финансовое положение всех фигурантов по делу. Бабушка оставила вам немного, однако на оплату года обучения этого хватит. А дальше, как вы говорили, гранты и стипендии. Или всё оставшееся обучение оплат ** _и_** те через продажу того, что вам досталось. От Бородихина перепало как раз достаточно, ещё резервная сумма будет на случай задержки с поиском работы после диплома. Так что сегодня же заселяйте арендаторов, у вас достаточно знакомых, через них приличные люди найдутся быстро, ценные вещи оставляйте в сейфе банка и уезжайте. А следующим летом приедете на недельку и всё продадите. Что касается вашей сестры, то если она мертва, вы ничем ей не поможете. И Урманова посадить ни вам, ни мне не по силам. А если Паулина жива и прячется, то ваша активность ей только навредит. Для вас главное, что она жива и у неё с избытком хватит ловкости, предприимчивости и хватки, чтобы хорошо устроиться везде, и даже если она оказалась в Ционеллии. Ваша сестра нигде не пропадёт. Вот и вы не дайте себе проп ** _а_** сть. Займитесь исполнением своих задумок и планов. И держ ** _и_** тесь подальше от Синедольска. Этот город больше не ваш, и так будет вечно. — Как вы смогли заставить председателя колхоза помочь вам? — спросила я только для того, чтобы Гомонов перестал давить на меня. — Почему деревенские не убили вас? Они должны были до смерти бояться выходцев из леса или откуда вы там вылезли. До вашей смерти бояться. — Подкуп, — хмыкнул он. — Лучшее средство в мире. Деревенские жители убивали и скармливали лесному зверью только тех беженцев из Ционеллии и других миров, которые не смогли заранее прощупать настроение и желания аборигенов, заготовить для них дары, начинающие работать в их руках лишь после того, как вы это назовёте им пароль. И ценность этих даров должна перевесить страх аборигенов за себя и своих близких, а значит дары необходимо сделать очень полезными для них и тех, кто им важен. Я никогда не осуждал и не осуждаю жителей привратных деревень и села за желание любой ценой избавиться от опасности. На их месте я сделал бы всё то же самое. Поэтому я очень тщательно подготовил не только талисман обучения местному языку, но и талисманы, предназначенные для подкупа. — Разумно, — кивнула я. — А почему вы стали следователем? И как дикарь мог поступить в университет? — Раньше экзамены сдавали по-другому. Не было бланков с вопросами и пятью вариантами ответа, где надо ставить «галочку» правильному варианту. Тогда на столе раскладывали бумажки с номером и тремя вопросами, обратной стороной вверх, понятное дело, а за столом сидела приёмная комиссия, человек пять-семь профессуры университета. Ассистент комиссии перемешивал карточки, абитуриент брал любую по его выбору, называл номер, зачитывал вопрос и отвечал на него. А поскольку преподаватель не может оценить правильность ответа ученика, не ответив сначала на заданный ему вопрос у себя в голове, мне только и оставалось, что попугайски повторять их слова, которые мне передавал талисман. Сделать его в этом мире было очень трудно, но я исхитрился. А председатель колхоза, который точно по такой же системе сдавал экзамены в школе, помог мне потренироваться. Звучало правдоподобно. Я начала принимать тот факт, что магия и волшебство бывают не только в сказках. — Но как же сочинение? — вспомнила я. — Или тогда его не было? — Было. Три темы на выбор. Два проштемпелёванных листа бумаги — один для черновика, другой для окончательного варианта. И талисман, который заставлял председателя приёмной комиссии мысленно самому писать это сочинение. Я понятия не имел, что за книга была дана для размышлений, не понимал половину слов, и потому не мог поправить то, что председатель гнал как черновик, лишь переписал из чернового листа в чистовой то, что председатель не вычёркивал у себя в мыслях, а я на бумаге. Получилось кривовато, но на проходной балл хватило. Даже сесть на первую парту среднего ряда, как можно ближе к председателю, оказалось несложно. А вот учиться было трудно. В жизнь этого мира вникалось тяжело. Поэтому я потратил предпоследний талисман на то, чтобы околдовать одного парня и жить у него в квартире, копировать его действия, переписывать сделанные им домашние задания, задавать вопросы и не бояться, что он разболтает кому-то о подозрительном психе, не знающем элементарного. Действия талисмана хватило даже на то, чтобы он уговорил отца найти мне место в городской прокуратуре — тогда не было Следственного Комитета, мы были частью прокурорской службы. — Последний талисман вы потратили на приобретение квартиры? — догадалась я. — А куда ещё можно было его с пользой употребить? — удивился Гомонов. — Мало ли… Но почему именно следователь? — У юриста в те годы иного варианта не имелось, — фыркнул он. — Адвокатура была фикцией, судейских мест всегда мало. А так я хоть полезным делом занимался. Ворья, убийц и насильников пересажал немало. И столь же немалому числу неофициальных торговцев и владельцев цехов помог спастись от совковых говонозаконов. Благодаря мне они продолжили их полезное и почтенное занятие. Но самое главное, что я был избавлен от армии — там иномирцу не выжить. Тем более что в те годы дедовщина в армии цвела уже махровым цветом. Но даже если удалось бы попасть в показушно-образцовую часть, где этого не допускали, то вышвыривать два года жизни впустую всё равно было бы глупо: ведь ни денег, ни льгот, ни жилья это не приносило. В Ционеллии для бедняка стать солдатом очень выгодно — если проявишь достаточно ловкости, чтобы выжить, и смелости, чтобы собрать сверх жалования побольше наградных выплат, то после двух лет службы можно трактирчик открыть или пекарню. Но даже если в обозе на минимальном гонораре полгода прослужить, то на породистую высокоудойную корову накопишь запросто, а это весьма дорогое и важное имущество, потому что хорошая корова даже в самые трудные времена прокормит шесть человек — солдата, его родителей, жену и двоих детей. Поэтому в Ционеллии перед любым з ** _а_** мком толпа желающих наняться в армию. Немало служили там до старости, семьи перевозили в окрестности з ** _а_** мка, в армию которого нанимались. А здесь все, кто мог армии избежать, такую возможность никогда не упускали и не упускают. Как отделаться от армии, мне тоже председатель посоветовал. — Но разве у вас не было белого билета? — не поверила я. — С переселенческим-то здоровьем! — В Ционеллии я был здоровее быка. В прямом смысле — на городской ярмарке я записался на борьбу с быком и победил, получил корону Быкокрушителя. Поэтому первые три года здесь, хотя и пережил тяжелейшие сутки адаптации, ещё неделю промучился температурой и кашлем, но после стал не калекой, а вполне обычным парнем, пригодным к призыву. Я кивнула. От новостей у меня была полнейшая растерянность и оторопь, но хотя бы картинка сложилась внятная. Не без пробелов, однако вполне понятная. Остался один вопрос — как найти в иномирье Лину и вытащить сюда? В том, что она жива и в Ционеллии, я не сомневалась. Трупы по-настоящему не идентифицированы, а прячься Лина в земном мире, она обязательно передала бы мне весточку. Так что всё ясно. Хотя нет, есть ещё один вопрос. — Что должно произойти двадцатого августа этого года? Гомонов подумал и сказал: — Насколько мне известно — ничего. За исключением того, что Бородихин в этот день должен был отвезти меня и Лину на могилы бабушкиных предков, иначе говоря, к вратам в Ционеллию. Я повторила вопрос, который задавала немного раньше: — Так будь у вас дочь, вы ни при каких обстоятельства не отправили бы её в Ционеллию? — Я и сына не отправил бы. А дочь тем более. Особенно если у неё ваш рост и выпуклости. — А что не так с моими выпуклостями?! — возмутилась я. — И с ростом? — Для этого мира третий номер лифчика и задница размером ему под стать будут идеальны. Не настолько много, чтобы было тяжело женщине, и мужику есть за что ухватиться. Рост тоже как раз — среднерослому мужчине не надо наклоняться для поцелуев, обнимать удобно и в танце, и на прогулке. Но один российский востоковед-социолог, много лет писавший о Японии, был в обалдении и оторопении, когда в начале нулевых годов посетил Японию, которую не видел десять лет — он в это время работал в Англии. Японцы, среди которых он выглядел великаном, внезапно стали высокими настолько, что этот социолог стал таким же средним, как в Москве или в Лондоне. Его больше не видно было в толпе. Традиционно астенические парни все были широкоплечими, мускулистыми, а плоские девушки — сисястыми и задастыми. С шестидесятых прекратилась угроза голода, и японцы с риса и рыбы перешли на мясо, фрукты и бисквиты, а ещё стали пить много йогурта. Разумеется, рис никуда не делся, но из главного блюда он стал гарниром, а к рыбе много чего ещё добавлялось. В восьмидесятых хорошо питавшиеся от момента зачатия дети стали делать своих детей, которые тоже хорошо питались, и сюрприз — морфология тела восточноазиатов поменялась, стала тождественна европейской и африканской, организм больше не экономил ресурсы при своём формировании. Даже фильм есть, южнокорейский, правда, как современная актриса провалилась в прошлое, и поскольку из всех её умений для тех времён могли сгодиться только пение и танцы, то парень, с которым она подружилась, хотел спрятать её от погони в доме кисен — это корейские гейши, гетеры… Так девушку, которая в своём времени успела побывать Мисс Южная Корея, не приняли в кисен из-за уродливости: рост как у мужчины, сиськи до ужаса огромные, «Их даже под одеждой видно! Как она с такими ходит и не падает?!», ноги длинные и прямые, а не маленьким рахитичным колечком — как есть уродина. А ещё девушка всё время мучилась от голода, потому что горсть варёного риса и ломтик репы были не в силах её насытить, есть корешки съедобных трав она вообще не могла — желудок, с детства приученный к более нежной и питательной пище, не справлялся с такой кормёжкой. А губернатор, забыл корейское название этой должности, богатый человек, никогда не экономивший на еде, изумлялся тому, что молоденькая женщина, да ещё не занятая на тяжёлой работе, жрёт больше, чем воин зрелых лет после боя. Фильм комедийный и фантастический, но разницу между средневековьем и современностью показывает очень точно. Я невольно убрала под стул свои ноги. И подумала о сестре, о её офигенски красивых ногах и фигуре в стиле «песочные часы». А ещё о том, как ей там без нормальной еды. — Если моя сестра в Ционеллии, она сможет обмануть окружающих, переодевшись в мужчину? — Сложно сказать… — озадачился Гомонов. — Скорее да, чем нет. Одежды достаточно объёмные, чтобы скрыть контраст талии и бёдер, а груди можно обмотать широкой полоской ткани и утянуть. В остальном никому и в голову не придёт, что девушка смогла надеть мужскую одежду и заняться мужскими делами. Ну мужичок уродился задохликом, с тонкими запястьями и шея без кадыка, голос высокий и тонкий, борода такая жидкая, что лучше сбрить её совсем — бывает, не повезло бедняге. Но считать его переодетой бабой не додумается никто и никогда, это просто за гранью восприятия. Вы же при словах «отец-одиночка» не думаете, будто он родил ребёнка сам? У вас вопрос будет о том, вдовец он, разведёнец, а может нанял суррогатку или усыновил детдомовца. Поэтому Дебора Сэмпсон и Надежда Дурова были так успешны в своих переодеваниях. Но уже в конце девятнадцатого века, на фоне активных суфражисток, переодевание в мужское раскрывалось сразу, зато от тех времён и до сих пор мужчина может без проблем притворяться женщиной, и никто ничего не заподозрит — мало ли высоких дев ** _а_** х грубого сложения и с низким голосом? Опять же стереотипы помогают: зачем мужику притворяться бабой? В нормальном социуме он ничего от этого не выиграет, там все одинаковы, а в патриархальном огребёт проблем. Все варианты трансгендера не в счёт, там мотивы и смысл очевидны. Я говорю о переодевании мужчины в женщину ради социальной выгоды. — Он допил сок и сказал: — Так что у вашей сестры все шансы на успех. Стереотипы иногда могут быть выгодны. К тому же у неё руки без мозолей и деформации пальцев, как это из-за тяжёлой работы бывает к двадцати годам у всех простолюдинов, а значит она легко выдаст себя за аристократа. Деревенского, без манер и лоска — в Ционеллии иные столовые приборы, правила приветствия и тому подобные вещи, так что ваша сестра будет выглядеть деревенщиной и невежей, но всё равно аристократом. А это огромные преимущества и более высокий уровень личной безопасности. Я задумалась о том, что у бабушки руки были изящные и гладкие. Для 1943 года это и у горожанок было не самым распространённым явлением — печное отопление во многих квартирах, что означало колку дров и таскание ведра с углём, чистку печи даже для людей офисных профессий, ручная стирка и тому подобные дела. На фабриках вообще был полуручной труд. У деревенской девушки нежные непокорёженные руки тем более невозможны. Бабушке требовался очень сильный талисман, чтобы комендант, обученный замечать подозрительные детали, не обратил на это внимания. Но для Ционеллии наверняка есть свои мелочи, которые мгновенно выдадут в Лине обманщицу и чужачку. А защищающего талисмана у неё быть не может. К счастью, прошло мало времени, и, быть может, Лина ещё жива. — Нет идей, как вытащить мою сестру обратно? — спросила я. — Забудьте об этом. Шансов нет. Но если у вашей сестры характер хотя бы немного похож на ваш, она устроится вполне комфортно, насколько это понятие применимо к Ционеллии. Общая фантастичность ситуации, в реальность которой я всё ещё толком не верила, и упоминание фильма об актрисе, провалившейся в средневековье, вызвали у меня новый вопрос: — А Лина могла попасть в прошлое Синедольской области? — Лучше бы ей попасть в Ционеллию! — воскликнул Гомонов. — Без документов в стране полутюремного режима она обречена. И ей очень повезёт, если она успеет покончить с собой до того, как попадёт в оборот госсистемы. Меня, вашу бабушку, Бородихина и тех ционеллийцев, о которых я знаю, спасло только волшебство. Мы даже выиграли — при всей феодальности в СССР всё же была хоть какая-то цивилизация типа водопровода и электричества. Но из нынешних времён попасть туда… Я, ционеллийский беженец, предпочту Ционеллию. Тем более что сейчас той смертельной опасности больше нет, а я сам приобрёл опыт и знания, которые помогут хорошо жить и в дикарии. Впрочем, утешайте себя мыслью, что ваша сестра попала во времена до 1917 года или даже в 1917, а значит устроится в прошлом не хуже, чем в Ционеллии. Всех-то забот — перебраться как можно скорее в Америку, а там богатеть и процветать, продавая патенты на то, что ещё не изобретено, типа одноразовых подгузников или бумажного стаканчика с двойными стенками. — Лучше в Новую Зеландию, — машинально уточнила я, пытаясь хоть как-то упорядочить хаос в голове. — И промышленность развитая, и женское избирательное право, иначе говоря, все права на собственность и коммерцию, есть с 1893 года. — Ну туда, — не стал спорить Гомонов. — А если ваша сестра попала в средневековье, то, хоть сколько-то зная историю, тоже неплохо устроится в итальянских городах-государствах, которые, по сравнению с остальной Европой, были вполне чистыми, цивилизованными, любили науку с искусством, не препятствовали женщинам заниматься собственным бизнесом и позволяли оборотистым простолюдинам становиться членами высшего общества. Я на это ничего не ответила. Гомонов прав лишь отчасти — Лина выжить сумеет, но это не означает, что она будет там счастлива. Сестру надо спасать. Или хотя бы связаться с ней и спросить, хочет ли она вернуться. Только я не знаю, как это сделать, а голову мне разрывает от ошеломительной информации и ощущения полной безнадёжности. Надо срочно снять стресс и подзарядиться положительными эмоциями, иначе я не только Лине не помогу, но и себя доведу до больницы. Я попрощалась с Гомоновым, купила в ближайшей аптеке презервативы и с телефона оплатила билет в не слишком дорогой, но приличный ночной клуб, который был недалеко от дома — лучшего средства для восстановления нервов и душевных сил, чем секс, не существует. А ещё я хочу ванну с ароматной пеной и полезными для кожи маслами и солями. К ним я пристрастилась с тех пор, как мы начали жить в тёткиной квартире. Д ** _о_** ма, насколько я помню, почти никаких средств для ванн не осталось. Витрина с косметикой в крошечной аптеке оказалась скудной, но кое-что приличное и подходящее там нашлось. Довольная покупкой, я поехала домой. Однако на полпути позвонила Алёна Лопатина и закричала панически: — Нам нужна помощь! Срочно!


	3. — 3 — (редактура от 01.12.2019)

Я мысленно выругалась покрепче и сказала спокойно:  
— Уйми истерику. Говори по существу.  
Алёна вместо внятных слов опять принялась стенать и лепетать о катастрофе.  
Мне очень хотелось пролечить её дурострадание пощёчиной, но по телефону это, увы, невозможно. Я всего лишь рявкнула:  
— Заткнись! Говори конкретно или иди на … !  
Мат помог не хуже пощёчины. Алёна подавилась своими причитаниями и сказала:  
— Завтра или послезавтра общагу будут проверять на нелегалов, а у нас нет паспортов.  
— Хватит и полицейской справки по утере, — успокоила её я.  
— Справки тоже нет.  
— Это как? — не поняла я. — Если вы сбежали от отца без документов, то их можно восстановить, заявив об утере в любой точке страны. Штраф небольшой, восстановление за месяц максимум, дубликаты свидетельства о рождении и прочего делают по обычному почтовому запросу. Сейчас же идите и пишите заявления. И в соцслужбу на отца напишите заявление, чтобы несовершеннолетнего Петра к нему не вернули, а опеку перевели на тебя.  
— Это невозможно! Мы… у нас… Мы приехали оттуда, где были сделаны ваши ширмы.  
— Понятно, — сказала я. — Сейчас приеду.  
Я оборвала связь и убрала телефон в сумку. В другое время такая новость вызвала бы ярость, что пристают из-за пустяков, поскольку все эти нелегально-мигрантские дела решаются легко и просто, особенно если живёшь среди постепенно натурализирующихся нелегалов, но сейчас это было удачей. Доводятся Алёна и Пётр родственниками бабушке или нет, особого значения не имеет. Главное, что они из Ционеллии и что Лина установила с этим миром контакт. А ещё это означает, что она успела научиться у ционеллийцев хоть каким-то правилам выживания. Но самое важное, что я могу через Алёну и Петра найти и вытащить домой сестру.  
Я отогнала мысль о том, что Лина попала не в другой мир, а в прошлое, напомнила себе, что она очень умная и ловкая, поэтому в такое дерьмо не вляпается.  
Стоп. Если Денис — родственник Урманова, то, возможно, они оба тоже потомки иномирских беженцев? Слишком подозрительно похожа эта история с глухой деревней в Приморье и букетом болячек на бабушкину и Гомоновские эпопеи.  
Я доехала до остановки, вышла из маршрутки и стала ждать другую, к общагам.  
Тел ** _а_** Лины и Дениса ещё не выдали для погребения, а значит родители Дениса в Синедольске. Надо с ними поговорить. Вдруг они что-то знают и смогут помочь. Только сначала нужно струйный перцовый баллончик купить, а то мало ли как Денисовым родителям эмоциями мозги перемкнёт.  
Я села в маршрутку, идущую к общагам.  
Облавы там бывали часто, но их никогда никто не боялся. Обычно от рейдовика ГУВМ, которому помогал полицейский участковый и один-два ППС-ника, нелегалы заранее откупались, и те просто проходили мимо общаги. А если на областное подразделение ГУВМ был сильный пресс из Москвы и мимо пройти никак не получалось, надо было устроить показательный рейд с привлечением отряда ОМОНа, то за меньшую мзду инспектор — или кто он там — предупреждал, чтобы нелегалы переселились на сутки туда, где рейдов не будет.  
Так почему никто не объяснил ситуацию Алёне, которая преподаёт русский детям этих самых нелегалов? Мы — бабушка, Лина и я — общались с соседями-нелегалами на уровне «Привет-сегодня-хорошая-погода-пока», и то нас об облавах предупреждали. Бабушка сдавала деньги на откуп просто для того, чтобы представители власти не тарабанили в дверь в то время, когда она смотрит вечерний телесериал — у них потрясающая способность припереться на самом интересном месте.  
Или Алёна просто тупая истеричка и делает проблему там, где её нет? Это плохо, потому что такое ушлёпище никогда не даст верную информацию, и тогда у Лины проблемы. Впрочем, если Алёна добралась сюда, да ещё и брата-малолетку сумела с собой увести, то она не так безнадёжна, и я заставлю её выложиться по полной. Платить Алёне и Петру придётся российскими паспортами, но в общаге несложно выяснить, как их раздобыть — далеко не все нелегалы хотят ими обзаводиться, большинство предпочитает подзаработать денег и вернуться к привычному образу жизни в аулы и кишлаки, однако о добывании надёжного паспорта знают все.  
Только вот паспорт — это дорого. Для нелегалов, желающих остаться, намного дешевле оформить легализацию, и через пять лет проживания плюс год оформления получить гражданство обычным путём — если оно вообще нужно, потому что легализованным иностранцам не возбраняется жить в стране хоть десять лет, хоть двадцать, работать, учиться, но сохраняется возможность в любой момент уехать в свою страну. А в плане законотворчества последних лет это становится жизненно важным. Но в республиках бывшего СССР полно славян, а грузины, молдаване, армяне и азербайджанцы сами европеоиды, и блондинистых среди них, вопреки расхожему мнению, немало. И паспорт ** _а_** этих республик будут подешевле. Украинский паспорт, с которым к блондинистости вообще никаких вопросов не возникнет, сейчас наверняка стал дороже российского, однако спросить-то можно.  
Стоп. Если Лина позаботилась устроить тут эту парочку, даже легенду о родственниках придумала, то она и паспорта наверняка заготовила — во всяком случае, обо всём договорилась, а как деньги добыть, беглецы сами соображать должны, не всё на чужой хребтине выезжать.  
Так почему Алёна устроила истерику? Если у средневековой девушки, вопреки осокотинивающему воспитанию, хватило ума на побег от отца или мужа, то истерить она не будет никогда. Тогда зачем ей мне звонить?  
Додумать это я не успела — два здоровых лба поволокли меня за гаражи. Я успела доехать и шла к общаге, когда мои размышления прервали самым мерзким из всех возможных способов. Я вырывалась, пинала агрессоров, даже пыталась укусить — всё напрасно. От одного я отбилась бы, всё же опыт общажных драк сделал из меня неплохого бойца, но двое — это для девушки без шансов. Мои визги, разумеется, тоже не помогли: когда надо, ППС и с собаками не найдёшь. И всё же я боролось из всех сил, не обращая внимания на удары, путь к гаражам давался этим сволочам нелегко. И пусть сейчас они надо мной надругаются, но после я найду их и убью!  
Внезапно стало легче, я смогла ударить одного из нападавших в колено и в глаза. Удар получился смазанным, этому выродку ничем не повредил, он явно каким-то борцовско-бойцовским спортом занимался, потому что успел уклониться. Но меня бросил и вдвоём со своим дружком сцепился с каким-то парнем. Я времени терять не стала, ринулась прочь, громко вопя о полиции. Моя сумка куда-то делась во время драки, поэтому позвонить невозможно, однако я сразу же наткнулась на прохожих, закричала:  
— Вызывайте полицию! Там бандиты человека убивают!  
Прохожие ринулись от меня прочь, но среди них была девушка, которая всё же впечатлилась моим растрёпанным видом и наверняка проступающими синяками, а потому на бегу позвонила в полицию.  
Я оглянулась, подобрала два крупных обломка кирпича — увы, куска арматуры или толстой ветки не было — и побежала помогать моему защитнику. Но он и сам справился.  
Я всё же придала ускорение удирающим мерзавцам, швырнув им обломками кирпича в спины. Одному попала в плечо, другому в задницу.  
И посмотрела на того, кто меня спас. Успела отметить, что это симпатичный и высокий шатен с каре-зелёными глазами, лет около двадцати пяти, но ничего сказать ему не получилось — прибежали ППС-ники. С протоколом морочиться не стали, расспросили коротко, помогли найти мою сумку и даже пакет с покупками, глянули в паспорта и ушли. Я улыбнулась моему защитнику, которого, как выяснилось из разговора с полицией, звали Кирилл.  
Он сказал:  
— Я отвезу вас домой.  
Отчаянно хотелось принять предложение, только поехать не домой — всё же принцип «Не водить никого» действовал — а в отель и забыть там обо всех неприятностях, но было слишком много дел, отложить которые нельзя даже ради собственной смерти, потому что речь идёт о жизни моей сестры.  
— Я шла к родственникам. И это надолго, — с сожалением ответила я. — Возможно, я останусь у них ночевать. Позвоните мне завтра утром в десять, обсудим, где будем снимать стресс вечером. Вам тоже немало досталось, поэтому надо позаботиться о взаимном восстановлении нервов. Вы — настоящий герой, и такой подвиг обязательно должен получить соответствующую награду.  
«Надеюсь, родственнички прихватили волшебные мази от синяков», — мысленно добавила я. Физиономия с бланшем под правым глазом и распухшей левой скулой лилового цвета как-то не добавляет свиданию романтики. Да и синяки по телу не способствуют хорошему сексу. «Лишь бы ничего не было сломано. И сотрясения мозга не было, — испугалась я. — Иначе медным тазом накроется не только секс, но и вытаскивание Лины». Мой одноклассник, получивший небольшое сотрясение в обычной школьной драке, которых бывает сотни безо всяких последствий, пролежал с головной болью и светобоязнью две недели. Причём сразу ничего не почувствовал, сотрясение проявило себя на следующий день на третьем уроке.  
Кирилл на мгновение выпучился на меня с таким возмущением и изумлением, словно я кинулась выцарапывать ему глаза, вопя, что изгнанные насильники — потенциальное счастье всей моей жизни, а он всё испортил. Тут уже возмутиться хотела я: он от меня чего ждал — истерик с обмороками в викторианском стиле, вынутого из кармана миллиона долларов или минета прямо посреди этого вонючего двора?  
Но в следующее мгновение Кир овладел собой и мягко, успокаивающе улыбнулся, а я удивилась громоздкости пришедших мне в голову метафор. Такое словопостроение было мне чуждым и вычурным. Стресс, наверное. Однако с нервами надо срочно завязывать, они ничем не помогут, зато делу навредят сильно.  
А Кир тем временем сказал:  
— Здесь очень опасно. Те парни могут вернуться.  
— Переночую у родственников, а утром вызову такси.  
— Но захочет ли таксист ехать в такой район? — напирал Кир. — И у вас шок, если вы не чувствуете боли и страха, вам надо в больницу, это явно какая-то травма.  
Он контрол-фрик, ипохондрик или общался исключительно с не вполне здоровыми на голову девушками? В любом случае, странный парень. Но убегать от него было бы глупо, с такого станется и скорую с полицией позвать. Я сказала так, как если бы утешала маленького напуганного ребёнка:  
— Я выросла в этой общаге, поэтому к дракам и их последствиям мне не привыкать. Ничего со мной не случилось, не беспокойтесь. И завтра я выйду рано утром со строителями и заводскими рабочими, а к толпе никто никогда не лезет, на остановке уже видеонаблюдение и полиция, поэтому тоже безопасно.  
— Действительно, — улыбнулся Кир. — Всё просто и безопасно. Вот что значит пять лет провести в тепличных условиях Царского Городка и забыть о реальной жизни.  
Я улыбнулась в ответ, кивнула. Царский Городок — это три квартала домов, выстроенных вскоре после установления советского режима и предназначенных для высших партийных чинов. Вроде бы тогда квартал был только один, но к падению СССР разросся до трёх. Эдакий особый супер-элитный мир, предназначенный исключительно для властителей той эпохи и недоступный простым смертным, некоторым из которых удавалось устроиться туда обслугой и тогда получать и зарплату побольше, и, посещая по приказу и пропуску работодателей вместо них закрытые для всех прочих спецмагазины, прикупить себе качественную еду и одежду без выстаивания километровых очередей за дерьмовыми товарами или переплачивая тройную цену фарцовщикам за то, чего в магазинах для простых людей не было никогда. После 1991 года спецмагазины, очереди и дефициты исчезли, товарное изобилие с разнообразием наступили везде и всюду, но партократы мгновенно превратились в самых богатых бизнес-персон города и продолжили жить в своём маленьком замкнутом мирке, к которому присоединилось новое высшее чиновничество. Жители Царского Городка по-прежнему никогда из него во внешний мир не выходили, а только выезжали в машине с телохранителями на работу и в элитные рестораны, клубы и тому подобное.  
Кир тем временем говорил:  
— Там из-за уличного нападения у кого угодно, от подростка или домохозяйки до матёрых бизнесменов и бизнеследи была бы многодневная истерика. И они бы не за полицией бегали и камни в нападавших кидали, а обделались и рухнули в обморок. Там большинство не общается с персоналом, поэтому им неоткуда научиться разумному поведению в критической ситуации. Наоборот, многие — не все, к счастью, но, увы многие следуют абсурдным идеям о том, как должны вести себя те, кто хочет выглядеть в глазах окружающих людьми высокозначимыми и… хм… более качественными. Жить в таких условиях нелегко, если ты там не родился, а пришёл вместе с добившимися успеха родителями.  
Я понимающе и сочувственно кивнула. Всё просто оказалось. Я достала из сумки смартфон, продиктовала Киру номер.  
— Позвоните в десять, как договаривались, обсудим, куда пойдём вечером.  
В последнюю секунду мне всё же хватило ума назвать не настоящий, а запасной номер — сейчас все телефоны на кой-то чёрт делают двухсимочными, зачем это по задумке инженеров надо, я не знаю, но в наших реалиях оказалось полезным: можно поставить вторую симку, зарегистрированную на какого-нибудь алкаша, их возле офисов связи полно, и после безбоязненно давать номер случайным кратковременным любовникам, рекламным агентам и прочей публике того же сорта. А то, что парень из Царского Городка будет только случайным мимолётным эпизодом, нет никаких сомнений — у нас не имеется ничего общего. Но Кир хорош собой, стресс снимать надо, поэтому почему бы не сходить завтра на свидание?  
Кир позвонил на продиктованный номер, я занесла его в контакты, попрощалась и пошла к общаге, на ходу убрала телефон в сумку. И порадовалась, что у дома тётки во дворе и на улице видеонаблюдение. А вот этот район совсем испортился, если среди бела дня нападают. Комнату фиг продашь в таких условиях. Но это после. Сейчас надо Лину вытащить.  
И синяки пролечить, иначе овощ мне завтра, а не отличный вечер.  
Я забарабанила в дверь комнаты родственничков. Сомневаюсь, что они действительно родня моей бабушке, а значит и мне, но надо же эту парочку как-то назвать? А родство как таковое никогда никого ни к чему не обязывает, свобода не общаться с родственниками, если они неприятны или даже опасны, есть всегда и у всех.  
Дверь открыла Алёна, и вид у неё было удивлённый. Ещё бы — я выглядела отнюдь не тривиально. Да ещё и о собственных ключах от комнаты забыла, стучала как чужачка.  
— Магией лечить умеешь? — буркнула я, отпихнула её от двери и прошла к сестриному дивану, который теперь стоял посреди комнаты перед ширмами. Над дверью висел телевизор. Высоковато, но лучше, чем никак.  
Из-за ширм выскочил Пётр, оглядел меня и убежал, через несколько мгновений вернулся с небольшим глиняным горшочком, прикрытым крышкой, дал его Алёне и сказал, кивнув на одну из ширм:  
— Уведи барышню в твои покои, ей надо разоблачиться.  
— Где вы, мать вашу, русский учили? — рассмеялась я. Смех был нервным и истеричным, но после такого неудивительно. Я сказала: — Пётр, если своей выпивки нет, то сгоняй к Василичу в семнадцатую, он хороший самогон бумажными стаканами продаёт. Возьми маленький стакан, мне надо-то один-два глотка для успокоения, не больше. Василич не заморачивается запретом на продажу спиртного несовершеннолетним. Но если что, скажешь: «Сестре для девичника, хочет с подружками принять по маленькой, стакана на всех им хватит». Чего замер?  
— У меня есть немного белой браги из дома, — сказал Пётр. — Она крепкая. Брал как раз на такой случай, если нервную горячку снять надо будет.  
— Давай, — согласилась я. — Чем быстрее пролечиться, тем лучше.  
Белая брага, как я и ожидала, оказалась хлебным самогоном дрянной очистки. Но это белёсо-мутное, воняющее сивухой пойло было достаточно крепким, чтобы от желудка по телу быстро побежало тепло, сосуды расширились, а мышцы и нервы расслабились. Я вернула крохотный бурдючок Петру.  
— Спасибо, — сказала ему и потянула Алёну за её ширму. Помощь мне и правда была нужна: на спине я синяки не увижу.  
Я достала из сумки зеркало, салфетки и бутылёк с дезинфектором для рук — ношу на тот случай, когда их помыть нельзя — стянула топик и стала обрабатывать ссадины. А Алёну спросила:  
— Зачем ты на самом деле меня вызвала? Только не ври, что, преподавая русский нелегалам, живущим в достаточно приличной общаге, не научилась прятаться от облавы. И что Лина не вывела тебя на тех, кто сделает паспорта.  
— У Пётра наступает первый оборот, — ответила она нервно, опять скатываясь в панику. — Появилась чешуя на груди!  
— В каком смысле? — озадаченно посмотрела я на неё.  
— Мы драконы! — Алёна смотрела на меня не менее озадаченно. — А вы — чародейного Рода. Вы что, ничего не знаете о себе и своём истинном мире?  
Я, не отвлекаясь от дезинфекции ссадин и синяков, торопливо припомнила бабушкины сказки. Ционеллией правили две расы — драконы, все сплошь блондины, и чародеи-брюнеты. Человеки могли быть с любым цветом волос, на них внимания никто не обращал, даже сами человеки. Межрасовых браков между знатью хватало, но дети всегда рождались только расы отца — специальное волшебство над беременной. Полукровками были только внебрачные дети, и их везде ненавидели и отвергали, устраивали повсеместную травлю. Полукровки притворялись человеками, скрывали магию, а те, что посмелее, убегали в Безродные земли к Безымянным племенам.  
— Кое-что знаю, — сказала я вслух, дала Алёне салфетки и дезинфектор, а сама стала смазывать синяки и ссадины на лице. Алёна понятливо стала обрабатывать спину.  
— Здесь почти чисто, — проговорила она. — Но надо посмотреть… м… ниже. И на бёдрах со стороны спины.  
— Сейчас, с лицом и плечами закончу, — ответила я. — А это точно поможет?  
— Здесь не знаю. А у нас даже удары от огненного меча и ледяного бича исцеляет.  
Что это такое, я не помнила, как спросить дикарку о диагностике сотрясения, придумать не могла. Но об их адаптации к земному миру рассказать попросила.  
Оказалось, что всё точно так же, как и у Гомонова — сутки тяжёлой болезни, после неделя кашля и не слишком высокой, но неприятной температуры, а после обычное человеческое состояние.  
— Мы думали, что всё закончилось навсегда, — говорила Алёна. — Но утром у брата начали гнуться кости и изменяться одежда. Все десять минут, как и дома было бы. А после появилась чешуя на груди. Через два-три дня начнётся трансформация.  
— Мы с сестрой постоянно болели первые шесть лет нашей жизни, — сказала я. — На седьмой год у землян наступает один из кризисных периодов развития, организм трансформируется в новую фазу или что-то в этом роде. Меняется гормональный фон, быстро отрастают новые участки мозга. Многие дети с плохим здоровьем перестают болеть, их организм чинит сам себя на волне кризиса. Мы с сестрой на седьмом году жизни полностью стали землянинками, всё же в нас было достаточно местной крови. А бабушка болела всю её жизнь. И у мамы было плохое здоровье. Этот мир не для волшебнородных. Но где-то недалеко расположены врата между мирами. Если есть два мира, то почему не быть множеству? И почему не пересидеть трансформацию у врат, где больше магии? Или в пространстве между мирами? То, что вы не можете вернуться в ваш урождённый мир не означает, что для вас не найдётся новой, более подходящей вам родины. Место рождения и место наилучшего проживания — далеко не всегда одно и тоже. И место проживания далеко не всегда бывает одно и то же всю жизнь — оно меняется в соответствии с потребностями и интересами живущего.  
Я закончила с лицом и плечами, стянула капри и трусы, спросила Алёну:  
— Как там?  
— Всё чисто, — сдавленно пискнула она и убежала.  
«Вот идиотка дикая! — вздохнула я. — Как они там в баню ходили?» И заорала:  
— А спину смазать?  
Я оглядела бёдра с боков и спереди, низ живота и, как смогла, осмотрела задницу . Всё тоже оказалось чисто. Я надела трусы и капри, а Алёна из-за ширмы спросила:  
— Вы одеты?  
— Со спины нет. Смажь всё же синяки, они тебя не укусят!  
Она вошла и занялась делом, а я задумалась, как такие дикие добрались до Лины.  
Бабушке было проще: в 1943 году провинция любой страны Земли почти ничем не отличалась от средневековья. Во всяком случае, если просто идти по просёлочным и городским дорогам, ничего особенного не увидишь, а редкие безлошадные кареты напугать не способны — мало ли что за магия в другом мире. Незнание повседневных бытовых мелочей можно списать на деревенскость, типа «Я об этом слышала, но не знала, что надо свет включать и водопроводом пользоваться именно так». А остальное постигается копированием действий других людей, внимательным слушанием их разговоров, чтением газет и библиотекой.  
Однако выйти на окраину современного города, пусть даже провинциального, означает получить отменный шок.  
А в следующую секунду до меня дошла полная невозможность ситуации: если женщины не могут управлять магией, то как бабушка убежала в другой мир, да ещё пользовалась тут всеми необходимыми для выживания талисманами?!  
Я повернулась к Алёне, которая как раз закончила обрабатывать мне спину, и посмотрела на неё с подозрением.  
— Как ты смогла воспользоваться волшебством? Как управляешь талисманами, если женщина к волшебству не способна?  
Алёна набычилась, буркнула хмуро:  
— Вы тоже собрались в университет, а не к вышивкам!  
Я надела топик и сказала:  
— Ты молодец. Настоящий герой. Совсем как моя бабушка. Но как именно ты это сделала?  
— Брат смастерил мне управляющий магией браслет, когда понял, что один, без взрослого, который изобразит его опекуна, он в этом мире не выживет. Мир не самый лучший и далеко не самая приятная страна в нём, но на другое не хватило сил.  
— А как вас зовут на самом деле? — заинтересовалась я.  
— Те имена остались в Ционеллии, — отрезала Алёна. — Мы теперь Лопатины. Разве что скоро станем Элен и Питом. Мы научились пользоваться интернетом, и теперь рассылаем заявки по сайту вакансий. Если ваша бабушка могла на сутки съездить в Москву, то и мы сможем протянуть двое суток дороги до Теннисси.  
— Как можно хотеть жить в Теннисси?! — изумилась я. — Это же дичь непроходимая! Это не Калифорния, не Иллинойс, не Новая Англия, где достойная и развитая во всех смыслах цивилизация, а красный штат! Религиозные фанатики, экономическая отсталость, законы позапрошлого века, а нравы вообще уровня средневековья. Есть ведь Шотландия, которая в законах даже прогрессивнее вполне цивилизованной Англии, есть Новая Зеландия, которая не так продвинута, как Шотландия, но тоже хороша по уровню разумности, хотя, конечно, и она, и Шотландия, и Англия отстают от Нидерландов и стран Скандинавии, но развиваются в положительную сторону успешно.   
— Нам не нужно слишком много цивилизации, — сказала Алёна. — Наоборот, надо что-то поближе к привычной жизни. Убить нас никто больше не стремится, зачем ещё что-то делать? Только паспорт осталось получить. И пережить оборот Петра. — Она немного подумала и сказала: — А может, и в Теннисси не поедем. Нам и тут хорошо, если подумать. Я приворожу себе богатого и знатного мужа, Петру найду жену с достойным приданым и происхождением. Магии тут ничтожно мало, почти что нет, с собой мы тоже привезти смогли немного, но на устройство жизни, приличествующей киайри, хватит.  
— Здесь нет понятия знатности, — машинально ответила я, думая о том, что все Урмановы белёсы, а потому могут быть драконами. Не знаю, что это мне может дать, но учитывать такой фактор надо. Денис, кстати, тоже до некоторой степени Урманов и тоже блондин.  
— Чиновники вполне себе киайри, — возразила Алёна. — И многие бизнесмены. Мы будем жить в Царском Городке не хуже, чем жили в Верхнем ярусе столицы. И в пригороде будут свои з ** _а_** мки. И никто не потребует от знати быть наравне с простыми, как в этих ваших продвинутых странах! В здешних края, к счастью, всё ещё умеют блюсти статусность и отделять низших от достойных. Я не так глупа, как служанка вашей бабушки, и не буду тратить магию на всякую ерунду. Мой приворот продержится всю мою жизнь! Только бы Пётр оборот пережил! Что нам делать?!  
— Служанка? — не поняла я. Истерики и спесь Алёны значения не имели, всего лишь противно, а вот новые сведения о бабушке и её окружении могли пригодиться.  
— Сестра вашей бабушки была на самом деле её служанкой. Она помогла своей госпоже бежать в обмен на талисман, которым можно заполучить богатого и знатного мужа там, где браки с низкородными дозволены законом. Возмутительный и ужасный закон! Но иногда во имя спасения жизни приходится пройти и по грязи. А служанка оказалась глупа в полном соответствии со своей презненнородностью, и вместо того, чтобы всю силу талисмана потратить на поддержание благосклонности мужа, взялась начаровывать красоту себе, чтобы затмить всех других дам на балу. Но я не сделаю такого плебейства и...  
— Флаг в руки, — перебила я. Информация о тёткиной бабке и её отношениях с бабушкой оказалась бесполезной. Но мне нужно как можно скорее установить связь с сестрой и вытащить её домой. А для такой операции Алёна и Пётр должны побыстрее разобраться со своими драконьими проблемами и обрести рабочую форму. Я сказала: — Завтра с утра куп ** _и_** те в спортивном или в рыболовно-охотничьем магазине палатки, рюкзаки, поспрашивайте тамошних любителей туризма и охоты о том, какие консервы получше и нужен ли для похода длиной в два-три дня котелок с примусом, после чего поезжайте автобусом к селу Первомайскому и идите в сторону брошенных деревень. Там раньше были врата. Сейчас — не знаю, но магии там всё ещё побольше, чем здесь. А главное, там нет свидетелей. Даже если кто-то из туристов или рыбаков вас увидит и начнёт говорить об этом, ему никто не поверит, все решат, что померещилось спьяну.  
Разумеется, такая задача слишком сложна для недавних беженцев из дикарии, которые только до супермаркета ходить могут. Точнее, Пётр наверняка умеет выживать на природе, в средневековье этому учили всех знатных юношей, поскольку готовили из них только воинов. Алёна, если решилась на побег, тоже не беспомощная, но вот разговор о консервах с примусами и поездка к автовокзалу явно за пределами их познаний. Я, разумеется, помогу им с этим, но пусть сначала предложат мне оплату. И тогда можно затребовать вместо золота или талисманов связь с Линой. И кстати — обнаружилась новая странность. Я испытующе посмотрела на Алёну.  
— Бабушка и тёткина бабка… Ну бабушка и служанка, — уточнила я под возмущённым взглядом этой снобки. И пояснила: — Теперь это без разницы, потому по документам они родные сёстры. И значение имеет только то, что эти дамы пришли на Землю из Ционеллии не в заброшенную деревню, а в обитаемую, купили там помощь, причём аборигены были готовы к такому бизнесу. И первые, самые тяжёлые сутки дамы провели в тёплом доме на мягкой кровати, под присмотром профессиональной фельдшерицы, у которой были выменянные в городе на молоко лекарства, пусть всего лишь аспирин и ещё какая-то ерунда того же сорта, но это много лучше, чем вообще без лечения. Страдания они не облегчали, но пережить их помогли. И всю следующую неделю слабости и недомогания девушки были накормлены и ухожены, оставались в разгар сезона осенних дождей в сухом протопленном жилье, а не под кустом. Сейчас пик лета, но больным людям всё равно не прожить восемь суток на природе. И дикарям — а вы не могли не быть дикарями в земном мире! — не добраться от леса до нашей с Линой квартиры.  
— Мой брат искал способ убежать туда, где нас не убьют. Ваша сестра проводила ритуал связи с комнатой вашей бабушки в её родовом з ** _а_** мке. Я не знаю, зачем Паулине Андреевне это было надо и откуда она вообще взяла такой ритуал. Паулина Андреевна упоминала дневники бабушки, но из записок женщины не почерпнуть ничего, кроме рецептов притираний для кожи и ополаскивателей для волос. Ну ещё подробностей её любовных приключений. Ваша бабушка до них и д ** _о_** ма была весьма охоча! — в голосе Алёны появились яд и отвращение.  
— Ближе к делу, — напомнила я.  
— Понятия не имею, как женщина, да ещё человечица, а не волшебнородная, смогла сделать сканниг-талисман для Ционеллии. По всей вероятности, это наследство вашей бабушки, и талисман делал кто-то из её любовников. Всего произошедшего не понял даже мой брат, но, похоже, его волшебство и действие талисмана как-то соприкоснулись и перемешались. Установилась связь. Под влиянием вашей сестры она была похожа не телеэкран. А когда мы договорились, получился проход. Первой пролезла я, а брата удалось протащить только через две с половиной недели. Его тогда слишком крепко стерегли, но когда я пропала, то всё силы бросили на поиски, и сторожевые заклинания и талисманы забыли подпитывать, они иссякли. Брат смог прийти в вашу квартиру. Он пожил три дня там, а после пришёл сюда. Меня Паулина Андреевна к моменту его бегства неделю как отселила сюда, чтобы я училась самостоятельно жить в вашем мире. Мы ещё в Ционеллии дали ей золото, и она сразу же купила эту квартиру, говорила, что осенью её выгодно будет сдавать в наём.  
Я торопливо упорядочивала новую информацию. Сестра бросила учёбу и якобы нашла работу три месяца назад. А комнату купила два месяца назад. Я с утра до вечера была на учёбе, поэтому Лина сколько угодно могла волшебничать в своей комнате, я ничего никогда не узнала бы. Месяц, иначе говоря, четыре недели назад я уехала в Москву, и Лина без помех могла поселить в мою комнату кого угодно. «Дневники бабушки» — это явно тетради со сказками. То, что любая сказка была руководством по выживанию в Ционеллии, точнее в ционеллийской стране под названием «Ирд ** _е_** ция», стало очевидным. Причём каждая из тетрадей была ориентирована на свой возраст. Вопрос о том, какого чёрта бабушка готовила нас для жизни в мире, от которого сбежала сама, лучше оставить на пот ** _о_** м. Сейчас важнее, что Лина занималась шантажом гораздо меньше, чем я думала. И что лучше бы это был шантаж, поскольку торговля иномирским золотом, наверняка имеющим какие-то дополнительные свойства, могла принести очень тяжёлые проблемы.  
А ещё среди вещей сестры есть настоящие волшебные талисманы. И это не сказка. Это моя жизнь.  
Твою же мать!  
Я вызвала такси и поехала домой. Мазь подействовала, опухоль исчезла, синяки из лиловых стали зелёными. Надеюсь, к утру вообще исчезнут. Надо ведь ещё и работу искать, а значит идти на собеседование.  
Кстати, о работе — а как дело о взрыве машины попало к второсортному следователю?  
Из чтения и смотрения хороших детективов я знала, что работа следователя мало чем отличается от работы бухгалтера: надо сидеть в кабинете, учитывать улики, делать из них выводы, записывать их, затем описывать прорехи в получившейся картине преступления и выписывать распоряжения оперативному отделу на сбор недостающих улик и допросы свидетелей, потерпевших и обвиняемых. Бумаги, бумаги, бумаги. И логика, понятное дело, огромное количество аналитики. Ну ещё иногда допросы, если выяснилось, что оперативники плохо их провели. Сугубо кабинетная работа. Но все следователи в порядке очереди сутки дежурят по городу и ездят вместе с экспертами и полицией описывать место преступления. Мелкие преступления описывает полицейский следователь, что-то посерьёзнее — районный из Следственного Комитета, а на самые тяжкие вызывают дежурного из городского СК. Если сутки выдались напряжённые, один человек не успевает на все места преступленией, вызвают кого-то ещё из недежурных следователей. В дальнейшем, кто место преступления описывал, тот само преступление и расследует — это не закон и не инструкция, а просто здравый смысл: подсознательно человек замечает многое из того, что не заносится в протокол, после оно обязательно вспоминается и помогает в расследовании. Но на следующий день на утренней планёрке можно сказать начальству о своей перегруженности делами и попытаться спихнуть новое дело коллегам — иногда это удаётся. Бывает, начальник сам передаёт дело от загруженного следователя тому, кто посвободнее или, что чаще, перераспределяет новые дела по следователям, которые лучше справляются с определённым типом преступлений: Иванов хорошо раскрывает убийства, а Петрова — мошенничества. Бывает, что два преступления связаны между собой, и тогда более тяжкое поглощает более мелкое, и следователь отдаёт своё дело. Ещё бывает, что преступление оказывается очень сложным и запутанным, и тогда следователю дают двух-трёх других следователей в помощники, а все их другие дела распихивают коллегам.  
Но Гомонов не говорил, что он в тот день дежурил и описывал взрыв машины. И даже если дежурил, то тут всё должно было быть иначе: полиция оцепит место взрыва и позвонит в городской СК и в прокуратуру, а те вызовут лучшего следователя города вне зависимости от того, дежурит он или нет. Да ещё и полицейские, СК-шные и прокурорские генералы лично приедут проверить, правильно ли работает следователь. Слишком это нетипичное событие для нашей тихой провинции, а потому меры будут самые сильные.  
Я позвонила Гомонову и спросила, как к нему попало дело о машине.  
Он хмыкнул:  
— Сам удивился. На планёрке дали дело мне. Физиономия у шефа была кислая, все вопросы он оборвал. Значит позвонили сверху и приказали назначить меня. Шеф ни на что не намекнул, а он мужик правильный, и о закулисных играх всегда предупреждает, поэтому и ему в ответ на первый же его вопрос велели заткнуться.  
— Думаете, это какой-то ваш земляк постарался? В Синедольске он мог стать кем-то влиятельным.  
— Скорее да, чем нет, — ответил Гомонов. — И я знаю, где надо отступить и показать дурака. Поэтому при больших закулисных играх я самый удобный.  
— Что будет с Ингой?  
— Сядет, и очень надолго. Вам же лучше уехать. Прямо сейчас и поезжайте, вечерний авиарейс на Москву есть. Вы главное поймите — ваша сестра или мертва, или свой выбор сделала сама. Он странный, абсурдный, но это её выбор. А поскольку ваша сестра не дура, то, куда бы она ни уехала, её жизнь там будет очень хорошо обустроенной и приятной, гораздо выгоднее той, какую Паулина планировала себе раньше.  
Гомонов оборвал связь, а я отрицательно покачала головой. В то, что в средневековой дикарии можно устроиться выгоднее, чем в современной Великобритании или Италии, ещё можно поверить — всякие варианты случаются. Но Лина никогда не уехала бы, не попрощавшись. И, затевая имитацию своей смерти, она меня обязательно предупредила бы. А значит у неё очень серьёзные проблемы, настоящая беда, и мою сестру надо спасать. Она попала в какую-то очень скверную игру.  
И потому вытаскивать Лину надо ни в коем случае не в Синедольск, а куда-нибудь подальше, в ту же Москву, например. И валить оттуда каким угодно способом, хоть в больничные санитарки, лишь бы туда, где игры с законом максимально затруднены даже для богачей и чиновников.  
Ладно, это всё пот ** _о_** м. Сейчас надо найти способ заставить Петра связать меня с сестрой. Да ещё чтобы у малолетки-недоучки хватило сил и умений сделать это качественно. Гомонов тоже волшебник, но то, что он не согласится, очевидно.  
Одна надежда — у Лины в комнате есть талисманы, о полезности которых она не успела меня предупредить. Моя сестра никогда не была настолько глупой, чтобы лезть куда бы то ни было, не позаботившись о страховке.  
И тут я снова задумалась о бабушке — почему всё-таки она, прилично продаваемый художник, не купила новую квартиру после того, как подарила тётке свою? Даже с учётом огромных расходов на лечение, бабушке вполне бы хватило денег для покупки трёхкомнатной квартиры в доме тех же лет постройки, что и тот, где была её двушка, — совко-строй, в отличие от новых, улучшенных квартир, вполне доступен по цене. И почему Лина купила именно ту квартиру-коридорку, в которой мы когда-то жили? Их продаётся чёртова куча, выбирай любую, и полно тех, которые ближе к нашей нынешней квартире, что упрощает контроль за арендаторами, и тех, которые рядом с университетами, а это более высокая арендная плата.  
Сентиментальность моей сестре не присуща. Бабушка тоже такой глупостью обременена не была. Как и излишней бережливостью. А стало быть у этой комнатёнки есть какие-то особые свойства, полезные ционеллийцам.  
Осталось выяснить, какие именно. И знают ли о них Алёна с Петром?  
И так ли магически беспомощны женщины, как о них говорят?  
Сплошной поток вопросов и ни одного ответа. А ещё и работу искать надо.  
Однако стенания никому и никогда не помогали. Проблемы надо решать, и делать это лучше, уничтожая их по одной. И начать разумнее всего с наиболее доступных. Поскольку неизвестно, что будет завтра с моим внешним видом и самочувствием, то займусь тщательным изучением содержимого кладовок. А пока всё к чёрту.  
Надо отдохнуть.

 

* * *

Первым сюрпризом поиска оказалось то, что в кладовке на лоджии, о которой я забыла, и потому не заглянула в неё по приезду, сохранились все бабушкины инструменты и материалы. А это означало возможность найти заказ среди её бывших клиентов. Что гораздо лучше возни с чужими детьми — я не чувствую ни малейшей склонности к педагогике.  
Но сначала надо сделать образец своей работы, и заснять процесс его создания и на видео, чтобы никто не сомневался в моих способностях, не думал, будто я продаю остатки бабушкиных поделок. Она зарабатывала воплощением чужих фантазий, а не реализацией собственных, и потому от меня её клиенты будут ждать того же самого.  
Впрочем, всё это после. А сейчас надо продолжать обыск.  
О чёрт, я же забыла о сломанном сайте!  
Его должны были починить.   
Я метнулась в свою комнату и торопливо схватилась за ноутбук. Сайт работал и посвящён был эзотерике. В принципе, идея искать следы реального волшебства среди земных суеверий неплоха, но только не на сайте закрытого сообщества, для вступления в которое надо пройти многоуровневое тестирование. Это же вольер с законченными психами!  
Однако внимательно просмотреть все доступные Лине разделы этого сайта надо.  
Первая же из закрытых страниц повергла меня в глубочайший шок. Действительно шок — я не меньше минуты только и могла, что изумлённо таращиться на экран и судорожно вздыхать.  
Страница была написана на той смеси простого и высокого эринэля, на котором говорил Гомонов!  
Я прекрасно знала, что в Синедольске есть и другие выходцы из Ционеллии, а не только бабушка, Бородихин и Гомонов. Я понимала, что не только мы с Линой и наша тётка являемся потомками ционеллийцев. Но никак не ожидала увидеть такое количество беженцев и их наследников. Наоборот, я была уверена, что переселенцев мало и что три четверти из них бесплодны.  
Оказалось — вовсе нет.  
Так, спокойно, Мира, спокойно. Истерика ещё никогда и никому ничем не помогла.  
Для начала прочти сообщения в личке Лины.  
Их было немного, и все касались заказов на изготовление какэдзику и статуэток из полимерной глины, причём все письма относились к позапрошлому году и к январю прошлого. Бабушка попала в больницу, из которой уже не вернулась, двадцатого февраля прошлого года.  
Так получается, что это её аккаунт, а не Лины?  
Тогда почему бабушка не рассказала нам правду? Точнее, почему рассказала всё Лине, но ничего не сказала мне? И почему молчала сама Лина?  
Вопросы плодятся со скоростью мух, а ответов ноль.  
Я посмотрела дату регистрации. Бабушка стала пользоваться этим сайтов только в ноябре позапрошлого года. Она как раз тогда стала болеть больше обычного. И через три месяца умерла. Получается, что всю земную жизнь ей было плевать на Ционеллию вообще и на страну Ирдецию в частности, но перед смертью что-то от бывшей родины понадобилось. И это было явно не удовлетворение ностальгии.  
Я поискала её сообщения на форуме и в комментариях статьям на сайте. Бабушка сделала очень мало записей, но все они относились к анализу состояния мест, связанных с Ционеллией, а потому имеющих слабый магический фон, способный подпитывать жизнеспособность волшебнородных ционеллийцев. И эта связь периодически иссякла и даже исчезала совсем.  
Вот и ответ на вопрос, почему бабушка поселилась в убогой квартирёшке-коридорке. А ещё я усомнилась, что это тётка заставила бабушку заплатить ей квартирой в обмен на опеку над нами. Похоже, всё было наоборот. Тётка и не подозревала, чем владеет, иначе не продала бы комнату, когда бабушка попала в больницу. И понятно, почему бабушка не делала в общажной квартире реконструкцию, хотя её проводили люди намного беднее — бабушка боялась, что квартира утратит магию. На её месте я тоже не стала бы рисковать и предпочла решать бытовые проблемы альтернативными способами.  
И становится очень интересно, как бабушка поддерживала свою жизнеспособность раньше? Но сейчас это не особо важно. Скорее всего, бабушка просто жила собственными силами, как и Гомонов, и Бородихин, но когда на её шее повисли две внучки возрастом чуть старше младенцев, бабушке потребовалась дополнительная поддержка. И она наверняка сработала, бабушка лишь полгода не дотянула до моего совершеннолетия.  
А вот тут наступает странность, о которой я раньше не думала. Опекун обязан поселить подопечных не где-то у дальней родственницы-арендаторши, а только у себя. Иначе можно и проблемы с соцслужбой заиметь, и опеки лишиться. Впрочем, кто этим будет интересоваться и разбираться, если специально не поднимать шум? А шуметь было некому — соседям по общаге на всё плевать, воспитатели в детсаду и учителя в школе понимали, что детям лучше с бабушкой в общаге, чем в приюте, если тётку опекунства лишат. После смерти бабушки тем более всем всё пофиг было — Лина совершеннолетняя, а я скоро таковой стану. За аренду другой комнаты мы заплатили наличными и вперёд, поэтому хозяйка вопросов не задавала, с тёткой судиться смысла не было, мы больше на издержки потратили бы, чем выиграли.  
С этим всё понятно, но почему тётка продала комнату, а не сдала в аренду? Не знаю, платила ли ей бабушка за проживание или пользовалась комнатой бесплатно, но новые жильцы точно платили бы.  
И зачем продавать так срочно, не дожидаясь совершеннолетия подопечной или хотя бы смерти бабушки?  
А ведь тётка, никогда с нами не разговаривавшая, даже оплатила нам месяц новой аренды за то, что мы сразу уйдём из комнаты — по закону, при продаже недвижимости у жильцов, будь они арендаторы или бывшие владельцы, есть месяц на поиск нового жилья.  
Очень любопытно, кто был владельцем квартиры до Лины и что он такое предложил тётке? Явно не деньги. И чем Лина соблазнила нового владельца на продажу? Он-то явно знал истинную значимость комнаты, если так спешил её купить. А поскольку в договоре купли-продажи указан адрес постоянного проживания каждой из сторон, то надо с продавшим комнату поговорить.  
Стоп. Связь-то с Алёной и Петром Лина установила из нашей квартиры, а не из общажной комнаты. И адаптацию Алёна и Пётр пережили в квартире, а не в общаге.  
Я стала внимательно читать страницы сайта, повествующие о точках соприкосновения земного мира и ционеллийского. Они часто менялись. Беженцы и их потомки пытались установить закономерности, но успеха так и не достигли. По сути, поиск точек просачивания магии, а значит и мест поправки здоровья, был единственным, что связывало бывших ционеллийцев, отнюдь не горящих желанием собираться в компанию и ностальгировать по покинутым местам.  
Второй общей темой было обсуждение способов доехать от Синедольска до Данди, городка в Шотландии, и нескольких полудеревень-полугородишек у восточного края Национального парка Кахуранги в Новой Зеландии. Теннисси мало кого интересовал, что неудивительно. А новозеландские деревни городского типа были битком набиты туристами, и потому нравы там превалировали вполне прогрессивные — никто и никогда не поедет отдыхать и развлекаться к ортодоксам, древнетрадиционалистам и духовноскрепам. Данди, несмотря на скромные размеры, был тем, что в России называют наукоградом: много исследовательских лабораторий, преимущественно информационные технологии и биотехнологии, изобилие молодых учёных, два университета, полно грантов. А в новозеладских деревушках был спрос на артистов всех мастей — туристов надо развлекать. И на медсестёр — кто-то должен лечить похмелье, переедание и мелкие травмы, полученные по пьяни.  
Плюс высокий комфорт и там, и там — что науку развивать, что отдыхать возможно только при наличии максимального удобства и высокой личной безопасности.  
Те, кто в международных соцсетях общались с обитателями Данди и новозеландских деревень, говорили, что они жалуются на переменчивость погоды, на нехватку бытового сервиса, на неумение местных пиар-агентств делать правильную рекламу, из-за чего фиг найдёшь нужный товар или услугу и на то, что всё старое жильё отвратительного качества, а нового строится очень мало, поскольку не хватает рабочих-строителей. Сайтовцы сокрушались, что сложности миграционного фильтра не позволяют переехать и организовать мелкий бизнес — пропускают только студентов или высококлассных специалистов, включая арт-профессии, а на такое мало у кого мозги есть. Для работы на стройках ционеллийцам и их потомкам не хватало здоровья.  
Хорошо, что бабушка была умницей и позаботились о вливании в её потомков независящей от магии крови — и я, и Лина можем свободно уехать куда угодно, хоть в Чикаго, хоть в Москву, хоть в Рим или в Лондон, или даже в Сидней. Бабушка даже специально тренировала нас на поездки — с тех пор, как нам исполнилось восемь, каждые каникулы, иначе говоря, каждое новое время года, отправляла нас на неделю в детский лагерь не ближе, чем в тысяче километров от Синедольска.  
Но это всё лирика, а мне важно, что на сайте обсуждается накопитель магии, который не только позволяет ционеллийцам и их потомкам путешествовать, но и при длительном использовании превращает обычную точку в пространстве в место соприкосновения двух миров. Разумеется, второй эффект мог быть в зоне обширного естественного соприкосновения, где оболочки миров тонкие и легко проницаемые.  
О накопителе говорили всерьёз, хотя никто ни разу им не воспользовался, не привёз его из Ционеллии, не создал его тут. Накопитель был не более, чем страстно желаемой мечтой. А управляемое соприкосновение миров и создание прохода между мирами считали глупостью. По мнению обитателей сайта и соприкосновение, и формирование проходов были слишком хаотическими, чтобы ими можно было управлять — во всяком случае, только с одной стороны, а не с двух сразу, координируя свои действия.  
Третья популярная тема, обсуждаемая на сайте — сам факт существования сайта. Ционеллийцы много десятилетий избегали контактов друг с другом, боясь привлечь внимание заведения, именуемого, в зависимости от времени, ЧК-НКВД-КГБ-ФСБ. В одиночку проще бесследно раствориться в толпе. Только благодаря этому проходы между мирами и иномирцев городские власти, включая вышеназванную структуру, считают выдумкой и суеверием. А теперь беженцы и их потомки повадились общаться, даже сайт создали. Непорядок! Опасность! Уничтожить сайт! В ответ летели упрёки в паранойе и интернет-дремучести, которая не позволяет пользоваться анонимайзером. А ещё были слова о том, что опытом выживания надо делиться, так будет меньше жертв.  
Итак, мне понятно, какую информацию искала бабушка — она хотела притянуть побольше магии в общажную комнату или найти новое жильё с магией. Но почему бабушка передала свой аккаунт только Лине и ничего не сказала мне? У Лины, в отличие от меня, есть волшебнические способности? Но две Х-хромосомы это исключают. Или из Лины получилась новая порода магессы, которая не зависит от наличия магии в пространстве, а потому способна ездить по всему миру? Но по какой такой причине Лина скрывала всё это от меня? И хоть ты тресни, а не верю я в то, что сестра считала меня чем-то ниже её или начала чувствовать ко мне антипатию. И в крах нашей дружбы не верю. Логичнее всего предположить, что и бабушка, и Лина пытались меня от чего-то защитить. У бабушки и у Лины, похоже, не оставалось выбора, но меня они попытались вывести из игры.  
Только получилось всё наоборот, и я теперь тыркаюсь, как слепой котёнок, пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
Я снова задумалась о том, так ли магически беспомощны женщины, как о них говорят? Или беспомощны, но бабушка и Лина сделали собственную, ни от кого не зависящую помогалку? И действует ли она в руках человека?  
Я вспомнила о Денисе, а он проассоциировался с Урмановым. Я поискала на сайте информацию о Приморье Хабаровского края. Не нашлось ничего, кроме вопроса о том, как готовить рыбные блины — автор вопроса попробовал их случайно, когда на работе устраивали вечеринку, а в коллективе был приехавший в командировку хабаровчанин, возжелавший похвастаться жемчужиной региональной кухни. В интернете рецептов рыбных блинов было много, но так вкусно у автора вопроса не получилось, он предполагал, что дело в комбинации специй, и, переискав везде и всюду, решил напоследок спросить тут — вдруг кто-то знает?  
В ответ ему прислали рецепт рыбных лепёшек, который дала жена одного из сайтовцев — её бабушка была родом с побережья Ладожского озера. Советчик говорил, что лепёшки похожи на оладьи, а блины — это те же оладьи, только тесто пожиже. Кто-то тут же вспомнил, что возле Ладожского озера до середины восьмидесятых позапрошлого века было поселение беженцев из Ционеллии, которое однажды просто исчезло, врата закрылись, ни малейших следов магии не осталось. Предполагали, что поселение провалилось обратно в Ционеллию. Сайтовцы бурно обсуждали, возможно ли такое, вспоминали, что поселение упоминается в краеведческих работах, которые можно найти в сети, и все упоминания сводятся к тому, что обитатели поселения жили замкнуто и обособленно от мира.  
Я кивнула прочитанному. Понятно, откуда на Буреиниском хребте, населённом монголоидами, говорящими на языках маньчжурской и нивхской семей, в конце позапрошлого века взялась деревня европеоидных русскоговорящих блондинов с фамилиями Урмановы, Вулкоевы, Лизардовы… Первое официальное упоминание о деревне датировано 1892 годом, в тот период началось бурное освоение Приморья. Но это не означает, что до появления присланных из Петербурга географов и помогающих им солдат деревни не существовало. Не вызывает сомнений и отсутствие информации о новых вратах — кланы, населявшие переместившуюся деревню, продолжали сторониться мира.  
Информация интересная, но пока бесполезная.  
Хотя… А когда Григорий Урманов приехал в Синедольск? Я что-то не помню указаний на то, что он тут родился.  
Я достала папку, посмотрела. Оказалось, что родители Григория и почти все остальные кланы приехали в Синедольск в 1981. Очень глупый для тех лет выбор: городишки были одинаковы по размеру, провинциальности и убогости, но в Хабаровске на порядок лучше было с едой, одеждой, бытовой и развлекательной техникой — в основном благодаря контрабанде, буйным цветом цветущей на городских рынках, но простому обывателю-то какая разница, откуда что берётся? Важен только результат.  
Судя по материалам, добытым детективом, в Хабаровске остались только потомки прабабушки Дениса, той самой, которая сбежала от кланов. А ведь у остальных клановиков, пожалуй, выбора и не было: если врата опять исчезли, то никто из волшебнородных не выжил бы.  
Я глянула на следующую страницу, прочитала о веренице клановых смертей в середине девяностых и стремительном возвышении Василия Урманова, отца Григория и деда Инги. Похоже, из всех клановиков выжили только те, кто полностью подчинился Василию и вложил своё имущество в его бизнес — они получили неплохие дивиденды. И на дочери главы одного из покорившихся, а может союзных Василию кланов, женился Григорий.  
Но все эти переделы власти и бандитобизнес значение имеют нулевое. А вот как клановики, с их хилым здоровьем, через всю страну смогли пролететь? И ведь это не прямой авиарейс! Сначала из Хабаровска в Москву, из Москвы в Синедольск — и то при условии, что в те годы самолёты могли лететь сразу в Москву, а не с пересадкой или дозаправкой на Урале. Но даже если были уже прямые рейсы из Хабаровска в Москву, то всё равно всегда случаются задержки, несостыковки, когда надо два-три часа, а то и втрое больше, ждать в аэропорту — иначе говоря, вдали от системы жизнеобеспечения, которой являются крупицы магии, долетающие из врат между мирами.  
Бабушка ездила в Москву ежемесячно, но до неё лететь всего-то минут тридцать-сорок, в зависимости от погоды. Как ни крути, а авиаперелёт — тяжёлая работа для организма. Во всяком случае, если человек слаб здоровьем. И бабушка безбоязненно уезжала из Синедольска на сутки.  
А вот Бородихин и Гомонов никогда никуда не ездили дальше пригородных деревень и сёл.  
Можно добраться от Хабаровска до Синедольска за сутки? Думаю, даже в 1981 году это делалось часов за восемнадцать-двадцать — во всяком случае, летом, когда погода почти всегда лётная.  
Но бабушка жила рядом с весьма активными и устойчивыми вратами. Да ещё и в квартирах, в которые просачивалась дополнительная магия. А в Хабаровске врата таяли, исчезали — и это в лучшем случае, потому что хотя бы немного времени будет, но ведь врата могли исчезнуть внезапно, как случилось на Ладожском озере.  
Получается, что у всех урмановцев были те самые легендарные накопители. Под урмановцами я подразумеваю всех, кто в родстве с Григорием — пусть они считают себя разными кланами, а все по факту близкие родственники. Возможно, был накопитель и у бабушки — иначе как бы Лина вытащила в нашу квартиру Алёну и Петра?  
Хм… Бабушке накопитель не помог опять сделать квартиру магической. Или это просто возраст и болезни, ей и вся магия Ционеллии не помогла бы? А Лина смогла улучшить ширмы. И Алёна говорила, что у моей сестры сканнинг-талисман был сильным и необычным. Получается, что Лина доработала конструкцию.  
Или вообще создала нечто новое.  
Я побежала на лоджию, продолжила осмотр кладовки. От перебирания содержимого того, что выглядело как коробка из-под зимних сапог, в которой лежат мягкие и пластиковые детские игрушки небольшого размера, меня отвлёк мобильник — оператор прислал очередную рекламу. Но возвещающая об СМС мелодия напомнила, что уже перевалило заполдень, а Кир не позвонил. Я пожала плечами и отправила его номер в чёрный список. Была бы честь предложена… Не захотел — его выбор. И именно не захотел, потому что не существует в мире такого форс-мажора, который не позволяет прислать сообщение всего-то из трёх слов: «Извини. Проблемы. Перезвоню». А в чёрный список экс-любовников и экс-кандидатов в любовники надо убирать всегда, поскольку у многих мужчин есть манера звонить через месяц после расставания или даже через полгода и звать на свидание так, будто ты сидишь вся наряженная-намакияженная и занимаешься только тем, что ожидаешь его звонка. Сами эти мужчины не помнят, кто ты такая, но выпал вечер без секса, и они звонят всем подряд из списка имеющихся у них номеров телефонов с женскими именами, и у них даже мысли нет, что на второй-третий день после расставания или несостоявшегося свидания девушка не помнит ни имени, ни внешности бывшего кавалера — если загружать память каждым пенисом, которым довелось попользоваться, то инсульт получишь. И тем более ни одна девушка никогда не помнит то, что просто мимо пролетело. Поговорки «С глаз долой — из сердца вон» и «Память девичья — забыла, кому вчера давала» насчитывают миллионы лет, и не на пустом месте возникли. При этом некоторые мужчины, особо одарённые размерами Эго, но не мозга, могут вообще домой к девушке припереться, думая, что она его ждёт при полном параде, а после удивляются, что их гонят как незнакомцев, угрожая вызвать полицию, — именно поэтому мужчин никогда нельзя водить к себе домой, отели свиданий и квартиры с почасовой арендой для того и придуманы. В дом можно пускать только тех, с кем доотношалась до договора совместной жизни. Бабушка мне всё это ещё объяснила, когда мне одиннадцать было, и я стала обращать внимание на тот факт, что в этом мире существуют любовные отношения. Страна у нас дикая и отсталая, законодательной защиты от домогательств и преследований нет вообще, штраф за побои ничтожно маленький, привлечь за всё названное как за хулиганство очень сложно, поэтому любиться надо там и так, где это жизнь тебе не испортит. А поскольку в общаге многое на виду, к тому же те соседки, которые были дурами, и потому правил безопасности не соблюдали, своим примером доказывали бабушкину правоту.  
Я убрала телефон в карман, снова занялась игрушками. Они были чем угодно, только не детской забавой, потому что Лине не было смысла их собирать — займись она благотворительной акцией, проще деньги внести, чем с барахлом возиться.  
Одна из игрушек мне вдруг понравилась. Очаровательнейшая сиреневая кошечка, сделана из чего-то, похожего на войлок, имитацией шерстяной нити вышиты огромные ярко-оранжевые глаза, маленький розовый носик и ротик, из белой лески сделаны длинные пышные усы и брови. Оставлю эту прелесть себе. Даже если кошечка предназначена для благотворительной акции, то для детдомовцев куплю на рынке две игрушки, а кошечка будет стоять у меня на столе сейчас и на тумбочке в кампусе Чикагского универа.  
В следующее мгновение мир стремительно крутнулся, и я поняла, что рост у меня вровень с коробкой, а подо мной обнаружились мохнатые сиреневые кошачьи лапки.  
Я помотала головой, отгоняя глюки. Всё же сотрясение мне вчера устроили. Я хотела потереть ладонями лицо, а вместо этого провела лапками по кошачьей мордочке.  
Лучше бы у меня было сотрясение с глюками! Стать сиреневой кошкой — это же полный крындец! Ну, сестрица, ходить тебе с фингалами под каждым глазом за все твои тайны и умолчания!  
Только сначала расколдоваться надо.  
Коробка с игрушками сверкнула яркой вспышкой, меня швырнуло в сторону. Но не приложило о стену, а выбросило не пойми куда. Вроде бы это грунтовая просёлочная дорога. Местность должна быть гористой или хотя бы холмистой, потому что в почве много камней. Я встала на цыпочки — кошачье тельце неплохо умело подниматься на задние лапки — и огляделась. Метрах в ста на склоне пологого холма паслось около сотни коров. Значит рядом богатая ферма. Когда Гоморов сказал, что корова — это имущество весьма дорогое, я посмотрела в интернете, сколько ст ** _о_** ит в Синедольске корова. Оказалось, что по всему миру приличная корова — не породистая, а просто нормальная нестарая дворяняжка с хорошим удоем и не бледным полупрозрачным молоком — тянет на шестьсот евро. Если это корова породистая, с родословной, повышенной удойностью и с жирным молоком, пригодным для изготовления высокосортного сливочного масла и дорогих сыров, то цена на неё может достигать полутора тысяч евро и даже трёх. Для сравнения: не престижно-понтово-брендовый, но добротный смартфон стоит двести евро, комната в общаге, где раньше жили мы с бабушкой, и сейчас живут Алёна с Петром — шесть тысяч пятьсот, а за нашу с Линой квартиру можно получить тридцать одну с половиной тысячу евро. Что касается численности стада, то для производства молока в промышленных масштабах требовалось от восьмидесяти до ста двадцати голов, для коммерческого производства мяса держат сто двадцать-двести единиц крупного рогатого скота. А вот ферма с пятьюстами и более коровами вызывала у датчан, немцев, канадцев и аргентинцев, лучших производителей молока и говядины в мире, недоумение. Там считали, что на одной ферме не должно быть животных больше, чем бывает в естественном диком стаде, это нервирует коров. Оказалось, что у этих животных очень трепетная натура, точнее — они завзятые истерички, и чуть какой стресс, у них то паническая атака начинается, то реактивный невроз с обмороками, параличами и прочими его составляющими, но главное, что из-за всего этого у коровы пропадет молоко, а мясо приобретает неприятный привкус. Так что обращаться с коровой надо чрезвычайно ласково и нежно, уделять ей внимание, гладить и разговаривать, а более чем с двумястами животными это сделать невозможно, не успеешь по времени. Работников больше двух-трёх не наймёшь: и невыгодно, и корова из-за большого количества людей нервничает. Ферма — это исключительно семейный бизнес, причём фермерская семья всегда только нуклеарная, а не многосоставная, с дедами-бабками и дядьками-тётками, живущими в одном доме. Другое дело, что во всех странах, успешных в сельском хозяйстве, очень много ферм.  
Из кустов рядом с коровами вышел пацан лет одиннадцати, и я поспешно шмыгнула в высокую траву. В ней, кстати, полно было сиреневых цветов в тон моей шкурке.  
Одет пацан во что-то серо-коричневое и мешковатое, и хотя у кошек цветоразличение весьма посредственное, мне его хватило, чтобы понять — это ткань, крашенная луковой шелухой и сильно вылинявшая от старости. И фасон странный, я такого прежде не видела. Два прямоугольника скреплены в плечах и на боках, для головы и рук есть щели. Максимальная экономия ткани, чтобы ни клочка не пропало. Рубаха была длиной почти до колен, так что крой штанов я не видела, только сами штанины. Ступни скрывала трава, поэтому я не знала, обут он или бос. Пока коровы лежали, пережёвывая жвачку, пацан развлекался, фехтуя палкой как мечом. Не стрелял из неё как из автомата или снайперской винтовки, не изображал монаха Шаолиня, размахивающего шестом, как играл бы любой современный мне пацан, а именно фехтовал. И если отсутствие девайсов у пацана я могла списать на жадность родителей, по этой же причине не куплен электропастух, странности одежды можно было отнести к причудам подростковой моды, но игра не оставляла сомнений — меня занесло в какую-то дикарию из прошлого.  
И пацан тут не один, ребёнку не справиться с таким количеством скота. Из памяти всплыли слова «пастух и подпасок». Ну да, взрослый пастух и его ученик, двоих на такое стадо как раз хватит. А ещё в исторических романах писали, что у пастуха всегда есть собака. И не одна. Я испуганно вжалась в землю.  
Так, не орать и не истерить. Попытаться для начала найти в ситуации что-то хорошее, это успокаивает и помогает справиться с проблемой не только с минимальными потерями, но и пользу извлечь. А хорошее тут есть. Например, кошку не изнасилуют и не ограбят. Тогда как для одинокой девушки встреча с мужчиной на просёлочной дороге окончится печально. Второе преимущество — у кошки намного больше шансов выжить на природе, чем у человека. И третье — на кошку никто никогда не обращает внимания, поэтому я могу без помех подслушивать любые разговоры, а потому быстро разберусь, куда меня забросило и как возвращаться обратно, причём не только в мой мир, но и мой настоящий облик. И ещё я пробираться везде могу, кошка ведь и по стене залезет, и в дверь прошмыгнёт. Да и еду раздобыть кошке намного проще, чем человеку — хотя бы потому, что пищи надо меньше.  
Из минусов — собаки и моя масть. Если я в прошлых временах Земли, то обречена на долгую и мучительную смерть в руках религиозного фанатика или суевера, или естествоиспытателя. Поэтому надо дождаться ночи, ведь в темноте все кошки серы. Если у меня теперь есть ночное зрение, этим надо пользоваться.  
А пока посплю. Нужно беречь силы. Я привстала так, чтобы над цветами поднимались только глаза и уши, нашла густой куст с подветренной по отношению к стаду стороны, спрятаться в котором можно надёжнее, чем в траве.  
И тут оказалось, что у меня проблемы с передвижением. Я представила, что ползу на четвереньках, и сразу рухнула в траву. Но ведь прошмыгнуть с дороги в траву получилось отлично! Так почему не могу добраться до куста?  
А в следующее мгновение я стремительно, но почти не всколыхнув траву, промчалась к кусту и вполне комфортно устроилась в его ветках. С фиолетово-зелёными листьями, кстати. Оттенок такой же, как у гинуры или у хемиграфиса, но это растение, в отличие от них, было кустом метровой высоты. А двухцветный узор его гладких крупных листьев был как у гипоэстиса.  
На всякий случай: в ботанике я полный ноль. Пусть и училась в профтехлицее по специальности фитотехнолог-флорист, но там давали обустройство и обслуживание сельхозтеплиц, цветочных оранжерей, основы создания уличных и частных садово-парковых объектов, дизайн букетов и цветочное декорирование помещений, заготовку наиболее распространённых лекарственных растений, произрастающих в России, и приготовление напитков для фитобара, организацию малого бизнеса. Но не ботанику как науку! Биология была в объёме школьного общеобразовательного курса. Поэтому я не могу сказать, земные передо мной растения или нет. Одно знаю точно: на фермах по разведению садовых растений, в цветочных магазинах и в Синедольском Ботаническом саду, где мы проходили практику, я ничего подобного не видела.  
И кстати — разумнее будет перебраться вон в тот куст, метрах в пятнадцати от меня. Он гуще и выше, а потому и обзор, и сокрытость будут лучше.  
В следующее мгновение моё-не-моё-а-кошачье тело проскользнуло в траве и устроилось в ветвях куста комфортнее прежнего — с кошачьей точки зрения, потому что ни одно другое живое существо не захочет висеть на ветвях тряпочкой, да ещё и втиснувшись при этом в самое узкое их переплетение. Но у кошачьих свои, очень альтернативные представления о том, что такое удобно. Например, конкретно это, доставшееся мне, кошачье тело, даже замурлыкало.  
Ну, хотя бы с передвижением в пространстве стало понятно. Не надо ходить, ползать, двигаться, потому что кошачье тело управляется как компьютер — достаточно сформулировать задачу, программу действий и дать команду к её исполнению, а дальше тело всё сделает само.  
Означает ли это, что я не превратилась в кошку, а валяюсь на лоджии с глюками, которое сотворило кровоизлияние в мозг, случившимся из-за сотрясения? Вроде бы прилетело мне не так сильно и не в височную область, а я далеко не хилая по сложению. Но всё может быть. Или это ментальная связь с настоящим животным через пространство и время? А я всё же валяюсь с травматическим инсультом у себя на лоджии.  
Скоро выяснится. Я же позавтракала, а потому в ближайшее время мне понадобится туалет. Хм, если я обделаюсь, лёжа на полу, то и здесь почувствую облегчение, так что это не показатель. А вот голод — вполне себе тест. Если поест реальная кошка или мой глюк, то меня-то это не насытит. И вкус я почувствовать не смогу, а кошки его отлично различают даже на расстоянии: **_о_** рган Якобсона, расположенный в верхней челюсти кошачьих, как раз компенсирует их слабоватое для хищника обоняние тем, что анализирует, какой из прилетевших з ** _а_** пахов принадлежит съедобному и вкусному объекту, а какой — вредному или опасному. К тому же я всегда просыпалась, когда снилась еда или дух ** _и_** — меня будило отсутствие реального вкуса или аромата.  
Но не думаю, что это поможет очнуться при инсульте.  
Ладно, об этом после. Сейчас важнее всего взять ситуацию под контроль, и не имеет значения, реальная она или воображаемая. Неуправляемые патогенные глюки убьют меня не хуже пули. А если я и правда стала кошкой в другом мире, из этого надо выбираться срочно и с минимальными потерями.  
Стоп. Меня превратило и перенесло в не пойми куда или приглючило к такому, чего у меня никогда и в мыслях не было, в тот момент, когда я перебирала то, что вопиюще не соответствовало моей сестре — той её стороне, которую я досконально знала. И главным моим желанием было разобраться в том, что случилось с Линой, кто убил Бородихина и что вообще происходит. А поскольку Лина стремилась установить связь с личными покоями бабушки в её родовом з ** _а_** мке, то значит место, в котором я нахожусь, это, скорее всего, Ционеллия. И наверняка страна Ирдеция, да ещё и окрестности родового з ** _а_** мка бабушки. Что ж, хотя бы бабушка не соврала: она действительно деревенская девушка.  
Я постаралась вспомнить, что говорилось в её сказках о связи мага и его покоев. И оказалось, что ничего. Не считать же связью тот факт, что чем дольше кто бы то ни было живёт в своей комнате, тем лучше она подогнана под его потребности, желания и вкусы — да и то если на подгон есть деньги. А судя по рассказу Гомонова, бедноты среди волшебников хватает. Соответственно, они вынуждены жить так, как хватает средств, забыв о хотелках, и потому всегда готовы поменять жильё на что-то лучшее и лишь надеются, что не придётся в ближайшее время ехать в худшее. Максимум, что можно ждать от комнаты как мага, так и простого человека, это тайник с ценностями, прибережённый на чёрный день. Что-нибудь вроде полой ножки стола, в которую спрятаны золотые монеты и побрякушки.  
Но в бабушкином случае все тайники вычищены — она своё бегство готовила не менее тщательно, чем Гомонов, если принесла с собой столько полезных талисманов. А значит и золото прихватила.  
Стоп. Но ведь здесь не обязательно платёжным средством является золото. Это Лина потребовала от Алёны и Петра гонорар золотом, однако в бабушкиных сказках я не помню слов «золото» и «серебро», только «деньги» и «драгоценные украшения». А потому не исключено, что здесь платят какими-нибудь раковинами, которые на Земле не ст ** _о_** ят и плевка. Но в Ирдеции за них по-прежнему можно купить талисманы. И если бабушка была настоящей, а не показной деревенщиной, то она не могла не позаботиться о запасе на бескормицу, иначе говоря, оставила хорошую сумму в местной валюте на тот случай, когда закончатся талисманы. Другое дело, что навещать бывшую родину не получилось, сил и здоровья не хватило — увы, идеальных проектов не бывает, при реализации всегда бывают накладки и проблемы. Однако у Лины обнаружилась собственная магия, и потому логично, если бабушка рассказала ей, где и как купить талисманы, которые будут очень полезны в земном мире.  
Что ж, картинка более-менее сложилась. Теперь надо добраться до бабушкиного з ** _а_** мка, найти её заначку, расколдоваться, купить талисманы, выяснить, не появлялась ли здесь Лина, и вернуться домой.  
Или хотя бы очнуться от инсульта.  
Но всё это после. Сейчас надо поспать и набраться сил. И в ближайшее время неплохо бы найти еду.  
К счастью, кошачья природа стрессоустойчива и сонлива, и потому, едва я решила поспать, как практически сразу уснула.

 

* * *

Разбудил меня з ** _а_** пах приближающейся ночи. Да-да, оказалось, что интенсивность освещения пахнет по-разному. И вкус у неё разный.  
Но удивляться и разбираться в новинках бытия некогда. Надо решать проблемы, и их у меня много.  
Я выбралась из куста и, ориентируясь на отдалённый з ** _а_** пах коровьих следов, потрусила по дороге. Вскоре коровами запахло сильнее, к ним добавился очень слабый запах дыма.  
Ещё один плюс кошачьего состояния: если надо выбирать, в какую сторону идти, основываясь лишь на интуиции, то я всегда иду в другую сторону. А следов на каменистой почве не остаётся, да и читать я их не умею. Минут через пять запахло людьми, причём странно запахо. Три разных типа людей! И речь не об индивидуальных особенностях запаха. Как раз с этим проблем не было, я даже нумеровала их: А-1, А-2, В-1, В-2, С-1, С-2 и так далее. Но что это за А, В и С?! Отличались они очень сильно. И при этом были одинаково людьми.  
Пожалуй, всё же меня не глючит. Такое я не придумала бы. Значит, и правда попала в другой мир и превратилась в кошку.  
Вскоре я добежала до высокой, около полутора метров, ограды из какого-то густого колючего кустарника. Нижняя часть изгороди была густо оплетена чем-то вроде колючей проволоки — наверное, для того, чтобы не убежали домашние птицы и поросята, если выскочат из сараев. Хотя, в средневековье они свободно ходили по поселению, гадили где попало, жрали помои, которые жители вышвыривали на улицу. Фу!  
Но сейчас не до брезгливости. И гораздо важнее, откуда в средневековье колючая проволока: и технологии не того уровня, и металлы, особенно железо, слишком дорогие, чтобы их могли покупать крестьяне. Насколько я историю помню, усовершенствовать добычу обработку металлов так, чтобы она стала дешёвой настолько, чтобы делать скобы и гвозди для простолюдинского строительства, удалось только в конце восемнадцатого века. Лестничные перекладины, закреплённые верёвками, сплошные колёса из досок, домишки, построенные из брёвен, самана или камня, где нигде не было ни единого гвоздя — это не от из желания выпендриться изобретательностью и хитровыдуманностью изделия, а суровая реальность: на металлы не было денег.  
За этими размышлениями я успела взобраться по ветвям ограды выше проволоки, оказавшейся каким-то очень твёрдым, но при этом вьющимся растением, и пролезть в селение. К моему изумлению, в нём обнаружились мощёные камнем и чисто выметенные широкие дорожки, аккуратные глиняно-каменные дома, длинные, приземистые, крытые травой. Или это сараи для скота и сена? Пахло от них больше животными, навозом и сеном, чем людьми. Причём животными разными. Коровий запах я уже выучила, но кто тут ещё есть? Свиньи? Куры? Или лошади? Хозяйство наверняка комплексное, ведь тут нет супермаркета, поэтому для мяса надо выращавать всякую мелкую живность. И машин у них нет, а потому нужна лошадь, чтобы возить масло и сыр на городскую ярмарку.  
За сараями обнаружились погреба для продукции. Ну, это я думаю, что холмик земли с дверью, весь поросший густой травой и похожий на землянку из фильмов о обеих Мировых войнах, может быть только погребом. В земляной яме и жарким летом прохладно, а если верить историческим романам, то в правильно обустроенном погребе лёд не таял от зимы и до зимы — его приносили в как-то по-особому вырытый погреб, укладывали в специальные ниши, и получался вполне приличный холодильник, морозил не хуже современного квартирного.  
За погребами оказались ещё сараи, из которых пахло молоком и маслом. Наверное, маслобойка и сыроварня.  
Хм, а я ведь знаю, как устроен сепаратор. Чертила для урока физики, когда задали реферат о принципе работы и сфере применения центрифуги. Ничего сложного, на самом деле, и легко можно сделать самому, если нет денег на покупной или их легально не продают в частные руки. Угол конуса воронки, величина зазора между ними, количество воронок и то, как через высоту винта и количество воронок регулировать степень сепарации — это всё давно просчитано и известно, был бы умелец, способный все запчасти сделать. Ручной сепаратор, кстати, до сих пор покупают вполне активно: он грошовый по цене, а для небогатого деревенского подворья с одной не особо удойной коровой-дворняжкой его вполне хватает. И скорость вращения благодаря особенностям механизма будет десять тысяч оборотов в минуту, как раз тот минимум, который необходим для сепарации, а если ручку крутит кто-то сильный, то и все тринадцать тысяч оборотов выжать можно, как у электрического сепаратора, который ст ** _о_** ит в два раза дороже. Так что этот швед, как его там… Гусман… А, нет — Густав де Лаваль, 1878 год, я ещё удивилась французской фамилии — своим ручным сепаратором сильно продвинул вперёд и сельское хозяйство, и нефтепромышленность, производство спирта, и горно-рудную сферу. До того реферата я и не знала, что навоз на фабриках органических удобрений тоже сепарируют — оказывается, в нём есть вредные метанопроизводящие составляющие, которые надо отделять и утилизировать. До появления сепаратора отходы от домашнего скота и содержимое деревенского нужника вылёживались в правильно устроенной навозной куче два года, прежде чем попасть на поле. Всё верно — глава в реферате была неприятная, но куда деваться?  
Задумавшись о том, что производство дешёвого прототипа нержавеющей стали, которое позволило Лавалю создать сепаратор, появилось только в двадцатых годах девятнадцатого века, а собственно нержавейка в современном смысле слова была разработана вообще перед Первой Мировой, и до пищевого пластика повышенной прочности, из которого сейчас делают сепараторы для мелких приусадебных хозяйств, тем более как до Луны, я пропустила тот момент, когда из какого-то сарая пошли люди с факелами.  
Опомнилась от размышлений, когда кто-то заорал:  
— Глядите, сиреневая кошка!  
Я бросилась наутёк в сторону изгороди. Но до неё оказалось дальше, чем я думала, пришлось залезть на крышу сарая. А внизу гомонили дети и семеро взрослых — двое зрелых мужчин, женщина, двое юношей и девушка. Мужчины были одеты в такие же штаны и рубахи, как и давешний пацан-пастух, но рубахи были с рукавами длиной немногим ниже локтя. У женщины вместо штанов юбка, а на рубахе спереди пришита очень широкая, почти во всю рубаху, полоса ткани. У девушки полоска была совсем узенькая. Обуты все в обмотки из ткани и во что-то, похожее на лапти, но модель больше напоминала на корейские джипсин и испанские эпадрильи, чем на лапти как таковые.  
Я более-менее успокоилась и стала различать в их гвалте слова:  
— Киса, киса... сюды... молоко! ...куриные головы! Напужать сиреневую кошку… упырь злодейский… священничество надыть! ...орать ...кошку пужаете! Киса, киса... Позвали! ...куриная печёночка!  
До меня со скрипом доходил тот факт, что убивать меня вроде бы не хотят. Даже наоборот, считают, что обижать сиреневых кошек нельзя. А ещё тут говорят на той же смеси простого и высокого эринэля, что и Гомонов, но у этих людей совсем другой акцент, я половину слов из-за него не понимала, да ещё это искажение формы... И всё же те фразы, которые удалось разобрать, внушали оптимизм. А ещё мои мозги соизволили-таки включиться, и я сообразила, что фигурку сиреневой кошки Лина мастерила для себя, следовательно, ничего плохого талисман принести не мог — наоборот, сестра делала только то, что вело к наибольшей пользе.  
Я перешла к другому краю крыши и села так, чтобы в любое мгновение можно было перепрыгнуть на следующий сарай, и стала наблюдать за аборигенами. Те «кискали», поставили на землю маленькую плошку с кусками сырой печёнки и вторую с молоком. Кошачью часть моего нового Я разрывало на части от взаимоисключающих чувств: вкуснейшая еда и ужасающая толпа. А мне сам ** _о_** й казалось наиболее разумным дождаться появления старосты или священника — они не только толпу разгонят, но и могут проболтаться о том, что такого особенного в сиреневых кошках. К тому же здесь есть какие-то особенные люди, и неплохо было бы узнать, кто это. Не исключено, что они окажутся полезны.  
Через несколько минут откуда-то с восточной стороны деревни — заметка: я стала чувствовать стороны света — иначе говоря, с противоположного воротам конца заорал ребёнок:  
— Похабница Айн ** _о_** на! Натарница Айнона!  
Вся толпа сразу же развернулась к кричашему, смотрела в темноту с надеждой, а я обалдело соображала, что же за такая уникальная особа к нам идёт. Что-то не припомню исторического романа, где крестьяне, а не маргиналы, уважали бы персонажа за похабщину и воровство.  
Зацокали лошадиные копыта, мгновением позже долетел запах лошади и нового человека — или нечеловека, это был как раз тот самый необычный тип.  
В отсветах факелов появилась едущая верхом по-мужски монахиня. И ционеллийское обращение мирян к монахам — «наставник». Это из-за акцента фермеров я не могла понять, как они её называют. Лет монашке около сорока, одета в просторные серые штаны, длинное, до щиколоток, и широкое платье-рубаху с разрезами по боками и с длинными свободными рукавами, тоже серое, а в качестве обуви надето какое-то подобие штрошу. Голова у монахини выбрита наголо, как у буддисток. Точнее, как у буддийских монахинь. Судя по тёмным бровям и ресницам, монахиня брюнетка.  
Монашка ловко спрыгнула с лошади и первым делом приказала всем разойтись и не пугать своим гвалтом кошку. Крестьяне послушно поспешили прочь, а один из мужчин что-то приказал парням. Я в их акценте разобрала только «свет» и «прогорели». Один из парней куда-то побежал, но вскоре вернулся с двумя новыми факелами. Отдал свой факел второму парню, зажёг от него новые, укрепил новые на специальных столбиках рядом с сараем. Затем забрал свой факел, и оба парня ушли.  
Но далеко не отходили. Все обитатели фермы спрятались за соседними сараями, я отлично слышала, как они топчутся и сопят, чуяла их запахи. А монашка запела какую-то молитву или заклинание, от которого моя кошачья часть едва не растеклась мурлычащей лужицей и не помчалась к монашке.  
Ну это фигли! Чтобы мной какая-то приблуда лысая манипулировала?! Я высказала всё, что о ней думала. И хорошо высказала, красочно. Знатоки ненормативной лексики из общаги аплодировали бы мне стоя. Но вот получилось только фырчание, шипение и выгибание спины. Мне стало смешно, я расхохоталась от нелепости ситуации, а поскольку к смеху кошки не приспособлены физически, я шлёпнулась на травяную крышу. И сообразила, что скандалить в моём положении запредельно глупо. Надо изображать пай-девочку и добывать информацию.  
Какое счастье, что я в кошачьем облике! Моя дурацкая, слабодушная, мерзкая и постыдная истерика осталась незамеченной!  
А ещё я сбросила пар и теперь могу рассуждать спокойно и здраво.  
Итак, ферма принадлежит женскому монастырю. Работает на ней как раз семья и пара-тройка батраков. Старшие сыновья если не в этом году, то в следующем по первому снегу, означающему окончание основных крестьянских работ, получат от отца подъёмные деньги и уйдут развивать собственную ферму, старшая дочь выйдет замуж и отправится к супругу на ферму. А настоятельница у монастыря не дура, больше одной шкуры с одной овцы содрать не пытается, а потому крестьяне хотя и одеты в предельно простую одежду, обуты в сплетённые из соломы башмаки, но голодающими не выглядят. На фоне того, что сказано о жизни крепостных в исторических трудах, этим крестьянам повезло. Или тут крепостного права нет?  
Чулочки, кстати, на монашке из тончайшего шёлка. Я даже сначала подумала, что это капрон и собралась изумиться, но вовремя вспомнила, как Потёмкин ежегодно накануне какого-то праздника, Красной Горки или ещё что-то в этом роде, в который девушкам позволялось открыто флиртовать с парнями и заманивать женихов, разбрасывал на бедных улицах выкрашенные в золотистую краску грецкие орехи, и в каждом из них была пара шёлковых чулок.  
Не знаю, как такое возможно, однако об этом писал профессиональный историк, и не один. А учитывая, насколько тонка одна шёлковая нить, то чулки из неё, наверное, будут скручиваться в орех.  
Сами девушки такие чулки не носили, родители им не позволяли, но с продажи двух-трёх орешков можно было выручить достаточно денег, чтобы составить себе приличное, по меркам бедняков, приданое, и, живя в доме мужа, иметь возможность затыкать рот и ему, и свекрови, напоминая, что не с пустыми руками к ним пришла, а потому пусть не командуют.  
Но это всё не имеет для меня никакого значения. Важным является только то, что монастырь даже богаче, чем я думала, глядя на ферму.  
Однако намного важнее то, что монастырь всегда властвовал над всей округой, и феодалы ему подчинялись. А ещё только в монастыре есть самая достоверная информация об окружающем мире — если, конечно, уметь её фильтровать от религиозных побрякушек и суеверий. Иначе говоря, плевать, что монахи считают планету плоской, небо — твёрдым и постулируют абсурд о семи днях творения, значение имеет только наличие у них самой точной карты местности и относительно точной карты мира, достоверные экономические сводки и схемы политических взаимодействий и противоборств.  
Поэтому неудивительно, что Лина, которая всегда была умницей, сделала себе пропуск в монастырь — монахиня явно собиралась забрать кошку туда.  
А бабушка, скорее всего, была дочерью владельца какого-то феода рядом с монастырём.  
Пока я размышляла, а моё кошачье тельце, которое, как оказалось, может жить самостоятельной жизнью, то шипело и выгибало спину, то напряжённо и настороженно наблюдало за монахиней, которая тем временем что-то наговорила в висящий на шее медальон и выпустила из него крохотную светящуюся птичку. Я опять хихикнула, вспомнив популярный фэнтезийный фильм, в котором послания передавали призрачные наколдованные животные.  
Через минуту рядом с монахиней замерцал золотистый прямоугольник, похожий на дверной проём, и из него вышла ещё одна монахиня. Лет тридцать пять, такая же одежда, а вот бровей и ресниц нет. Пахнет она как люди варианта С. Монахиня подошла немного ближе, и стало очевидно, что с бровями и ресницами у неё всё в порядке, но они очень светлые, блондинистые.  
«Магесса и драконесса! — поняла я. — И у них талисманы. Очень хорошие талисманы. Интересно, все женщины ими пользуются или это привилегия монахинь? Или у женщин всё же есть способность управлять магией самостоятельно?»  
Драконесса достала из поясной сумки какой-то прозрачный кристалл, стала водить им вокруг магессы, кристалл поблёскивал зелёным цветом. Теперь я увидела, что за спиной у драконессы висит сплетённая из прутьев клетка, привешенная к широким лямкам из крепкой серой ткани. Кошачья переноска?! В средневековье?!  
Драконесса сказала на высоком эринэле:  
— Это идеальный призыв, сестра. Не понимаю, почему он не сработал.  
Я не собиралась давать ей возможность задуматься и начать обследовать меня. У кошек репутация капризуль и загадочных непредсказуемых существ, и этим надо пользоваться. Я запрыгнула новой монашке на плечо. Кошачье тело крепко вцепилось в её одежду когтями, чтобы удержаться. Монахиня тихо охнула — я наверняка её оцарапала — но стерпела, даже погладила меня. Кошкам можно всё!  
Монахиня торопливо убрала кристалл в сумку и заговорила о том, какая я милая и красивая кошечка, что всё плохое закончилось, осторожно меня погладила.  
Я немного позволила себя погладить и поутешать, имитируя настоящее кошачье поведение, а после перебралась к монашке на руки. В монастырь мне всё равно надо, а эта монашка явно рангом повыше первой, если та позвала её на помощь. Так что надо с прибывшей подружиться.  
Всё же самым правильным поведением было, есть и всегда будет качать права и требовать, только так получишь что-то хорошее. А скромные, сдержанные и терпеливые пай-девочки и пай-мальчики получают только кучу некоего вонючего продукта жизнедеятельности. Гордая собой, я замурлыкала, и тут же, реализуя план об установлении дружбы, потёрлась о державшую меня монашку-драконессу. Та радостно заулыбалась и сказала магессе:  
— Всё в порядке, сестра Айнона. Обычные кошачьи капризы.  
— Да, кошки очень придирчивы, выбирая себе людей, — вздохнула Айнона. — Особенно сиреневые.  
— Не огорчайтесь, сестра, — утешающе ответила драконесса. — То, что кошка сейчас со мной, не означает, что она останется со мной завтра. Окончательный выбор ещё не сделан. А вам, если хотите получить в дар от небес сиреневую кошку, надо хорошенько научиться взаимодействию с обычными. Поработайте хотя бы полгода в кошачьем приюте, и вас обязательно выберет сиреневая кошка.  
Я изумлённо уставилась на монахиню. Кошачий приют в средневековье?! Правильная, грамотная и доходчивая речь, без вычурностей аристократов, простословья крестьян и жаргонизмов маргиналов — это для монастыря в порядке вещей. Приют для детей-сирот и бедняков тоже. Но для кошек?! Я торопливо вспоминала бабушкины сказки. О монастырях, особенно женских, там было много историй, а вот о кошках ни слова. При этом бабушка была одним из самых активных волонтёров синедольского кошачьего приюта, нас водила туда каждый день на два часа, говорила, что это минимум общения с кошками, который необходим женщине для здоровья и раскрытия талантов.  
Мне кошки мозгов и каких-либо дарований не прибавили, а вот у Лины, похоже, заработали волшебнические способности, которых у обычных ционеллиек нет. Или всё же есть?  
«Моя» монашка попросила Айнону снять с неё переноску. Та помогла и встала с клеткой в руках перед «моей» монашкой.  
— Сестра Лл ** _е_** ли, — сказала Айнона, — а если эта кошка принадлежит кому-то из местных сеньоров? И это точно кошка, а не кот?  
— Кошка. Наконец-то нам повезло. И если она принадлежит какому-то сеньору, то почему не спит в его з ** _а_** мке на бархатной подушке, а бегает беспризорная по лугам и фермам?  
— Кошки любят гулять и озорничать! — ответила Айрона.  
— И потому сеньор должен был приставить к ней дочку одной из замковых служанок, чтобы каждый день по три часа играла с кошкой на террасе, — отрезала Ллели. И на смесовом языке окликнула прячущихся за сараями крестьян, велела принести плошку с печёнкой. Прибежал пацанёнок, по приказу Ллели открыл дверцу клетки и поставил плошку туда. Только после этого Ллели, ласково уговаривая, посадила в переноску меня.  
Я не сопротивлялась, в монастырь мне надо, но откуда в дикарские времена знания о том, как правильно сажать кошку в переноску?! До зоопсихологов и фелинологов этому миру как не меньше тысячелетия!  
Хотя в исторических романах писали, что на барских псарнях собаки жили не хуже барина. А значит там специально назначали работать наблюдательных, любящих животных людей, которые замечали и запоминали всё, что полезно для содержания и дрессировки. И что для дрессировки нужны ласка и поощрение, тоже понимали. И разумные баре внимательно слушали наблюдения толковых слуг, записывали их. Если на Земле было полно книг о воспитании соколов, лошадей и собак, которые не утратили актуальности своего содержания — исключая лекарства и методы лечение, понятное дело, то почему в Ционеллии не быть книгам о кошках? Не только Древнему Египту им поклоняться. Хотя тут, похоже, не поклонение, а отношение как к корове или к лошади — ценное имущество, требуется бережное отношение и хороший уход. И на Земле хватало феодалов, которые писали трактаты о том, как управлять поместьем, иначе говоря, заботиться о земле и скотине. Я даже цитату из такой писанины видела: «Ежели молоко потребно везти в дальний удел, то телегу надлежит густо устлать ломаной соломой и негодящим сеном, дабы от долгой дорожной тряски не стало молоко маслом». Логично предположить, что там были и советы о том, как отличить хорошее сено от «негодящего» и как сохранять оба.  
Айнона помогла Ллели надеть переноску и села на лошадь. Ллели ловко, так что и моя клетка не дёрнулась, вскочила ей за спину.  
Вот интересно, как они по темнотище ехать собираются? Ночного зрения у волшебнородных не бывает. Ни у бабушки, ни у Бородихина его, во всяком случае, не было. У монашек есть талисманы типа спецназовских очков-нюктовизоров? Или здесь лошади видят в темноте не хуже кошек? Если так, то в исторических романах были эпизоды, когда перепившего в кабаке мужчину любого сословия просто вешали поперёк его лошади, и она сама шла домой, ни разу не заблудившись, и пассажира бесчувственного не теряла. А ещё лошади просто называли какое место, которое она хорошо знала, например, «дядюшка Ваня», имея в виду двор родственника в соседней деревне, «господский склад», и она сама туда бежала, а крестьяне спали в телеге, пользуясь редкой возможностью отдохнуть. Соответственно, монашкам нет нужды беспокоиться. Если лошадь часто бывает на ферме и ей много раз повторяли, что какое-то слово связано именно с этой фермой, то достаточно сказать его лошади, и можно дремать в седле, пока она довезёт — хороший всадник так умеет, а эти монашки весьма искусны в верховой езде.  
Минут через десять — кошачье тело за это время слопало печёнку и умылось, а переноску не трясло, поступь у лошади была очень ровная — мы въехали на широкий, мощёный камнем двор, освещённый множеством факелов.  
Во дворе было три монахини, настоятельница, которую я узнала по белой рубахе, четыре вольные монастырские служанки — одеты как и крестьянки, но на рубахах спереди и сзади нашит серый квадрат. Тут же подбежали три послушницы, девчонки лет тринадцати. Форма у них такая же, как и у монахинь, но чёрная, и волосы не острижены, заплетены в девичьи косы. А у служанок, кстати, косы замужних и вдовых женщин. Во всяком случае, так их описывали бабушкины сказки: замужняя заплетает одну косу, девушки две, а вдовы делают две косы, которые с середины сплетают в одну.  
Я покрутилась в переноске, высматривая крепостных. Если это Ирдеция, то у них на одежде должен быть ромб.  
И таковые нашлись, аж семеро, но всё мужчины. Ну да, крепостные и рабы людьми не считались, а потому и мужчина не мужчина, может быть на территории женского монастыря.  
Интересно, кто те крестьяне с фермы — вольные наёмники, арендаторы или крепостные? Фиг поймёшь, потому что метки носят только те, кто работает непосредственно в монастыре.  
Айнона и Ллели спрыгнули с лошади, показали меня настоятельнице. Та разулыбалась, будто пряник получила, и велела вымыть кошку блохогонным мылом, напоить микстурой от глистов и отнести в кошачью башню. Айнона вызвалась приготовить отсек, пока Ллели будет меня мыть и поить.  
Я ни от того, ни от другого не отказалась — тело бегало по грязным крышам, лизало себя, так что никакая профилактика не будет лишней. А при всей бредовости и вредоносности средневековой медицины, она реально могла делать кое-какие простые процедуры.  
Ллели умела и мыть кошек, и вычёсывать, и микстуру вливать, так что ни малейшего дискомфорта я не почувствовала. А вот в клетку типа той, где животных держат в питомниках, не пошла. Я взобралась Ллели на плечо и крепко вцепилась в рясу. Монахиня вздохнула и приказала служанке отнести к себе в келью кошачью спальную корзинку, а в отхожее место при ней поставить лоток с опилками. Вот это другое дело! Такой расклад меня устраивает. И завтра я буду всюду ездить на Ллели, слушать разговоры.  
Келья Ллели оказалась похожа на просторную квартиру-студию с зонированием под спальню, гостиную и кабинет, была очень чистой и для средневековья весьма комфортной. Ллели ушла в комнатку, из-за двери которой долетал лёгкий аромат хорошего мыла. Я повозилась у себя в корзинке на приятно пахнущем чем-то мятным матрасике, устроилась поудобнее и стала задрёмывать, отложив все размышления, вопросы и анализ ситуации на завтра, когда голова будет свежей.  
А в следующее мгновение всё завертелось, и я оказалась на полу на лоджии. А передо мной лежала кучка сиреневой трухи.  
Твою же мать! Я только начала продвигаться к разгадке, и опять всё на нулях!


	4. — 4 — (редактура от 02.12.2019)

Я вскочила, метнулась к себе в комнату, оглядела себя в большом настенном зеркале. Всё в порядке. Какая всегда, такая и сейчас. Ни следа синяков, но их и на утро после нападения не было. И одежда была наисвежайшей, как только что из стирки и глажки. Тело тоже ощущалось чистым, даже слегка пахло мятой, волосы свежепромытые.  
И мне хотелось в туалет. А вот голода не было, как будто меня насытила та печёнка. Пить не хотелось — в природе кошки пьют мало, их организм полностью вытягивает влагу из мяса, крупные порции воды нужны только тем животным, которые на сухом корме и консервах.  
Интересный эффект. Так я действительно была кошкой?! Ладно, подумаю об этом после.  
Я справила нужду, пошла на лоджию убирать игрушки и по дороге заметила, что ноутбук до сих пор включён. К счастью, в сеть, и потому за время моего отсутствия не разрядился. А оно явно перевалило далеко за полдень, освещение не утреннее. Я глянула на экран и увидела, что забыла выйти с ционеллийского сайта. Надо всё закрыть и выключить. Я села за стол, посмотрела на часы в углу экрана.  
И офонарела от увиденного. Миновало четыре дня! Точнее, сейчас тринадцать часов шестнадцать минут восемнадцатого июля. А я нашла ящик с игрушками утром четырнадцатого, ещё думала о том, чтобы не забыть вечером поздравить американских друзей в соцсети.  
Хорошо, что настройки Панели Задач выставлены показывать ещё и дату без наведения на часы курсора. А то я и не сообразила бы число посмотреть. Надо телефон проверить! Если он не разбился. Где был телефон, когда началось превращение? Я разбиралась с игрушками, мне прислали рекламу, я нашла кошку, после началось превращение… Я посвистела. И тут же телефон запищал в ответ из кармана надетой на мне лёгкой летней толстовки без рукавов. Странно, что я не обратила внимания на вес одежды. Хотя, телефон не тяжёлый, а на нервах не мудрено не заметить. Девайс был в полном порядке, хотя и пережил превращение, отягощённое погружением в воду. Эффект ещё интереснее прежнего, но об этом после.  
Я посмотрела пропущенные сообщения. Очередная реклама от оператора, и куча звонков от Алёны и от Марины, той самой одногруппницы с курсов, которая нашла мне работу у Дашки и Аркадия.  
Я позвонила Марине. Та ответила после второго гудка и заорала:  
— Где тебя носит?! Такая работа улетает!  
— Телефон разбился, — быстро ответила я. — Надо было заработать на другой, хотя бы секонд-хендовый из скупки.  
— Он интернет и мессенджеры тянет? В первую очередь видеосвязь?  
— Вполне. Это легко тянут даже те смартфоны, которые можно найти бесплатно на технологичных свалках, но мне нужна была операционка посвежее под телефонные уроки и хард с оперативной памятью пообъёмнее. Я на грант готовлюсь, надо экзаменационные предметы подтягивать, а вспомогательные программы от университетов не рассчитаны на старые операционки. Это у нас двести евро, они же двести двадцать пять долларов за девайс — офигеть как дорого, а у них это верхняя граница моделей эконом-класса, поэтому даже сидельцы на пособии ежегодно покупают новинки. Так что дети нищебродов, претендующие на грант, старьём не пользуются, и потому универы делают обучалки под максимальную загрузку современной операционки и мощного железа последней линии.  
— А, ну тогда телефон надо посвежее, — понимающе сказала Марина. — Успела хотя бы за два дня?  
— За четыре, — на всякий случай уточнила я. — Да, вполне успела. Я на свиноферму ездила помогать с опоросами. Работа адова, но платят хорошо.  
— Лёшка Фомин тоже ездит, — ответила Марина, — но он здоровый парнище! А ты как со свиноматками? Говорят, они с дога величиной и злющие как бультерьеры.  
— Хуже, — хмыкнула я. — Бультерьер по сравнению со свиноматкой — безобидный зайчонок. А ростом она меньше дога. Как сенбернар примерно.  
— Всё равно огромные! И злые.  
— Потому там и бабло такое хорошее, — сказала я. Понятия не имею, как на свиноферме с оплатой и какого размера с характером реальная свиноматка, но с Лёшкой Фоминым я достаточно хорошо общалась, чтобы выдать сносное враньё о том, где болталась эти дни. Маринка, во всяком случае, поверила, и скинула адрес новой работы.  
— Мира, — добавила она, — ты ещё не выкинула Линины лабораторные работы по малому бизнесу?  
Ну да. Лине-то они уже не нужны. И за помощь надо платить, если не хочешь остаться без неё в будущем.  
— Сможешь подъехать к офису твоего протеже? — спросила я Марину. — Перед собеседованием отдам тебе папку, скопируешь, после интервью вернёшь.  
— Без проблем. И поспеши, Иванова ненавидит опоздания. Я сейчас позвоню ей, и она тебя сразу примет. Только лабы не забудь.  
Крепко же ей нужны работы Лины. Интересно, зачем, если Маринка собралась учиться на факультете философии, потому что на экономический поступить мозгов не хватило?  
Но это не мои проблемы.  
Я заметалась, готовясь к встрече: наглаживала летний деловой костюм, подкрашивала лицо, перебирала свои рекомендации с прошлых подработок и Линкины лабораторные. А мгновением спустя замерла, потому что среди лабораторных были проекты кошачьего приюта и кошачьего питомника — на фоне минувших событий это не могло не привлечь внимания.  
Я села за стол сестры и стала читать проекты. Сделаны они на английском и цены в британских фунтах. Ничего особенного, в принципе, Лина и собиралась жить в Великобритании, так почему бы ей не учиться на тамошних дистанционных бизнес-курсах? Только вот кошки… Как-то нетипично это для курсов. Точнее, для Лины. Для курсов как раз нормально разбирать работу приютов — благотворительность такой же бизнес, как и любая другая работа, пусть благотворительные организации не платят налогов и не получают прибыли, но бухгалтерию ведут и финотчёты в налоговую сдают, а производственные расходы включают в себя жизнеобеспечение устроителей и не должны выглядеть отмывкой денег или уклонением от налогов, поэтому всю экономдокументацию благотворительного заведения надо уметь делать хотя бы на элементарном уровне, чтобы понимать, о чём тебе говорит сотрудник бухгалтерской фирмы, ведущей твою отчётность.  
Однако Лина был убеждена, что держать дома животных слишком хлопотно и ответственно, да и работе будет мешать, поскольку животные в доме требуют много внимания, а потому лучше каждый день ходить в котокафе или в кошачий приют. Так что она никогда не стала бы заниматься такой разновидностью благотворительности и попросила бы на курсах полезную для себя лабораторную, например, с фондом по поддержке спорта инвалидов.  
К проектам приложена распечатка с британских сайтов с данными по пригородной недвижимости. И записка от руки, на русском.

_Сергей Алексеевич, это тип домов, который нравится моей сестре. Какие из них подходят под задачу? Мне надо пока что просто ориентироваться в ценах и характере недвижимости. Если не подойдёт ничего из моих примеров, то напишите, пожалуйста, нужные параметры, а я выберу среди предложенного сайтами недвижимости то, что может понравиться Мире, и вы скажете, насколько это годится под задачу._

Я тупо смотрела на записку, пытаясь понять, зачем это вообще. Вопросов не вызывала только причина изготовления распечаток — некоторые люди из-за специфических проблем со зрением не могут читать с экрана компьютера и смартфона, им нужна только бумажно-печатная подача информации. В современном мире им, конечно, сложно, но если есть кому сделать голосовой интерфейс на компьютере и телефоне, как делают слепым, то никаких проблем с карьерой, даже научной, не возникнет.  
Но вот всё остальное… Этот Сергей Алексеевич — фелинолог или котозаводчик, или и тот и другой сразу.  
В детстве я мечтала, не без влияния кошачьего приюта, что стану фелинологом, а в девятом классе, посмотрев телесериал, решила, что лучше быть зоопсихологом, заниматься проблемами успешного взаимодействия домашних любимцев и хозяев. Иногда размышляла о том, как буду профессионально разводить то одну породу кошек, то другую, и тут же начинала задумываться о том, не лучше ли открыть приют — о них я тоже видела сериалы, и хотела такой же, а не то убожество, которое работает в Синедольске. Но к окончанию первого курса профтехлицея поумнела достаточно, чтобы понять: мечтами сыт не будешь, и надо выбирать что-то практичное и денежное, а приюту делать пожертвования: я не дочь крупного бизнесмена и не сидящая на пособии гражданка богатой страны, которая может позволить себе заниматься приютом, не заботясь о прокормлении себя самой — а труда и времени приют требует очень много, сочетать его с работой практически нереально.  
Разумеется, Лина обо всех моих мечтах знала. И о вкусах в выборе дома, еды, одежды, фильмов, книг, телефонных игр, парней — мы были не просто сёстрами, а близкими подругами.  
И то, что Лина, влезая в эту сумасшедшую и опасную авантюру с Ционеллией, Урмановым и чёрт знает чем ещё, думала не только о собственном антикварном магазине с кофейным салоном при нём, но и о моей мечте, делало её самой лучшей, самой замечательной, самой прекрасной сестрой в мире! Я обязательно спасу Лину, где бы она ни была. Бабушка всегда говорила, что по-настоящему у каждой из нас есть только сестра. Дети вырастут и уйдут в собственную жизнь, друзья меняются вместе с образом жизни, мужья и бойфренды тем более явление вр ** _е_** менное, мимолётное и легко заменимое, как и сама любовь, а сестра будет всегда сестрой. То же самое касается и братьев, у кого они есть.  
Поэтому надо срочно поговорить с родителями Дениса. Нет, сначала позвонить Гомонову и спросить, когда будут выдавать тела для похорон? Трупы подставные, но похороны надо сделать так, как если бы это была Лина — я не буду ломать сестре её спектакль, наоборот, всячески подыграю.  
Деньги. Без них невозможно ничего в мире, а у меня их ничтожно мало. Но и на работу устраиваться, ведя расследование, невозможно. Тут я отлично понимаю сестру, подрабатывающую шантажом — иначе невозможно и прокормиться, и разобраться в бабушкином прошлом. А воров и изменщиков не жалко, нефиг было гадить. Впрочем, я об этом, кажется, уже говорила, да и речь не о том.  
Тратить деньги с бабушкиного счёта, предназначенные только на самый-самый крайний случай, я не хочу. Мало ли что ещё будет? Надо найти другой источник дохода.  
И вопрос: почему бабушка сама не рассказала нам о своём подлинном прошлом? Она искренне считала нас обычными земными человечицами, в которых не осталось ни капли от магесс и драконесс? А тут под влиянием сильного стресса у Лины пробудилась магия. Мы с сестрой дежурили у бабушки по очереди, и если бабушкина первая агония началась в присутствии Лины, то, желая спасти её, моя сестра могла пробудить в себе магию так, как недоступно ни одной ционеллийке. Всё же мы метиски, дети двух миров, а смешанная кровь всегда сильнее чистой. В итоге бабушка начала рассказывать Лине о мире магии, но не успела сказать всё, что надо, начался второй приступ, и бабушка умерла. А Лина начала решать проблемы так, как могла. И обо мне не забыла. Пусть, в отличие от сестры, которая хотела жить именно в Великобритании и только там, мне эта страна не нравится как место постоянного проживания, но её гражданство получить проще, чем американское или германское, а с британским паспортом можно без малейших препятствий поселиться хоть в Штатах, хоть в Германии или даже в Японии и Швейцарии. Так что на срок от трёх до шести лет, необходимый для получения гражданства, можно и Бриташу потерпеть, не рассыплюсь.  
Однако это всё теория, а вот на практике картинка не складывается. Если бабушка считала, что нет смысла говорить нам о магии, то зачем учила нас языкам Ционеллии, заставляла читать о средневековье и требовала быть у врат в другой мир двадцатого августа?  
Чёрт, я же совсем забыла об Алёне и Петре! Вот с кого надо начать. Алёна явно испытывает к моей бабушке антипатию, но она много о ней знает. И если Алёну немного спровоцировать, она в запале скажет больше, чем хочет. Только сначала надо составить план вопросов и выучить. И вообще — надо фиксировать ход расследования, я и так уже много чего запланированного позабывала, и какие-то важные вопросы тоже забыла. Так дело не пойдёт!  
И заработок ещё надо организовать такой, чтобы не мешал следствию.  
Барахло Бородихина! Его квартира больше не опечатана, а там наверняка есть то, что можно продать и дорого, и неофициально.  
Я убрала в Линину папку проекты кошачьего приюта и питомника, остальное сложила в пакетик-файл для Марины. И позвонила ей, сказала, что к Ивановой на собеседование не пойду, поскольку получила предложение повыгоднее, но лабораторные ей отдам по дороге на другое собеседование.  
Теперь надо позвонить Алёне. Нет, сначала закрыть браузер и выключить ноут, а то опять всё забуду. Опять нет — прежде надо найти хороший телефонный дневник. Такой, у которого максимальная степень закрытости и шифрования. Я слышала, что это не пустые слова: в настройках родительского контроля за смартфоном есть запрет на использование таких приложений, а бизнесменам рекомендуют их как надёжную защиту информации.  
Я почитала обсуждения на смартфонном форуме и купила на телефон тот бизнес-дневник, который набрал наибольшее количество голосов.  
Затем поздравила друзей и посмотрела, нет ли интересных новостей на ционеллийском форуме. И работу там поискала. Всё же в свете шантажных подвигов моей сестры не хотелось уподобляться тем идиотам, на которых она подшабашила, — это я о продаже вещей Бородихина до того, как истечёт обязательная полугодовая отсрочка.  
С работой оказалось пусто. Ну и ладно, придумаю что-нибудь.  
Я разлогинилась на сайте, закрыла браузер и выключила ноутбук. Хотела позвонить Алёне, но мне позвонил Гомонов.  
— Сдайте комнату сестры в вашей квартире Инге Урмановой, — сказал он. — Это очень важно и нужно.  
— Что?! — обалдело переспросила я. — Но ведь Инга в тюрьме!  
— Она была в СИЗО, в следственном изоляторе, — спокойно ответил Гомонов. — Но третьего дня я отпустил её за отсутствием состава преступления.  
— Как?! — обалдела я ещё больше.  
— Третьего дня — это позапозавчера, — любезно пояснил он. — Пятнадцатого числа.  
— Да знаю я! Нечего меня необразованной считать! Как ещё могли отпустить, если сами говорили, что её дело безнадёжно?  
— Вы что, новостей не смотрели? — удивился Гомонов.  
— Я на ферму ездила, на заработки. Срочно были нужны деньги.  
— Лучше бы вы вообще уехали, — буркнул Гомонов. — Но раз вы тут, то помогите Инге. Её нельзя оставлять без присмотра, а приюта для жертв насилия у нас нет, и моя знакомая не может её больше у себя держать.  
— Как вы её вытащили? — повторила я. — И почему?  
— Каждому детдомовцу по окончании школы положена собственная комната в общежитии и бесплатное обучение в профтехлицее. Для университета тоже есть льготы, но вы не хуже меня знаете, кому они на самом деле достаются. Однако и лицей — старт весьма неплохой, может к очень хорошим деньгам вывести. Но не все хотят им воспользоваться. А потому, к сожалению, ежедневно в нашем городе от наркотического передоза, грязных наркотиков и алкогольных драк умирают недавние детдомовцы в возрасте восемнадцати-двадцати лет и обоего пола. А все преступления, правонарушения и смерти, случившиеся в городе за сутки, попадают в сводку, и она ложится на стол каждого следователя, прокурора и начальника оперативного отдела города. Её никто никогда не читает, потому что другой работы хватает, а отслеживать динамику криминальной ситуации и вычислять серийные преступления должен аналитический отдел. Сейчас хотя бы перестали распечатки на стол класть, а присылают на служебную электронную почту. Раньше чёртовы сводки копились макулатурой на столе и, на радость прокурорским проверкам, прилипали к документам из дел, подшивались вместе с ними. Это я всё к тому, что для следователя нет проблем найти подходящий девичий труп, добиться повторного осмотра принадлежащей этой девушке комнаты и обнаружить там доказательства причастности означенной дамы к взрыву и её знакомства с Ингой Урмановой. Теперь официально всё выглядит так: наркоманка из муниципальной общаги работала курьером, увидела Дениса Никонова, влюбилась, стала к нему приставать, была тут же отвергнута, после чего решила уничтожить возлюбленного вместе с невестой нынешней и заодно подставить невесту бывшую, благо работа курьера позволяла ей попасть в комнаты Инги Урмановой. А на третий день после убийства девушка покончила с собой. От наркоманки никто никогда не ждёт здравого поведения, поэтому вопросов не возникло ни у прокурора города, ни у судьи. Дело закрыто за смертью обвиняемого.  
— А как же Инга? — с сомнением сказала я. — Как вы её поведение объяснили? Она же вела себя как законченная неадекватка!  
— Именно — она невменяема. Моё начальство эту мысль с энтузиазмом поддержало, а поскольку геморрой с психиатрической экспертизой нафиг никому не нужен, потенциальная суицидница тем более ни к чему, Урманова вылетела на волю птичкой. В буквальном смысле слова — её вместе с вещами выволокли из камеры и выставили за ворота СИЗО. И только после этого сообщили, что она освобождается за отсутствием состава преступления. И ворота перед мордой у неё захлопнули. На улице-то Урманова только сама за себя отвечает. Самооговор преступлением не является, Урманов вне подозрений, о бабской ревности все забыли через час после публикации сообщения в СМИ. Всё чисто. Осталось Ингу под присмотр пристроить.  
— И вы решили эту психопатку мне подсунуть?! — возмутилась я. — Если ей жить негде и не на что, вызывайте санитаров и отправляйте на пожизненно в дурку!  
— Она полностью здорова, — с напором ответил Гомонов. — Я сразу после ареста вызвал к ней эксперта-психиатра. Но вызов официально не оформлял.  
— Это как такое может быть, если у вас каждый шаг документирован?  
— Документирован, — подтвердил Гомонов. — Только не всегда «до шага» и «во время шага». Зачастую всё оформляется после. Обычно сначала звонят в городскую центральную клинику ментального здоровья, как сейчас деликатно именуется психбольница, и просят прислать свободного эксперта — для экспертиз врачу нужна отдельная квалификация, а в больнице всегда дежурит экспертная комиссия на тот случай, если привезут абсолютно невменяемого, и надо будет делать полномасштабное заключение для выездной сессии суда. Нельзя признать человека невменяемым без решения суда, в больнице без судебного вердикта тоже нельзя держать дольше двух часов, а суд не принимает решения без заключения экспертной комиссии. Но для предварительной экспертизы с предварительным диагнозом, на основании которой суд может назначить полномасштабную психиатрическую экспертизу, которая проводится в СИЗО, следователь вызывает эксперта к себе в кабинет, где доктор собеседует объект экспертизы.  
— Ничего себе! — поразилась я.  
— Я же говорил, что психиатрические дела — это жуткий геморрой. Поэтому в правоохранительной системе все хотят от него избавиться как можно скорее. Но вернёмся к Инге. Обычно после того, как по телефону неформально договорились об эксперте, и он выехал, следователь, пока едет эксперт, оформляет все документы по вызову. При этом, если подследственный здоров, то можно налить эксперту вискарика, поболтать о трудностях работы, и он не будет делать заключение официальным. Зачем без реальной нужды портить человеку досье тем, что он проходил обследование у психиатра? Народ у нас дикий, приравнивает обследование у психиатра к клейму позора. Это в Америках-Европах все к психотерапевту ходят как на работу, и окружающим на это плевать, а у нас за такое человеку везде проблемы гарантированы.  
— И что сказал психиатр? — буркнула я.  
— Инга Урманова здорова как бык. Не считая лёгкого невроза, который неизбежен у тех, кто не привык к арестам и СИЗО. А то, что голова патогенным мусором набита, так это издержки воспитания. Я и не такое видел. Во дворе у нас пацан девочку толкнул, она упала, плачет, маленькие оба, в том возрасте, когда такое — кошмар. Я ей сказал: «Иди его хорошенько толкни, чтобы он понял, каково это, и больше к тебе никогда не лез». Девочка вытерла слёзы, встала и пошла толкать. Так бабка родная девочку остановила, её отругала, на меня наорала, что я плохому учу, потому что сдачу давать — это только для мальчиков, а девочка должна терпеть и прощать. Чуть не убил на месте эту старую суку! Ладно ещё, сейчас соцслуба есть, спустил её на эту семейку по полной программе.  
— Вот гадина! — возмутилась я. — Ещё есть твари, которые в таких случаях говорят: «Он так делает, потому что ты ему нравишься, и он стесняется это показать». Двадцать первый век на дворе, а до сих пор полно мразей, которые как истину проповедуют враньё «Бьёт — значит любит», терпильство-прощенчество и прочую ядовитую грязь.  
— В этой ядовитой грязи Инга Урманова прожила все свои двадцать четыре года. Но изменение деструктивной среды на конструктивную ей поможет. Вы, как пребывающая в процессе эмиграции, отлично знаете об эффекте эмигрантского развода.  
— Впервые слышу, — буркнула я, готовая намертво оборонять свою жизнь от вторжения психичек.  
— Когда семьи из стран третьего мира с их патриархальной и полупатриархальной культурой приезжают на продолжительное и тем более постоянное жительство в Европу и Северную Америку, то восемьдесят процентов браков вскоре расторгается по инициативе женщины, которая насмотрелась на новый для себя мир, на иной образ жизни, и дала своему патриархалу, не желающему менять поведение, пинка под зад. В странах и штатах «первого эшелона», богатых и либеральных, это происходит через полгода-год после приезда, в не столь развитом «втором эшелоне» уходит от года до двух. Брак сохраняется у тех мужчин, которые или не были патриархалами изначально, или изменились одновременно с женой. Остальные выписывают через сайты знакомств или оставшихся на бывшей родине родственников и знакомых новых жён, и история повторяется заново.  
— Рада за женщин третьего мира, но это не значит, что Инга Урманова должна жить у меня. На ней при аресте наверняка было достаточно драгоценностей, чтобы купить на них реконструированную квартиру-коридорку или взять потеку на отдельную однушку, не дожидаясь устройства на работу.  
— Вы не удивились, что Ингу подставил родной, — с ударением сказал он, — отец. Значит без вашей сестры в этом деле не обошлось. А поскольку вы взялись продолжать её занятия, несите за это ответственность.  
Я на это фыркнула и ответила как могла ядовито:  
— И в честь этой ответственности мне надо подставиться под месть пусть не больной психически, но далёкой от адеквата девицы?  
— Все мысли Инги Урмановой сосредоточены на том, как жить бездетной, если детей хочешь, и на том, что всё это случилось из-за Григория Урманова, тогда как мать пыталась хоть как-то спасти своих детей от вырождения. И она понимает, что было с ней при первой же беременности, не выплыви истина на свет.  
Мне даже жалко стало Игну. Может она и правда не психичка и не сама выбрала такое тупиковое отношение к жизни? А Гомонов сказал:  
— Приучайтесь осознавать тот факт, что не только котикам нужна помощь.  
— Котики за помощь платят мурлыканьем, — буркнула я. — И болезни лечат, энергией подзаряжают.  
— Приспособьте Ингу к готовке. Адел ** _и_** на Максимовна, это психотерапевт, которая сейчас Инге мозги вправляет, хочет устроить её поваром в больницу. Там и жильё служебное типа общаги. Для начала самостоятельной жизни неплохо.  
— Сергей Иванович, — сказала я Гомонову, — а вам-то какой во всём этом интерес?  
— Вы же знаете о моей матери и сёстрах. Им помочь я не сумел. А Инге и ей подобным — могу. И помогал даже в те годы, когда в стране секса не было, понятия «семейное насилие», «токсичная семья» и тому подобное называли «империалистическим буржуазным разложением общества», а женщину, которая развелась с изменяющим, пьющим или бьющим её мужем, подвергали на работе общественному осуждению за разрушение «социалистической ячейки общества» и за то, что не боролась за улучшение морального облика супруга. Большинство женщин, разумеется, плевали на эту гнилую идеологию, а потому обсуждение сводилось к «Да что с такой говорить, только время зря тратить, ей всё как об стенку горохом». Но такие женщины и не страдали от плохого супружества, поскольку изгоняли из своей жизни плохое в его зачаточном состоянии. А вот реальным жертвам токсичных отношений не только помочь было некому, на них, наоборот, давили и родители, и общество, и отсутствие жилищной ипотеки, которая даёт возможность уйти от мужа вместе с детьми. И всё же немалому числу этих женщин я помог.  
— Сергей Иванович, будь на вашем месте женщина, я поверила бы без вопросов. Но парень в таких условиях, как семья ваших родителей, вырастает в убеждении, что женщина — это бытовая техника, инкубатор и боксёрская груша, но ни в коем случае не человек, и потому любые её попытки проявить самостоятельность, достоинство и равенство надо жестоко пресекать.  
— Обычно так и бывает, — согласился Гомонов. — Но я во многом исключение. И в этом тоже.  
Я вздохнула. Гомонов в ближайшее время наверняка пригодится, да и Инга не может не знать что-то полезное о магах и драконах. А если психиатр сказал, что она здорова, то можно не бояться нападения или чего-то подобного.  
— Покупка и установка дверного замка в мою комнату за ваш счёт, — мрачно процедила я. — Или к чёрту вашу Ингу.  
— Я сейчас вызову вам мастера из «Золотых рук», — довольным тоном ответил Гомонов. — Счёт я скажу оформить на меня, а зам ** _о_** к они по дороге покупают. С чеком и всеми делами.  
— Знаю. Жду. И поторопите их, у меня скоро собеседование для работы и вообще дел полно.  
— Хорошо, сделаю срочный заказ, а вы вернитесь со своих дел к семи вечера.  
— Договорились, — буркнула я, оборвала связь и пошла перетаскивать продукты из кухни в свою комнату. Холодильник, к счастью, пустой, и когда приедет слесарь, нам вдвоём не составит труда засунуть под него кусочки банановой шкурки и оттолкать в мою комнату. Затем отнесла на лоджию одежду, книги, бумаги и постельное бельё сестры. Стол, стул, вешалка и раскладушка остались квартирантке. Закончив с переноской, забрала из ванной санпринадлежности и позвонила Алёне. Та тут же закатила истерику, стеная о том, как тяжко им без моей помощи было ехать в лес на период превращения.  
— Но ведь доехали! — перебила я скулёж. — Привыкайте, вам здесь всю жизнь самостоятельно жить. Теперь паспорта делать надо.  
— А как?! Паулина Андреевна не успела нам объяснить!  
— Через час или полтора приеду, тогда во всём разберёмся, — сказала я и нажала отбой. Отправила сообщение Маринке, чтобы по дороге отдать ей лабораторные и стала составлять в телефонном дневнике вопросы для Алёны с Петром. Их было немало.

 

* * *

Пётр понёс предназначенную для вечерней продажи выпечку в магазин, поэтому в комнате мы с Алёной остались вдвоём, сидели на диване в гостиной части.  
— Так бабушка хотела стать монахиней? — уточнила я. — Она была именно послушницей в ожидании пострига, а не ученицей светского пансиона для девочек при монастыре?  
Что ж, понятно почему талисман занёс меня в окрестности монастыря.  
Алёна прошипела со злостью:  
— Её не взяли в Школу Жён из-за калечества. Накануне девятилетия Элли ** _а_** на, ваша бабушка, упала с лестницы и сломала ногу. Лекарь сказал, что она будет хромой. А на таких никто никогда не женится даже ради магии или дорогих земель в приданом. Да и магия вся ушла на обезболивание и самоисцеление, Эллиана практически превратилась из магессы в человечицу. Школа тут же отказала ей в обучении. И отец Эллианы вынужден был заплатить монастырю взнос, чтобы Эллиану приняли в послушницы. И все говорили, что ногу она сломала специально, лишь бы не идти в Школу, а попасть в монастырь.  
— Так школы не при монастырях? — уточнила я.  
— Нет! Будет монастырь учить бесплатно, только за магию учениц, как же! Эллиана ввела отца в расходы, заставила дать за ней приданое, как за какой-то человечицей! А могла принести прибыль Роду, как достойная волшебнокровная!  
— Ей-то какой с этого интерес? — хмыкнула я. — Вся выгода от сделки достаётся только торговцу, иначе говоря, отцу, а товар-дочь остаётся при нулях.  
— Достойная волшебнокровная дева обязана думать о благодарности Роду, который подарил ей жизнь и вскормил её, а не о своих интересах и выгодах!  
— Везде одинаковая лживая риторика, — фыркнула я. — Каждая тирания балаболит одно и то же: самоотречение и долг перед Родиной, Рейхом, Родом, Партией и прочими абстракциями, а на себя наплевать, ты никто и ничто. При этом балабольщики никогда не задумывались о том, чем является их Родина, Рейх, Род, Партия и прочее, если состоит не из людей с правами, свободами, комфортом и достатком, а укомплектованы никем и ничем. Поэтому неудивительно, что люди, живущие вне этих образований, считают их опасными и враждебными, а те, кому не повезло в них родиться, удирают при первой же возможности и навсегда.  
— Род не абстракция! — завопила Алёна. — Род — это то, кто ты есть!  
— А сироты и подкидыши — не люди? — фыркнула я. — Их нет? Ребёнок никогда и никого не заставляет его рожать. Это решение родителей. И потому у них есть ответственность обеспечивать ребёнку условия для нормального развития. И у них может быть, но не обязано должно иметься желание подружиться с ребёнком настолько, чтобы он захотел заботиться о них в старости. Причём «заботиться» означает не «лично выносить горшок», а «обеспечить родителям пансион с хорошими медиками и няньками и каждый день говорить с родителями по телефону». Забота о ком бы то ни было и о чём бы то ни было требует включать мозг и понимать, что на первом месте благо тех, на кого забота направлена, и потому необходимо соображать, что есть вещи, которые должны делать только профессионалы. Это одинаково касается и назначения лекарств, и обучения, и ремонтных работ.  
Алёна прошипела с ненавистью:  
— Неудивительно, что даже собираясь стать монахиней, Эллиана не смогла сохранить девственность и чистоту помыслов!  
Я рассмеялась:  
— А ты всерьёз думаешь, что в монахини шли ради молитв, воздержания и бездумности?! Да поговорке «Днём монашит — ночью ералашит» лет столько же, сколько и понятию монашества! Не просто так почти при каждом монастыре был приют для детей-подкидышей, которые сами после становились монахинями и монахами. Но полная сексуальная свобода, включая право не только на однополые связи, но и на асексуальность с бездетностью, была всего лишь вишенкой на торте. Это в первую очередь замечали окружающие, но свобода секса была ничтожно малым преимуществом в сравнении с тем, что мужчины-простолюдины и женщины всех сословий после пострига получали гражданские права принца, беспрепятственный доступ ко всем имеющимся наукам и любым книгам любых библиотек, могли заниматься любым искусством, вести бизнес и делать множество других вещей, о которых в мирском состоянии и мечтать не смели. Сейчас первая четверть двадцать первого века, а до середины девяностых годов девятнадцатого века, включая все предшествующие нынешней эре эпохи, женщинам-мирянкам не позволялось в одиночку выйти дома, тогда как монашка могла свободно ездить по другим городам, странам и даже континентам. Да ещё и одевалась в удобную рясу, стригла волосы, не мучилась с корсетами, кринолинами, тюрнюрами, сложными причёсками и прочей мерзостью. А от постов, всенощных и предрассветных молитв монахов и монахинь освобождали легко и быстро, специально для этого была даже формулировка «по слабости здоровья». Конечно, среди монахов и монахинь с избытком хватало и религиозных психопатов, и фанатиков, и садистов, и дураков малограмотных, но в основном монашили люди с хорошим образованием и широкими взглядами на мир. Науку вплоть до конца семнадцатого века двигали только монастыри, искусство развивали там же. И только в восемнадцатом веке, с началом эпохи Просвещения всё это перешло из монастырских рук в светские, мужчины-простолюдины получили пусть и небольшие, но реальные возможности высоко продвинуться по социальной лестнице, и потому значимость и авторитетность монастырей резко пошла на спад. Число мужских монастырей сильно сократилось, и обитать в них стали именно сверхрелигиозники. Но женщины вплоть до девяностых годов девятнадцатого века по-прежнему в большинстве случаев могли получить свободу, самостоятельность и независимость только через монастырь. Полноценное образование и бизнес были ещё у куртизанок, но они точно так же, как и все остальные женщины, были ограничены в правах собственности, а потому зависели от любовников и должны были им угождать, тогда как монашкам никто ничего не указывал. Тогда же начал формироваться стереотип, что монашество — бабское занятие.  
Алёна смотрела на меня так, словно я превратилась в охотящегося во всю прыть монстра из ужастика: со страхом, яростью, ненавистью и в то же время с завистью. Я фыркнула и сказала:  
— Это в наше время и в нашем мире в монастырь идут ради постов и молитв в изоляции от мира, потому что в условиях гендреного, сословного, расового и прочего равенства, помноженных на приоритет личной свободы, монастырь ни для чего другого не нужен, но ещё не так давно постриг означал существенное улучшение социального положения. Если до сих пор не веришь, то подумай, почему у вас сейчас и у нас раньше постриг требовал солидного вступительного взноса или предварительной жизни в детском приюте при монастыре, то в этом мире и в это время постригают любых совершеннолетних бесплатно, лишь бы вообще в монастырь пришли? — И тут я сообразила-таки спросить: — А у вас разве нет вообще никаких школ при монастырях, монахи и монахини из бедных монастырей, в которых не хватало мест и содержания на всех обитателей, не нанимаются учителями к феодалам и купцам, не открывают классы в деревнях и городских кварталах?  
Строго говоря, на Земле монахи и монахини учительствовали в бедных деревнях и городских кварталах за еду и жильё только в Восточной и в Юго-Восточной Азии. Там принять монашество было намного проще, а потому монахов и монахинь имелось в переизбытке, даже богатые монастыри выставляли свежепостриженную и не заплатившую вступительный взнос братию и сестрию за ворота. Поэтому немалая часть монашества вынуждена была бродяжничать, и место учителя, дающее тёплый ночлег, баню, выстиранную одежду и трёхразовую еду оказывалось очень даже неплохим решением. А сословные ограничения, налагаемые на простолюдинов, не распространялись на монашеские персоны. Соответственно, в Восточной и в Юго-Восточной Азии читать и писать умели почти все, даже люди из касты могильщиков и забойщиков скота, самый низший и бесправный социальный слой. А поскольку учёба была по трудам философов и сборникам канонической поэзии, то даже для подметальщиков и посудомойщиц было в порядке вещей цитировать Конфуция и Лао Цзы, Басё и Хэндзё. Потому-то в фильмах о средневековье тех регионов на лавках, гостиницах и корчмах не рисунки с товаром или символом услуг, как в неграмотной Европе, а надписи.  
Алёна тем временем закончила шипеть и булькать как перекипевший чайник, вскочила и заорала:  
— Когда Эллиана трусливо и подло сбежала от Рода к прелестям послушничества, её отец, чтобы возместить убытки, заставил свою жену, её мать, родить дочь с повышенным уровнем магии в крови. От заклятий, которые такое вызывают, мать умерла накануне родов. Ей чрево рассекли как корове, чтобы достать дочь!  
— А почему мать Эллианы не развелась? Если развод невозможен, то почему не помогла мужу, который жестоко обращался с ней и с её детьми, свернуть шею, упав с лестницы, или подавиться насмерть ужином? — хмыкнула я. — Она никогда не слышала слово «самооборона»? Почему мать Эллианы сама не сбежала в монастырь вместе с дочерью, которая так боялась Школы Жён, что даже на адскую боль перелома согласилась, лишь бы туда не ехать? Что это за мать вообще, которая не пытается спасти ребёнка и себя саму от такого кошмара?  
Алёна выпучила глаза и опять забулькала, а я сказала:  
— Стоп! В дневниках бабушки сказано, что искусственное наращивание магии плоду запрещено. Мать Эллианы могла сдать муженька волшебническому надзору, и его казнили бы. Да она намного раньше могла от него избавиться! Если кто-то идёт на одно из самых тяжких преступлений, то у него и до этого нарушений закона хватало. Слить плохого мужа в тюрьму, а то и на эшафот можно было задолго до его намерения жену убить.  
— Это предательство и подлость! Ни одна честная и порядочная женщина такого не сделает!  
Я на это фыркнула презрительно:  
— Бабушкин бойфренд, когда слышал, что какая-то женщина жалуется на побои мужа, то всегда говорил: «Мало он тебя бьёт. Побил бы как следует, ты посадила бы его в тюрьму и после этого развелась». Раньше я всегда возмущалась, когда это слышала, но теперь поняла, что он был прав.  
Алёна хотела что-то сказать, но я перебила:  
— У бабушки были идеально красивые ноги! Она шорты и мини-юбки носила до шестидесяти трёх лет. Это значит, что монашки ей хромоту исправили так, что даже шрамов от операции не осталось! Но в эпоху факелов и масляных светильников такое возможно лишь с магией. Получается, что женщины всё же владеют магией?  
— Не владеют! Монахини позволили Эллиане научиться изготовлению дасг ** _и_** са, и она наняла себе лекаря-волшебника, которого её отец и помыслить не мог пригласить!  
Я не знаю, что такое дасгис, или не помню, говорилось ли о нём в бабушкиных сказках, но решение монахинь было весьма разумным. Показать ребёнку, как исцелить себя самостоятельно, приучить к достижению целей — это чрезвычайно полезная педагогика.  
— А почему бабушка убежала из монастыря? — задумалась я вслух. Откуда взялась служанка, понятно и так: я сама их в обители видела.  
— Она убежала не от монастыря, а от мужа! — опять вскипела Алёна. — Отец забрал её из монастыря перед постригом, чтобы отдать в жёны главе Рода, многократно превосходящему знатностью шед-Киарн ** _а_** вов.  
— И монастырь её отдал?! — возмутилась я. — Предал? Она же заплатила им за защиту!  
— Это благородный Альден шед-Киарнав заплатил монастырю за то, чтобы предоставили его дочери возможность замолить грех бесполезности для Рода. Когда Эллиана вновь стала достойной, исцелив и ногу, и магию, Альден выдал её замуж. Он даже простил Эллиане то, что она четыре года скрывала от него своё исцеление, не написала о нём отцу сразу, как выздоровела. И монастырь даже не подумал отказать благороднейшему жениху, одобренному отцом невесты.  
Звучало сомнительно. Точнее, я могу поверить, что мелкий провинциальный монастырь не посмел отказать вельможе, который был намного влиятельнее окрестных феодалов, но судя по тому, как хорошо бабушка запаслась адаптационными талисманами, монастырь своих не сдавал.  
И если верить бабушкиным сказкам, то киайри бывают светлыми, пресветлыми, благородными, высокоблагородными, благороднейшими и высокоблагороднейшими. Альден шед-Киарнав продал дочь человеку на два порядка выше его по социальной лестнице, то это означает превращение бабушки в сильную магессу или высокую ценность дасгиса. Следовательно, её должны были хорошо стеречь. И потому девушка, назвавшаяся на Земле Шарыгиной Валентиной Витальевной и сестрой моей бабушки, была не так проста.  
— Чья была служанка, с которой убежала Эллиана? — спросила я. — Она работала на монастырь, на Альдена или на жениха?  
— Судьба удостоила её чести быть рабыней благороднейшего Ирви ** _у_** ла шед-Донгр ** _е_** йма. Но она, в полном соответствии со своим подлым происхождением, продала господина, едва увидела в этом выгоду.  
— И правда, — сказала я со всем возможным ехидством, — какая подлость: взять и родиться рабыней, а не высокоблагороднейшей дамой.  
Ответить Алёна не успела — её на полуслове выгнуло дугой, она рухнула на пол и забилась в судорогах, воя от боли. Я заметалась по гостиной и кухонной части комнаты в поисках того, что можно засунуть ей между зубов. Нашла маленькое, чуть больше мужского носового платка, махровое полотенце и толстую мягкую подстилку на табуретку. Её я хотела положить Алёне под голову, но замерла оторопело, увидев, что Алёна спит на полу, а кожа у неё чешуйчатая.  
Я стряхнула изумление и оцепенение, закрыла рот и позвонила Петру.  
— Где ты шляешься?! — заорала я. — У твоей сестры обращение, а ты оставил её без присмотра!  
— У женщин его не бывает, — с оттенком презрения сказал Пётр.  
— Немедля домой, тупой малолетка, и сам посмотри на чешую! — рыкнула я и оборвала связь. А затем поискала в диване плед и подушку. Пусть и лето, и жара, а всё же Синедольск не Ташкент или Сеул, чтобы валяться на полу без риска простудиться.  
Алёна сразу же завернулась в плед, засопела сладко. А я стала делать себе кофе — надо было успокоиться. Несмотря на всё случившееся, я так и не поверила, что Пётр по-настоящему превращался в дракона. И Алёнина чешуя стала отменным шоком.  
Прибежал взмыленный Пётр, ошалело уставился на сестру, стал бормотать на смесовом эринэле:  
— Этого не может быть! Как такое может быть?  
Я вернула его к жизни крепким подзатыльником и сказала:  
— Переложи сестру на диван.  
— Дракона и на диван? Он у вас лишний?  
Пётр сбегал за свою ширму, принёс одеяло и плед.  
— Я её приподниму, а вы засуньте это под неё как матрац.  
Я сложила плед и одеяло вдвое вдоль, подстелила под Алёну. Пётр погладил спящую Алёну по руке и спросил:  
— Ей было больно?  
— Да, но не долго. Так всегда бывает?  
— Только если не пить подготавливающие зелья. Мальчикам их начинают давать в четырнадцать. И первое превращение становится даже приятным. После, говорят, что никак. Обратиться — это как рубашку поменять. А вот те, в ком драконья кровь не сразу проявилась, обычно это сыновья рабов, переживают первое превращение очень болезненно.  
— Тогда доставай телефон и открывай блокнот, продиктую тебе названия лекарств. Если они за три минуты помогают убрать менструальную боль, уберут какую угодно. Я посижу с Алёной, пока ты сбегаешь в аптеку.  
— Лучше наоборот, — задумчиво сказал Пётр и достал бумажник. — Я всё же волшебник. И дракон. Если что-то случится, от меня хоть какая-то помощь будет.  
— Разумно, — кивнула я.  
Аптека была на первом этаже общаги, но даже такая короткая пробежка включила мне мозги. Я отдала Петру лекарство, чек и сдачу, после чего спросила:  
— Как вы могли оказаться в з ** _а_** мке Альдена шед-Киарнава, если вы оба драконы? Бабушка была брюнеткой, а значит её отец — маг.  
В глазах Петра полыхнул огонь. В буквальном смысле. Я глянула на табуретку, прикидывая, успею ли до неё добежать, чтобы шандарахнуть Петра по башке — просто убежать не получится, он сто ** _и_** т между мной и дверью. Но в следующее мгновение он успокоился и сказал ровно:  
— Так вы знаете имя вашего прадеда? Мария Витальевна рассказывала вам о своей бывшей семье?  
У меня в голове звякнул тревожный звоночек. Что-то не то с моей роднёй и с этой парочкой, если Петра вдруг так приплющило от пустяка. Я сказала:  
— Бабушка оставила всё прошлое в вашем мире. Тут она придерживалась биографии той, чей паспорт купила. Это Алёна сказала, как моего прадеда звали.  
У Петра опять полыхнул огонь в глазах. Я добавила:  
— Просто к слову пришлось. Оказывается, он любил такую же прожарку мяса, как и я. Но предки моей бабушки — не та тема, которая может заинтересовать. Здесь они никакого значения не имеют. Но всё же — как драконы оказались родственниками мага и что делали в его з ** _а_** мке так долго, чтобы на вас могла выйти моя сестра?  
— Все аристократы друг другу родственники. Особенно имеющие титул «благородный» и выше. Но если у вас дети замужней племянницы считаются членами вашей семьи, кровной роднёй, то у нас они — чужие люди, семья только своему отцу, а не дяде матери. Их можно брать в заложники.  
— Понятно, — сказала я, попрощалась и ушла. Вопросов стало ещё больше, но задавать их Петру я не хотела. Слишком странно он на всё реагировал. Не думаю, что он мне врал, но явно не договорил что-то важное.  
О том, могут ли женщины пользоваться магией или этот эффект появляется от перестраивания ционеллийского организма под земные условия, я подумаю позже. Заодно надо будет выяснить, у всех ционеллиек он есть или нет.  
Я поехала домой, по приезду первым делом занялась сканами комиксов Бородихина, стала искать в них слово «дасгис» — ведь если он хороших денег стоит, а бабушка о нём не упомянула, то в простонародных рассказах о торговцах, крестьянах и ремесленниках он может фигурировать.  
Хвала программам, ищущим картинки по фрагментам из них! Точнее, хвала тем, кто додумался их написать. Я через бабушкин графический планшет, на котором она последние годы рисовала узоры для футболочных принтов, написала «дасгис» всеми известными мне каллиграфическими стилями эринеля и по одному прогнала каждый вариант через поиск. Сработала четвёртая попытка. Слово упоминалось всего один раз в трёх тысячах листах и было названием священного предмета религиозного поклонения.  
Я озадаченно уставилась на экран, где была картинка с этим самым предметом. Просто небольшой куб, похожий на стекло. Не скульптура, не портрет, не узор. Я понимаю, что работы какого-то определённого иконописца могут стоить очень дорого, что некоторых резчиков статуй будды везли с почестями через моря или что есть гранильщики драгоценных камней и хрусталя, к которым записываются за пять лет вперёд. Но это же просто стеклянный куб! Его любой рукожоп сделает. За что тут платить?  
Я хотела поискать информацию на ционеллийском форуме, но позвонил Гомонов, сказал, что подъезжает к дому. Пришлось отложить расследование и встречать постоялицу с её опекуном.  
Инга вела себя вполне светски, извинилась за вторжение, пообещала не мешать, заплатить за постой и вскоре покинуть мою квартиру. Своё постельное бельё, одежда и прочее у неё тоже были. А я затащила Гомонова в кухню на рюмку чая.  
— Моя тётка, — сказала я, — всю её жизнь была непроходимой дурой и отменной сукой, но одно достоинство у неё неоспоримо: она превосходно делала наливку. Бабушка, пользуясь своими медицинскими знакомствами, доставала ей по несколько литров чистейшего этилового спирта и заказывала дистиллированную воду, а тётка сама всё разбавляла, смешивала, настаивала. Бабушка очень хорошо готовила, но так делать наливку у неё не получалось.  
— Почему дура и сука, если не секрет? — заинтересовался Гомонов.  
— Плохо училась, работать не хотела, думала только о том, как выгодного мужа поймать, прыгала даже на женатых мужиков, если думала, что там будут деньги. После, когда к тридцатнику стало подкатывать, хваталась за любой член, даже за отребье всякое, судимых или пьющих, лишь бы просто муж был. Но из-за вечных истерик и капризов с ней никто долго не встречался. Бабушку тётка ненавидела и при каждой встрече пыталась устроить ей скандал за то, что у неё была хорошая квартира, тогда как тётка живёт в унаследованной от отца комнатёнке в общаге, но при этом ипотеку тётка брать не желала категорически. И за высокие заработки она ненавидела бабушку. А ещё за то, что, будучи знакома с влиятельными людьми, бабушка не хотела знакомить с ними тётку, которая не умела нормально вести себя в обществе и не желала пройти курсы светских манер и даже элементарную вежливость со здравым смыслом включить. Но самое крутое тётка отмочила под конец, когда ей сорок семь исполнилось. Она нажралась каких-то нелегальных омолаживающих средств, траванулась ими и весьма мучительно умерла в больнице. Медики честно пытались её спасти, но ничего не получилось. Врач очень просила найти упаковку от лекарства, хотела в самую популярную городскую газету статью о нём написать. Мы с Линой искали, но ничего не было. И тётка название не помнила. Какая-то запредельная дрянь была, даже токсикологи не могли понять, какая именно. В минуту просветления тётка написала завещание в нашу с Линой пользу, хотя других наследников и так не было. Но ей чрезвычайно важно было оформить тот факт, что она наша тётка. Квартира была лишь поводом.  
— Вот именно родство доказать? — уточнил Гомонов.  
— Да. Она все нервы нотариусу вымотала, требуя завещание не по правилам, а по её формулировкам, которые выглядели как передача нам квартиры в обмен на признание её тёткой. Нотариус даже не хотел завещание составлять, говорил, что клиентка не в себе. Но врачи убедили его, что это безобидное чудачество, и он составил две бумаги: в одной мы признавали тот факт, что Кудрявцева Татьяна Даниловна — наша тётка, а в другой она оставила нам квартиру.  
— А она была вашей тёткой? — на смесовом эринэле спросил Гомонов.  
— Не знаю точно, — ответила я на высоком. — Наша бабушка называла тёткину бабушку родной и старшей сестрой, но внешне они похожи не были.  
Гомонов кивнул и сказал на смеси:  
— Если тётка вам не родня по крови, но вы, прямые потомки истинной киайри, признаёте чужачку своей родственницей, то в следующей жизни она родится в вашей семье как законная дочь, имеющая титул киайри. Это пустое суеверие, конечно, но перед смертью, когда осознаёшь безнадёжность, ухватишься и за вымысел как за правду. А глупой ленивой истеричке, которая в благоприятных условиях не смогла сделать себе достойную жизнь, нередко кажется, будто оказаться средневековой аристократкой означает мгновенно и даром получить полное благоденствие и счастье.  
— Да, пожалуй, — согласилась я на высоком эринеле и спросила на простом: — А почему так высоко ценится умение делать дасгис? Судя по картинке, там ничего художественного нет, волшебного тоже, потому что его сделала женщина.  
— Вы о картинке типа комикса или лубка? — уточнил по-русски Гомонов. — Они называются «рамг ** _а_** н», и изучать по ним Ционеллию так же разумно, как историю Франции по романам Дюма. Этот автор сам говорил, что история для него всего лишь гвоздь, на которую он вешает картину. А в рамганах и гвоздя нет.  
— Но хоть что-то реалистичное есть, иначе ционеллийцы их не покупали бы.  
— Ну… В бытовых мелочах, пожалуй, и есть. А дасгис — безмагчески выращенный волшебный кристалл, который, как думают маги и драконы, усиливает их собственную магию и посылает им вид ** _е_** ния о будущем. Человеки думают, что дасгис способен превратить их в магов или драконов, или хотя бы в прорицателей. Полная чушь и суеверие. В реальности поглаживание дасгиса вызывает у всех — и у магов, и у драконов, и у человеков обоего пола — всего лишь лёгкую эйфорию, похожую на слабое опьянение. Но при желании можно и до глюков нагладиться. Это как выпивка. Стаканчик вина или рюмочка наливки перед обедом и после работы только на пользу организму, даже не опьянеешь, только расслабление нервам и улучшение пищеварения, а вот если больше — это уже перебор, вред здоровью. Однако чушь и суеверия обеспечивают дасгису очень высокую цену. И себестоимость материалов низкая. Но изготовление дасгиса весьма сложное и хитрое, этому надо учиться несколько лет. У сына дешёвого ремесленника не было шансов на такую учёбу. А на куда как более доступный взнос в простолюдинский монастырь мой сволочной папаша не дал мне денег. Там, конечно, не мёд меня ждал, но если проявить себя, то можно добиться перевода в монастырь богатый и влиятельный, где и дасгис делать научат, и много чему ещё полезному.  
— Добиться перевода? — выцепила я интересное. — Так церковь в Ционеллии единая и централизованная, как католическая, а не кучка самостоятельных течений, школ и общин, как как в исламе и буддизме?  
— Середина на половину. Каждый монастырь и храм — это практически независимое государство, но все они входят в единый Союз Веры, который весьма дружно и слаженно борется с ересями, однако при этом монастыри и храмы жёстко конкурируют между собой за статус и влияние, поэтому в порядке вещей переманивание послушников, монахов, священников и адептов. Это ученики священников, которые после сдают экзамен на священника перед местным Советом Веры. Ничем по сути не отличается от конкуренции между разными фирмами. Так что даже из занюханного монастыришки можно продвинуться очень далеко.  
— А вы сами не пытались заработать деньги на монастырь? — спросила я.  
— Ещё как пытался! И видите, где оказался. Глупый был, неопытный, а научить было некому: и отец, и учителя — идиоты конченые, о матери даже речи не было, её саму учить требовалось. Сейчас я, шишки понабив, опыта и ума хотя бы немного набрал. И окажись вновь в том же юном теле и той же ситуации, повёл бы себя совершенно иначе. — Он вздохнул, помолчал, а затем добавил: — А может и тоже сбежал бы сюда. Всё же не настолько сильно я и болею без магии, чтобы променять технократические достижения на волшебство. Но время подкорректировал бы. Не в 1978, а хотя бы в 1992. Если уж невозможно избежать Синедольска, то выбрать тот его период, когда он пусть и в малой степени, но всё же стал пригоден для нормальной жизни. А так четырнадцать лет в дерьме пришлось пробарахтаться. Однако и такая жизнь лучше, чем смерть. Тем более что для таких паршивых возможностей я устроился весьма неплохо.  
— А почему вы в 1992 не ушли из следователей в бизнес?  
— Привык, — рассмеялся Гомонов. — Эта работа захватывает, она сродни наркотику. И спасителем мира чувствовать себя приятно, это намного вкуснее ощущается, чем просто крутой бизнесмен. Для меня, во всяком случае. Но главное, рядовой второсортный следак не привлекает внимание, в его прошлом никто не будет копаться. Ваша бабушка тоже не стремилась стать бизнесвумен сотого уровня, хотя наверняка могла. Однако просто обеспечила себе и детям достойную комфортную жизнь без излишеств. Я сделал то же самое.  
— Да, — согласилась я. — Для тех, у кого в кармане фальшивый паспорт, очень опасно привлекать внимание.  
Головоломка почти сложилась в чёткую картину. Неясными оставались только два момента.  
Первый — почему бабушка не позаботилась о нашем с Линой образовании? Точнее, почему учила нас не английскому, а каким-то дикарским наречиям, и почему тратила деньги не на школу-пансион в Великобритании, а на такое дорогое и никчёмное хобби, как изготовление фигурных композиций из пластичного серебра и самодельных восковых и стеариновых свечек с уникальными комбинациями ароматизаторов? Да ещё и стеарин из сала с уксусом и гашёной известью сами варили — бабушку категорически не устраивал тот, который в магазинах хендмейда, она говорила, что он не такой чистый и натуральный, в нём слишком много синтетических добавок, начиная с извлечённого из нефти парафина. Денег эта хрень — что абстрактные статуэтки, что свечки — забирали офигеть сколько, а продать изделия, в отличие от расписных одёжек и фигурок из полимерной глины, было невозможно: никто не хотел платить столько, чтобы хотя бы затраты на материалы окупились, не говоря уже о трудочасах. Ладно бы это были украшения — их более-менее покупали, даже дизайнеров по ювелирке и бижутерии на работу приглашали, и в объявлении была приписка «Диплом не обязателен, будем рады талантливым и креативным самоучкам». Но бабушка заставляла нас делать именно абстрактные статуэтки, нафиг никому не нужные, и столь же бесполезные ароматические свечи. А сколько сырья было просто испорчено в процессе обучения? Бабушка стала учить нас этому в девять лет, и приличного, по её оценке, результата, мы достигли только к шестнадцати годам, после чего продолжали делать всю это фикотень для сохранения навыка. Бабушка даже приплачивала нам, чтобы мы такой ерундой занимались! И раздаривала наши поделки всем, кому ни попадя.  
Вторая странность — двадцатое августа. Ну нет в этот день ничего интересного, нет! Ни астрономического явления, ни религиозного праздника, хоть христианского, хоть буддийского, хоть языческого. А в то, что бабушка хотела отправить нас в Ционеллию, я не верю. Не могла она быть настолько глупой.  
И кстати — мы с Линой исправно ходили в бассейн и на гимнастику, но в любительски-оздоровительных, а не спортивных пределах, однако верховой ездой никогда не занимались. Тогда как в Ционеллии без этого навыка не выжить.  
Тут я вспомнила о своём прыжке через четыре дня, о словах Гомонова о выборе года перехода из мира в мир и спросила:  
— Время в Ционеллии и на Земле течёт не одновременно? В смысле, не параллельно? Опять не то… Время там и здесь одинаковое? Чёрт…  
— Я понял, что вы спрашиваете, — кивнул Гомонов. — И понятия не имею, как соотносится земное и ционнелийское время. Но в первые сутки адаптации, когда ещё не исчезла способность видеть межмировые связи, стало очевидно, что сканниг-талисманы надо было делать иначе. В Ционеллии магия окутывает всё как туман, а потому картинка искажается. На Земле видимость предельно чёткая, но нет магии, чтобы что-то сделать. — Он вздохнул. — А в Ционеллии не имеется аппаратуры для ориентации в тумане.  
— Тут её тоже не особо много, — заметила я. — У меня есть знакомые яхтсмены, они говорили, что туман по-прежнему очень опасен. Если даже в море опасно, где полный простор, то что говорить об обычной дороге? В Лондоне до сих пор, как и в средневековье, в туман выпускают усиленные полицейские патрули, чтобы людей за ручку отводили по домам и в офисы, сами окрестные жители создают волонтёрские бригады, чтобы провожать заблудившихся, а в обычные дни всех их тренируют провожать людей в тумане, ориентироваться в квартале с закрытыми глазами — иначе город захлестнут несчастные случаи.  
— В Ционеллии есть легенды, — задумчиво проговорил Гомонов, — что существует мир, в котором магия и технологии едины. Ну, это если перевести с мифического языка на русский. Точнее, если трактовать легенды с точки зрения жителя техногенного мира, знающего функционал мира магического.  
— Понимаю, — ровно ответила я, стараясь не выдать, как меня это взволновало, потому что очень хорошо вписалось в ситуацию. А Гомонов сказал:  
— Насколько я могу судить, магия там не в воздухе рассеяна, как в Ционеллии, а концентрирована в земле как нефть. Или через межмировые щели поступает откуда-то из инопространства, скапливается в озёра и лужи. Как у нас о нефти, так и у них о магии знали с незапамятных времён, но использовать её смогли только с определённого момента технологического развития.  
— Что означает, — поняла я, — отсутствие тяжелейшей адаптации и последующих болезней, но в то же время более-менее развитое общество. Как минимум, на уровне земного начала двадцатого века.  
— Не фонтан, конечно, — ответил Гомонов, — однако намного лучше средневековья. И не сильно теряешь в комфорте по сравнению с современностью, поскольку сантехника, электричество, анестетики и санитария у них уже есть.  
— И даже одноразовые прокладки, контрацепция и прочие нужные мелочи, — добавила я. — Не особо удобные, судя по аптечным рекламным листкам тех лет, но всё же лучше, чем отстирывать затычки из тряпки и попытаться предохраниться с помощью ППА.  
Гомонова передёрнуло, а я злорадно усмехнулась. Перетерпит. Нефиг воображать, что женщинам было легче, чем ему. Гомонов овладел собой и кивнул.  
— И одноразовые прокладки тоже, — сказал он. — Мне, конечно, другое важно, но, родись у меня дочь… Да что толку теперь говорить!  
— А вы пытались попасть из Ционеллии в тот мир?  
— А то нет! Но даже не смог его просканировать, только определил, что он реально есть. О чём говорить, если на более близкой Земле я смог дотянуть только лишь до Синедольска, чёрт бы его взял!  
— Ну да, — согласилась я. — Сюда, только от убийц спасаясь, и прибежишь.  
Я налила Гомонову ещё чаю, наливки, положила печений. И взяла чашку с чаем, стала медленно потягивать его, думать.  
Головоломка сложилась полностью. Какой бы умной и искусной в обращении с талисманами ни была восемнадцатилетняя девушка, ей просто не хватит практического опыта для дальнего перемещения — не путешествовать же она до побега училась. Однако успела накопить достаточно мастерства, чтобы определить, куда лучше убегать. И пусть убежала туда, куда получилось, но надежду попасть в более подходящий для себя мир не оставила. И готовила к нему нас с Линой. А зная бабушку, можно с уверенностью сказать, что она в этом новом мире нашла местечко не хуже Чикаго и Лондона. Во всяком случае, в этом местечке можно будет спокойно пережить адаптационный период и обзавестись документами, которые позволят выбрать для постоянного проживания любую точку мира по собственному вкусу. И врата в техномагический мир должны открыться двадцатого августа.  
У Лины магия уже проявилась, а что будет с моим организмом после двадцати одного года или после сорока пяти, никто не предскажет. Но даже если я не стану магессой, а так и буду всю жизнь человечицей, то неизвестно, кем родятся мои дети и тем более внуки. У землян способности часто передаются не от родителей к детям, а через несколько поколений. И поскольку во мне полно земной крови, она запросто может вытолкнуть в актив магию у моих детей или внуков. А это означает, что на Земле мне рожать ни в коем случае нельзя. Даже дикая Ционеллия будет лучше — с учётом знаний современного мира там можно неплохо устроиться. Только надо все эти знания рассортировать по степени реализуемости в средневековье и подходящие поместить на информационный носитель, работающий на световых батарейках.  
И тут меня осенило — не по этой ли причине моя мама стала инженером-сантехником? Женщины в строительстве становятся архитекторами, инженерами-строителями, геодезистами и технологами, реже инженерами-электриками, но сантехника как-то не в дамских вкусах. Но именно от сантехники зависит выживание — Древний Рим, да и вся тогдашняя Италия, с её отсутствием эпидемий, это доказывает. Отсутствие электричества можно компенсировать магией, тут достаточно просто знать, что лампы дневного света и безлошадная карета возможны. То же самое с антибиотиками — хватит знания принципа того, как и на что они действуют, остальное местные алхимики и целители доработают. Но сантехнику надо именно уметь делать, особенно очистные устройства для воды. А в универе явно изучали и древнеримскую сантехнику, и египетскую, и шумерскую, так что вполне можно сделать своё средневековье весьма санитарным.  
Значит мама пыталась уйти в Ционеллию? Или она планировала прожить там несколько лет, пока не получится открыть туннель в техномагический мир или хотя бы в Кахуранги с Данди? Я на её месте именно так и сделала бы. Если быть привязанным к одному месту, то лучше там, чем в Синедольске. Особенно если живёшь в СССР. Только почему бабушка этот фокус не проделала? Вариантов ответа два. Первый — бабушка не придумала как такое сотворить, образования не хватило, а мама всё же физику, географию и астрономию в школе учила. Не ахти какие познания, ясное дело, но всё же понятно, в какую сторону направлять метод тыка и какие именно варианты из их великого множества перебирать, пока один какой-то не сработает. Второй ответ — вообще ничего невозможно сделать без огромных затрат магии и талисманов сложной конструкции, а потому надо было просто сидеть и ждать, когда откроется естественный туннель. А в районе бывших деревень Березавинки и Дубравинки не врата, там просто место соприкосновения миров, наиболее тонкая перемычка между ними. Но почему тогда там пропадали люди? Хм… А не могли они опьянеть от магии? Пьяный в лесу долго не живёт. И в изобилии имеется тех, кто с радостью сожрёт мясо, на которое не надо охотиться.  
Но если Лина всё это разузнала, то почему она не дождалась спокойно двадцатого августа? И почему бабушка обо всём рассказала маме, но врала нам?  
Всё, хватит! Об этом я подумаю завтра. А сейчас надо снять стресс, иначе я вообще буду ни на что не годна. С телефона я проверила, действителен ли мой билет в клуб, который я купила до перемещения. Всё в порядке, об открытой дате не обманули. Заодно посмотрела, не появилось ли чего нового. Был и новый клуб, но судя по отзывам в соцсети, до уровня «Биг Банга», в который я купила билет, не дотягивает. Я сказала Гомонову, что сейчас вернусь, подхватила телефон и умчалась к себе переодеваться для клуба. Быстро сменила костюм на короткую пышную юбку и топик, надела стильный ремень с футляром для телефона, туда же сунула кредитку и купленные пять дней назад презервативы. Конечно, у парня свои должны быть, но запас иметь не помешает.  
Я вернулась в кухню и попросила Гомонова подвезти меня до «Биг Банга». Он ответил удивлённым взглядом, но в следующее мгновение согласился помочь.  
— Обратно, надеюсь, не пешком? — спросил он.  
— У меня приложение хорошей фирмы такси в телефоне. Среди их услуг как раз безопасный развоз по домам после клубного отдыха.  
— Всё же не пейте слишком много. И с веществами поострожнее.  
— Вещества я вообще не употреблю, не такая дура. А выпивки хватит той, что уже была. Я хочу просто танцев и огней. Это отлично снимает любой стресс. Во всех смыслах танцы.  
Я посмотрела на Гомонова с лёгким вызовом. Сама не знаю почему, но мне хотелось его дразнить. Возможно, потому, что от него веяло магией, похожей на бабушкину. Раньше я ничего не знала о магии и думала, что приятное ощущение, аура, которую создаёт вокруг себя бабушка, уникально. Но появился Гомонов, и оказалось, что такой же эффект есть и у него. И теперь я злилась на Гомонова за то, что он жив, а бабушка умерла. Глупо, знаю. Но эмоциям не прикажешь.  
А потому надо побыстрее снять стресс, чтобы все эти нервические волнения мной не управляли.  
Я постучала к Инге, сказала, что вернусь поздно, а потому пусть не пугается, когда ночью будет щёлкать ключ в двери.  
И поехала в клуб.

 

* * *

Утром выяснилось, что Инга готовит овсянку вкуснее, чем моя бабушка. Я была уверена, что это невозможно даже для британского мега-повара. Но факт — Инга готовит лучше. Я в качестве ответного соседского дара сварила для Инги кофе и вздохнула.  
— Лучше бы бабушка учила меня делать овсянку на её уровне, чем заставляла убивать время на лепку абстрактных скульптур из пластичного серебра и ароматизацию свечек, которые никто никогда не покупал. С таким навыком я ещё год назад получила бы место поварихи в Лондоне и через пять лет работы у меня был бы ВНЖ и собственное кафе. Иначе говоря, деньги платили бы мне. А так плач ** _у_** я — в недавнем прошлом на подготовительные курсы угрохала офигенскую сумму, теперь надо будет платить университету.  
Инга посмотрела на меня с изумлением и недоверием.  
— Вы умеете делать объёмые скульптуры из пластичного серебра?! — воскликнула она так, как будто бы речь шла о полёте на Луну без помощи NASA.  
Я озадаченно похлопала глазами.  
— Миллионы людей умеют это делать. В интернете полно сайтов на любом языке, где любители такого занятия выкладывают фото своих работ.  
— Это всё не то, — покачала она головой, схватила лежавший на столе телефон, поискала там что-то и показала мне фото абстрактной многокомпонентной скульптуры в стиле кубизма. — Сможете сделать точно такую?  
— Для точно такой нужны фото с разных сторон. Тут не видно некоторых деталей. И нужны промеры. Бабушка не просто так покупала штангенциркуль, курвиметр, угломер и радиусомер, причём всё электронное, считающее микрометрами.  
Инга вытаращилась на меня ещё изумлённее. Я быстро сказала:  
— Проще отнести статуэтку на 3D-сканирование, но когда бабушка нас учила и тем более, когда сама этим увлекалась, такого сервиса в городе не было. У неё даже измерительные приборы есть старые, механические — остались от былых времён, лежат в промасленной бумаге. Так, на всякий случай — вдруг во время срочной работы в электронных приборах батарейки сядут.  
— А разве в советские времена можно было купить пластичное серебро? — не поверила Инга. — Оно вообще в те годы существовало хоть в какой стране?  
— Бабушка говорила, что есть сплавы меди с разными металлами, по вязкости, прочности, упругости и прочим свойствам похожие на пластичное серебро. В основном это проволока в проводах. Так что и при СССР достать материал было несложно. Эти провода до сих пор покупают для любительской бижутерии. Разве что теперь их берут не у рабочих, ворующих провода с завода, а на строительном рынке. Но бабушка упорно твердила, что нам надо работать только с настоящим пластичным серебром, потому что сходство обманчиво. Хотя по факту работы с материалом разницы никакой.  
— И всё же она есть, и огромная, — сказала Инга. А мгновением спустя спросила: — Так вы сделаете такую фигуру? Хотя бы похожую? И сколько это будет стоить? Сколько покупать серебра и как быстро вы это сделаете?  
— Ну… — задумалась я. — Работа средней сложности. И не требуется точная подгонка под параметры… Примерная высота изделия какая?  
— Двадцать сантиметров.  
— Сотня евро и неделя, — оценила я усилия, расходы на электричество и прочее.  
— Я дам двести, но вы сделаете это за два дня.  
— Сто и неделя, — отрезала я. — У меня и других дел хватает. И деньги вперёд.  
— Хорошо, — ответила Инга. — Сейчас принесу гонорар.  
Она ушла в свою комнату, а я задумалась, зачем драконессе такая статуэтка и почему она не заказала её первому попавшемуся ювелиру или хендмейдщику по металлам — и тех, и других в Синедольске полно, да и почтовые службы никто не отменял, можно заказывать в любой точке мира.  
Если, конечно, Инга Урманова драконесса, а не глупая мажорка, которая бездумно спускает на капризы последние карманные деньги, не думая, как будет жить дальше. Впрочем, моё-то какое дело? Главное — можно ли получать заказы на статуэтки на ционеллийском сайте. Работа была бы как раз такая, как надо: и по времени не так много, чтобы мешать расследованию, и график удобный мне, и деньги достойные.  
Игна принесла две купюры по пятьдесят евро, я внимательно осмотрела их и сказала:  
— Снимки скульптуры идут в моё портфолио в соцсети.  
— Без проблем, — согласилась она.  
— Сейчас принесу графический планшет и будем определять вид вашей скульптуры со всех сторон.  
Я отнесла деньги в мою комнату и вернулась в кухню не с планшетом, а с ноутом.  
— Сбросьте мне в мессенджер фото. Попробую через рендеринг-программу вытянуть подлинный вид статуэтки. Всё же законы композиции определяют вид изделия.  
— А вы и программы дизайнерские знаете? — продолжает изумляться Инга.  
— И дизайнерские, и проектировочные, и графические редакторы. Пакет из семи или восьми программ. Их всегда надо использовать все. Не одновременно, конечно, но если надо сдавать проект на утверждение, то из программы в программу попрыгаешь достаточно. В работе с программами как таковыми нет ничего сложного, тут и даун справится, да вот только от пользования как такового, даже самого виртуозного, толку мало. Для художника или дизайнера это как знание алфавита для писателя. Главное — это фантазия, креатив. Однако прежде чем креативить, надо знать грамоту. Поэтому бабушка всегда выбивала из театрального руководства оплату курсов по обучению очередной программе, а чтобы лучше всё усвоить в её немолодые-то годы, объясняла каждый новый урок нам. Она до последних дней работала, не хотела сидеть дома.  
Инга опять уставилась на меня с потрясением и изумлением, но мне было не до её душевных извивов: программа вывела статуэтку с фотографии в трёхмерную проекцию и медленно вертела на экране, показывая со всех сторон. И мне показалось, что я это где-то видела. Давно, даже не помню где и когда, но точно видела. И видела именно как трёхмерный крутящийся эскиз, а не изделие. Только цвет был другой.  
Разумнее всего начать поиск с ближайшего варианта. Я запустила сканниг по облачному хранилищу, где лежали работы бабушки, Лины и мои.  
Несколько секунд спустя спустя на экране появилась папка из Лининого раздела. Я просмотрела документацию. Все данные, все расчёты в микрометрах. А значит стоимость работы возрастает.  
— Инга, — начала я, но меня прервал звонок в дверь. Я вздохнула, закрыла экран запароленным скринсейвером, сказала Инге «Извините» и пошла открывать, гадая, кто из соседей с дура ума пропустил в запертый подъезд рекламного агента или проповедника — показания счётчиков проверяют в конце месяца, а не в середине.  
Визитёром оказался Кирилл. И вместо приветствия он возопил возмущённо:  
— Ты знаешь как трудно было тебя найти! Обойти два здания общаг в поисках твоих друзей и родственников!  
— Зря искал, — сказала я, давая себе зарок устроить нагоняй Алёне с Петром, чтобы сначала звонили и спрашивали, а после адрес давали. Никто, кроме них, не знает точно, где я живу, общажным друзьями и знакомым известен только примерный район.  
Я хотела захлопнуть дверь, но Кир заорал:  
— Ты другого нашла?!  
— Хочешь, чтобы тебя ждали просто так — купи скульптуру Ждуна. Хочешь, чтобы тебя помнили просто так — купи мемори-карту. А внимание людей к себе надо постоянно поддерживать. — И добавила предельно краткое пояснение о форс-мажорах и нарушенных договорённостях, после чего закрыла дверь.  
Кир опять принялся звонить и колотить. Я порадовалась уму моей бабушки: она, как только получила эту квартиру, сразу же установила решётки на окна и перед дверью. Поэтому даже если надо открыть дверь, в квартиру никто не вломится. В общаге тоже были решётки, бабушка сказала сверхлюбопытным соседям, что комнату надо проветривать, а решётки гарантируют, что дети, за которыми всё равно не уследишь, не выпадут из окна и не убегут на улицу. После этого половина детных соседей ринулась и у себя устанавливать решётки.  
Я открыла дверь. Кир сказал:  
— А то, что я тебя спас, не значит ничего?  
— Манипуляцию с долгом благодарности оставь для тех недоразвитых, которые не знают, что ни в одном законодательстве мира нет и никогда не было понятия «долг за спасение», зато везде имеется уголовная ответственность за оставление человека в опасности. И «спасать» при этом означает «немедленно позвонить в полицию, скорую или спасателям», а не лезть самому. И если не исчезнешь сейчас же, то познакомишься с такой статьёй уголовного кодекса, как «Хулиганство».  
Я закрыла дверь и вернулась на кухню. Укатать излишне ретивого парня в тюрьму или хотя бы в ощутимо крупный штраф за его приставания как за хулиганство очень сложно, однако всё же реально можно. И Кир об этом явно знал, если больше не позвонил в дверь. Но всё же хочется побыстрее оказаться там, где самозащита достижима намного легче.  
Инга спросила тревожно:  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Да, ерунда. Чокнутый кандидат в бойфренды.  
— Я слышала слова о спасении, — продолжала тревожиться Инга.  
Я объяснила, в чём было дело. Игна проговорила задумчиво:  
— Вы можете сказать, что только дура судит о жизни по фильмам, но я считаю, что они не совсем оторваны от реальности. И в западных триллерах и детективах часто бывает такой ход, когда мужчина нанимает гопников, чтобы они изобразили нападение на девушку, а он выступил бы в роли её спасителя и тем самым втёрся в доверие.  
Я ошарашенно уставилась на Ингу. Никак не ожидала, что эта курица настолько умна, чтобы смотреть детективы и триллеры. Снобы и эстеты могут говорить всё, что им угодно, но я твёрдо уверена, что настоящие интеллектуальные жанры — это детектив и социальная проблематика, а не все эти метафоры, намёки, многозначные смыслы и прочая заумь «высокого» искусства прикрывают неспособность автора чётко, ёмко и логично изложить мысль по причине её полного отсутствия. Тогда как и в детективе, и в соцпроблематике малейшая логическая ошибка или сюжетная недосказанность означает провал произведения. А триллер — это комбинация детектива и социалки.  
Я сказала задумчиво:  
— Очень даже может быть. Не зря же он так взбесился, что я за него не уцепилась после нападения.  
А ещё я сообразила, что Кир ничего не сказал о принадлежности телефонного номера. Тогда как первое, что делаешь, разыскивая человека — это покупаешь базу данных. Или хотя бы берёшь у торговцев базами информацию по нужному телефонному номеру — зачем тратить лишние деньги, когда нужен только один пункт из списка? Разыскивай меня Кир на самом деле, он сначала поговорил бы с пьянчугой, у которого я купила вторую симку. И только после того, как пьянь скажет, что понятия не имеет, кто там у него покупает симки, Кир пошёл бы по соседям. Хотя нет. С чем бы он пошёл, если у него не имеется моего фото? А если имеется, то получается, что он за мной следил.  
Значит, всё от начала и до конца было враньём.  
— Но зачем? — сказала я вслух. — Какой смысл так тратиться и стараться ради ничем не примечательной девчонки?  
— Жениться на вас и уехать в Америку? — предположила Инга. — Виза по воссоединению семьи даётся и супругам студентов.  
— Только у студенческого супруга должен быть банковский счёт с прожиточным минимумом на год. А студенту надо показать в визовом отделе не только прожиточный минимум, но и оплату за обучение. У меня с этим проблемы.  
— И то, и другое, и третье в целом составляют сумму солидную, — ответила Инга, — но вполне посильную тем, у кого доход немногим выше среднего. Владелец киоска с фастфудом и мороженым, находящимся возле школы, например. Или хозяин автомойки в спальном районе. Такой человек зарабатывает достаточно денег, чтобы, собрав все сбережения, оплатить вам обоим годовую поездку включая билеты. Особенно если вы не нищенка, и через полгода ваш муж сможет продать эту квартиру, полностью возместив родителям все расходы. Или даже прибыль принести. Сергей Иванович обмолвился, что у вас есть коридорка, чтобы сдавать в аренду. Не блеск, какой доход, но и за меньшее убивают. И ходят слухи, что вам перепало кое-что из коллекций Бородихина, а они весьма недёшевы.  
Я отрицательно покачала головой.  
— На тех же курсах, где к поступлению готовят, полно девчонок гораздо богаче, которые точно оплатят и учёбу, и прожиток, и проезд.  
— Но у них у всех есть родители, которые хорошо зарабатывают, а значит у них хватит ума, чтобы нанять детектива и раскопать о парне всё. И если девица будет цепляться за парня, то достанется ему с тем, что имеет сама. Родители зятю и копейки не дадут.  
— Сомнительно, — ответила я. — Дофига случаев, когда родители тянут и дочь, и зятя, и внуков.  
— Тоже верно, — согласилась Инга. — А если вы знаете что-то очень важное, какую-то дорогую информацию, но не подозреваете об этом? Например, видели встречу жены московского олигарха с любовником. Или как олигарх встречается с наркоторговцем. Или ещё что-то пригодное для шантажа. Или у вас есть американский родственник-миллионер, о котором не знаете вы, но знает Кирилл?  
— Ну это уже совсем для кино, — ответила я, однако Альтер-Эго злорадно напомнило, как я размышляла о бабушкиной заначке, спрятанной в Ционеллии. И о том, как много ционеллийцев в Синедольске, тоже напомнило. Я торопливо помотала головой: — Нет. Если бы у меня наследство корячилось, Кир не отлипал бы от меня ни на секунду. А он проигнорировал время звонка. Я ему безразлична.  
— Это пикап, — сказала Инга.  
— А это что? — озадачилась я.  
— Приёмы соблазнения женщин. Познакомиться, произвести впечатление, взять телефон, но позвонить только через три дня, чтобы она помучилась ожиданием.  
— Какой дебил это придумал?! — поразилась я. — Да кто будет помнить хмыря, с которым всего лишь поболтала три дня назад? Те, с кем трахалась, забываются на другой день, если не донимали звонками и не прибежали за повторением, а тут всего лишь трёп.  
— Я же сказала: «произвести впечатление», — с ноткой раздражения ответила Инга.  
— Да хоть десять впечатлений! Ну да, попался классный парень, хорошо бы с ним закрутить роман долгий и серьёзный, вплоть до брака. Но в договорённый час этот парень не позвонил, а это значит я ему разонравилась. Бывает. Обидно, самолюбие уязвлено, однако хрен с ним, с парнем, другого найду. А для начала просто потрахаюсь, чтобы стресс снять и подзарядиться эндорфинами. Заодно получу ещё одно доказательство, что классных парней много, а потому нефиг переживать о ком-то одном. Себя надо ценить, любить и уважать.  
— Это вы так думаете, — зло сказала Инга. — А множество женщин придерживается принципа, что самоуважение и достоинство основаны на том, чтобы не подстилаться под кого попало. И знакомство с мужчиной — это серьёзный шаг в жизни женщины.  
— А, ну да — секс основан на величайшем доверии друг к другу, — фыркнула я. — И половых потребностей у женщины не существует, она способна на такой кошмар, как секс, только жертвуя собой во имя удержания мужчины в серьёзных отношениях.  
— Нет! — возмутилась Инга. — Всё не так. Женщина хочет не секса, а…  
Она оборвала фразу на полуслове, пометалась по кухне и спросила:  
— Почему на кухонной лоджии пусто? Там же у всех шкафы для редко используемой посуды и запасов круп.  
— У бабушки там была оранжерея с цветами. От кухни теплее зимой. Тётка выращивала травы для своих наливок, она не доверяла продукции фито-ферм, аптечному сену тем более. Мы с Линой продали оборудование, растения и стеллажи какому-то фермеру.  
Инга повернулась ко мне.  
— Вы правы. Пикаперская система ловит только дур. И то не всех, а с очень большой и махровой дуростью. Но вам не кажется странной идея искать дуру на курсах подготовки в западные университеты? Чтобы там учиться, надо иметь совсем другой менталитет и другие жизненные приоритеты. Это как отцу… Григорию Урманову жаловался один из его ассистентов, который не смог прижиться в Испании — он познакомился с девушкой, а она говорит: «Я через три месяца уезжаю из Барселоны в Мадрид, тебе это О'Кей?». Причём если не О'Кей, то парень идёт лесом, девушка всё равно поедет. И жёны спокойно заявляют мужьям: «Я нашла очень выгодную работу в Германии, постарайся устроиться там же, а если твоей карьере лучше тут, то поживём какое-то время врозь. Дети будут жить со мной в учебное время, потому что в Германии лучше образование, а с тобой в каникулярное, поскольку в Испании больше солнца и вкуснее фрукты». И оба прекрасно понимают, что разъезд в ближайшее время превратится в развод, но женщину это не волнует. Да и не будет она в Германии на своей новой карьере одна сидеть, вскоре подцепит себе какого-нибудь Ганса или Курта, а у мужа появится другая женщина, но опять же, это ни его, ни её не волнует, для них это естественный ход жизни.  
— Ну да, — согласилась я. — Любовей много, а хорошая вакансия только одна.  
— Вот! — торжествующе воскликнула Инга. — Это я думаю, что важнее любви нет ничего в жизни, и что настоящая любовь бывает только один раз. А какая-то менеджерка у отца… у Григория Урманова в офисе сказала: «Ненастоящей любви не бывает, потому что гормоны либо играют, либо нет, и не имеет значения, на один раз это или на сто лет, поскольку при любом варианте мозг совершенно одинаково купается в эндорфинах, и поэтому надо брать от любви как можно больше, пока она есть, и побыстрее организовывать себе новую, когда она исчерпается. А сделать новую любовь не составляет проблем до тех пор, пока в организме есть гормоны».  
— Какая умная девушка, — одобрительно сказала я.  
— Отец… Григорий Урманов уволил её сразу же после этих слов. А она в тот же день, максимум на следующий, устроилась к его конкурентам, и поскольку услышала и увидела больше, чем ей было позволено, то эта девушка увела выгодный контракт прямо из-под носа менеджера Урманова. И велела передать своему бывшему боссу, что в бизнесе надо думать головой, а не простатой. Менеджер, разумеется, ничего не сказал, но до Урманова всё равно дошло. Он орал, что превратит жизнь этой мрази в ад.  
— И? — напряглась я.  
— И ничего. Девушка сказала, что она не крепостная, поэтому сидеть на одном месте не обязана, и без особых проблем нашла работу в Москве, затем в Ганновере, знаменитом своими международными промышленными ярмарками, а Урманов остался жевать собственную злобу в третьемирской провинциальной жопе, в которой ничего никогда не происходит. Я не запомнила бы это, потому что была ещё ребёнком, но точно так же уехала уборщица, которую Урманов оскорбил, а она в долгу не осталась и за хамство его одёрнула. Уборщица сказала, что специалисты по швабрам нужны везде и что она нанималась убрать говно, а не терпеть говнюков, и преспокойно перебралась от его мести куда-то на Урал, в Екатеринбург или в Оренбург. Это ничем не лучше Синедольска, но и не хуже. А себя уборщица защитить смогла.  
Инга опять пометалась по кухне, остановилась и сказала:  
— Отец… Григорий Урманов говорил, что работа превращает женщину в стерву.  
Я фыркнула и перефразировала известный афоризм:  
— Я не знаю, что означает слово «стерва», но меня называют стервой каждый раз, когда я не позволяю вытереть о себя ноги.  
Инга пожала плечами.  
— Возможно и так. Но я не могу понять — почему Кирилл вёл себя настолько нелепо? Как будто Григорий Урманов приказал ему соблазнять вас именно так, а не иначе. Это же целиком и полностью урмановский стереотип: женщина становится безвольной рабыней того, кто её трахнул, женщина не сможет отказать своему спасителю, а ожидание сделает её любовь ещё сильнее. И со мной или с моей бабкой, чёрт бы её забрал, и, наверное, с моей матерью эта стратегия сработала бы на все сто. Я после нападения рыдала бы у него в объятиях, позволила отвезти себя куда угодно, а после рыдала уже от беспокойства, думая, что с ним что-то случилось или что он позабыл такой пустяк, как я, и мои надежды на встречу с истинным рыцарем опять разбиты. А когда он позвонил, то я ринулась бы к нему, позабыв обо всём на свете, и сделала для него что угодно. Но вы-то совсем другая! Как и та менеджерка, и та уборщица. Как те испанские женщины.  
Инга села за стол.  
— Я опять болтаю слишком много вздора, да?  
— Ну почему вздор? — сказала я задумчиво. — Версия как версия, вполне жизнеспособная. И мотив хороший: шантажируй кто-то меня, я тоже задумалась бы о том, не осталось ли у родственников шантажиста какого-то компромата, который можно продать конкурентам. Логично прислать того, кто сможет втереться в доверие и компромат украсть.  
— Паулина Лопатина не шантажировала Григория Урманова. Это он добивался с ней знакомства.  
— Вам-то откуда знать? — не поверила я.  
— Григорий несколько раз в день пил травяной отвар, который готовила только я. Не знаю, почему, но у всех других получался какой-то другой вкус. Во всяком случае, так считал сам Григорий. Поэтому с одиннадцати лет я почти всюду сопровождала его и ждала, когда ему понадобится сделать чай.  
— А школа? — не поняла я.  
— Формально Урманов перевёл меня на домашнее обучение. Закон это позволяет. Но по факту я не училась вообще. Образование нужно только для получения работы получше, а вы знаете, что Урманов думал о работающих женщинах. Он вообще хотел бы неграмотную жену и такую же дочь, но в современном мире даже домохозяйка должна уметь хорошо читать. Однако вернёмся к нашим баранам. Я тенью следовала за отцом, часами сидела то у него в кабинете, то в секретарской подсобке, а потому многое слышала. Меня никто не принимал в расчёт, не замечал, как не замечают лампу. Поэтому я точно знаю, что ваша сестра стала собирать досье на Григория Урманова только после того, как он вышел с ней на контакт. — Инга судорожно вздохнула. — Заодно я услышала, что моя мать умерла не от тяжёлых родов, а потому, что Урманов долго бил её по животу. Он узнал, что беременность не от него. Меня Урманов проверил тогда же, но почему-то оставил при себе и твердил, что я должна искупить преступление моей матери.  
Я догадывалась, почему Григорий держал при себе Ингу. Но говорить ей об этом не стала: кто знает, вдруг у неё не вылечился стокгольмский синдром, и она побежит с доносом к Григорию? Или вообще ему и так всё доносит? Или какому-нибудь ушлому авантюристу ционнелийского происхождения, сумевшему-таки её трахнуть? И где гарантия, что она вообще не врёт?  
Я ввела в скринсейвер пароль и показала Инге экран.  
— По всей видимости, у вас фото статуэтки, которую делала моя сестра под руководством бабушки. Как видите, остались чёткие техданные. Если их соблюдать, а не делать примерно и на глазок, то сто пятьдесят евро.  
— Мне надо обналичить, — сказала Инга. — Сергей Иванович сказал всё снять с той кредитки, которую дал мне отец… Григорий Урманов и открыть собственный счёт. Я так и сделала, поэтому о гонораре не беспокойтесь. Я сейчас съезжу в банк.  
Она посмотрела на меня и спросила:  
— А вы сможете сделать тивр ** _и_** лл?  
Я постаралась не выдать удивления. Тивриллом в бабушкиных сказках назывался очень редкий природный кристалл, который почитали как религиозную святыню. Цена даже у с ** _а_** мого крохотного кристалла была заоблачной. Синтезировать тиврилл, скорее всего, можно, но для этого нужен завод по синтезу алмазов или что-то в этом роде, а главное — надо вообще знать о существовании тивриллов. Я сказала безразлично, делая вид, что читаю документацию, а на самом деле наблюдала за Ингой:  
— Что такое тиврилл?


	5. — 5 — (редактура от 03.12.2019)

— Это персонаж веб-комикса и сетевого любительского мультфильма, — быстро сказала Инга. — Но не уверена, что правильно запомнила имя, поэтому поисковики могут ничего не дать. Просто ваша бабушка хорошо делала статуэтки персонажей и стилизации под фарфор восемнадцатого века, и мне хотелось увидеть этого персонажа в таком воплощении.  
— **_О_** бразные статуэтки — это не ко мне. Как художник я полный бездарь. Техника — это ещё не всё. У меня будет хуже, чем тот высмеянный Джеромом ужас, который делали в Старфордшире. В СССР на Ломоносовском фарфоровом заводе похожую жуть гнали. А вот Дмитровский завод и Дулёвский делали весьма приятные работы, вполне мирового уровня. Но их было очень трудно достать, в продажу они не поступали, потому торговые и прочие чиновники между собой растаскивали, да и им не хватало. Гжель и Конаково — серединка на половинку, дрянное пылилось вместе с ЛФЗ в любом посудном магазине, а хорошее и до прилавка не доходило. Как сейчас в этой сфере дело обстоит, я понятия не имею. Но что касается моего мастерства, то я с трудом дотягиваю даже до советского ЛФЗ и викторианского Старфордшира.  
— А вы хорошо разбираетесь в этом, — заметила Инга.  
— Бабушка разбиралась в конкурентах. Ей часто показывали статуэтки, а после говорили «Мне такое же точно» или «Мне так же, но…», и далее следовало описание изменений. Сама бабушка статуэтки не коллекционировала, если вы об этом.  
Статуэтки собирал Бородихин. У него есть роскошная коллекция дмитровских и дулёвских работ. Интересно, их можно продать всей подборкой с московского аукциона? Наверняка будет дороже, чем по отдельности.  
Но это всё после. А сейчас надо поговорить с родителями Дениса. И выяснить у Гомонова, когда отдадут тел ** _а_**.  
Я отнесла ноутбук в свою комнату и поискала в бабушкиных сказках слово «тиврилл». Судя по эпизодам, в которых оно упоминалось, тиврилл имел не только религиозную, но и реальную полезность. Поясняю: все эти чудотворные иконы, части т ** _е_** ла святых и детали их одежды, священные гробницы и тому подобное оказывают влияние только на тех, кто очень сильно верит, что оно есть. У таких людей при приближении к святыням реально наступает эйфория, исчезают психосоматические язвы и параличи. Но если у кого-то из них соскочит чирей или начнётся бронхит, то вылечить его возможно только в больнице антибиотиками, и не имеет значения, верит человек в лекарство или нет, знает о его существовании или о том, что принял именно лекарство, а не конфету. Лекарство всё равно подействует и на верующих в него, и на неверующих только так, как написано в инструкции. А если религиозно верующим дать мумифицированные части трупа или древние тряпки, или камешки-веточки, которые их религия объявляет священными, не сказав при этом, что именно им дают, то верующие не только не поимеют эйфорию с исцелением, но и с возмущением и отвращением вышвырнут полученное в мусор. Так вот — тиврилл описывается как реальное средство. И бабушка специально подчеркнула, что эффект стопроцентно материален и достоверен. Тиврилл, в отличие от дасгиса, не оказывал опьяняющего эффекта, зато позволял женщинам любой расы и мужчинам-человекам творить волшебство не хуже магов и драконов. А магам-мужчинам и драконам наращивал уровень магии.  
Иными словами, повесь на шею кулончик с тивриллом величиной с горошину, и ты супер-волшебник. Но даже если кристалл размером с просяное зерно, это тоже немалый бонус.  
Неудивительно, что церковь объявила тиврилл священным и позволяла пользоваться им только тем, кто имел персональное разрешение от Альянса Кураторов Союза Веры — это все главы церквей Ционеллии, объединившиеся в команду равных, аналог ЗАО с одинаковым количеством акций у членов правления.  
Крупные кристаллы тиврилла, размером от фундука и больше, были предметом паломничества, поскольку ауру камня такой величины невозможно было скрыть, а вот мелкими обычно владели втайне, старались не показывать наличие эдакого туза в рукаве.  
И если средневековые технологии позволяли синтезировать дасгис, то недалеко и до синтеза тиврилла. А такое обстоятельство сильно меняет весь расклад власти. Магия — это сырьё. А сырьё — одна из важных составляющих средств производства. И тот, кто контролирует средства производства, тот контролирует весь мир. А поскольку в Ционеллии невозможно контролировать источники магии, власть предержащим придётся считаться с простолюдинами, которые могут без особого труда залепить им лоб фаерболом. Так что быстро появится ционеллийский вариант Великой Хартии Вольностей. Разумеется, «возможность управлять магией» и «знать, как правильно управлять» — это не одно и то же. Быть владельцем автомобиля не означает уметь его водить. Но бабло побеждает зло. Производителям тивриллов понадобится рынок сбыта, а потому они вложатся в повсеместное обучение волшебству. И покупательскую аудиторию всегда требуется расширять, и поэтому производство тивриллов будет удешевляться, объём продукции расти, а вместе с доступностью энергоносителя начнут быстро расти все сферы частного производства и частной торговли, что приведёт к росту личной свободы и безопасности.  
И это означает падение власти церкви и аристократии.  
Неудивительно, что за любые манипуляции с тивриллом положена смертная казнь не только для манипулирующего, но и для всей его семьи.  
Кажется, я поняла, что за заначку бабушка оставила в Ционеллии.  
Не думаю, что она украла у монастыря один из принадлежащих ему кристаллов тиврилла. А вот свой сделать вполне могла. С собой бабушка его не взяла, поскольку тиврилл ценится только в Ционеллии. Да и надо было осмотреться в новом мире, понять, что из ционеллийского будет в нём хорошо продаваться, дабы обменять это на тиврилл. Но что-то пошл ** _о_** не так, побег получился не такой, какой надо, и вернуться за тивриллом смогла только мама — бабушка к тому времени была уже немолода, а значит сильно утратила в ловкости и проворстве. Мама же пребывала в возрасте цветущем и бодром: всего-то сорок один год.  
Хм… Получается, что бабушка изначально планировала не постриг, а побег в другой мир? Иначе нет смысла прятать тиврилл. Наоборот, на него можно было купить звание настоятельницы монастыря и в свои восемнадцать лет стать практически владыкой собственного королевства. Причём монастырь был бы весьма зажиточным. Но тут подвалил жених, пришлось плюнуть на все планы и улепётывать куда получилось и как получилось. Хотя, с такой ценностью в кармане легко купить тех, кто выпнет жениха вместе с папашей далеко за горизонт. Или столь дорогую вещь продать нелегко, надо прежде заручиться поддержкой союзников, иначе просто отберут тиврилл? Сложно сказать. Как бы то ни было, а бабушка оказалась здесь, кристалл остался в окрестностях монастыря или в сам ** _о_** м монастыре. Или в бабушкиной комнате в отцовском з ** _а_** мке? Не зря же и Лина эту комнату искала, и Алёна с Петром туда пробрались.  
И становится понятно, зачем Григорию Урманову понадобилась сначала моя мама, теперь моя сестра. Он хотел заполучить кристалл. Возможно, тиврилл чем-то полезен и на Земле. Или Урманов просто хочет его продать, а Лину посчитал лохушкой, у которой можно выманить тиврилл за гроши или вовсе отобрать. И я не уверена, что его соучастниками не являются Алёна с Петром. Я вообще ни в чём не уверена. Даже в том, что Инга действительно работает на Григория. И в том, что Лина жива, а не убита ещё какими-то охотниками за тивриллом.  
И эта неуверенность пугала до жути, до дрожи. Но в следующее мгновение страх вытолкнул на поверхность сомнительной субстанции, которая заменяет мне мозг, дельную мысль: надо составить оценочную опись всего, что я наследую, приложить статью закона о наследстве, перевести всё с апостилем у присяжного переводчика и отдать в американское посольство. Тогда, возможно, и дадут визу — ведь будет доказательство того, что я могу оплатить весь процесс обучения, а не только один семестр. И надо шевелиться побыстрее, чтобы успеть до начала учебного года. «Помогать сестре» отнюдь не означает «упустить собственные возможности». Слетать на день-два в Москву — это расследованию не повредит.  
И надо позвонить Гомонову, спросить, как всё устроить с описью и оценкой — не платить же юристу, если есть возможность халявы. Мысль о халяве подтолкнула вторую дельную идею: если появился заработок, то надо поменять евро на рубли и отнести в кошачий приют хотя бы две тысячи. Заодно и эту курицу Ингу неплохо будет в приют сводить. Возможно, постулат о том, что общение с кошками развивает у человека самостоятельность, независимость, помноженные на уважение и любовь к себе, не более чем враньё, зато Розалия Марковна, пенсионерка, организовавшая приют, очень хорошо может развивать эти качества у всех, с кем общается.  
А ещё надо хорошенько настучать по мозгам Алёне и Петру. Они, конечно, на Урманова работают, да и сам Урманов знает мой адрес, но будет полезно, если и эта троица сочтёт меня наивной дурой.  
И сегодня же необходимо поговорить с родителями Дениса. И обязательно заказать в театральной мастерской костюм монахини. Там сделают быстрее и дешевле, потому что многие помнят бабушку. А покрывало прикроет голову, поэтому волосы сбривать не надо.  
Я записала в дневник план действий, темы бесед, обязательные вопросы. И только после этого сообразила, что Урманов тесно контактирует с Ционеллией. Во всяком случае — с Ирдецией и феодом Киарнав.  
«Он родственник жениха бабушки?» — написала я в дневнике.  
«Жених знал о тиврилле? Не просто же так благороднейший позарился на всего лишь благородную. И магия у бабушки увеличилась по сравнению с тем, что было изначально и природно», — стало следующей строчкой.  
Я закрыла дневник, посмотрела в сканах бабушкиных сказок одеяния монахинь, а затем вообще скопировала их для надёжности на телефон — бабушка нарисовала всё очень подробно, как для пошива костюма в идеальный косплей или в фильм с максимальной достоверностью декораций.  
О том, как попасть в Ционеллию, я подумаю после того, как буду полностью экипирована. Уверена, у Лины не только одна кошка была предназначена для перемещения — наверняка хватает и других средств.  
А пока надо дела делать. Телефон Гомонова не ответил, и я оставила ему текстовое сообщение. Зато с театром всё решилось идеально: главный костюмер спросил, как мне удобнее — сейчас или завтра после обеда. Я сказала, что скоро буду, заперла окна на лоджии, дверь в мою комнату (жутко неудобно жить в коммуналке!), закрыла квартиру и, не обременяя себя макияжем и переодеванием, помчалась в театр. Инги в квартире уже не было. Не то в банк поехала, не то к папаше.  
По дороге я размышляла о том, как лучше поговорить с родителями Дениса. Но самое главное, как вообще с ними встретиться — они ведь могут просто не открыть мне дверь квартиры, а караулить их целый день у подъезда невозможно: надо и заказ выполнить, и опись имущества организовать.  
Так ничего путного и не придумав, я вошла в театр. На пропускнике служебного входа сидел знакомый охранник Никита, жилистый блондин лет двадцати пяти. Он работал и во времена моей бабушки, и потому принялся меня расспрашивать, не устраиваюсь ли я в театр.  
— Нет, — рассмеялась я. — На семью хватит одного художника.  
И поспешила к костюмерам. В принципе, лето — это сезон отпусков, а не театров, даже есть церемония закрытия театрального сезона, которая во всех театрах мира приходится на первую неделю июня. На закрытие ставят очень сильный яркий спектакль, чтобы театр запомнился зрителям аж до сентября. Но по факту лето — эпоха не только театрального ремонта, но и гастролей. Надо везти свои достижения, принимать чужие, да ещё гости не всегда привозят в провинцию весь состав участников спектакля: едут только исполнители ведущих ролей, костюмер и менеджер, а второстепенные роли играют местные, костюмы тоже делают на месте или подбирают что-то из имеющихся. Так что в театре жизнь бьёт ключом даже летом. И, судя по отголоскам репетиции, долетавшим со стороны сцены, спектакль везут аж в Варну. Бонусов из такой поездки проистекало много: премьер-актёры надеялись найти работу в театрах, ночных клубах и отелях Европы, второй состав стремился стать их дублёрами, чтобы после увольнения нынешних звёзд самим сделаться премьерами, а студенты выпускного курса театрального училища и стажёры старались получить места дублёров третьего состава, что гарантировало зачисление в штат на открывшиеся вакансии второго состава. Поэтому суета в театре была запредельная.  
Главный костюмер Фёдор Ильич, импозантный семидесятилетний мужчина, был в примерочной, смотрел, как премьер-актриса Нина Горлова ходит в условно историческом костюме. Я с Горловой знакома через бабушку, а потому она не только не возражала против моего присутствия, но и спросила, как мне костюм.  
— Голубая накидка лучше сиреневой, — сказала я. А Фёдор Ильич торжествующе воздел палец и сказал:  
— Вот! Я же вам говорил. Зритель подтверждает.  
— Хорошо, пусть будет голубая, — согласилась Горлова. — Вы ещё что-то делаете или я иду в этом репетировать?  
— Всё готово, можете работать.  
Горлова поблагодарила, задрала повыше юбки, чтобы не мешали бегу, и умчалась из примерочной. Фёдор Ильич посмотрел на меня и сказал:  
— Ты ведь хорошо в искусстве и в винтаже разбираешься? Можешь при покупке консультировать?  
— Не настолько хорошо, — качнула я головой. — И зачем нужна я, когда вы сам художник?  
— Художник по костюмам, а не по художественному фарфору. Так что ты будешь получше меня и тем более лучше моей внучатой племянницы-дуры, её крышесдвинутого муженька и недоразвитых детей.  
— А почему они не наймут искусствоведа? — удивилась я. — Старшекурсник много не возьмёт.  
— Им денег жалко, — фыркнул Фёдор Ильич. — А отдать три зарплаты за поддельный винтаж они не боятся.  
Я озадаченно похлопала глазами:  
— Если это не коллекция и не вложение денег в искусство, то зачем покупать винтаж, когда полно изделий в винтажном стиле за недорогую цену? А если вложение, то как без консультанта?  
— Я же сказал, что у них у всех чердак течёт? Они ради понтов удавятся. Мода на винтаж, поэтому должен быть только винтаж, а не винтажный стиль. Жратва только с рынка или из эко-магазина, потому что супермаркет для лохов, там пища синтетическая.  
— Как раз с супермаркетом — чистая правда, — возразила я. — Почти всё там несъедобно. Но рынок — это намного хуже. В стране, которая никогда не заботилась и не заботится об экологии, надо очень постараться, чтобы найти ферму, вырастившую овощи и фрукты не рядом с заводом или могильником вредных отходов, и бабку, которая пасёт корову не вдоль шоссе. На рынке такого точно нет, да ещё санпроверка никакая, поэтому глистасто-лейкозные животные и перехимиченные овощи в изобилии. В супермаркете хотя бы такого количества заразы и химии нет. Эко-магазины — тот же рынок, только ещё дороже. Простая логика: в одной области не найдётся столько ферм с чистой хорошей землёй, чтобы обеспечить магазин нужным количеством товара, а везти из других областей слишком дорого, да и там тоже свои эко-магазины есть. И именно по причине дефицита чистых земель моя бабушка ездила по фермам, выбирала хорошие, приглашала владельцев торговать во дворе соседнего кооператива, где богатых было побольше, заранее составляла список заказов от жильцов этого дома и от некоторых соседей из её дома, чтобы фермеры не боялись после такой поездки остаться с непроданным товаром. То же самое было с общагой и зажиточным кондо в полуквартале от неё. Поэтому, если бабушка говорила о натуральных экологичных продуктах, они такими и были, рыночную наценку за них дать не жаль. И именно по всем перечисленным причинам у хороших фермеров нет нужды везти продукцию на рынок и в эко-магазин — у них и так всё распродано заранее.  
— Вот! — торжествующе сказал Фёдор Ильич. — О том и речь. Понты, а не мозги! Телефон за тысячу евро, хотя по качеству ничем не лучше того, что за сто восемьдесят. А двухсотевровый так и лучше будет, за двести двадцать вообще крутой геймерский вариант. Но надо же брендом понты околачивать! Да ещё и менять телефон через полгода, с выходом каждой новой модели, а старую продать с убытком, хотя она до полного износа проработала бы года четыре, и всё это время была бы вполне современной технически, потому что реально на разработку нового четыре года и надо, а через полгода в моделях меняют только всякую ничего не значащую ерунду. То же самое с машиной, которую они тоже ежегодно новую покупают. И потому у них нескончаемый и вечный банковский кредит, проценты капают, из страны должников не выпустят, зимой на новогоднюю неделю от здешних морозов к египетскому солнышку им не поехать. Тогда как за год двести евро накопить — плёвое дело даже при небольшой зарплате, а при средней так тем более. И магазин полугодовую и даже годичную беспроцентную рассрочку на эту сумму даёт без проблем, выплатить можно спокойно и ехать отдыхать в тёплые края. Но понтовщики о будущем не думают, им надо прямо сейчас понт показать. А некоторые, особо упонтованные, так ещё и двадцать евро, это полторы тысячи рублей, сверху платят, чтобы цвет у телефона был редкий. Продавцы у нас почему-то завозят только белые и чёрные модели, цветных мало, вот понтовщики за них и доплачивают.  
— Зачем? — не поняла я. — В любом супермаркете есть отдел телефонных чехлов. Там от обилия расцветок и принтов глаза лопаются! За сто рублей, максимум за триста, проявляй индивидуальность хоть до небес — чехол можно выбрать на любой вкус. А в интеренет-магазинах вообще бесконечное число вариантов, на самые привередливые фантазии найдётся подходящий товар. Ну а если ты совсем привереда запредельная, то в интернете полно советов по самостоятельному изготовлению чехлов уникального дизайна. А ленивым и привередливым можно купить однотонный чехол любого цвета и наклеить на него что угодно, от фрагментов, вырезанных из рисунков силиконовых чехлов, до брошек и холодильных магнитиков с китайского рынка, и будет уникальный дизайн за десять минут. Только сначала надо у брошки булавку оторвать, а у игрушки для холодильника убрать магнит, но это делается легко и быстро. Ещё проще индивидуальность проявить — это купить стикеры и наклеить на чехол. На такое вообще три минуты уйдёт.  
— Да ты в бабушку пошла! — умилился Фёдор Ильич. — Она была неистощима на такие выдумки! Какие чехлы делала, какие бумажники, барсетки… Я и то покупал, хотя сам художник.  
— Мне до неё далеко, — с сожалением сказала я. И добавила оптимистично: — Но кое-что всё же могу.  
И похвасталась своим чехлом — голубым кожаным, на котором была аппликация-орхидея, вырезанная из силиконовых чехлов бежево-перламутрового и светло-золотистого цвета.  
— Очень стильно, — одобрил Фёдор Иванович. И добавил торопливо: — Но не вздумай понтовщикам это предложить! Закопают тебя тут же. Чехлы, защитные плёнки — это для быдла нищебродного, которое боится повредить телефон. А полноценные люди без проблем покупают новый, поэтому никогда и ничем его не защищают.  
— Странная идея, — удивилась я. — Не видела ни одного богатого человека, который не был бы экономным в тратах и бережливым с вещами. Но это проблемы тех, кто такую идею придумал. И их право тратить деньги так, как они хотят, включая залезание в долги.  
— Если бы они при этом молчали, то почему нет? — зло ответил Фёдор Ильич. — Пусть бы развлекались столько, сколько им угодно. Но моя племянница, её муж, дети и им подобные жить не могут без того, чтобы каждому встречному не ткнуть в лицо своим превосходством и его недостойностью. Это в театре ещё спокойно, а дочь и сын говорят, что ни к кулеру, ни к кофейному автомату подойти невозможно: толкущиеся возле них за пять минут мозг вынесут бесконечными обсуждениями того, кто как одет, у кого какой телефон, часы, сумка и прочее. И кто на основании этого человек, а кто лузер презренный. Вот объясни мне, какая разница — дорогие часы или дешёвые, если время все показывают одинаково? И почему салат оливье — это плебейство, быдлячество и хрючево презренное, а нисуаз — элитно, круто и полезно, если разница всего в три одинаково дешёвых и далеко не диетичных ингредиента? Стейк рибай — это для людей, а шашлык, он же кебаб, ест только быдло. Разница-то в ничтожных мелочах, просто дело вкуса. И попробуй им сказать, что лапша, паста и макароны — это одно и то же. Порвут тут же на эту самую лапшу.  
Фёдор Ильич махнул рукой и вздохнул:  
— Да что говорить… Ты извини, вывалил на тебя всё, просто с утра с племянницей и её детьми поговорил.  
— Кошмарные родственники — это я понимаю. Моя тётка была не лучше, но бабушка с этой курицей контактировала очень мало и строго по делу, так что нервы тётка никому из нас не портила. И в общаге никто никогда ничем не понтовался — ни едой, ни шмотками, ни машинами, ни телефонами. У всех — и у детей, и у взрослых — телефоны в чехлах, так что бренд не видно, кто где шмотки берёт, всегда молчали, так что с вещевого рынка они или из бутика, можно только догадываться. О своих трапезах отчитываться никому и в голову не приходило. Машины у всех, но просто добротные или не слишком потасканные — это вопрос стоимости эксплуатации: дешевле чинить или новую купить. И в школе все дети молчали о доходах и статусе родителей. Общажная публика скорее даже скрывала и преуменьшала свой истинный уровень доходов, чем преувеличивала.  
— Повезло тебе со школой! — позавидовал Фёдор Ильич. — А моим внукам надо было статусными родственниками и богатством хвастаться, иначе ты лузер и лох. Многие у них в классе и в университетской группе врали о крутой родне и до смерти боялись, что обман раскроется.  
Я сочувственно покивала и подумала, только ли ради магии бабушка поселилась в общаге? Тёткины соседи довольно противные, а значит и их детки, с которыми нам пришлось бы взаимодействовать в детсаду и в школе, приятностью не блещут.  
На курсах попадались особи, ведущие себя как родственники Фёдора Ильича, были среди этих особей и реально богатые, и закашивающие под богатство, но и те, и другие держались обособленными группками, я с ними практически не соприкасалась. А что богачи типа Маринки, что нищеброды вроде Лёшки, что середнячок не понтовались — некогда было, мы готовились к поступлению. Единственным упоминанием статусных вещей и денег были редкие сожаления богачей о том, как они в дорогой гимназии ушами хлопали и балду гоняли, а теперь вынуждены год-полтора терять, навёрстывая упущенное. А так никакого хвастовства. Да, у них были очень дорогие вещи, та же Маринка владеет двумя квартирами, чтобы по рабочим дням не ездить к курсам, а по выходным быть ближе к развлекательным центрам, у неё имеется машина элит-марки для поездок по городу и машина для загородных прогулок, однако и у неё, и у других богатых всё это выглядело настолько обыденным и не заслуживающим внимания, что несколько не напрягало бедноту. Мы этого просто не замечали. Что касается одежды, телефонов, бытовых принадлежностей, то диапазон был от супер-бренда до китайщины с рынка — если можно было сэкономить, богатые этот шанс не упускали. Не все, но из тех, кто были на курсах — больше половины.  
Я не знаю, зачем богатым университеты, когда родители могут купить им и жильё, и бизнес, и даже гражданство сделать через инвестиционную программу, но все, кого я знала, старались именно поступить, получить в будущем работу, а потому пахали на равных с ними, наращивали мозги и знания для поступления, переживали, что не наберут проходной балл... Понтовщики в основном гоняли балду, а не учились, и возмущались, что родители не хотят купить им проживание в Европе и в Штатах, как покупают другие. Курсы из-за их дороговизны тоже были для них средством показать понты. Впрочем, это не моё дело.  
Я улыбнулась Фёдору Ильичу и сказала:  
— Каждый имеет право сходить с ума так, как захочет. А все остальные имеют полное право их не слушать. Чтобы понтовщики, сплетники, сетемаркетовщики, религиозники и прочие неадекваты не лезли со своими идеями, надо и у кулера с кофейным автоматом, и в столовой на обеде надевать наушники и смотреть в телефон. Ещё лучше не просто смотреть, а заняться чем-то полезным, типа изучения нового иностранного языка, или приятным, вроде общения в соцсети с тем, кто интересен и комфортен.  
— Но это невежливо и бескультурно! — возмутился Фёдор Ильич.  
— А понтоваться — занятие культурное и вежливое, — ядовито ответила я. — И лезть с требованием присоединиться к сети распространителей всякой фигни или с непрошенными проповедями тоже очень прилично. Их, конечно, можно посылать матом и бить в морду, но загородиться телефоном будет намного проще и интеллигентнее. А главное — приятнее и полезнее.  
Фёдор Ильич задумался, неуверенно пожал плечами и сказал:  
— Но все удивятся, если вдруг так резко изменить поведение. Будут задавать вопросы.  
— Делайте вид, что не слышите, или отвечайте «Позже, я занят». Заодно на ** _у_** читесь защищать себя от такой разновидности хамства, как влезание не в свои дела. Хамство пресекать жизненно необходимо всегда и везде, но для этого не обязательно бить хама и посылать матом, от него лучше и гораздо проще уйти. От всего на свете, конечно, не убежишь, бывают ситуации, когда надо только бить, и покрепче, как словами, так и кулаками, но пока можно уйти, да ещё без лишних телодвижений, надо уходить.  
— Твоя бабушка всегда и везде ходила с книгой, — припомнил Фёдор Ильич. — Об этом говорили ещё в те времена, когда она только устроилась в театр. И везде читала, прямо как москвичка в метро. У неё всегда была в руках книга из театральной библиотеки. А смартфоны и планшеты ведь совсем недавно появились. Лет десять, быть может, назад или пятнадцать.  
Я кивнула. И не стала уточнять, что с книгой бабушка ходила и в больнице — там тоже была своя библиотека.  
— Интересную вещь вспомнила, — сказала я вслух. — В старые времена многие люди всегда носили с собой маленькие молитвенники. Их делали даже в специальной обложке на застёжке, чтобы на цепочке прикреплять к поясу. Логика подсказывает, что если нет книгопечатания, бумаги и шариковых ручек, то в крохотном томике должно помещаться по одному слову на страницу, там нечего было читать. Да и первые лет триста книгопечатания шрифт был очень крупный, на уровне рукописного, страницы толстые, не намного лучше пергамента. Но для отстранения от себя нежелательных лиц хватало и имитации чтения.  
— А ведь и верно, — задумчиво ответил Фёдор Ильич. — Были даже специальные шёлковые и бархатные сумочки для маленьких молитвенников, которые носили на запястье. А телефон помещается в карман, и не требует имитации. Там и читать, и кино смотреть, и общаться можно по-настоящему, и все это знают. — Он помолчал и добавил: — Защита стала лучше. Глупо ею не пользоваться.  
Я кивнула и сказала:  
— Может, вернёмся к делу? Вы возьмёте мой заказ?  
— Покажи, что у тебя.  
Я открыла на телефоне рисунки. Фёдор Ильич глянул и тут же сказал:  
— Так твоя сестра такое заказывала. Только забрать не успела.  
У меня от злости и обиды тут же скрутило желудок. Вот же дерьмо! За минувшие пять дней — именно пять, а не девять, потому что четверо суток, пропавшие из-за переноса, не в счёт — я так толком и не осознала, что была окружена сплошным враньём. Сначала шок от известия о смерти сестры, после от бездоказательности её гибели, затем появилась реальность магии и других миров, ционеллийские гости, тайная жизнь Лины, её волшебнические способности… Много чего ещё. И всё это надо было осознать, принять, сделать выводы и составить план действий, поэтому не оставалось места для понимания того факта, как много мне врали. Зато сейчас он предстал передо мной во всём своём безобразии.  
И теперь я не была уверена, что Лина и бабушка скрывали от меня правду, чтобы защитить. Всё верно, обычно люди утаивают свои рискованные делишки, чтобы не подвергать опасности близких или не волновать их. Но ведь в том, что у тебя есть особые способности, нет ничего волнительного или опасного. Есть и есть, на здоровье. У кого-то музыкальные, у других волшебнические. И в том, что существуют другие миры, магия и что бабушка сбежала от дрянного жениха тоже нет ничего примечательного. Ну убежала бы она не из Ционеллии, а из Таджикистана, что это изменило бы? Зачем такую мелочь скрывать? Неужели бабушка и Лина считали меня неполноценной, потому что у меня магия не пробудилась? Или они думали, будто я мелочная завистливая сука, которая возненавидит их за то, что есть у них и нет у меня?  
Меня захлестнули противоречивые чувства. Хотелось и немедленно разыскать сестру, где бы она ни была, чтобы набить ей морду, и бросить Лину вместе со всей этой кучей снобизма — пусть он ей помогает, если она так старалась им обзавестись.  
Ложь сестры обидела меня гораздо сильнее, чем бабушкина. Все дети всегда находятся в союзе против взрослых — подавляющих, контролирующих, запрещающих и поучающих, которые при этом наслаждаются всем тем, что детям недоступно. И пусть в девятнадцать лет отрастает достаточно мозгов, чтобы понимать правоту взрослых, но к этому времени формируется союз молодости против зрелости, который помогает молодым утвердиться в жизни, доказать зрелым, что не меньше половины вчерашнего опыта ничего не значит в день сегодняшний, поскольку мир изменился.  
И то, что Лина предала этот союз, обжигало не хуже огня.  
Наверное, моё волнение было очень заметно, потому что Фёдор Ильич прикоснулся к моей руке, сказал сочувственно:  
— Воды?  
— Нет, — я постаралась взять себя в руки. Только истерик сейчас и не хватает! Поэтому нечего быть амёбой. — Всё в порядке.  
— Терять близких тяжело, — по-своему понял меня Фёдор Ильич. — Но твоя жизнь продолжается. И в ней будет ещё очень много хорошего.  
Близких я потеряла совсем не в том смысле, всё оказалось гораздо хуже смерти, но от переживаний ни легче, ни лучше не станет. Поэтому к чёрту пустые и бесплодные эмоционалии! Я перевела дыхание и сказала:  
— Лина всего на два сантиметра ниже меня. Я надену на косплей её костюм. Размер обуви у нас одинаковый.  
— Я могу немного опустить низ брюк и рукавов, — сказал Фёдор Ильич. — А длина рубахи будет как раз.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула я. — Когда будет готово?  
— Вечером перед спектаклем можешь забрать.  
Я попрощалась и хотела уйти, но Фёдор Ильич сказал:  
— Я верну тебе деньги за костюм, если ты сходишь с моей племянницей на покупку винтажа.  
— Фёдор Ильич, по телевизору каждый день показывают репортажи из залов суда, из которых следует, что без расписки никому и никогда нельзя одалживать ни единого гроша, и родственники не исключение. И тем более ни гроша нельзя давать тем, кто погряз в долгах. Если есть лишние деньги, пожертвуйте их приюту для животных или детскому дому, но не выбрасывайте в мусорное ведро.  
— Да мне это даже глухонемая уборщица, и та жестами сказала, хотя я и не знаю этого языка. Но поздно. Деньги уже там. Так пусть не зря потрачены будут.  
— Тогда идите вместе с ними и куп ** _и_** те винтаж себе. А им дайте сто или двести рублей — или сколько сейчас берёт служба доставки? — за то, что нашли хорошего продавца.  
Фёдор Ильич посмотрел на меня задумчиво:  
— Ты и правда внучка Марии Витальевны. Только она могла сообразить такое. Больше никто в театре не догадался. Ты к нам менеджером пойти не хочешь?  
— Я в Чикагский университет поступила.  
— Ух ты, молодец какая! — одобрил Фёдор Ильич. — Не зря так на курсах старалась.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулась я. — Вечером зайду.  
— Теперь я тем более хочу, чтобы ты поехала с моими родственниками и со мной к торговцу.  
Я немного подумала и решила, что одинаково полезны будут и деньги, которых у меня крайне мало, и знающий все городские сплетни Фёдор Ильич, которого можно расспросить об Урманове, Лине и Инге.  
— Хорошо, — сказала я. — Но свободного времени у меня немного. Надо соотнести наши «окна» в работе.  
Я достала телефон, чтобы выбрать время, однако он зазвонил. Это оказался Гомонов. Я извинилась перед Фёдором Ильичом и ответила на звонок. Гомонов сказал:  
— Вас проконсультирует по оценке и поможет с оформлением выдачи тела мой стажёр. И делайте с ним что хотите, хоть с кашей его съешьте, но продержите эту заразу три часа вне нашей конторы! Я кучу отчётов задолжал, надо срочно сдать, а это юное дарование мозг выносит бесконечными вопросами. За услугу буду должен.  
— Договорились, — сказала я. — Минут через сорок доеду до вашей конторы и из кафе возле неё позвоню.  
— Годится, — довольно ответил Гомонов и отключился. Я сказала Фёдору Ильичу:  
— Дела будут длинные, а расписание на завтра зависит от их результатов, поэтому к торговцу успеваю только вечером, часов в пять.  
— Это как раз, — кивнул он. — И костюм на вас подогнать успею.  
Я попрощалась и поехала к Следственному Комитету. Гомонов мне, пожалуй, пригодится. Я всё же хочу найти Лину и задать ей парочку очень серьёзных вопросов. Так что со стажёром можно и пофлиртовать — если, конечно, у него есть машина, и он подвезёт меня до общаги.  
В кафе я заказала безалкогольный мохито с маракуйей, сразу расплатилась, позвонила Гомонову и стала наслаждаться ледяной содовой с мятно-лаймовым вкусом, слегка приправленной сладостью маракуйи — совсем другой оттенок, чем у сахара, он нравится мне гораздо больше. Через пять минут пришёл стажёр Гомонова: высокий красивый шатен спортивного сложения, светлые, серо-голубые, как мартовское небо, глаза.  
И у меня крепко припекло между ног. Это был тот самый парень, с которым вчера в клубе у меня был ошеломительно прекрасный, невероятный, сладкий, как никогда раньше, секс.  
Всегда считала, что такие совпадения возможно только в кино. Но оказалось, что кино основано на жизни гораздо больше, чем я думала.  
Парень тоже замер на мгновение. Значит ему было так же хорошо, как и мне. Не зря же он просил меня назвать имя и телефон.  
И я, вопреки своим принципам, едва это не сделала. Остановило только то, что всё моё время и силы поглотят зарабатывание денег и второй виток учёбы на курсах, поэтому для свиданий-гуляний-разговоров у меня не будет ни малейшей возможности.  
Мы должны были расстаться навсегда. Но мы смотрим друг на друга, и ситуация гарантирует, что вскоре мы будем знать и имена, и адреса.  
Это, конечно, ровным счётом ничего не значит, как ничего не значила минувшая ночь, однако гормоны, которые прямо сейчас бьют в мозг, туманят рассудок и вызывают сладкое томление — обстоятельство серьёзное.  
Парень сел за мой столик так, чтобы оказаться напротив меня.  
При дневном свете он был ещё красивее. А главное, этот парень следит за собой: подтянутая, в меру накаченная фигура, тщательно выбрит, ухоженные кожа и волосы, стрижка стильная, элегантная мелировка в светлый и средний оттенки каштанового, руки с мужским маникюром, дезодорант и одеколон выбраны умело, рубашка и брюки свежайшие и отутюженные, из хорошей натуральной ткани, качественные слипоны. Люблю таких мужчин. Разумный уровень метросексуальности — качество полезное и положительное. По-настоящему дельный человек всегда успевает позаботиться не только о деле, но и о красе ногтей.  
Парень тем временем справился с сексуальным возбуждением, которым его явно накрыло не хуже, чем меня, и сказал:  
— Я Алекс. Александр Вересов.  
— Мирайя Лопатина, — ответила я. — Мира.  
Традиционное «Очень приятно» мы произнесли одновременно и машинально — ничего приятного такая встреча не сулила.  
Я сказала решительно:  
— Расставим все точки над i и ё сразу. Я тебя хочу, скрывать это бессмысленно. Но в последних числах августа я уезжаю, и это не обсуждается. А до отъезда у меня так много работы, что свободными остаются только часа два перед сном. Соответственно, на хождения по свиданиям времени нет, ночевать у незнакомого человека я не буду, к себе тем более не пущу. Поэтому давай отодвинем гормоны в сторону и займёмся делами.  
— А где ты живёшь? — спросил он. — Если не очень далеко от меня, то можно по вечерам снимать для встреч номер в гостинице или квартиру. У меня тоже работы полно, а так трудно найти нормальную разумную девушку, которая умеет просто получать удовольствие и не заморочивается всей этой ничего не значащей, но очень обременительной чушью с походами в кино и знакомством с родителями. К тому же будет запредельной глупостью упустить ТАКОЙ секс! У меня ничего подобного ещё не было.  
— У меня тоже, — не стала отрицать я. — Но замечу, что кино мне очень нравится. Только я смотрю его лишь одна дома, лёжа на диване, а не сидя в кинотеатре, где слушаешь не столько фильм, сколько чавканье попкорном. И благодаря соцсетями и киноманским сайтам можно без проблем обмениваться впечатлениями о фильме в любое время дня и ночи, потому что обязательно найдутся те, кто только что его посмотрел. Даже если очень фильм старый — всё равно будет много тех, кто только что посмотрел его впервые. И те, кто пересматривал и жаждет обсудить как самые любимые моменты, так и то, что не замечал прежде.  
— Тебе тоже нравятся одиночные домашние просмотры?! — поразился Алекс.  
— Как видишь. А вариант с вечерними встречами мне подходит идеально, но учти, что готовить тебе на них я не буду. И не хочу тратить время на совместные поедания принесённого из кафе. Поэтому ужинай до того, как придёшь. Душ до секса обязателен, как и презерватив во время его.  
— Без проблем, — согласился Алекс. — А как тебе смешные фразы из протоколов? Иногда такие перлы попадаются — обхохочешься. С коллегами не поделишься, они давно ко всему привыкли, не смеются. Можно тебе присылать?  
— Попробуй, — пожала я плечами. — Но учти, в криминалистике и юриспруденции я не ахти как разбираюсь, чтобы профессиональный юмор оценить.  
— А в чём ты разбираешься? Если не секрет.  
— Практически ни в чём. Я всего лишь поступила в университет, а не получила образование.  
— Не обязательно иметь образование, чтобы в чём-то разбираться.  
— Тоже верно, — согласилась я. — Но сомневаюсь, чтобы тебе был интересен комнатный винтаж.  
— Не интересен, — кивнул Алекс. — А какие фильмы ты любишь?  
— Всякие. И не думаю, что для нас имеет смысл углубляться в жизнь друг друга. Я скоро уезжаю. Поэтому давай будем получать удовольствие и не станем увешивать это потенциальными проблемами.  
Алекс посмотрел на меня задумчиво, кивнул.  
— Так будет лучше всего. Печально только, что разумные девчонки в Синедольске не задерживаются.  
— Ты здесь тоже не на цепи сидишь, — заметила я. — Даже если родители болеют, то лучше уехать туда, где ты будешь сначала зарабатывать на медсестру, которая в уходе за больными в любом варианте лучше тебя, а после накопишь на лечение или на хороший пансион.  
— И это верно, — согласился Алекс. И спросил: — В каком районе ты живёшь?  
Я объяснила. Он достал телефон, стал искать место для встречи.  
— Сегодня ты сможешь?  
Я мысленно порадовалась, что до месячных ещё неделя, и ничего не мешает удовольствию. Откладывать встречу не хотелось — когда ещё настолько хороший секс найдётся? Я на отсутствие опыта не жалуюсь, но так прекрасно, как с Алексом, не было ни с кем.  
Вслух я сказала:  
— К половине восьмого и с делами закончу, и отдохнуть успею.  
— Отлично, — Алекс показал страницу с фото гостиничного номера. — Устраивает? Тут ещё один отельчик есть, тоже неплохой.  
Алекс показал его фото. Я глянула на адрес и решила, что из первого домой идти удобнее. По телу опять разлилась сладкая истома, голова пьяно и приятно закружилась, между ног стало горячо. Я мотнула головой, прогоняя неуместное желание, и сказала быстро и решительно:  
— А теперь давай вернёмся к делам. Опись и похороны. Когда мне отдадут тело сестры и как найти эксперта-оценщика?  
С похоронами решилось всё быстро — оказалось, городское социальное похоронное агентство держало своего представителя не только в больнице, но и в морге, поэтому договор с ними можно заключить одновременно с подписанием полицейских документов, и всё остальное агентство делало само за минимальную цену и в течение трёх часов максимум. Тело отдавали завтра утром, поэтому я вполне успеваю поработать над заказом при хорошем освещении.  
Эксперта Алекс организовал мне на послезавтра. Тоже хорошо. И машина у Алекса была, что позволило выполнить договорённость с Гомоновым и задержать стажёра подольше — Алекс подвёз меня до общаги. Машина, кстати, не понтовая, а деловая: золотисто-коричневый корейский сити-кар — выше маневренность в транспортном потоке, проще парковка, экономия топлива, достаточно крепка для выезда на дачные шашлыки или пригородный пикник и цена ниже, чем у европейских и японских моделей, но качество такое же. Умный парень.  
Я попрощалась с Алексом и пошла вправлять мозги Алёне с Петром. Но воспитания не получилось.  
Алёна лежала с очередным припадком, Пётр метался как заполошный, не зная, что делать. В полудраконьем виде её можно было бы посадить в такси, наболтав водителю о косплее в лесу, но с припадком такой номер не пройдёт.  
— Ей надо сделать полное обращение! — говорил Пётр. — Только тогда исчезнет боль, прекратятся припадки. Но как я её отвезу к вратам, если она не может удержать человеческий облик дольше пятнадцати минут?! А здесь слишком мало магии.  
— Я не вожу машину. Бабушка продала её, когда мне едва шестнадцать исполнилось. Здоровье бабушки ухудшилось, и она не рисковала водить сама. Бабушка была слишком ответственной, чтобы пускать за руль несовершеннолетних, поэтому даже если найти прокат, который даст мне машину без прав, я понятия не имею, что с автомобилем надо делать.  
И тут я вспомнила об Инге. Она наверняка умеет водить и права у неё есть. О том, что в квартире моей сестры живут иномирцы, Инга тоже знает, поэтому Урманову ничего нового не донесёт. А вот Алёна с Петром могут ещё пригодиться, ведь магию видеть, управлять ею и ходить через врата способны только они. Ещё Гомонов, но его помощь мне нечем не купить.  
— Возможно, есть вариант, — сказала я вслух. — Вечером перезвоню. Но если вы оба ещё кому-то когда-то сболтнёте мой телефон или адрес, я позвоню в службу наркоконтроля и скажу, что в квартире моей покойной сестры незаконно живут драгдилеры, которые соврали мне, будто они арендаторы.  
Ответа я дожидаться не стала, ушла. В маршрутке, по дороге домой, набросала в дневнике вопросы к родителям Дениса — при выдаче тел я с ними встречусь.  
Остаток дня был ничем не примечателен. Я пообедала, проверила сырьё и инструменты, обнаружила запас пластичного серебра, достаточный для основы статуэтки, позвонила в магазин и заказала ещё, а после поставила на ноутбуке германский сериал и поработала над заготовками, попутно прокачивая немецкую речь.  
А после настало время ехать в театр. Я сменила капри и топик на свежие, пошла на остановку.  
Инги, кстати, всё это время дома не было. Но её дела меня не касаются.  
...Монашеский костюм сидел отлично, соломенные башмаки оказались вполне удобными, и при этом выяснилось, что к ним прилагается что-то вроде хлопкового подследника — вот и ответ, как солома не рвёт тоненькие чулочки монахинь. Зато появился вопрос, как монашьим ногам не жарко в такой амуниции летом? Тут в шлёпках из двух ленточек и то припекает.  
Однако об этом после. Сейчас надо отработать деньги, которые Фёдор Иванович вернул мне за костюм. Пусть сумма и не очень большая, однако до наследства мне ещё полгода жить, а ведь надо не только есть, но и экспертизу оплачивать, переводы и апостили оформлять, в Москву лететь, ночевать там.  
Так что едем к племяннице.  
— Почему сначала к ней? — спросила я Фёдора Ильича по дороге. — Не проще сразу к торговцу?  
— Племянница хочет сначала посмотреть на тебя как на эксперта. И не спрашивай меня, что она, с её куриными мозгами и нулевой осведомлённостью, собралась оценивать.  
Я лишь кивнула. Никому не дано выбирать родственников, но каждый только сам решает, общаться с ними или нет. И если Фёдор Ильич до своих лет не осознал этой истины, нечего и силы зря тратить, пытаясь ему втолковать очевидное. Коль скоро кто-то сам хочет травить себе жизнь токсичными контактами — его право, его выбор, его ответственность.  
А в квартире племянницы меня ждал сюрприз — её дочерью оказалась Олеська, моя соученица на курсах, мы вместе ходили на немецкий и математику. Причём если способностей к математике у Олеськи гораздо больше моего, то желания учиться нет совсем. Не выперли её с курсов только потому, что там держали всех, лишь бы платили. Но, надо отдать курсам должное, если хочешь учиться, то готовят на поступление они отлично.  
А Олеське курсы нужны были только для ловли мужа, если не богатого, то хотя бы способного уехать в Америку-Европу по студенческому гранту. Красота у Олеськи имелась — высокая синеглазая шатенка с отличной фигурой, но с логикой и даже простой житейской смёткой было гораздо хуже. Осознать тот факт, что поумневший богатый раздолбай на дуре не женится, оставшемуся дураком богачу родители не позволят жениться на нищебродке, а грантовик вообще не будет обременять себя никакой женой, ни богатой, ни бедной, ни умной, ни глупой, потому что из-за наук нет на неё времени, Олеська была не способна, и лишь понапрасну тратила на курсах родительские деньги.  
Плевать бы на Олеськиных мозговых тараканов, меня её проблемы не задевают, но Олеська завопила на всю квартиру:  
— Я с этой парвенюхой никуда не пойду! Ты посмотри, что на ней надето! Как она может консультировать?! И как мы с такой на люди покажемся?!  
Я тут же, ни слова не говоря, вышла из квартиры и пошла к остановке. Костюм монашки, оставшийся в машине, после заберу. С оплатой за него по ситуации: или верну деньги, или проконсультирую Фёдора Ильича — но только его.  
Телефон зазвонил, когда я вышла со двора дома — это оказался Фёдор Ильич. Он спросил меня, поеду ли я с ним к продавцу.  
— С вами — без проблем, — ответила я. Фёдор Ильич вздохнул и сказал, что его племянница тоже будет.  
— Но я прослежу, чтобы она молчала, — торопливо добавил он.  
— Хорошо, — согласилась я. — Видите меня? Подъезжайте.  
В машине оказалась не только племянница, но и Олеська, причём племянница устроилась на переднем сиденьи, а мне пришлось сесть на заднее вместе с Олеськой.  
Ну и плевать. Я достала из сумки телефон — наушник и так был на ухе, теперь включить музыку, открыть книгу, и меня тут нет. Заявление Олеськи о том, что доставать на людях телефон с тусклым от старости экраном позорно, а чехлами-книжками года три как не пользуются даже законченные дауны, я проигнорировала. Мне удобно, когда на экране не просто защитное стекло, а матовое, противобликовое, гасящее мерцание экрана без ущерба для его яркости — глаза надо беречь. И видно через такую поверхность гораздо лучше, отчётливее, потому что нет помех и напряжения зрения. Но вид девайса становится не гламурным, это верно. Только мне глаза дороже гламура. Крышка прикрывает экран телефона от слишком яркого солнца весной-летом и от осадков зимой-осенью, поэтому я легко могу пользоваться им на улице. А ещё я люблю большие экраны, чем больше, тем лучше. Но такие телефоны плохо помещаются в руку, что добавляет ещё один плюс чехлу-книжке — у него самый удобный держатель.  
И если Олеська не понимает этого сама, то мозги ей не вправит никто. Мне не было бы никакого дела до вакуума в её черепной коробке, умей Олеська делиться своими откровениями исключительно с ей подобными или хотя бы затыкаться после первой короткой фразы, а не разражаться обильным словесным фонтаном. Однако если кто-то лезет куда не просили, пусть получает заслуженное.  
— Олеся, — перебила я словоизвержение, — мне насрать на тебя и твоё мнение, поэтому не галди и не мешай работать. Телефон у тебя есть, мессенджер там имеется, приложение соцсети тоже, грамоту ты знаешь — так что можешь беззвучно обсуждать с подружками любую тему, включая меня. Этим и займись. И вы, мадам, тоже, — оборвала я что-то там голосящую мамашу Олеськи. — Или ищите другого консультанта.  
— Или вон из машины обе, — добавил Фёдор Ильич.  
Дамы скривили физиономии, но молча достали телефоны и уставились в экраны.  
Отлично. Я стала читать книгу, и остаток пути прошёл тихо и спокойно.  
Но у дома продавца Фёдору Ильичу позвонили и куда-то срочно вызвали. Он отдал мне пакет с костюмом и уехал. А я пошла с Олеськой и её матерью к продавцу винтажа.  
Как ни странно, он оказался серьёзным коллекционером. Одна из комнат большой квартиры-новостройки была выделена под коллекции — стеллажи пристенные и островные, все витринного типа, грамотная подсветка. Я с порога комнаты узнала мейсенский фарфор, нэцкэ восемнадцатого века, дулёвские и дмитровские статуэтки, богемское стекло…  
Надо же, Олеська нашла полноценного продавца, а не мошенника. Хотя одно другому не мешает. Особенно если у тебя приличная репутация среди коллекционеров, а в качестве покупателя приходит снобская дура, у которой нет богатого и влиятельного любовника, способного отомстить за обман.  
Стоп. А это что? Вырезанная из чёрного бакелита абстрактная настольная статуэтка в стиле, смешавшем кубизм и футуризм?  
Мамаша Олеськи, такая же высокая синеглазая шатенка, тут же подошла ко мне и сказала:  
— На что ты вообще годишься? И одета как бомжиха, и уцепилась за китайщину пластиковую вместо фарфора.  
Мне до дрожи в пальцах захотелось засветить ей фонарь под глазом. Но пришлось ограничиться словами:  
— Эта статуэтка стоит не меньше шестисот евро. А вам обеим надо как можно больше молчать. Тогда есть шанс сойти за умных.  
И пояснила владельцу коллекции, светловолосому полноватому мужчине лет сорока пяти:  
— Это очень необычно. Резка украшений из бакелита использовалась только в период жесточайшего экономического кризиса 1929-39 годов, когда не было денег на хорошие материалы. И тогда же в моду вошла пластиковая бижутерия вместо драгоценностей, причём популярность нательных и настольных украшений из целлулоида и бакелита была настолько сильной, что такая мода захватила и богачей. А вот расцвет кубизма и футуризма приходится на 1905-20 годы, тогда в моде были другие материалы, никому и в голову не пришло бы выпиливать что-то из бакелитового листа для дверных табличек. А в период глобального экономического спада главенствовали совсем другие скульптурные формы. Особенно это касалось кабинетных настольных украшений.  
Коллекционер посмотрел на меня со смесью уважения и злости. А поскольку мне надо было набирать очки эксперта, я сказала:  
— Бакелит — европейский и американский материал. В России был его аналог карболит. Если это именно бакелит, то статуэтка — западная работа. Следовательно, цена не меньше восьмисот евро. И работа необычна по дизайну для любого периода активного использования бакелита, что означает интересную историю, сопровождающую изготовление. Если она известна, то к восьмистам евро надо накинуть ещё двести, а окажись имена участников истории хоть сколько-то знаменитыми, то и триста. — Я улыбнулась коллекционеру: — Вы позволите взять её в руки, чтобы рассмотреть получше? Уверена, что я такое уже видела на каком-то фото.  
— Эта вещь не каталогизирована, — ответил коллекционер.  
— Вы посмотрели все частные каталоги? — фыркнула я. — Любой коллекционер их ведёт, и в них фото из незаявленных собраний, рисунки вещей, чьё существование сомнительно.  
— Я впервые вас вижу, — сказал коллекционер. — А наш мир довольно мал и замкнут, чтобы толковый знаток, да ещё настолько юный, не засветился в нём. Даже студенты-искусствоведы, и те все известны.  
— Я не студентка. Точнее, студентка не Академии Искусства и не Синедольского Госуниверситета. Но я приёмная внучка Евгения Михайловича Бородихина.  
— У него нет детей! — возмутился коллекционер.  
— Она нищета из общаги! — влезла Олеська.  
Как же меня достала эта дура! И всё же я сказала спокойно:  
— Вы слово «приёмная» слышали? Бородихин много лет был бойфрендом моей бабушки. И учил меня разбираться в его коллекциях.  
— А кто унаследовал коллекции Бородихина? — совсем другим тоном спросил коллекционер. — Полиция об этом молчит.  
Скрывать не имело смысла, поскольку не сегодня, так завтра кто-то из полицаев, занятых в расследовании, продаст эту информацию, и я сказала, что теперь коллекции принадлежат мне.  
Коллекционер мгновенно засиял любезнейшей улыбкой, стал предлагать чай, кофе или что-то покрепче. Я вернула его к делу.  
— Статуэтка для этих двоих.  
— Да, конечно, — коллекционер подошёл к одной из секций стеллажа.  
— Так можно посмотреть бакелитовую статуэтку? — спросила я. — Каким годом её датируют? И это бакелит или всё же карболит?  
Коллекционер подошёл ко мне, открыл витрину, вынул статуэтку, дал её мне и сказал:  
— По легенде, год изготовления — 1912. Но первое предприятие по производству бакелита открыто в 1910, а по тем временам два года — слишком малый срок для повсеместного распространения продукта.  
— Да, реально бакелит распространился только в Первую Мировую, — ответила я, рассматривая статуэтку. — И стал очень популярным в период Интербеллума и в первое послевоенное десятилетие. Но статуэтка — именно бакелит, а не карболит.  
Отличить их довольно просто: у бакелита более ровный цвет и глянцевая поверхность, он наряднее, ярче. А карболит тускловат, цвет имеет неровности — всегда где-то насыщеннее, где-то бледнее. Но главное, карболит боится щёлочи, мутнеет со временем, а за столько лет статуэтку не могли не мыть мылом, в первую очередь хозяйственным. И если глянец никуда не делся, фигурка продолжает выглядеть новенькой, то это точно бакелит.  
И я знаю её дизайн. Совершенно точно знаю! В голове крутилась страница книги, на которой изображено что-то, похожее не то на гадальные карты, не то на эпизоды комикса — я никак не могла вспомнить точнее.  
— А это не фрагмент карт Таро Кроули? — сказала я. — В 1912 Кроули уже был знаменит.  
— Знаменит-то был, — ответил коллекционер, — но книга с картами опубликована только в 1944. И карты нарисованы в стиле арт-деко, который господствовал в тридцатые-сороковые, а у статуэтки выраженный ранний модернизм.  
— И всё же это не кабинетное украшение, а что-то эзотерическое, — сказала я уверенно. — И видела я рисунок этой статуэтки в чём-то, связанном с мистикой.  
— Консультант, который стилей не знает! — вмешалась затосковавшая без внимания мать Олеськи. — Я не буду тебе платить!  
Нет, это безнадёжно. Видела я в своей жизни дураков, но эти две били все рекорды. А самое паршивое, что мозг у них не включается в принципе, вообще ничем — ни словами, ни тумаками.  
Мне очень сильно захотелось немедленно уйти. Я открыла рот, чтобы сказать от отказе от консультирования, как статуэтка в моих руках ярко сверкнула — не хуже фотовспышки, и я оказалась посреди заснеженного пустыря, и конца-края ему было не видно. Только снег и пустота до самого горизонта во все стороны, ни малейших признаков жилья.  
Опять магия. Да мать же её! И тут я сообразила, что, как и в первом переносе, есть возможность управлять пространством и временем. Или они будут управлять мной.  
А вот это фигли!  
Я бешено затрясла статуэтку, изо всех сил желая вернуться обратно. И оказалась позади деревянного, выкрашенного белой краской строения размером примерно три метра в длину и два в высоту. Ширину мне было не видно. А за спиной у меня обнаружилась покрытая серой штукатуркой стена бесконечной длины и метров пять высоты. По верху стены тянулась колючая проволока в три ряда.  
В метровом пространстве между стеной и строением было обильно насрано и воняло мочой. Я осторожно, чтобы не наступить на фекалии, вышла из-за строения на зелёненький газон. Не особо ухоженный, но и не полностью убитый. Передо мной была автобусная остановка какого-то странного вида. Я не сразу поняла, в чём странность, и лишь через секунд пятнадцать сообразила, что всё дело в очень слабом дорожном движении и в облике проезжающих мимо грузовиков и двух легковых — он был как из фильма об СССР тридцатых годов. На остановке ждали автобус пять человек, трое мужчин и две женщины, и платья-причёски дам соответствовали транспорту. Рубашки и штаны мужчин вопросов не вызывали, в современной мне толпе я не обратила бы на них никакого внимания, но рядом с чётко определяемой по эпохе и стране женской одеждой они тоже выглядели очень не подходяще для моего времени. У меня тревожно ёкнуло сердце. Я заполошно оглянулась. Строение оказалось газетным киоском, но продавец не мог меня видеть, поскольку небольшое боковое стекло было завешено газетами, прикрепленными деревянными прищепками к тонким верёвочкам.  
«Красный Синедольск», — прочитала я на одной из газет. Дата была — 30 мая 1941, пятница.  
Я торопливо посмотрела даты других газет — «Известия», «Правда», «Советский спорт» — все от того же числа. Я осторожно глянула в крохотную щёлочку между газетами. Киоскёра нет, причём ощущение, что нет надолго, а не на пять минут — открытки, карандаши, игрушки убраны, только газеты на боковых витринах висят, а фронтальное окно и прилавки под ним пусты, стул придвинут вплотную к прилавку. Учитывая, что новые газеты при СССР поступали в киоски к концу рабочего дня, по субботам-воскресеньям вообще не выходили, газетные киоски по воскресеньям не работали, солнечный свет похож на утренний, да и людей на остановке слишком мало, прохожих вообще нет, это первое июня, воскресенье, часов восемь или девять утра, когда все ещё отсыпаются.  
И, скорее всего, это район завода «Металл-Форс» — до 1991 он назывался СЗМиЛ, а недалеко от его проходной есть остановка, где и сейчас имеется газетный киоск. Разве что к нему добавились киоски с разнообразным стрит-фудом. А в торговом центре остановкой дальше часто бывают презентации, я зимой и весной этого года нередко там подрабатывала, поэтому и на остановку рядом с проходной, и на киоски насмотрелась из окна маршруток достаточно.  
Мысль о проходной напомнила, что скоро может закончиться ночная смена, а значит народа тут будет полно. Я торопливо шмыгнула обратно за киоск — для 1941 мой светло-розовый топик с белыми капри выглядят нижним бельём, и если кто меня такую увидит, внимания не оберёшься. А оно мне совсем ни к чему — это гарантированная смерть. Или Гулаг, который намного хуже смерти.  
Из-за любви к большеэкранным телефонам приходится покупать довольно объёмные сумки, а если есть объём, то в него сразу же и сама собой напихивается куча всякого барахла. Поэтому сумка получается не то, чтобы тяжёлая, но увесистая, и сейчас она приложила меня по заду. Я правой рукой передвинула её на бок и немного на живот, чтобы не мешала, и только сейчас заметила, что на запястье левой руки у меня до сих пор висит пакет с монашеским костюмом.  
В сумке должны быть скрепки, а значит можно заделать разрезы на монашеской рубахе, и она вполне прокатит за советское платье. Я буду незаметна в толпе.  
Стоп! Какая, нафиг, толпа и какие скрепки, если Вторая Мировая в разгаре, и скоро она будет в Синедольске?! Нет! Ни за что! Подальше отсюда, и немедленно!  
Я затрясла статуэтку, она опять сверкнула, но ничего не изменилось. Или изменилось? Я осторожно выглянула из-за киоска. Всё та же плохонькая травка, остановка, три мужчины весьма зрелых лет в такой же одежде, как и раньше.  
Но над дорогой появились троллейбусные провода, а на киосочном окошке газета за тридцать первое мая семьдесят первого года, понедельник. И киоскёрша за прилавком дремлет над раскрытой книгой. Солнце утреннее, часов девять примерно. Машин побольше и выглядят иначе.  
Что ж, от войны далеко, это верно. Но мне-то надо в моё время! И ровно в ту минуту, из которой меня вынесло в прошлое, и на то же место. Я вернулась за киоск, собралась встряхнуть статуэтку. И замерла, сообразив, что надо действовать иначе.  
В первый раз я была сильно раздражена и хотела просто оказаться подальше ото всех. Попала в чистое поле за много километров от жилья, а мороз гарантировал, что никто не отправится в путешествие по дальним загородам. Во второй раз я хотела в лето, в город, к коммуникациям, но так, чтобы прохожие меня не увидели. Желание исполнилось. Как и желание немедленно оказаться подальше от войны, голода, холода, разрухи и опасности, но при этом остаться в Синедольске и не попасться никому на глаза. Тоже получилось. И даже капри с топиком, смертельно опасные для 1941 года, не будут выглядеть вызывающе в этом времени — даже в СССР, до которого молодёжная мода доходила с сильным опозданием, их активно носили уже в конце шестидесятых, поэтому в 1971 такая одежда будет обыденностью не только в Москве, но и в глухой провинции. Босоножками-шлёпками из бежево-золотистой имитации кожи тоже никого не удивишь, как и пластиковым пакетом с розами и звёздами. Дизайн сумки вообще универсален на все времена от начала шестидесятых и до бесконечности: многокарманый условно-кожаный мешок на широком ремне.  
Но почему именно первое июня, а не девятнадцатое июля — дата, когда я взяла в руки статуэтку? И почему именно сорок первый и семьдесят первый годы?  
Впрочем, плевать. Надо чётко настроить эмоции на параметры возвращения и дать статуэтке мысленный приказ. Я встала потвёрже, поудобнее взяла статуэтку, полузакрыла глаза, стараясь как можно отчётливее представить себе комнату коллекционера.  
Статуэтка рассыпалась в пыль.  
Я зажала ладонями рот, прикусила пальцы, чтобы не орать от ужаса и отчаяния. Наверняка навернулась бы в обморок от страха и безнадёжности, но загаженный закуток подействовал не хуже нашатыря — при мысли, что я сейчас упаду на ЭТО, меня как вихрем вынесло на остановку.  
Мужики похотливо глянули на мои ноги, груди и тут же отвернулись, продолжили высматривать троллейбус. Я сообразила, что без местных денег в общественный транспорт соваться нельзя, и пошла по тротуару в ту сторону, где в моё время был торговый центр. Мне плевать было, что там сейчас — территория завода, пустырь или заводские бараки. Я просто снимала ходьбой истерику, старалась не визжать и не заливаться слезами, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Времена-то всё ещё парноидально-шизоидные, опасные, разве что вместо Гулага карательная психиатрия. Или банальная ИТК в Сибири за нарушение паспортного режима, если я привлеку внимание полиции. Милиции, если точно.  
Ой, мама-мама, что же мне делать?! 1971 год! Совок издохнет аж через двадцать лет!  
И это значит, что моя единственная, неповторимая и драгоценная юность пройдёт в говнище. Я жить хочу, а не в очередях стоять! Тем более если девяносто процентов товара помоечного качества.  
Охохох… Где-то отблистала эпоха «Битлз» и «Роллинг Стоунз», хиппи и арт-хауза первой волны, получили мировую славу и бессмертие как старенькие, не замеченные ранее «Конан» и «Властелин Колец», так и свеженаписанный «Волшебник Земноморья», открыв дорогу буму литературы жанра фэнтези, который полностью перекроил представления людей о том, какими должны быть книги-классика, Эдмунд Гамильтон сделал жанр космической оперы полноценной признанной литературой, а Бёрджесс и Воннегут ошеломили и покорили читателей «Заводным апельсином» и «Скотобойней номер пять», появились игровые приставки и домашние видеомагнитофоны, мир изменили Стоунволлские бунты, Вудстокский фестиваль и Прыжок Восточноазиатских Тигров. А скоро засияют «Квин», «АББА», «Пинк Флойд» и «Секс Пистолс», в домах появятся персональные компьютеры, кино в очередной раз изменит мир, когда экраны захватят «Крёстный отец» и «Звёздные войны», начнётся расцвет фильмов с восточноазиатскими боевыми искусствами, смешение литературных и кинематографических жанров в новые увлекательные формы, заблистают «Хроники Амбера», «Ксанф» и хорроры Стивена Кинга, сексуальная революция достигнет пика, начнётся эко-движение… И это не говоря о непрестанном и разнообразном изобилии съестного, машин, одежды, косметики и развлекательных заведений. Здесь же была, есть и будет лишь пустота, убожество, серость и бесперспективность. В лучшем случае — очень бледная и слабая калька с западных оригиналов, и та в дефиците. Хотя, конечно были с десяток хороших книг, пара-тройка нормальных песен, долетело из-за рубежа столько же фильмов, пусть и порезанных цензурой, но всё же не утративших смотрибельности, однако этого ничтожно мало, чтобы обеспечить хороший досуг. Остальное — именно пустота, убожество, серость, отсталость, ненужность… И не надо мне говорить о пионерах космоса! Спутниковым телевидением на три сотни каналов наслаждались отнюдь не пионеры. И перелётами по всему миру тоже не они выходные и отпуск разнообразили.  
Да что говорить, если у Виктора Беленко после его побега были на уровне цивилизованного мира только его лётные и военные навыки как таковые — их без проблем признали соответствующими заявленной им высшей квалификации, а вот бытовой стороне жизни, от покупок еды и посещения паба до пользования банковскими услугами, его учили целый год! Как дикаря из джунглей вынутого.  
Вспомнились эпизоды из советских фильмов, где молодёжь, желая потусить, собиралась не в кафе, баре, боулинге или в ночном клубе, которых не было вообще, а у кого-нибудь дома, в тесной квартирёшке, и боялись, что соседи вызовут на шум полицию. Милицию. Девушек при этом, как рабынь распоследних, отправляли готовить, а парни барски сидели в комнате и болтали. И девушки даже не думали этим возмутиться и сказать, что если все едят на равных, то и готовить, и посуду мыть тоже должны поровну. К тому же в кафе и в боулинге каждый платит сам за себя, а кто платил за тусовку в квартире? В фильмах эта деталь умалчивалась. Из глубин памяти всплыло словосочетание «концерты-квартирники», относящееся как раз ко времени, в которое я попала. Это вообще какое-то запредельное извращение, которое я даже представить не могу! Гаражный рок или фолк я прекрасно понимаю, но квартирный — никак. Начинающие музыканты выступают в ночных клубах и в барах, нарабатывают имя и умение владеть слушателями. В домашнем гараже района-субурбии, которые в те годы были тихими и безопасными, музыканты могли вполне комфортно репетировать, никому не мешая и не тратясь на аренду реп-залов — весьма дорогую в тогдашние времена. А какое музыкальное развитие может быть в квартире, под угрозой того, что соседи из-за шума вызовут полицию? Если это сугубо любительская музыка, без прицела на сценическую карьеру, просто хобби и способ развлечь себя и друзей, то разумным будет снять вскладчину на вечер актовый зал в школе или фойе офиса, конференц-зал, дневное кафе в спальном районе — это и дёшево, и удобно. А коль скоро для тусовки обязательно нужна еда — зачем только?! — можно так же вскладчину заказать салатики в этом же кафе или в ближайшем магазине, если дело происходит в актовом зале. Тоже и недорого, и удобно. Почему так не делали? Невозможно было? Кошмар и дикость.  
О том, как удовлетворять свой организм в стране, где никакого сервиса для секса нет, даже думать не хотелось. Здесь не только отсутствуют отели свиданий и нормальные презервативы — у совковых старшеклассников и студентов не имеется даже такая отрада западной молодёжи как автомобиль с широким задним сиденьем. О секс-игрушках в СССР вообще не слышали. Тут стресс снимают, отравляя себя водкой, или подавляют его, наживая ранний гастрит с гипертонией, а чтобы удовлетворить половую потребность, надо пожениться, и тогда либо кто-то из родителей позволит парочке у себя жить, либо можно получить комнатёнку в общаге при университете или заводе. Отсюда бессмысленно ранние и поспешные браки в восемнадцать-двадцать лет, заключавшиеся только потому, что гормоны припекают, столь же скорые разводы из-за полного несходства характеров и интересов, потрёпанные семейным скандалами нервы.  
Но самый главный кошмар нынешней ситуации заключался в том, что у такой заурядности как я, способной быть только мелким офисным планктоном, нет ни малейшего шанса стать невозвращенкой. Я не выдающаяся балерина, не гениальная пианистка и не уникальная певица, чтобы меня выпустили за «железный занавес» на гастроли, не учёный, которому позволяют посетить международную конференцию, не художник и даже не лётчик, чтобы самолёт угнать. Я всего лишь самая обычная, ровным счётом ничем не примечательная бюргерша. Мещанка, обывательница и филистерка, если угодно. Та самая, о ком Гессе сказал: «Мещанство подразумевало спокойное следование большинству, для ведения средней умеренной жизни, оно пытается осесть посредине между крайностями, в умеренной и здоровой зоне, без яростных бурь и гроз». Но я себе именно такой нравлюсь, мне в этой роли уютно и комфортно, я своим обывательством горжусь, а поэтому хочу жить в той части мира, которая заточена как раз под заурядных мелких бюргеров, под средний класс. Тем более что я знаю, какие акции когда надо покупать. Пусть знаю очень мало, однако этих знаний как раз хватит на обеспечение добротного среднего достатка себе и на оплату частной школы с университетом международного уровня детям.  
А значит нечего сопли жевать! Надо искать решение проблемы. И реальное решение, а не дурную фантастику в стиле «Предотвратить Вторую Мировую войну», «Не допустить Октябрьский переворот» или «Устроить декабрь 1991 в сентябре 1971». Одиночки, даже гениальные, историю не меняют. Особенно если на это нет ни малейших средств и сил. О заурядностях и говорить нечего. Перспектива добраться до советско-финской границы и перейти её не менее фантастична и абсурдна.  
На мгновение я даже пожалела, что не дождалась войны, под шум которой можно перебраться вместе с другими беженцами на Британские острова или хотя бы присоединиться к французским маки, выдавая себя за англичанку или американку. Но тут же сообразила, что без документов, денег и знания эпохи, в первую очередь её слэнга и правил поведения, я и суток не прожила бы.  
А после этого до меня наконец-то дошло, что и в 1971 без денег и документов тоже не выжить.  
— Врата! — воскликнула я вслух, от радости, что нашлась лазейка, позабыв об осторожности. К счастью, народа на улице не было, и меня никто не услышал.  
Но всё равно надо поменьше эмоций и побольше аккуратности. Тем более что идея-то реалистичная и неглупая. Костюм монашки, а значит право требовать у кого угодно и где угодно ночлег, еду и деньги, именуя это пожертвованием богам, у меня имеется. В сумке достаточно барахла, чтобы выменять его на очень хорошие талисманы — двойное карманное зеркальце, например, складной стаканчик, заколка-хеагами и ещё всякие дивные и чудесные для средневековья, а потому весьма дорогие штучки. Сумка, к слову, и там внимания не привлечёт, поскольку в средневековье любой страны хватает таких мешков, а на пластиковые застёжки-молнии внимание вряд ли обратят, тогда каких только странных декоров не было.  
И самое главное, что сейчас возле врат всё ещё есть деревня, а значит до них можно без особых проблем доехать на автобусе или на грузовике, доставляющем в деревню топливо для тракторов, удобрения или тому подобные нужности. При этом невесомо-лёгкая рулетка-брелок или крохотный, пластиковый, но сильный безмен могут стать очень хорошей платой за проезд и в нынешнем времени. Такие товары в 1971 давно есть, удивления и вопросов не вызовут, но их наверняка не продают в магазинах провинциального городишки. А потому вещицы это козырные, гораздо дороже своей номинальной грошовой стоимости. Хвала дефициту, превратившему меня из нищей бродяжки в зажиточную особу!  
Но эйфория продлилась недолго. Я сообразила, что без бабушкиных талисманов я в Ционеллию не попаду.  
Чёрт… Хреново!  
Или наоборот. Это в моём времени я могла рассчитывать только на саму себя, но в 1971-то году бабушка ещё жива! А значит у меня будут не только ответы на многие вопросы, ночлег и еда, но и безопасный транспорт. С тех пор, как бабушка закончила училище, у неё всегда была машина. Она могла бы и раньше собственной лошадкой обзавестись, деньги у неё имелись, но привлекать внимание к себе глупо. А к училищному выпуску и в театре все давно привыкли, что Мария Шарыгина — ценный специалист, и во дворе дома все считали её любовницей крупного чиновника, поэтому собственная машина скромной модели ни у кого никакого интереса не вызвала. Бабушка всегда выбирала модель наиболее распространённую на момент покупки, а значит незаметную для окружающих. На бабушкину машину не обращали внимания даже в те годы, когда сам факт наличия у человека личного авто был редкостью и необыкновенностью.  
Соответственно, я могу не бояться домогательств водилы или что он меня по дороге ограбит. Осталось только дойти до театра. Именно туда — я не помню, где бабушка жила в 1971 году: всё ещё в частном домике или уже в квартире. В голове из её рассказов осталось только то, что переезжала она в начале семидесятых и весной, ещё до окончания отопительного сезона. И я не знаю, как называлась тогда улица, где находится квартира, потому что её к моему времени несколько раз успели переименовать, а копаться в прошлом Синедольска у меня никогда не было ни малейшего желания.  
И плевать, что у бабушки больше нет ни талисманов, ни магических сил — магия есть у врат, знания имеются у бабушки, а две ведьмы всяко сильнее, чем одна, даже если вторая ведьма начисто лишена волшебнических способностей. Руки у меня на месте, значит сделать талисманы смогу, а от врат они сами зарядятся. К тому же наверняка можно как-то приспособить к делу барахло у меня в сумке, в первую очередь телефон и зарядник — не зря же сказано, что любая достаточно развитая технология неотличима от магии. А ещё у меня есть карманный USB-вентилятор с универсальным зарядником. Для здешних времён вещь столько же чудесатая, как и для Алисы путешествие по волшебным мирам.  
Так что в Ционеллию, а оттуда в Данди мы уйдём вдвоём. Хронопарадоксы, типа встречи моих родителей, меня не пугали — ведь я уже есть, а значит всё остальное как-нибудь образуется. И кстати, если Лина всё же жива, то она наверняка застряла где-то в Ционеллии, а значит мы с бабушкой вытащим в Данди и её. Пусть даже получится выбраться только в Кахуранги и даже в Теннесси — бабушка неплохо устроится и там, даже гораздо лучше, чем здесь, поскольку не придётся прятать и ограничивать свою коммерцию. А мы с Линой без малейших проблем уедем — я в Лос-Анджелес, сестра в Лондон.  
К тому же есть какой-то третий мир, тот самый, в который не получилось попасть у бабушки и у Гомонова. Ох, так ведь тут ещё и Бородихин жив! Так что у нас будет отличная сильная команда. Жаль, что Гомонов попадёт в Синедольск только в 1978, но мы и втроём отлично справимся.  
Вскоре обнаружилось, что я заблудилась — за без малого пятьдесят лет город очень сильно изменился, и нынешний я не узнавала. Да и пешком топать через пол-Синедольска оказалось тяжело.  
Поразмыслив, я решила сыграть дурочку. Убрала сумку в пакет, сделала трагично-тупое выражение лица и принялась жаловаться работнице очередного газетного киоска на то, что у меня украли кошелёк. После чего попросила один билетик на троллейбус, чтобы доехать к городской тёте на работу.  
— Это деньги, — поскуливала я как потерявшийся щеночек и дебильно хлопала глазами, — но мне без билета совсем никак.  
Деньги были совсем небольшие, поэтому киоскёрша обругала меня деревенщиной скудоумной и дала два билета — до театра требовалось ехать с пересадкой.  
— И рот больше не разевай! — сказала она строго. — Тут тебе не посёлок, ухо требуется держать востро!  
Я поблагодарила и поехала к бабушке. Хм, а может, попробовать себя в качестве актрисы? Хотя бы начитчицы аудиокниг. Акцент проблемой не будет, поскольку даже среди звёзд Голливуда, Бродвея, Би-Би-Си и Национального Королевского театра полно носителей разнообразных акцентов, и это даже считается изюминкой актрисы или актёра. Да и не настолько он и сильный, чтобы на него вообще обратили внимание. Все знакомые в голосовых чатах понимают меня легко — гораздо лучше, чем эти знакомые понимают местечковые акценты немалого числа своих соотечественников. Это в больших городах произношение относительно стандартное, а провинциалы такое выдают...  
На ресепшене — в эти времена он назывался «проходная», насколько я помню по рассказам стариков — я попросила вызвать Марию Шарыгину.  
Сидевшая на проходной старушка вызвала бабушку сразу и ничуть не удивившись, здесь все привыкли, что к Шаргиной приходят клиенты всех мастей и обличий.  
Бабушка в свои сорок шесть лет была просто роскошной красавицей: яркая черноглазая брюнетка, стильная стрижка, ноги такие, что любая модель от зависти сдохнет, тонкая талия, пышная грудь, круглая попа… А короткое голубое платье без рукавов изящно оттеняет эту красоту. Фотографии и вполовину не передавали реальных очарования и сексапильности Марии Шарыгиной. Надеюсь, я в свои сорок шесть буду выглядеть так же.  
Бабушка сказала старушке, что я — её племянница из Березавинки, и увела меня к себе в мастерскую.  
— Кто ты на самом деле? — спросила она на смесовом эринэле. — И не вздумай врать! В твоей ауре видна моя кровь, ты похожа на меня лицом, но у меня не было такой родни.  
— Я твоя внучка из будущего, — ответила я на высоком эринэле. И добавила на простом: — Ты научила меня только книжным языкам, но не разговорному.  
Бабушка иронично приподняла бровь. Я достала телефон, сделала её фото и показала ей.  
— В вашем времени такого ещё нет.  
Бабушка осторожно прикоснулась к экрану. Я показала ей как листать фото. Она посмотрела несколько, кивнула. Я открыла книгу.  
— Так у вас тоже не читают.  
Она посмотрела на бледно-сиреневую страницу с имитацией текстурной поверхности, на тёмно-фиолетовый текст и на колонтитулы, где в верхнем были автор и название, а в нижнем — счётчик страниц и глав, часы. Я показала, как листать вперёд и назад, как менять цвет фона и шрифта, его гарнитуру и как выбирать книгу среди тех, которые я позакидывала на телефонную флэшку.  
— Можно включить чтение вслух, — сказала я, нажимая соответствующие кнопочки. — Интонаций очень мало и ударения иногда неправильные, но в троллейбусной толчее или во время утренней пробежки, когда нельзя держать девайс в руках, это становится хорошим способом скоротать время. А отсутствие интонации даже лучше, потому что можно додумывать свою по собственному вкусу, как при обычном чтении.  
Книга бабушку убедила. Фотографии ещё вызывали сомнения, всё же карманные фотоальбомы и портативные камеры уже были. Музыку я и не пыталась включить — крохотные транзисторы тоже имелись.  
А вот программа-читалка и электронные книги бабушку потрясли. Но овладела она собой почти мгновенно. И это прекрасно — её хватка и предприимчивость в полном порядке.  
Бабушка усадила меня в кресло, села в другое и сказала:  
— Называй меня тётя Маша. И подозрений не вызывает, и странно слышать слово «бабушка», когда твоей дочери десять лет.  
— Дочери? — тупо переспросила я. О маме у меня и мыслей не было. Слишком рано она умерла, чтобы в моей памяти она осталась как значимое лицо. Место мамы занимала бабушка. А мама была всего лишь строчкой в анкете, да и то не в каждой.  
Бабушка мгновенно насторожилась.  
— Ты выросла, не зная своей матери?  
Всё же она умница! Это хорошо для предстоящего дела, но трудно для объяснений. Я сказала быстро:  
— Она успела сделать хорошую карьеру, отменно повеселиться, найти отличного мужа и родить двух дочерей.  
— Во сколько лет умерла Нина? — жёстко спросила бабушка.  
— В сорок один, — пробормотала я. И добавила столь же жёстко: — И две её дочери, трёх и двух лет от роду, остались сиротами. Нина пыталась достать тиврилл, который ты спрятала в Ирдеции, но не смогла, потому что ты ничего не рассказывала ей так же, как ничего не говорила мне и моей сестре. А теперь Лина, моя сестра, тоже постаралась добыть твой тиврилл и не то мертва, не то попала в рабство или ещё куда.  
При слове «тиврилл» бабушка мертвенно побледнела, хотела меня перебить, но голос её не слушался. А я догадалась:  
— Там не только тиврилл. Ты сделала аппарат для его синтеза. Но не успела воспользоваться. Или включила его, но не забрала результаты, потому что тебя решили продать в жёны, и надо было убегать.  
Бабушка овладела собой и сказала категорично и требовательно:  
— Забудь обо всём этом! Ты человечица без малейших признаков магии, а значит не сможешь защитить себя от телепатов. И как только маг или дракон увидит у тебя в голове слово «тиврилл», он пыткой будет заставлять тебя говорить о том, чего ты не знаешь.  
Мне стало жутко. И я мгновенно поменяла мнение обо всех Лининых умолчаниях. Пользы от меня в поиске тиврилла ноль, а вот источником опасности я становилась сильным. Но при этом сестра в своих одиноких поисках старалась и для моего блага.  
— Поздно что-то менять, — сказала я. — Твоя вторая внучка нуждается в помощи, если вообще жива, а мне не видать покоя и безопасности до тех пор, пока мы все не попадём в тот самый мир, в который стремилась ты. Или хотя бы не продадим твой синтезатор тиврилла церковнику потолковее, а сами, включая тебя и твою дочь, переселимся отсюда в нормальную земную страну.  
Бабушка отрицательно покачала головой.  
— Я не могу войти в синедольские врата. Мои отец и муж перед тем, как сдохнуть, всё же воткнули туда настроенное только на мою ауру заклинание, которое меня убьёт.  
— Ты их убила? — уточнила я. — Отца и мужа?  
— В бою, на который они сами нарвались, — зло и напористо сказала бабушка. — Отпустили бы — жили бы до сих пор.  
— Я тебя не осуждаю. Наоборот, горжусь тобой. Я сама грохнула бы тех, кто хочет превратить меня в вещь. Но мне надо точно знать, что меня ждёт в Ирдеции.  
— Тебя — ничего. В твоей ауре нет тех компонентов моей, на которые настроены заклинания. А вот для Нины они опасны. Убить не убьют, её аура всё же отличается от моей, но у них достаточно сходства, чтобы заклинания Нину серьёзно покалечили. — Бабушка мгновение подумала и сказала: — У тебя есть фотография твоей сестры?  
Я показала ей фото Лины. Бабушка рассматривала его так и эдак, а вернув мне телефон, сказала:  
— Её врата тоже не убьют и не покалечат. Мне всё же удалось очистить и освежить вам кровь.  
— А как ты оказалась женой? Мне говорили, что ты была только лишь помолвлена с Ирви ** _у_** лом Донгр ** _е_** ймом.  
— Кто говорил? — напряглась бабушка.  
— Я расскажу тебе всё, потому что мне нужна твоя подробная консультация, но сначала помоги заполнить мою последнюю лакуну. Как ты оказалась замужем и как после этого тебе удалось сбежать? Ты ведь собиралась купить себе должность настоятельницы, так?  
— Да. И для этого выращивала тиврилл, прорабатывала легенду о том, как я нашла его во время паломничества. Но всё внезапно рухнуло. Ирвиул покупал высокосортные дасгисы. Мои работы к тому времени стали приобретать известность, и один из управляющих Ирвиула приехал в монастырь, где я была послушницей. Он увидел мою ауру и поспешил донести своему хозяину. А Ирвиул тут же ринулся меня покупать. И Альд ** _е_** н Киарн ** _а_** в, имеющий наглость и подлость после всего, что он сделал, называть себя моим отцом, сразу же примчался за мной в монастырь. По наивности я попыталась с ним договориться, объяснить, что замужество мне не интересно, я хочу только принять постриг. Я честно старалась решить дело миром, хотя изо всех его прошлых поступков следовало, что он отменная сволочь, к договорам непригодный. Когда Альден упёрся, требуя от меня исполнения дочернего долга, и проигнорировал то, насколько скверным отцом он был, я даже отрезала себе косы, как уличённая в прелюбодеянии, и швырнула их Альдену в лицо, сказав, что не только давно избавилась от девственности, но и так приохотилась к любострастию, что рога у Ирвуила будут выше шпилей кафедрального собора, а всех детей я ему буду рожать только от безродных любовников-человеков, поскольку они самые горячие и умелые в ублажении женской плоти. Мои слова слышали слуги Альдена, а значит должны были донести Ирвуилу. Так и случилось. Только Ирвуил не отказался от столь сильного источника магии, которым стала я, а забрал половину назначенного выкупа и передал мне повеление пришить косы к свадебному чепцу, дабы не опозорить его имя, и готовиться искупить презренное поведение вдвойне усердным служением мужу и пребыванием под непрестанным надзором. И тогда я решила сбежать. Времени на подготовку было мало, но настоятельница помогла мне разведать о пути в магический мир, где женщины жили свободно и самостоятельно, ни от кого не завися. Мир, по её словам, был очень хорош, но находился слишком далеко, и сами монахини не смогла бы туда пробиться. А ради безмагичной Земли ни одна монахиня не хотела стараться, им и в Ирдеции было хорошо. Бритая голова даёт множество преимуществ. Особенно если монастырь зажиточен. У меня же был пусть и недозревший, слабый, но тиврилл, а это многое меняет в ситуации. Однако на всякий случай мы разведали пути на Землю, места и времена повыгоднее. Я припрятала под свадебным платьем все нужные для выживания талисманы, в рукава положила парочку боевых на случай драки, а на шею повесила тиврилл. При всей недозрелости и слабости его заряда хватало, чтобы значительно увеличить действие всех моих талисманов, особенно в таком магически сильном месте, как собор. До венчания меня слишком сильно стерегли, наложили волшебные узы. Их можно было разорвать, у меня имелись соответствующие талисманы, но зачем зря тратить магию и привлекать внимание, если в момент, когда отец передаёт дочь мужу, узы снимаются, чтобы муж, если пожелает, наложил свои? Я не была дурочкой, которая способна узреть что-то священное и законное в венчании и браке, свершившимся против её воли. Для меня это была скверна, соблюдать законы которой означало измарать саму себя. А потому сбежать именно после венчания, когда ослабнет надзор, становилось самым правильным решением. Но Ирвиул и Альден оказались слишком хитры, они не думали, что я покорюсь им только лишь из-за брачной церемонии, и запаслись оружием, призванным лишить меня воли и способности двигаться. Завязалась драка, и всю мощь тиврилла пришлось потратить на уничтожение врага, чтобы защитить себя. А разрывающие узы талисманы помогли талисманам-пробойникам ускорить мой перенос в другой мир. Бежать получилось только на Землю, да ещё епископ, венчавший брак, явно немало о ней знал, и пытался вытолкнуть меня в её самые скверные места и ситуации. То, что убить меня не получится, он понял, вот и постарался наказать мою непокорность иначе. Но мне всё же удалось даже в предельной скверне выбрать момент поудачнее, а его вытолкнуть как раз туда, куда он хотел запихнуть меня. Без помощи Ф ** _и_** рры я всё это проделать не смогла бы, а потому сколько здесь живу, столько радуюсь своей тогдашней предусмотрительности, побудивший меня её нанять. Фирра — это служанка Ирвиула, которая очень сильно посодействовала побегу, а здесь получила паспорт моей сестры Валентины. Мы вырвались из одной очень большой беды в Ирдеции, сумели не столкнуться со столь же большой бедой в СССР и для скверных условий устроились наилучшим образом. Однако все те смертельные заклятия, которые посылали мне в бою, прилипли к земной стороне межмировой щели. И я не могу в неё войти. Это означает немедленную смерть. И от магии, которая через щель проходит, уйти дольше, чем на одни сутки в месяц, не могу.  
— А проделать другую щель? — заинтересовалась я.  
— Для этого здесь слишком мало магии.  
Я кивнула.  
— Всё понятно. Теперь мой рассказ. Но он будет очень длинным. До того дня, из которого я сюда попала, почти пятьдесят лет, и за это время многое изменилось.  
— Тогда я сделаю чай, — сказала бабушка.  
Когда напиток был готов, я стала рассказывать. Бабушка слушала очень внимательно, задавала уточняющие вопросы, а когда разобралась с семейными событиями, записала названия фирм, акции которых выгодно покупать в разные годы, и даты, когда выгодно продать акции успешных фирм, из-за собственной дурости залезших в разорительную для них драку. Я продиктовала события по день моего перемещения — всё же моё появление не может не повлиять на прошлое, и вдруг бабушка проживёт подольше? Или будут живы родители.  
— Ты должна всё рассказать маме! — воскликнула я. — Научить её всему. И нас с Линой научить! О синтезаторе тиврилла всё равно стало известно, а мы все оказались к этому не подготовлены.  
Бабушка упрямо поджала губы, и я поняла, что она вознамерилась утаивать правду всеми возможными способами, всерьёз полагая, будто это защитит нас.  
— У тебя ничего не получится скрыть! — сказала я. — Это слишком значимое обстоятельство, оно постоянно будет вылезать.  
— Я с этим справлюсь, — отрезала бабушка. — Теперь точно справлюсь. И даже если не доживу до открытия врат в техномагический мир, то Нина и ты с сестрой будете там.  
— Только вот я одна! Мои родители много лет как мертвы, а сестра недавно пропала, и всё случилось из-за твоих молчанок!


	6. — 6 — (редактура от 04.12.2019)

Но бабушка лишь поджала губы ещё упрямее прежнего, а после сказала:  
— Я дам тебе рекомендательное письмо к наставнице Гла ** _и_** нии, настоятельнице монастыря. Если Лина и правда искала синтезатор, то миновать окрестности з ** _а_** мка Киарнав-ур не могла, а значит Глаиния о ней знает. И забудь о тиврилле и синтезаторе! Это слишком опасные вещи. Даже Глаиния, которой я хотела подарить синтезатор в благодарность за помощь в побеге, не рискнула его взять. Я дам тебе здешние безделушки, которые Глаиния с радостью обменяет на все нужные талисманы, и ты вернёшься ровно в ту секунду, из которой исчезла, а твоя сестра окажется дома. И что-нибудь для замены той статуэтки Глаиния даст. Кубок для вина или шкатулку для писем. Этого хватит, чтобы убедить коллекционера в состоявшейся сделке.  
— Ты не знаешь кто сделал статуэтку? — поинтересовалась я.  
— Нет. И думаю, мы никогда этого не узнаем. Если путь коллекционных вещей пересекала война, он не отслеживается. А войн было аж две. И из дня сегодняшнего в этой стране никому не дано выяснить, было ли что-то значимое первого июня сорок первого и семьдесят первого в Кахуранги, Данди и в Чаттануге или как там называется этот городишко в Теннесси, где есть врата. Судя по тому, что для статуэтки был использован именно бакелит, она откуда-то оттуда.  
Я кивнула и сказала:  
— Когда вернусь домой, то могу поискать информацию в интернете, но даже если найду, что это даст? В Синедольске полно магов и драконов, но никто не замечал, что статуэтка волшебная. Её сила спала, и неизвестно почему проснулась от моего прикосновения.  
— Без анализа матрицы волшебства ничего сказать нельзя, — ответила бабушка.  
И по ассоциации с коллекциями мне вспомнился Бородихин. Я так и не попросила Гомонова узнать, как продвигается расследование его убийства. И не задумалась, зачем вообще убивать Бородихина — на фоне всех событий в уличное ограбление я не верю.  
А вот короткая стрижка Алёны, обвиняющей бабушку в утрате девственности — это интересно. Бабушка всегда коротко стригла волосы, не обращая внимания на то, что говорит о причёсках мода, и теперь я понимаю, почему. Это было знамя её освобождения и завоевания новой жизни, которыми она очень гордилась. Но Алёна-то к освобождению и обновлению отнюдь не стремится. Поэтому не думаю, что она остригла волосы сама. А её брат, вопреки нравам Ционеллии, не отказался от сестры. У этой парочки тайн и двойных игр намного больше, чем я думала.  
И не стараниями ли Алёны и Петра пропала Лина? И кто кого использует на самом деле — Урманов Алёну с Петром или они Урманова?  
Я спросила бабушку о Бородихине. Оказалось, она такого не знает.  
— Жаль, — сказала я. — Втроём пробивать ход в Ирдецию было бы легче.  
— Сначала надо решить, кем ты там будешь. Костюм монахини хорош, но ты её изобразить не сможешь. Тут нужна совсем другая манера движений, иное выражение лица, взгляд. Трёхчасовые ежедневные ходячие и сидячие медитации многое меняют в людях, знаешь ли. Да и словечки, жесты приветствия и прощания, многое другое, что характерно и обязательно для монахини… Для актрисы пришлось бы тщательно прописывать обильные ремарки и долго репетировать, но и тогда она достоверно показала бы монахиню только в пределах спектакля.  
— Я могу быть послушницей-новичком.  
— Это ничего не даст, — отрицательно качнула головой бабушка. — У послушницы ни прав, ни привилегий, ни защиты. За вред монахине Союз Веры обязательно найдёт виновного и казнит мучительно вместе со всей его роднёй и друзьями просто из принципа поддержания почтения к церковной власти. А послушница без сопровождения монахини или родственника-мужчины, или телохранителя — такая же законная добыча первого встречного, как и любая другая одинокая женщина.  
— Тогда парнем оденусь, — решила я. — Акселерации даже в эти времена ещё нет, а там тем более. Поэтому никого не удивит, что парень девятнадцати лет щуплый и безбородый.  
— Акселерация сейчас есть, — фыркнула бабушка, — но о ней даже медики редко говорят. А в будущем это актуальная тема?  
— В моё время нет. Но в начале девяностых прошлого века была. Ну, как проблема… Люди вдруг соизволили заметить то, что было уже давно. А к моему времени стало само собой разумеющимся фактом, что в четырнадцать-пятнадцать лет люди выглядят взрослыми, стареть организм начинает только после пятидесяти, сама старость наступает после шестидесяти пяти и позже. Да и старость — понятие относительное. Сейчас в тренде семидесятилетние модели, чтобы рекламировать развлечения для людей солидного возраста.  
— «Модели»? — не поняла бабушка. — «Тренд»?  
Я объяснила и вернулась к переодеванию в юношу. Бабушка отрицательно качнула головой.  
— Ты не умеешь носить шпагу. А переодеваться в простолюдина нет смысла. И для юноши странно посещать днём женский монастырь. Жить там он тем более не сможет. Тебе лучше одеться как куртизанка. Они иногда отправлялись в паломничество, поэтому твой пеший визит в монастырь окажется обыденностью. И если у тебя будет на одежде лента-флаг епископа другой епархии, то никто не посмеет тебя тронуть. Вопросов тоже не возникнет — это любовницы своего епископа интересны, а на чужих всем плевать. И свободное уверенное поведение куртизанки, её манера говорить только на книжных языках для всех в порядке вещей.  
— Почему ты не научила нас верховой езде и нормальному эринэлю? — спросила я.  
— Потому что в техномагическом мире ездят не на лошадях, а на чём-то вроде машин, и ционеллийские книжные языки, особенно высокий эринэль — это копия одного языков того мира. Не особо точная, но хорошо зная ционеллийские книжные языки ты быстро освоишься с бытовыми языками техномагического мира. А вот всеобщий эринэль этому сильно мешает.  
Я кивнула.  
— Понятно. Логично. А зачем надо было делать абстрактно-футуристические статуэтки из пластичного серебра?  
— Какого серебра?  
— Низкосортное серебро, — пояснила я, — смешанное со специальными добавками для усиления податливости и гибкости. Модный материал для любительской ювелирки и для западных стран дешёвый. И в России, и зарубежом продаётся во всех магазинах с товарами для домашнего творчества.  
— И много там товаров? — живо заинтересовалась бабушка.  
— Вагон и три грузовика. Любое классическое и новаторское творчество, на которое хватит фантазии, и любой народный промысел, который существовал в истории человечества. Кто-то этим просто так занимается, для собственного удовольствия, кто-то на продажу. В Синедольске такое по-старинке называют «handmade», «изготовленное вручную» в буквальном переводе и «собственное творчество» по смыслу, а вообще для этого есть термин «arts-and-crafts» — «искусства-и-ремёсла» дословно, но по смыслу больше «смастерить самостоятельно нечто прекрасное, не имея диплома о соответствующем образовании». Это художники-самоучки, народные промыслы и даже Битлз, у которых не было профессионального музыкального образования, а только школьный музыкальный клуб, аналог советской ДМШ. Но вернёмся к серебряным фигуркам. Зачем нам их надо было делать?  
— Какие именно? — заинтересовалась бабушка. И кивнула на мольберт с закреплённым на нём листом бумаги для эскизов. — Нарисуй. Ты начертательную геометрию знаешь?  
— Да. Когда в девятом классе школы начались основы начертательной геометрии, ты заставила нас ходить к университетскому преподу на дополнительные занятия. И когда мы после девятого класса в профтехлицей ушли, там начертальная геометрия была среди прилично изучаемых профпредметов, а не общеобразовательных, которые давали на шаляй-валяй.  
Бабушка довольно улыбнулась.  
— Я молодец.  
Я ответила пожатием плеч и стала чертить статуэтку, заказанную Ингой. Без инструментов чертёж был очень приблизительный и не особо ровный, но представление об объекте давал вполне внятное.  
А когда чертёж был завершён, бабушка прямо залучилась от самодовольства.  
— В техномагическом мире те, кто может сделать такое правильно, получают много денег. Я училась делать дасгис по совету Глаинии — она сказала, что на этом я заработаю много карманных денег. Монастырю очень выгоден такой мастер, и настоятельница, заполучив новую послушницу, сразу же попробовала пробудить в ней талант дасгис-д ** _у_** на. И она предпочитала стимулировать детей конфетами, а не розгами. Глаиния дала мне такую вкусную конфету, какую я никогда в жизни не видела. И сказала, что если я хочу заполучить ещё, то должна её заработать. Но если буду плохо себя вести, то получу только половину конфеты. А если совсем плохо, то вообще ничего. Это подействовало.  
— Умная женщина, — ответила я.  
— Ещё какая, — улыбнулась бабушка. Она встала со стула, подошла к шкафам и из одного из ящиков достала сумку, вынула кошелёк. — Тут в трёх остановках магазин для рыболовов и охотников, иди туда и купи три пары галош и три дождевика. Для настоятельницы и её помощниц нужны хорошие подарки, а такие вещи у них будут чудом. Бери именно галоши, а не сапоги, потому что монахам не позволено носить такую обувь, а калоши легко сойдут за кожаные чехлы, которыми обвязывают в дождь и распутицу соломенные туфли. А защищать резина будет гораздо лучше, не говоря о том, насколько она прочнее и долговечнее. И накидки из листьев всё же не так хороши для защиты от влаги, как прорезиненный брезент или целлофан.  
Я оторопело захлопала глазами, пытаясь осознать словосочетание «накидка из листьев», но вспомнила японские и южнокорейские фильмы о средневековье: там в дождь надевали сплетённую из длинных широких стеблей травы безрукавку, на голову — соломенную остроконечную и очень широкополую шляпу плотного плетения, и получалась пусть не идеальная, но вполне приличная защита от дождя. Хотя, конечно, её не сравнить с дождевиком из полимеров.  
Бабушка дала мне деньги, бумажку с размерами и большую холщовую сумку хиппового вида для покупок. Я поехала в магазин.  
Галоши были не хуже современных, а вот брезентово-резиновые плащи оказались даже лучше, чем я ожидала от этих лет и такого материала.  
Продавщица на кассе злобно поинтересовалась, зачем мне столько.  
— Спекуляцией занимаешься? — едва не зарычала она.  
Я на мгновение растерялась: не привыкла, чтобы продавцы хамили и задавали вопросы, а не старались с лучезарной улыбкой и комплиментами подсунуть всякие сопутствующие товары типа панамок с антикомариной сеткой для лица или фляжек.  
Но спасибо рассказам стариков, я поняла, о чём речь и чем опасна ситуация — за спекуляцию, как в эти годы называли частную торговлю, арестовывали и сажали в тюрьму. А продавцы должны были следить, чтобы покупатели брали товары ровно в том количестве, которое нужно одному человеку.  
— Дача, — сказала я. — В дождь постоянно забиваются отводные канавки, и их надо быстро вычищать. Этим занимаются папа, мама и я или бабушка, дедушка и я.  
— А почему не отец и дед такие вещи покупают? Это мужское дело!  
— Потому что они работают, а я студентка и у меня каникулы.  
— Расплодилось дачников, — злобно прошипела продавщица, но оплату приняла и позволила забрать покупку.  
Я сложила всё в сумку и пошла к остановке. Но по дороге ужасно захотелось есть — у меня давно было пусто в желудке. Я оглянулась, отыскивая кафе или киоск быстрого питания: от выданной бабушкой суммы оставалось ещё немного, должно хватить на сосиску в тесте и стакан содовой. Или лучше взять холодный мятный чай?  
Ничего похожего на перекусочное заведение не было на протяжении целого квартала, хотя место очень оживлённое. Если даже в нашем спальном квартале есть три кафе и четыре киоска с фаст-фудом, то тут должно быть не меньше трёх десятков того и другого. Однако ничего нет. Я прошла ещё два квартала, скоро будет следующая остановка, голод достиг пика, а никаких кафе и киосков по-прежнему не было. Но ведь в этом времени существовали рестораны. И столовые, пельменные, ещё какие-то заведения. Я видела в кино, как персонажи ходили на перерыв в столовую!  
Кино не обмануло, пищевая точка обнаружилась рядом со следующей остановкой. Название было странным: «Столовая 5/11». Я задумалась над этими загадочными цифрами. С 24/7 всё понятно: круглосуточное заведение без выходных, работает двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю. А как может быть устроена работа по схеме 5/11? И почему у столовой нет индивидуального наименования типа «Вкусняша», «Золотая ложка», «Радость для животика» и тому подобное? Как её должны отличать от множества других столовых и кафе? Хотя, множества тут как раз и нет, столовая явно одна на несколько кварталов, перепутать невозможно.  
Я зашла в неё и на пару секунд застыла от удивления. В зале стояли высокие круглые столики на одной ноге, рядом с которыми не было стульев! Да возле с ** _а_** мого что ни на есть дешёвейшего и крохотного уличного киоска с фастфудом всегда будет пластиковый нормальной высоты и четыре стула. А тут солидное здание и без стульев. Это что, тут стоя есть надо? Они серьёзно?! А если посетители с детьми, то их куда девать? И как вообще можно есть стоя? Как в таких условиях получать удовольствие от еды? Вопросы остались без ответа, поскольку посетителей в столовой не было. Да и пахло в ней противно, подгоревшим прогорклым маслом. От такой вони хотелось удрать со всех ног, но голод терзал до боли. Надо хотя бы что-то проглотить, чтобы до бабушки доехать. Я решила рискнуть и прошла к витрине, надеясь, что там будет такое, что испортить при всём желании невозможно: например, бутерброды с сыром. А те, что с колбасой лучше не брать, она запросто может оказаться просроченной. На витрине стояла тарелка с заветрившимся свёкольно-капустным салатом, сомнительного вида жареный минтай, столь же не внушающие доверия котлеты и что-то неизвестное в стальных закрытых контейнерах, похожих на те, в которых в современных мне столовых держат рагу, суп, картофельное пюре и прочие простые горячие блюда. И если у нас контейнеров всегда восемь-десять, то тут всего два. Скудный выбор, но что уже есть. А, вот ещё пирожки, причём печёные, а не жареные, неожиданно хорошо приготовленное яйцо-глазунья и компот.  
— Здравствуйте, — улыбнулась я раздатчице и кассирше. — Пирожки с чем?  
Обе сотрудницы посмотрели на меня как на идиотку.  
— С картошкой, — буркнула раздатчица, не ответив на приветствие.  
— Тогда одну глазунью на ломтик хлеба и компот с собой. Хлеб ржаной. Это сколь…  
— Тебе чего тут, буфет?! — заорала раздатчица. Кассирша добавила зло:  
— Перерыв уже закончился, а они всё лезут и лезут. Да ещё капризы свои выставляют!  
Я оторопела который раз за день. Вы можете представить себе любое едальное заведение не в пиковый момент его работы, в котором сотрудники при виде появившегося на пороге посетителя не начинают улыбаться, приглашать войти и заверять, что так вкусно и выгодно, как здесь, он не поест больше нигде? И чтобы в едальном заведении не было еды и напитков на вынос? Пафосные рестораны не в счёт, понятное дело, там совершенно другая линия сервиса. А вот обычную перекусочную среднего уровня вы можете представить в таком виде и с таким поведением работников?!  
Я тоже не могла такое вообразить. Мой мозг отказывался считать происходящее реальностью, а не похмельным сном. Может, я перебрала тёткиной наливки и сама этого не помню? Или вообще получила травму головы и сейчас лежу в коме, а всё случившееся, начиная со звонка Лины, это просто бред?  
Раздатчица и кассирша тем временем говорили:  
— В рабочее-то время по столовым шляться! Прогуливает работу. И капризы свои устраивает. Хочешь в пище привередничать — готовь сама. А тут едят то, что дадут, и не вякают!  
Я опять оторопела. Кто так дела ведёт?! Как только эта забегаловка поганая до сих пор не разорилась?!  
Как-как… Глупый вопрос. Столовая принадлежит не частному лицу, а государству, которое живёт с продажи нефти, леса и прочего сырья, и потому плевать ему на все прочие отрасли. Их работники могут работать сколь угодно плохо, ничем за такое дряноделье не рискуя. И эта столовая одна на чёрт знает сколько кварталов. У людей просто нет выбора. Или с собой бутерброды носить и губить здоровье сухомяткой, или получить хоть какой-то горячий суп, пусть и плохо сваренный, и хамски поданный. К тому же здесь начисто отсутствует понятие «защита прав потребителя». Даже если кто-то таким возмутится, то куда ему обращаться, чтобы плохих работников наказали, а ему выплатили компенсацию? Насколько я помню историю, в СССР само слово «потребитель» приравнивалось к слову «преступник».  
Кассирша с раздатчицей тем временем продолжали галдеть:  
— Да она студентка!  
— Порядочные студенты сейчас к экзаменам готовятся, а по улицам и столовым в рабочее время только стиляги и прошмандовки шляются! Вон сумка какая! Только у стиляг и шалав такие!  
Я стряхнула с себя вызванное изумлением оцепенение и пошла к выходу. Пусть это сто раз бред, но я не на помойке себя нашла, чтобы даже в бреду скотство терпеть.  
А в спину мне донеслось:  
— Ты гляди, застыдилась! Ещё не совсем совесть потеряла!  
На улице я ущипнула себя за руку. Больно. И в животе урчит, сосёт так, что терпеть невозможно. Это не у меня бред, это я попала в ненормальный мир. Так что нечего шляться по всяким отстойникам, имеющим наглость называть себя «столовая», когда можно попросить еду у бабушки. В этот момент вспомнился мельком виденный эпизод телесериала о конце шестидесятых, где персонажи удивлялись, что кто-то не с собой на работу еду берёт, а ходит в столовую, и называли её «рыгаловка». Тогда я удивилась этому, но теперь воочию убедилась в их правоте. Вслед за этим вспомнилось, как в какой-то книге французская актриса описывала шок, который пережила при посещении советского общественного туалета. Ой, мама-мама, вот это меня вляпало… А потому хватит жевать сопли! Действовать надо, выбираться побыстрее из этого дурдома. И для начала вернуться в театр, чтобы относительно нормально поесть — бабушка хвалила и предназначенный для зрителей театральный буфет, и служебную столовую. А нужду в театре можно справить, не рискуя упасть в обморок от вида отхожего места.  
Я поспешила к остановке.

 

* * *

Я смотрела из окна кухонной лоджии на освещённый фонарями ночной двор бабушкиного дома. Тот самый, в котором жила тётка, а после мы с Линой.  
Тётка, кстати, ещё не родилась. Ей в материнском животе четыре с половиной месяца сидеть осталось.  
Но Фирра, она же Валентина Шарыгина, в замужестве Кудрявцева, уже три года как мертва, а её сын Анатолий ничего о Ционеллии не знает, поэтому помочь нам не может. Да и если бы знал, вряд ли от этого был бы толк — тёткин отец был тупицей, об этом я точно знаю. Да и бабушка сказала, что магии в нём ноль.  
Валентина поспешила забеременеть и родить сразу после заключения брака, чтобы крепче привязать к себе и без того приворожённого мужа. Но через восемь месяцев после родов закончилась война, а светская жизнь в Синедольске, во всяком случае, среди его чиновной элиты началась ещё раньше. И требования к звёздности жён сильно поменялись. Под влиянием трофейных фильмов, а также кинолент союзников, к просмотру которых у чиновников был допуск, стали цениться стройность и изящество. Бочкоподобные формы вызывали насмешку, превратились в признак деревенщины, плебейства. А Валентина за время беременности и кормления сильно растолстела — главным образом потому, что банально обжиралась без меры, наконец-то до изобилия продуктов дорвавшись. И если приворожённый муж продолжал баловать Валентину дорогими тканями и украшениями, оплачивал услуги лучших портних — их в те годы называли «модистки» — то жёны других чиновников выказывали не зависть, а насмешку. И Валентина бросилась исправлять внешность при помощи магии. В результате приворот ослаб, муж осознал, что женат на голозадой колхозанке, тогда как мог, пользуясь вызванным войной дефицитом на мужчин, уцепить дочку более высокопоставленного чиновника и сильно продвинуться в карьере. В итоге муж стал лупцевать Валентину и сына как боксёрские груши, а подарками оделять многочисленных любовниц. Валентина всё терпела, потому что не имела ни гроша собственных денег и не обладала никакой профессией. Но летом 1953, когда крупное синедольское чиновничество трясло от московских переделов власти, и им стало не до контроля за середнячком, Валентинин муж развёлся с ней и женился на стройной юнице восемнадцати годов отроду, не боясь потерять в карьере из-за «поведения, недостойного коммуниста». Валентина вместе с сыном оказалась на улице с голым задом и грошовыми алиментами, ни единой нитки не получив при разделе имущества, потому что у мужа не было ничего своего: квартира, дача и машина служебные, домработнице тоже платила госказна, продуктовый паёк, предназначенный для членов чиновных семей, бывшей жене не полагался, в спецмагазины с феерически заниженными ценами — ниже себестоимости производства или закупки у иностранных производителей! — ей хода не стало, а зарплата у чиновника крошечная, чисто символическая. Это не имело значения при многочисленных пайках и льготах, но стало катастрофой при назначении алиментов. Которые, к тому же, только на ребёнка платятся до совершеннолетия, а жена-домохозяйка получает их всего лишь три года. Или даже меньше было в те времена? Впрочем, важно не это, а то, что Валентина пошла на швейную фабрику сначала ученицей швеи, после стала швеёй и так проработала долгие годы, поскольку от швейной фабрики ей дали комнату в общаге для малосемейных. Без магии и от привычки заедать обиды на жизнь мучным и сладким все сброшенные килограммы вернулись обратно к Валентине, да ещё привели с собой друзей, лишая свою хозяйку шанса на новый брак.  
Я хмыкнула и села на выделенную мне раскладушку, которая стояла здесь же, на лоджии. Ну я и нашла о чём вспоминать! Спёрлась мне эта кретинка. Хотя… Анатолий-то после армии стал шофёром на синедольском хлебокомбинате, от него после женитьбы и получил ту комнату в общаге, где жили мы с бабушкой. А Валентина до с ** _а_** мой смерти осталась в общаге при швейной фабрике. И даже несмотря на то, что там вот уже три года живут другие люди, они не могли ничего в комнате переделать, разве что стены красили, потому что комната является госсобственостью, а они всего лишь вр ** _е_** менные пользователи и могут жить там, пока на фабрике работают.  
Следовательно, если всё же Валентина припрятала что-то волшебное, то оно до сих пор лежит в той комнате. И поскольку мозгов у неё хватало только на поиски мужа и демонстрацию внешности, но никак не на карьеру, то все не приворотно-украшательские талисманы могли уцелеть.  
А бабушка говорит, что проникнуть в Ционеллию будет очень трудно, поскольку её талисманов мало, они слабы, и рисковать своим будущим и будущим своей дочери она не станет, поэтому лучше сделает мне справку от колхоза, разрешающую поступать в Синедольский Госуниверситет — на это её талисманной заначки, предназначенной на всякие форс-мажоры, как раз хватит. И даже на фокус Гомонова с поступлением останется, тем более что большинство экзаменов я без проблем сдам сама.  
Но мне такое «счастье» нафиг не спёрлось!  
Я бросилась в комнату бабушки, затрясла её за плечо.  
— Проснись! Есть идея.  
Бабушка идею очень даже одобрила. И даже дала талисманы, которые позволят пройти в швейную общагу мимо вахтёрши и убедить нынешних жильцов комнаты в том, что я их родственница из другого города, которую можно безбоязненно оставить в комнате и уйти на работу.  
Бабушка довольно улыбнулась.  
— А ты умница. Даже я об этом не подумала. У меня получилось создать хорошую породу из моей крови.  
Я, пользуясь её благодушным настроением, попыталась убедить бабушку рассказать маме о Ционеллии и тиврилле. Но она опять упёрлась, желая всё скрыть.  
Я вздохнула. И спросила:  
— Ты точно не знаешь Бородихина?  
— Никогда не слышала такого имени. Если бы ты его нарисовала… Вдруг я его только в лицо знаю?  
— Только я понятия не имею, как он выглядел в сорок шесть лет, — буркнула я. — Годы сильно меняют людей.  
Настроение опять испортилось, поскольку исчезла надежда предупредить и подготовить маму через него.  
И то, что мама оказалась очаровательным и очень развитым умственно для своих лет ребёнком, только добавляло паршивости ситуации.  
— Спать ложись, — сказала бабушка. — Завтра тебе надо выехать рано утром, чтобы застать новых жильцов до того, как они уйдут на работу.  
Совет был мудрый, и я послушалась. А утром бабушка одолжила мне платье. И какое счастье, что у неё был весьма солидный запас нового нижнего белья пристойного вида — изящного, кружевного, сексуального. И лифчик был правильный, с улучшением формы груди и выгодной её демонстрацией.  
— Порядочная и уважающая себя девушка всегда заботится о том, чтобы было, в чём раздеться, — пояснила бабушка, когда я с изумлением уставилась на магазинных объёмов запасы исподнего в одной из кладовок квартиры. — При каждом случае я закупаю бельё впрок у иностранных клиентов и московских фарцовщиков, поскольку нет никакой гарантии, что даже мне удастся купить его снова. А изнашивается бельё быстро. Не ходить же мне в том, что именуют бельём в местных магазинах. Такое исподнее годиться только на то, чтобы создать общество бесполых роботов, поскольку у любого мужчин от вида такого белья наступит импотенция, а женщина, которая его наденет, мгновенно превратится в злобное фригидное бревно. Если бы не фарцовщики, импортные журналы как образец и выкройки нижнего белья в местечковых журналах для женщин, Совдепия давно вымерла бы.  
Я рассмеялась. Этот мир был ужасен, но не безнадёжен, поскольку в нём всё больше обнаруживалось обходных тропинок и лазеек. И это внушало надежду, что я смогу выбраться отсюда в мир нормальный даже не прибегая к транзиту через Ционеллию. Бабушку-то так отсюда не эвакуировать. А оставлять её здесь я не хочу! Она заслуживает много лучшего, чем этот больной на всю голову мир.  
Ой, так ведь есть ещё и мама — чудесный одарённый ребёнок. И я хочу, чтобы её детство проходило там, где куклы не похожи на персонажей третьесортного фильма ужасов. Справедливости ради надо отметить, что здесь не все игрушки уродливы, те, которые изображают животных, вполне милые, но антропоморфные куклы просто чудовищны, и совсем нет не только кукольных домиков, украшений и нарядов, но и детской бижутерии и косметики для самих девочек, принцессовских платьев, парка развлечений и много другого, что было у меня. Да и для раскрытия маминых талантов нужна совсем другая среда. Судя по её увлечённым разговорам о самбо и боксе, по маминой моторике, а ещё по тому, как она поспешила продекламировать гостье очень сложное для десятилетнего ребёнка стихотворение, мама могла бы стать звездой уровня Синтии Ротрок — ведь мамино двадцатилетие как раз приходится на начало золотого века фильмов о боевых искусствах. А учитывая волшебнические таланты Лины и мутацию Алёны, у мамы тоже что-то такое может быть. Поэтому лучше ей жить там, где салоны ведьм, конторы ловцов инопланетян и эзотерические магазинчики так же банальны, как и парикмахерские, а весьма профессиональные наборы фокусников продают в любой лавке с игрушками. И где в каждом варьете, на каждом телеканале, даже самых убогих и провинциальных, есть свой чувак или чувиха в расшитом звёздами плаще и в остроконечной шляпе, устраивающие «магические шоу» — в таких условиях реальные проявления магии привлекут внимания не больше, чем игра на скрипке.  
Глубоко погружённая в свои думы, я рассеянно поблагодарила бабушку за одежду и ушла за ширму переодеваться.  
И как же мне повезло, что бабушка сохранила свою фигуру в её первозданном виде: и бельё, и платье сидели на мне отлично. А то, что я сантиметров на пять повыше, значения не имело, потому что платье бабушка дала цельнокроенное, полуприлегающее, и на какое место у меня пришлась его талия, было незаметно. Длина подола тоже оказалась идеальной: классическое мини, не слишком коротко, но и без лишней скромности. Иначе говоря, бабушка совместила и прекрасно решила две взаимоисключающие задачи: я и выглядела привлекательно, и ничем не выделялась из толпы.  
Я поблагодарила и поехала в общагу, где когда-то жила Валентина.

 

* * *

У всех попавших на Землю волшебных талисманов было одно общее и крайне неприятное свойство: они рассыпались в прах после одного-двух применений. Если очень повезёт, то талисмана, как той статуэтки, хватит на три раза. Но я на такую удачу рассчитывать не собираюсь. Особенно после того, как талисман для зачаровывания общажной вахтёрши рассыпался у меня в руках.  
К счастью, бабушка именно это и предполагала, а потому у меня был неплохой талисманный запас. И с собой она принесла талисманов килограмм на пятьдесят, для этого у неё был специальный кошель-талисман, в котором всё весило около одного кило, и размером было с ту поясную сумку-кошелёк, который носят рыночные торговцы. Талисманов осталось не так много, а потому обращаться с ними надо было очень экономно.  
Комнату, которую раньше занимала Валентина, я нашла легко, но из-за двери доносились крики семейного скандала. Орали два голоса, хотя это не значит, что там только двое. А вот то, что придётся попрощаться со всеми оставшимися талисманами и есть риск ничего этим не достичь, сомнений не вызывает. Пробивать людей, находящихся в состоянии эмоционального возбуждения намного сложнее, чем полусонную от безделья вахтёршу, а ведь даже её пробивание разрушило талисман. Однако выбора нет.  
Крики за дверью набирали обороты. Она упрекала его в том, что он все вечера сидит во дворе с мужиками, никогда не водит жену ни в кино, ни в гости, она все вечера сидит дома одна, как незамужняя, а он предъявлял ей претензии за неумение готовить и плохо выглаженную рубашку.  
Не понимаю таких скандалов. Если тебя чем-то не устраивает твой партнёр, то расстанься с ним и заведи другого, нервы-то себе зачем портить? А мужика, который смотрит на тебя как на обслугу, тем более гнать надо. Свою рубашку нужно гладить самому. Или платить за это так, чтобы вызывать к глажке интерес. И упрекать кого-то в плохой готовке можно только если за неё платишь или готовишь лучше. А в криках мужчины не прозвучало, что он один тратит деньги на продукты и коммуналку. Следовательно, работают оба, а значит и готовить, и гладить, и сортир после съеденного мыть должны поровну.  
Но, возможно, скандал и к лучшему. В таком состоянии все обитатели комнаты, и сами скандалисты, и их дети-родители, если таковые имеются, хотят побыстрее оттуда сбежать, а значит легко и без проблем оставят свежеприехавшую иногороднюю родственницу одну. Глядишь, сэкономлю драгоценный волшебный инструментарий. Я сжала в руке талисман в виде маленького кусочка кварца и другой рукой забарабанила в дверь, стараясь перестучать крики.  
Открыл мне высокий шатен лет двадцати пяти. На лицо симпатичный, но брюхо отращивать уже начал. Шатен откровенно выпялился на мои ноги. Это при жене-то, стоящей метрах в двух от него! Их брак окончен, чего бы они сами о нём не думали. Впрочем, это было понятно и по характеру ссоры. Если её участники так друг на друга орут, то между ними нет больше ничего, кроме ненависти.  
Но это не мои проблемы. Я дала ментальную команду талисману, и парень сказал, оглянувшись в комнату и пропуская меня:  
— Вера, смотри, Мира приехала!  
— Ох, а я пирог в домовой кухне купить не успела! — ответила симпатичная блондинка лет двадцати трёх, с большими зелёно-голубоватыми глазами. — Саша, сходи в универсам, купи что-нибудь! Я пока чай поставлю.  
И Саша тут же потопал за покупками. Хм, а их супружеская жизнь не так плоха. Разве что им нужен семейный психолог, который объяснит этой парочке, что ссориться надо не рано утром, перед уходом, а вечером, перед койкой — они явно из тех, для кого ссора является важной частью сексуальной прелюдии.  
Я оглядела комнату. Метров восемнадцать площади, из мебели два дивана, раскладной и одинарный, трёхстворчатый шифоньер, стол-книжка, используемый и для приготовления чая, и для работы. Мебель подержанная, и сильно. Значит есть шанс, что она осталась от Валентины. В углу я заметила ребёнка лет трёх-четырёх, который строил что-то из кубиков, не обращая внимания на родителей. Очевидно, что он к ссорам привык с рождения, для него это ничего не значит.  
Но трахаться в одной комнате с ребёнком?! Или они держат его в детсаде до позднего вечера, как наши соседи по общаге? Надо ведь отдохнуть после работы и только тогда можно нормально трахаться. В моё время с передержкой ребёнка в детсаду никаких проблем нет, доплачивай за продлёнку и все дела. Здесь, наверное, так же — пусть даже неофициально. Деньги всем нужны, и воспитатели детсада не исключение. Но долбодятлам, размножающимся до того, как обзавелись отдельной комнатой для себя и для ребёнка, не поможет никакой психолог — это я по соседям в той общаге, где сама жила, знаю. Впрочем, там большинство покупали или снимали по три-четыре реконструированные комнаты подряд — так и дешевле, чем одна обычная трех-четырёхкомнатная квартира, и ленивая, охочая до халявы аульно-кишлачная родня ни сама в гости не приедет, ни денег им посылать не надо, потому что перед ними можно с честными глазами клясться о своём стеснённом и бедственном положении. В итоге ни ссор, ни обременительных хлопот, а деньги вместо кормления захребетников можно тратить на машину, одежду, телефоны, игровые приставки, занятия с репетиторами и прочие нужные для себя и своих детей вещи.  
Однако тут явно не такой случай. Мне, впрочем, важно не это, а то, почему они на работу не идут. Вера, возможно, ещё в декрете, а почему Саша дома околачивается?  
Я сидела на поскрипывающем стуле у стола, любезно улыбалась, неопределёнными междометиями отвечала на болтовню Веры и думала, как задать вопрос о том, что родственница и так должна знать. Не хочется тратить последний ментальный талисман. Мало ли на что он ещё пригодится. Этот кусочек кварца оказался прочнее своих предшественников, а потому я хочу сберечь его на что-нибудь поважнее.  
— Немного подзапуталась со всеми хлопотами, — начала я. — Ты ещё в декрете?  
— Весь мой декрет на универ пришёлся. Я же академ не брала. Но зато сразу после распределения мне на фабрике место в садике дали! Мы смогли забрать Максимку из Тыневки.  
Я немного подзависла над тем, что место в детсаду дают — у нас на двери подъездов постоянно вешают рекламу то одного садика, то другого, по телевизору бегущей строкой постоянно их рекламируют, детей берут с года, а то и с шести месяцев. Получается, что здесь и на детсады дефицит? Место в них родители должны заслужить, как холопы барскую милость? Лихо у них! А Тыневка — это крупная железнодорожная станция сортировочно-комплектующего типа и депо при ней. При них есть посёлок для работников. Находится Тыневка у восточного края города. Хотя, в эти времена, наверное, дальше. Это у нас город разросся, и Тыневка практически стала его районом, город даже окружает её с двух сторон и скоро будет и с третьей её стороны. Сейчас речь идёт об официальном включении Тыневки в городскую территорию, на губернатора области давят застройщики, им чем-то мешает то, что Тыневка — отдельная административная единица. Но речь не о том. Надо понимать, ребёнок вскоре после рождения был отправлен к кому-то из родственников, скорее всего, к бабушке с дедушкой, потому что сами родители заниматься им не могли. Вопрос «Зачем тогда вообще рожали, если ни жилья, ни няни?» я выкинула из головы как значения не имеющий и сказала:  
— Так хорошо, что у вас отгулы на один день пришлись.  
— Нет, ты что, мы отгулы к отпуску копим. На юг Максимку повезём, к морю. А сегодня у нас конференции. У меня к десяти, у Саши к одиннадцати. Не идти же на работу, если всё равно в другое место оттуда ехать?  
— А что за тема конференции? — спросила я, надеясь выведать, кем она работает.  
— «Достижения советской нот за первый квартал 1971 года».  
Странное согласование падежей меня озадачило, и я повторила:  
— Нот?  
— Ну да, научная организация труда, НОТ. Я ведь инженер по труду.  
Я посмотрела на Веру с завистью. Это же надо — профессия ни о чём, это явно не производственный менеджмент, поскольку в этой стране нет конкурентной борьбы и гонки за потребителем. Значит НОТ — это пустозвонство и имитация науки, работать там не надо, требуется просто ходить по утрам в контору, чтобы только там показаться, после можно свалить домой, а денежки ежемесячно капают. Пусть и маленькие, типа ста двадцати рублей, но старики говорили, что на скромный прожиток вполне хватало, а если получаешь даже такую малость за просто так, то это вообще прекрасно. «Где бы ни работать, лишь бы не работать» вспомнилась мне слышанная от стариков поговорка. Учёба тоже наверняка была чисто символической, категории «Где бы ни учиться, лишь бы не учиться». Да, это не пахота на разрыв жил сначала на учёбе в Чикагском университете, после борьба за место в какой-нибудь конторе… Мне остро захотелось остаться здесь навсегда. Но тут же вспомнились кошмарная столовая, бабушкины запасы белья, уродские куклы мамы, загадочные слова Веры о детсаде, да и сама общага, в которой приходилось жить много лет, ожидая квартиру, потому взять ипотеку на собственное жильё невозможно. Здесь даже приватизировать комнату нельзя, а значит не сделать в ней реконструкцию, не превратить относительно приличное жильё. Всё это подействовало на мои фантазии как холодный душ. А то, что бабушкина квартирёшка, реально пригодная только для нищей студентки, здесь считается роскошными апартаментами, и то, что в таких условиях зачастую живут по три поколения семьи, не имея права встать в очередь на получения отдельного жилья каждому, лишь добавило желания выбраться из этого мира побыстрее. Лучше я буду хорошо работать и столь же хорошо зарабатывать, чем сидеть в дармовом убожестве, уровень которого хуже, чем социальный квартал для безработных. Хочу жить в пентхаузе, посещать спа-салоны, отдать детей в хорошие детсады и школы, иметь солидный банковский счёт и надёжные акции на собственную старость. Но даже если я окажусь ещё бездарнее и глупее, чем о себе думаю, и буду всю жизнь прозябать на крохотную зарплату офисного планктона низшего уровня или вообще считать гроши на пособии по безработице, то делать это нужно только там, где в любой стрит-фудне, она же столовая, все столики сидячие, клиентам предлагается не меньше пятнадцати блюд, любое из которых делают навынос, а работники всегда вежливы и улыбчивы. И мои дети в любом случае в восемнадцать лет будут в отдельном жилье — не по ипотеке, так через через социал. Ой, а ведь совкам ещё и путешествовать невозможно! Для выезда из страны надо получать разрешение чиновников. И маракуйю в СССР не продают, соус из каперсов к мясу не приготовить. К тому же кондиционеров в частных квартирах нет. Нафиг такой мир! Он не для людей предназначен, а для издевательства над ними. Надо выбираться отсюда побыстрее.  
Саша принёс две пачки вафель. Не люблю их даже от лучших мировых фирм, а эти и на вкус оказались мерзкими, но ради дела пришлось улыбаться и доедать надкушенное. К счастью, не очень большого размера. Чай по вкусу тоже был ужасный, как будто веник заварили — пах он именно веником, который окунули в ведро для мытья пола. Бабушка всегда заказывала высокосортные чаи и ругала любой магазинный, но я не думала, что чай может быть НАСТОЛЬКО паскуден. Пить это невозможно! Я сделала ровно два небольших глотка, только чтобы размочить и проглотить вафлю.  
А Вера говорила:  
— ...по распределению два года осталось отработать. Уволюсь сразу же, как всё закончится, и в Синедольский филиал НИИ Труда устроюсь. Там есть шанс выбиться в номенклатуру через комсомольскую линию. На фабрике эта дорожка только для потомственных гегемонов накатана, а в НИИ и я вполне могу с моими родителями-учителями в анкете. Только сначала надо Максимку в садик устроить. В НИИ-шном мест нет, от Сашкиной работы попробуем. Он инженер по соцсоревнованию в троллейбусном парке. Если не получится, то придётся заведующей этого садика платить, чтобы Максимку оставила. Но сначала надо на все эти конференции таскаться, чтобы в НИИ знакомства завести и место себе выбить.  
Упс! Впечатление оказалось обманчивым. Вера-то далеко не дура. Я не знаю, что такое «номенклатура» и «гегемоны», но, судя по контексту, речь идёт о выгодной работе и о простых фабричных работниках. А выгодная работа в этой стране есть только у чиновников. У них был свой мир, вполне подобный раю. Тут самое время задуматься, не специально ли Вера поселилась именно в этой комнате. Наверняка могла устроиться получше, чем в такую помойку. Означает ли это, что Вера обладает магией? Или что хотя бы, оказавшись в этой комнате случайно, нашла Валентины талисманы и смогла разгадать их суть?  
В любом случае лучше не искать Валентинины талисманы, которые не то есть, не то нет, а нанять Веру к бабушке в помощницы. Ведь как ни крути, но для перехода через врата со стороны Земли нужен ассистент, а бабушка к вратам настолько близко подойти не может. Зато, проживая в стране, где отсутствует полноценная индустрия красоты, бабушка выглядит лет на десять, если не на двенадцать моложе своего возраста. Рецепт волшебной косметики не сможет не заинтересовать ту, которая терпит мужа, снабдившего её рогами.  
Надо с этой Верой подружиться, пока она под воздействием талисмана такая открытая. Плохо только, что муж уходит после неё. Мне надо поболтать с ней наедине, дать ей возможность свободно мести языком всё, что вздумается. Слушание — это лучший способ вызвать к себе прочную симпатию. Хотя… Если муж блудит, разжечь у него страстное желание свалить из дома пораньше будет несложно. Я, сделав вид, что ищу в сумке карманное зеркало, воспользовалась талисманом. Сашу как ветром сдуло. А Вера принялась жаловаться на мужа. Точнее, на то, что не может его переделать.  
Я сначала терпеливо слушала и кивала, но быстро не выдержала этой тупости. Вот нафига жить с мужиком, который тебя не устраивает таким, какой он есть? В мире миллиарды людей, поэтому не ной, а разводись и ищи реально подходящего партнёра.  
Впрочем, Вера не такая несчастная, как пытается представить. Больше похоже на то, что она просто не умеет нормально и конструктивно себя вести, потому и огребает постоянный негатив.  
— Подожди, — сказала я. — Зачем тебе сидеть одной дома, когда муж курит и трындит с мужиками? И зачем портить себе нервы, устраивая из-за этого скандалы? Иди в кино с подругами — они точно так же сидят одни и портят себе нервы. Так зачем страдать, когда можно наслаждаться?  
— Как?! — поразилась Вера. — Замужние не могут куда-то идти одни.  
— Ты не попутала современность со средневековьем? Ты свободная и независимая женщина с собственной работой, а не имущество мужа. И если супруги проводят досуг по отдельности, то они друг другу не надоедают, а потому у них горячее секс, что означает прочность брака.  
При слове «секс» Вера аж задохнулась от возмущения и завопила:  
— Я не…  
— Ты Дунька-дура из дикой губернии! — перебила я. — Или бревно. А если нет, то нечего естественных вещей смущаться. Хороший секс — это три четверти хорошей семейной жизни. А не хочешь со своим мужем трахаться — зачем тебе такой муж?  
— Трахаться? — переспросила Вера. Я мысленно дала себе подзатыльник. В этом мире другой слэнг! Постоянно об этом забываю. И сказала:  
— Заниматься сексом, любовью, трахаться. Не придуривайся, что не поняла. А сегодня на конференции в перерыв позвони на работу подругам и договорись о кино. После посидите в кафе, поболтайте о фильме.  
— В кафе?! — возмутилась Вера так, как будто я предложила съесть таракана. И правда — глупая идея. Кафе наверняка не лучше столовой.  
— В ресторан зайдите, — торопливо добавила я. — Там готовят не настолько паршиво, как в кафе. Хотя бы сидячие места есть.  
— Ты как с Луны свалилась! — сказала Вера с досадой. — Не знаешь, кто по ресторанам ходит? Да если меня там кто-нибудь из знакомых увидит, мне конец! Мгновенно слух разойдётся, что я… — она запнулась и добавила трагичным тоном: — Гулящая!  
Боюсь, я смотрела на неё как идиотка, тупо разинув рот. Мне ни бабушка, ни кто-нибудь из знакомых стариков о таком не рассказывал. Все они ходили и в рестораны, и в бары — сейчас я вспомнила, что они тоже были, но когда? В начале семидесятых или уже в 1981 и дальше?  
— Если рестораны и кафе такие аморальные, то почему они вообще существуют? — ядовито сказала я. — Ну ладно, если вы такие дикие, то собирайтесь по очереди у каждой дома. Мужья вам не помешают, они всё равно заняты то игрой в домино, то куревом, то ещё какими-то мужскими забавами. А вы занимайтесь женскими.  
— Есть у женщин время на забавы! — опять возмутилась Вера. — На работе упашешься, а после ешё и дома вторая смена: постирай, убери, приготовь!  
Я фыркнула. Вот кому говорить об упаханности на работе, но не ей. Хотя это не означало, что на работе бездельничают её подруги. Я сказала:  
— В году триста шестьдесят пять дней. Сто восемьдесят из них домашние дела делает жена, сто восемьдесят дней — муж, а на пять дней надо ездить отдыхать туда, где всё делают за вас обоих. Минимум на пять дней, понятное дело. А можно и на пятнадцать, и на сто пятнадцать. Главное, чтобы рабочие дни и домашние работы были разделены между супругами строго поровну, включая самые противные из них вроде мытья отхожих мест.  
— Ты из дурки сбежала, если говоришь такое?! — возопила Вера. — Ни один мужчина никогда не согласится, чтобы жена где-то без него шлялась, а он по дому работал!  
Я спросила насмешливо:  
— Ну и зачем нужен муж, если ты весь дом одна тянешь как какая-то старая дева или брошенка?  
— Выйдешь замуж — поймёшь, зачем нужен муж, — спесиво вздёрнула нос Вера.  
— Вот только не говори, что ты со своим Сашей улётно кончаешь, — фыркнула я. Вера хотела возмутиться, но я перебила: — Упаханная такой жизнью, без необходимых тебе удовольствий от выхода в люди, ты и желания-то трахаться не имеешь. Но нерастраченные гормоны остаются, отравляют своим переизбытком организм, и потому злость и обида на весь мир из-за твоего недотраха накатывает на тебя частенько. И если не переменишь поведение, скоро заработаешь инфаркт и язву.  
— А если я поведу себя так, как ты советуешь, то останусь без мужа! — воскликнула Вера. — Он потому с мужиками курит, что я то и дело на него в окно смотрю. А если следить не буду, Сашка тут же на другой бабе окажется!  
Я лишь вздохнула. Похоже, я её переоценила. Если женщина не соображает, что муж, которого надо сторожить, по факту является мужем кому угодно, только не ей, то она проявит тупоумие и во всех остальных сферах жизни.  
Что ж, справлюсь сама. Я взглянула на часы и сказала:  
— Тебе не пора? Ещё ребёнка в детсад везти.  
Вера охнула и заторопилась. На прощание сказала:  
— Не скучай тут. Я скоро вернусь. Отмечусь на конференции и обратно.  
— Вряд ли ты успеешь. Я скоро уезжаю. Отдохну немного и поеду на автовокзал. Надо успеть на утренний рейс.  
— А… Жаль. Мне ещё столько тебе надо рассказать, — вздохнула Вера. — Письмом не то.  
— Я постараюсь ещё приехать в Синедольск, — сказала я Вере, чтобы она побыстрее ушла. Та кивнула, сказала мне оставить ключ на вахте, подхватила ребёнка и убежала.  
А я занялась обследованием комнаты. Увы, талисман показал, что тайника в мебели никогда и не было. Талисманов или их следов тоже не обнаружилось. Зато у сам ** _о_** й комнаты был слабый магический фон. А вот это очень интересно!  
Я тщательно обследовала все сто пятьдесят комнат общаги. Внутрь не заходила, понятное дело, для сканинга достаточно приложить талисман к двери. Магия была только в комнате Веры. Что ж, в нашей общаге тоже только одна комната с магией. И магии, судя по всему, побольше, чем здесь. Но магия всё равно есть! И хотя Валентина умерла три года назад, Вера живёт тут только год. Бабушка с Валентиной не общалась, презирала её за то, что та глупо растратила талисманы, терпела побои, а после развода начала выпивать сверх меры. Валентина и погибла-то по пьяни, всего лишь в сорок четыре года, совсем молодая была. Однако бабушка не возражала, чтобы я обследовала комнату этой дуры. А значит тут и правда есть что-то интересное. Другое дело, что бабушка забыла об этом из-за ненадобности и вспомнила, только когда я заговорила о Валентиной комнате. Судя по всему, бабушка и сама не знает, что именно тут интересного, просто чувствовала его присутствие, когда пару раз приходила кормить Анатолия и учить его заботиться о себе самостоятельно, боялась, что с такой мамашей он вскоре попадёт в детдом, а это кошмар самый настоящий. Так что пацану выгоднее была научиться создавать хотя бы блеклую видимость благополучия. И это у него получилось, восемь классов Анатолий закончил дома. А после свалил от мамаши в училище. По изучаемой профессии он работать и не собирался, это был всего лишь способ заполучить ночлег и кормёжку. Надежда была на армию, Анатолий хотел там стать автомехаником, приобрести опыт работы и пристроиться в ремонтники на грузовую автобазу, где можно было хорошо подрабатывать нелегальным ремонтом частного транспорта. Пристроился он даже лучше — шофёром на хлебокомбинат, а там тайно продавали бракованный хлеб нелегальным свиноводам, живущим в частном секторе города. И поскольку наказание за бракоделье было чисто символическим, о возмещении ущерба даже речи не шло, а такого понятия как «уволить плохого работника» не существовало, то деньги на браковке делались мощные. Доля шофёра в этом бизнесе была не самой высокой, но всё же весьма неплохой: года за два можно было накопить на роскошный по тогдашним понятиям дом или на шикарную кооперативную квартиру. Но Анатолий, дорвашись до денег, сразу же начал пить, а потому из бизнеса вылетел пулей и стал простым развозчиком хлеба по магазинам с мизерной зарплатой — деляги, в отличие от официальных властей, с дрянными работникам не церемонились. Соответственно, и Анатолий с женой, которая тоже начала пить, и их дочь, она же наша с Линой тётка, навечно застряли в общаге. С голода они не загнулись только потому, что бабушка время от времени подкидывала им продукты. Как я теперь понимаю, ради доступа к магии. И это бабушка в июле 1992 года, сразу после того, как хлебокомбинат перешёл в частную собственность и скинул общаги со своего баланса на шею муниципалитета, заставила непросыхающего Анатолия оформить приватизацию комнаты — сам он, как и многие его соседи, даже не понимал, что это такое и зачем. К счастью, вскоре всё изменилось, включая соседей, и мы с Линой росли в окружении нормальных людей.  
Но речь не о том. Для меня сейчас важно выяснить, кто жил в комнате Веры до неё. Надеюсь, сегодняшняя вахтёрша работает тут больше трёх лет. Бабушка предупредила, что эти дамы всегда собирают все сплетни и помнят их всю жизнь.  
Под видом беспокойства за родственника я заговорила с вахтёршей о Вере, о том, достаточно ли она хорошая жена — в моё-то время мизогиния в наших краях цветёт и пахнет, а в 1971 году, судя по репликам Веры, вообще должна быть запредельной. Поэтому больше информации принесёт наживка в виде негатива, адресованного женщине.  
Так и оказалось. На первые же сомнения в том, что Вера достойна Саши, из вахтёрши «Открылась бездна, звезд полна; Звездам числа нет, бездне дна», и меня едва не засыпало эти звездопадом с головой. Я как могла, старалась направлять вахтёршу на тему, нужную мне, но всё же ненужного пришлось пережидать и пропускать мимо ушей в огромных количествах. Однако труды оказались не напрасны. Я выяснила очень ценные сведения.  
И теперь их надо обдумать. Но сначала необходимо ещё раз и как можно тщательнее просканировать комнату Валентины. С этим помещением действительно всё очень и очень непросто.  
Я поспешила обратно, стала делать замеры, попутно обдумывала то, что рассказала вахтёрша.  
Вскоре после того, как Валентина умерла, в эту комнату заселили Татьяну Иволгину, юную выпускницу училища Культуры, Искусства и Народных Промыслов, получившую специальность «Книговедение и библиотечное дело» — на фабрике была своя библиотека, пусть и небольшая, но подотчётная той же организации, которая управляла всеми библиотеками страны, и потому следить за фабричной библиотекой должен был профессионал. Применительно к фабрике это означало работу без работания, да ещё и с доступом к дефицитным книгам, которые обычная интеллигенция лишь мечтала прочесть. И самое главное, что незамужняя Татьяна в своей комнате жила одна, тогда как холостые жили по нескольку человек в одной комнате. А это означает, что Татьяна была человеком хватким, оборотистым, с неплохим стратегическим мышлением, с умением заводить выгодные знакомства и с деньгами на взятки. Да ещё и с образованностью шире, чем у большинства синедольцев — пусть за плечами Татьяны было не высшее училище, оно же университет, а всего лишь профессиональное, но даже там дают представление о древних культурах и верованиях, требуют изучать древние книги и документы, исследования историков искусств и фольклористов. Объём программы намного меньше, чем в университетах, однако Татьяна сталкивалась с легендами народа эри, знала некоторые фразы на эринэле или хотя бы того сильно русифицированного диалекта этого языка, который бытовал ещё до революции в округе села Вознесенского. В Ционеллии вряд ли его поняли бы — я, например, его не понимаю, хотя с реальным бытовым эринэлем особых проблем нет, с русским языком тем более. Но бабушка говорит, что на основе этого диалекта можно очень быстро выучить все три реальных эринэля — магия Ционеллии поможет сделать это даже женщине. Следовательно, Татьяна могла и с Ционеллией связь заиметь, и талисманами разжиться. И кто знает, что ещё понаделать. В любом случае, я в Валентинину комнату пришла не зря. Вахтёрша сказала, что Татьяна уволилась и уехала в Иркутск к жениху.  
Старики говорили, что в эти времена невозможно было выписаться с одного жилья, не написав в заявлении на выписку о том, в какое жильё вселишься после. Но никаких документов для подтверждения этого не требовалось, и потому можно было написать любой реально существующий город и настоящую улицу в нём. А поскольку улицы Ленина, Первого Мая, Восстания и тому подобного были в каждом населённом пункте без исключения, то люди, желающие скрыться от неприятных докучливых родственников или от сплетен, указывали в заявлении один город, а сами уезжали в другой. Или если город был большой, то достаточно сменить район и не тратиться на такую дорогую затею, как поездка в другой город, чтобы навсегда исчезнуть для всех прежних связей. Особенно если поменять ещё и сферу деятельности. Например, стать из учителя архивариусом или из врача санинспектором. Конечно, эта операция серьёзно осложнялась тем, что покупать и продавать можно было только дом ** _а_** , а не квартиры, но для таких случаев существовали всякие обходные манёвры с обменами этих квартир, включая междугородние. Разыскать человека, назвавшего один город, а уехавшего в другой, можно было, только если соответствующее должностное лицо объявляло его во всесоюзный розыск, что означало телефонограммы во все паспортные столы страны с требованием проверить, не прописан ли у них такой-то человек. Объявлять же такой розыск без очень серьёзных оснований никто не стал бы — это дорогая процедура, а СССР жёстко экономил на всём, что не касалось улучшения быта чиновников и идеологических фанаберий. Справедливости ради, Россия в этом отношении не лучше, но хотя бы не запрещает бизнес и свободную торговлю недвижимостью, за границу можно без проблем ездить и многое другое естественное и необходимое делать, товарного дефицита нет.  
Но речь не о том. Если Татьяна назвала город в пяти с половиной тысячах километрах от Синедольска — расстояние я проверила по оффлайновой карте в телефоне, то это больше похоже на заметание следов. Ведь даже если она действительно нашла жениха по переписке, и у него квартира в Иркутске, то он сам попросил бы Татьяну искать обмен в Синедольске, который всего-то в четырёх с половиной часах поездом от богатой на хорошие товары Москвы, а если авиарейсы в столицу уже есть, то вообще полчаса, но не тащил бы невесту к себе. Да и зима в Синедольске намного мягче и легче иркутской, лето жаркое, на фрукты по доступным ценам изобильное, и прочие преимущества имеются. Это самому одному на переезд решиться может быть трудно, а когда на новом месте есть помощник, то всё становится легко и просто. А люди со служебными квартирами и карьерной привязкой к месту не ищут знакомств по переписке, у них и так всё схвачено и устроено.  
Означает ли всё это, что Татьяна ушла в Ционеллию? Скорее да, чем нет. Ведь пользуйся она магией тут, не было бы нужды увольняться и говорить о переезде. Наоборот, надо околдовать начальство, чтобы помогли с квартирой, как это сделали Гомонов, Бородихин и бабушка. А на фабрике с квартирами легче, чем в других местах. Или Татьяна наколдовала бы себе вакансию библиотекарши в мэрии — она, кажется, в эти времена называется «горисполком» или что-то в этом роде. Прямой доступ к чиновничьим благам.  
Я закончила фотографировать показания талисманов, салфетками вытерла пыль, в которую они рассыпались, а сами салфетки убрала в пакет и в сумку — этот мир безумен и смертельно опасен, незачем оставлять в нём подозрительные следы.  
Стоп. Показания талисманов дали какие-то странные вещи. Я открыла фотографии, стала просматривать их ещё раз. Там были следы матрицы, которую я видела и на рисунке в бабушкиных сказках, и в рамганах Бородихина. Обычной землянинке о матрице знать неоткуда, а ционеллийка к возрасту Татьяны будет устроена намного лучше. Да и вахтёрша говорила, что Татьяна синедольская, из Подгорского района города, просто с родителями, старшим братом и младшей сестрой жить не хотела. Что ещё раз доказывает их сугубо земное происхождение — ционеллийцы не стали бы издеваться над детьми, рожая их до того, как каждому обеспечили бы отдельную комнату. У тех же Урмановых есть успешный бизнес и большущий дом, у бабушки в будущем были волшебные ширмы, а сейчас есть две комнаты на неё с дочерью. Да и мама, полуционеллийка, родила только после того, как муж получил четырёхкомнатную квартиру — по комнате на детей и одна на спальню родителям, плюс гостиная, лоджия, которая была переделана в мамин кабинет, и вторая кладовая под кабинет папы. У всех своё личное пространство. А не будь у мамы мужа, она могла бы купить такую квартиру сама, деньги у неё ко времени замужества были. Но если деньги есть у мужа, то свои деньги разумнее вложить в бизнес. Но речь не о том. Так что же это были за истории? Я прикрыла глаза, вспоминая.  
Это был телепорт!  
Я даже задохнулась на несколько мгновений. Ведь если можно уйти не через врата, то и бабушка может выбраться из этого отстоя в нормальный мир. И маму с собой заберёт. Не зря на эту комнату столько талисманов потрачено, ой не зря! Теперь побыстрее к бабушке.  
Я убрала телефон в сумку и хотела уйти, но в дверной замок вставили ключ. Я рванула к одинарному дивану и притворилась, будто сплю. Вопросы мне ни к чему. А так прилегла отдохнуть перед дорогой и заснула, пропустила автобус.  
— Ой, — сказала Вера при виде меня. Я приподнялась на локте и сонно похлопала глазами. А затем вскочила с трагичным воплем «Я опоздала! Где сумка?», заметалась в поисках означенного предмета, споткнулась о него. Немного комичности помогает достоверности, и Вера сказала, хихикнув:  
— Опоздала так опоздала, поедешь вечерним рейсом. А пока давай кофе пить. Смотри, что я достала!  
Вера с гордостью показала мне банку растворимого кофе.  
Я посмотрела на неё с недоумением. В моём мире хватает тех, кто предпочитает химию натуральным кофейным бобам, а старики говорили, что в этом времени зерновой кофе продавали так же свободно и без очереди, как и в моём, пусть только одного сорта, а не десятка минимум, но бобы были вполне приемлемые, их даже бабушка не брезговала покупать. Так почему столько гордости растворимым, как будто Вера нашла кусок золота? Или здесь даже такая ерундень в дефиците?! Впрочем, извивы местного менталитета и странности здешних покупок не моя проблема. Меня дела ждут. И срочные.  
— Извини, — изобразила я смущение, — мне лучше чай. Не люблю кофе. И я пойду всё же. Если опоздала на автобус, то навещу одноклассницу, она в Синедольске поселилась.  
К счастью для меня, в этом мире мало у кого есть домашние телефоны, а люди в девяти случаях из десяти бездельничают или заняты незначительными бытовыми делами, пойти развлекаться им некуда, поэтому припереться в гости незваными, без предварительной договорённости, было в порядке вещей. Зайти к кому-то на работу и просидеть там целый день, занимаясь только сплетнями, тоже норма здешней жизни. Вера моей идее не удивилась, и я свалила от неё без малейших сложностей и дальнейших вопросов.  
А по дороге к театру до меня дошёл тот факт, как беззащитны перед ментальным воздействием человеки. И поскольку я сама человек, то и меня в любой момент могут также околдовать и использовать, причём не столь мало и безобидно, как это сделала я.  
От перепуганного истеричного визга меня удержала мысль о том, что в Ционеллии полно человеков, но они не стали безвольными рабами волшебнородных. Значит человеки могут от волшебства защищаться. А ещё это значит, что моя сестра либо дура, которая это не сообразила, либо стерва, которая презирает человеков. Впрочем, я это и раньше поняла, ещё когда костюм монашки забирала. А если так, то нечего вибрировать как тряпка на ветру. Надо спасать свою задницу, и когда она будет в безопасности, вытаскивать туда бабушку и маму.

 

* * *

Вечером, к концу стандартного рабочего дня, мне отчаянно захотелось креветок на гриле. Но оказалось, в здешних ресторанах такую банальщину не делают. И даже нет доставки на дом жареных креветок по-тайски.  
— Что тут вообще есть, кроме хлеба и водки? — зло процедила я, не отвлекаясь от изготовления основы под какэдзику, которую делала для бабушки в её театральной мастерской. Она ни о чём не просила, но я не собиралась быть нахлебницей.  
Бабушка сказала утешающе:  
— В «Океане», это рыбный магазин, почти всегда есть креветки. Можно самим что-нибудь приготовить.  
— Логика этого мира, точнее, полное её отсутствие меня добивает. Почему рыбу и морепродукты продают только в одном магазине на весь город? Рядом с твоим домом продуктовый с торговой площадью не меньше двух тысяч квадратных метров, но рыбного отдела в нём нет.  
— Он есть, — ответила бабушка. — Но там продают то, что покупают: бочковую солёную сельдь, кильку и мороженый минтай. А креветки, кальмары, мидии — это на любителя чужой экзотики, в специализированный магазин.  
— Даже не спрашиваю, что такого экзотического в креветках, кальмарах и мидиях, — вздохнула я. — Нервы дороже. И если недоступен гриль, можно пожарить креветки по-тайски, это тоже вкусно, но я не хочу упахиваться на кухне! Мне надо просто покушать! Расслабиться, отдохнуть, удовольствие получить, а не издеваться над собой. Нет, под настроение и от случая к случаю готовка — это даже интересно и весело. Но обычно я хочу есть, а не у плиты стоять!  
— И правильно, — сказала бабушка. — Успеешь ещё на кухне понадрываться, когда родишь. А пока молодая, надо развлекаться и веселиться. У меня помощница по хозяйству есть, и то хлопот с Нинуськой хватает. Но о девичестве я не жалею, потому что взяла от него всё сполна. Так что… — бабушка запнулась и с удивлением посмотрела на меня: — А креветки можно жарить? Никогда не слышала. У нас и в феоде, и в монастыре варили креветочный суп с молоком и фасолью. Но жарить никогда не жарили.  
— Отличный суп, — кивнула я. — И креветки ты вкусно жарила. И тётя Люся, наша няня, тоже хорошо готовила. Она была твоей соседкой по общаге, и тебе помогала, пока Лине двенадцать не исполнилось, и она не начала полностью сама о себе и частично обо мне заботиться. В двенадцать и я стала самостоятельной. Но мы с Линой родились, когда уже у всех был домашний интернет или хотя бы дешёвые интернет-кафе на каждом углу. На работе у тебя интернет точно был. И тем более в изобилии имелось кабельных кулинарных каналов. А каждый киоск с прессой был битком набит газетами, журналами и брошюрами с блюдами всех стран мира на любой вкус, сложность приготовления и объём кошелька. Это сейчас у всех интернет в телефоне, а в сети миллионы кулинарных сайтов, поэтому журналы и брошюры стали никому не нужны. Собственно, это уже к моему рождению начало происходить. В смысле, вся печатная бумажная продукция начала становиться ненужной.  
— Ещё бы, — кивнула бабушка. — С телефона читать куда как удобнее.  
Она попробовала такое чтение, но тут же прекратила — до читалок и смартфонов ещё очень далеко, а после даже одного дня электронного чтения бумажная книга станет невыносимо и тошнотворно противной: ни цвет страницы и шрифта не настроить, ни гарнитуру и размер шрифта не выбрать, текстуру фона подобрать невозможно, как и уровень яркости читаемого. Да ещё держать книгу надо двумя руками, неудобно перелистывать, она тяжёлая и большая, в карман или в сумку её не положишь. И при такой громоздкости в книге только одна книга! И музыку во время чтения бумажные книги не играют. Не говоря о том, что в них не включить чтение вслух в тех случаях, когда читать невозможно, а хочется.  
Я печально вздохнула. Даже если я привыкну к бумажным страницам, то в этом поганом мире всё равно читать нечего — местная литература в девяносто девяти целых и девяносто девяти сотых процентов годится только на то, чтобы издавать её в на туалетной бумаге, рулонах и без текста, а тех четырёх книжек и двух фанфиков, которые я закинула на телефон для читалки, хватит недели на две, максимум на три. А новые не скачать… Яойной манги тут вообще нет. Даже на телефоне нет, я её только онлайн читала. И сериалов здесь нет, ни европейских, ни американских, ни восточноазиатских! И работать негде… Точнее, есть, но перспектив заработать — ноль.  
Или всё же имеются достойные работания заработки?  
— Баб… Тётя Маша, — вовремя исправила я, — а что если стать чиновницей?  
— В номенклатуру пойти? — задумалась бабушка.  
— У меня ведь нет ни мозгов, ни талантов. А потому единственное, что я могу делать, это быть чиновником. — Я посмотрела на бабушку и добавила: — Нет никакой гарантии, что я одна смогу пройти через врата. А ты говоришь, что Татьяна не сама открыла проход-портал, это сделал кто-то из Ционеллии, и нет возможности понять, они установили с ней связь или она с ними. И тем более мы никогда не узнаем, что стало с сам ** _о_** й Татьяной — в жертву её принесли, в бордель продали, сделали чьей-то женой, иначе говоря превратили в гибрид инкубатора с батарейкой. В счастливый исход такой авантюры я не верю, он только в дуробабских любовных романах бывает.  
— Ну почему же, — хмыкнула бабушка, — для того, кто её продал или принёс в жертву, как раз всё хорошо сложилось, а они и есть главные герои этого романа.  
— Это да, — согласилась я. — Но мне-то надо думать, как свою жизнь устроить! А если стать чиновницей… номенклатурщицей от культуры, то на гастролях можно сопровождать артистов. Старики говорят, что их в сопровождении было не меньше, если не больше, чем артистов. И как только окажусь в нормальной стране, так сразу же попрошу политического убежища. В эти годы совкам его дают мгновенно. А значит я смогу через комнату Анатолия и тебя с мамой вытащить в Данди, в Кахуранги или в Чаттанугу — куда получится.  
— Для выезда надо биографию иметь безупречную и настоящую, — возразила бабушка. — А твоё вымышленное происхождение при проверке обязательно выявится. Последствия будут ужасны.  
— Пусть без выезда, — не стала я спорить. — Но чиновники живут как в другом мире. Тебе ли, немало получающей от их рая, этого не знать? Старики говорили, что карьеру можно начать сразу после школы, стать комсомольским активистом на фабрике или в университете. Это позволит продвинуться в номенклатуру довольно быстро. И все чиновники к 1991 имели столько денег, что покупали виллы и отели на Средиземноморье. А ещё это означает, что после падения «железного занавеса» у меня будет не только возможность объездить все другие врата, но и нанять тех, кто вытащит тебя с мамой отсюда. Может даже Лину спасти получится. Тебе получше моего известно, насколько изменчиво время при переходе между мирами.  
— Всё так, — кивнула бабушка, — но остаётся моральный аспект.  
— Нет никакого морального аспекта! — отрезала я. — Здешние люди сами хотят жить рабами чиновников, прозябать в нищете, убожестве и отгороженности от полноценного мира. Иначе они давно всё изменили бы.  
— И это тоже всё так. Но ты забываешь, что у номенклатуры есть дети, внуки и правнуки, которым надо обеспечивать тёпленькие места. У номенклатуры налажены тесные связи между собой, они все поделены на группировки и коалиции, которые проталкивают наверх своих лидеров, а он их за это пристраивает на попавшие под его контроль местечки получше, однако при этом верность там не в чести. Это замкнутая изолированная сфера с очень жёсткой и злобной конкуренцией внутри неё, потому основана она не на купле-продаже умений и талантов, а на жонглировании пустотой и бездельем. Поэтому на любых новых претендентов номенклатурщики смотрят как на злейших врагов. Пробиться, конечно, можно, но дерьма при этом нахлебаешься по макушку. Как по-твоему, почему я так и осталась реквизиторшей, не попытавшись сделать номенклатурную карьеру? А ведь я могла отхватить себе местечко.  
— У тебя талант есть, — возразила я. — Пусть маленький, но есть. И ты от его продажи практически сразу купила себе жизнь на уровне мелкого чиновника. А что делать такой серой никчёмности как я? Всё, на что меня реально хватит — это быть офисным планктоном. Но планктон планктону рознь. Жить как Вера с Сашей я не хочу. Да что там Вера с Сашей! В твоём подъезде на двадцать семь квартир домашний телефон есть только у тебя и у какого-то мелкого чиновника. А магазины с километровыми очередями за всем, что хоть немного лучше помоев и мусора, а необходимость покупать у фарцовщиков по цене бренда то, что привезено с грошовой распродажи для сидельцев на пособии? Да ещё сначала надо найти выход на этого фарцовщка. А необходимость десять, если не двадцать лет мучиться в общежитии или в коммуналке, ожидая, пока тебе соблаговолят дать тесную и убогую, но всё же отдельную квартирёшку? А телевидение всего лишь с тремя каналами, где фильм показывают только на одном, и на другой день вся страна, от первоклашек до пенсионеров, говорит только о нём, потому что больше сказать нечего? Ночных клубов, боулингов и тренажёрных залов вообще нет! Да ты же сама смеялась над передачами о кинохитах СССР, говорила: «Популярность при отсутствии конкуренции — это не популярность, а фикция. Конечно, город вымирал, когда по телевизору показывали хоть что-то смотрибельное, поскольку больше заняться было нечем. А что стало бы с этим фильмом, когда одновременно с ним шёл ещё хотя бы десяток других лент? Сейчас-то эти хиты не особо кто рвётся посмотреть на фоне ретро других стран». И медицина… Для всех средневековая, для чиновников спецполиклиники. А если из-за переноса у меня будет столько же болячек, как и у тебя? — Я отрицательно покачала головой. — Здесь в любом случае придётся сидеть в дерьме по самую макушку, потому что этот мир абсурднен, безнадёжен и запредельно, шизоидно античеловечен. Но в номенклатурном случае к дерьму прилагается хоть что-то приличное! И коль скоро мне придётся здесь жить, то я это приличное себе возьму! На высокое чиновничество и Царский Городок не претендую, для интриг у меня ума маловато, но что-то типа должности твоего отелефоненного соседа хочу получить как можно быстрее. Да и тебе не помешает способный подстраховать напарник. Ты обеспечила нам с сестрой отличное детство, ты помогаешь мне сейчас, и я хочу вернуть долг.  
Бабушка задумчиво кивнула:  
— Ты права. Иного пути у тебя нет. И номенклатурную должность надо добывать в сфере искусства или медицины. Тут и закрытые вечеринки в буфетах такие весёлые и жаркие, под самую модную зарубежную музыку, что ночного клуба не надо — ты от молодости ничего не упустишь. И агитацией с политинформацией не давят, и нравы человеческие, а не «Моральный кодекс строителя коммунизма», который требуют соблюдать от всех остальных. Ну ещё сфера торговли неплоха. Но хлопотна и нервотрёпна. Так что сама решай.  
— Какой кодекс? — нахмурилась я, почуяв мощный подвох.  
— Почитай на агитационном стенде в служебном фойе. В зрительском тоже висит. Этот опус как пациенты психбольницы писали. Пара-тройка разумных фраз, точнее, полуфраз, фрагментов одного предложения там есть. Но всё остальное делает их реализацию невозможной. И заодно лишает человека всех радостей и удовольствий, отнимает индивидуализм, право собственности, личную свободу и приватность, да и сам ** _о_** й личности с индивидуальностью лишает. Человек превращается в вещь без воли, мыслей, желаний и стремлений, это инструмент для лидеров компартии, не более того. Соблюдать записанный в «Кодексе» бред никто и не думает, но постоянное давление, чтобы заставить ему следовать, имеется в огромных размерах. Надо проявлять немало изворотливости, чтобы от этого уклониться. — Бабушка криво усмехнулась и добавила зло: — Я не против, если кто-то наслаждается бытовым аскетизмом, половым воздержанием и отсутствием индивидуальности с личной свободой, но свой кайф он должен держать подальше от меня и не осуждать мои удовольствия. А если нет, то для обмана таких претензий годятся любые средства. И тем более все средства хороши, если кто-то требует, чтобы я отказалась от жизненных благ и моей личности, но при этом сам таким втайне наслаждается. К счастью, большинство здешних людей весьма изворотливы, поэтому жизнь тут не так плоха, как может показаться.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула я. — Срочно буду учиться изворотливости. И прочту всё, что ты сказала.  
— Ой, нет! — воскликнула бабушка. — К агитационному стенду подходить нельзя. Это привлечёт внимание, потому что его никто нигде и никогда не читает. Я тебе листовки из Красного Уголка сейчас принесу. Заодно и с «Двенадцатью половыми заповедями революционного пролетариата» ознакомишься. Это и смешно, и ужасно — как будто писал один из тех скорбных психикой микрочленных импотентов, которые основали инквизицию. Если кратко, то: «Секс только после штампа в паспорте, только для размножения, только в миссионерской позе под одеялом и в темноте, а государство контролирует процесс». Тоже никто нигде не соблюдает, но видимость делать надо всем, особенно номенклатуре.  
Я припомнила анекдотического уровня случай, как какая-то чиновница на полном серьёзе заявила на весь мир: «В СССР секса нет!», и кивнула. Правила предстоящей игры были неприятны, но надо соблюдать их, если хочешь хотя бы выжить. И тем более надо уметь ими пользоваться, если хочешь жить хоть сколько-то полноценно, а не прозябать в общагах и очередях.  
А бабушка сказала:  
— С сегодняшнего дня ты будешь учиться глубокой сидячей медитации. Тебе часто придётся бывать на комсомольских и партийных собраниях, а медитация позволит не видеть и не слышать ни того, что там врут о жизни, ни бредовых идей, которые предлагают воплотить. Заодно и здоровье поддержишь, медитация очень для него полезна. А руку на голосовании медитирующее тело само поднимать будет, когда все окружающие начнут руки поднимать. Я без этих собраний болела бы сильнее, потому что времени на медитации нет, а с ними хотя бы иногда медитирую. У тебя же медитации будут не каждый день по три часа, как в монастыре, но всё же значительно больше, чем у меня, и это хорошо. Дольше проживёшь, и молодость тоже сохранится подольше.  
Я кивнула. То, что для реальной медитации не нужны все эти вычурные позы и загадочно сложенные пальцы, я знала. И лёгкими формами ходячей, сидячей и лежачей медитации владела — бабушка нас с детства им научила.  
А бабушка сказала:  
— Я горжусь тобой. У тебя хватает ума понять, что надо не мужа-номенклатурщика ловить, а свою карьеру делать. У приживалок и содержанок, как и у всех остальных разновидностей рабов, счастливой жизни не бывает. Тогда как своё имущество и собственный доход не подведут никогда.  
— Насмотрелась я на примужних жён. Любая из них всегда и везде не более чем кухонно-постельная принадлежность, но не человек, чего бы она сама об этом ни воображала и чего бы ни говорили законы и СМИ. Мне такого и близко не надо. У меня будет всё своё, чтобы неудовлетворительного мужика можно было в любой момент вышвырнуть из моей жизни, и ничего от этого не потерять. Или хотя бы сбежать от козла и купить защиту от него.  
Я улыбнулась бабушке и занялась заготовкой для какэдзику. А через несколько мгновений сообразила:  
— Надо попытаться вырваться отсюда. Теперь нас двое, а это многое меняет. Пусть я человек, но Татьяна тоже не волшебнородная. Ты сама говоришь, что следы её ауры принадлежат стопроцентному человеку. Однако она сумела связаться с Ционеллией. И почему мы решили, что это её кто-то использовал, а не она провернула выгодную сделку? Если за грошовые дождевик и галоши можно купить помощь настоятельницы монастыря, то почему Татьяна не могла нанять мага или дракона за карманный фонарик? Ционеллийцам-то неоткуда знать о необходимости менять батарейки. Что если общение шаманов с миром духов не всегда было глюками из-за пережора мухоморов и белены?  
Бабушка посмотрела на меня задумчиво и кивнула.  
— Идея хорошая, но сначала тебе надо научиться защищать свой ментал. Сейчас любой контакт с ционеллийцами, хоть здешними, хоть тамошними, обернётся для тебя очень долгой и чрезвычайно мучительной смертью. Тебе просто невероятно повезло, что с такой доступной менталкой и такой информацией в ней ты до сих пор жива.  
Я припомнила Кирилла, разыгравшего моё спасение от насильников, Ингу, расспрашивавшую меня о тиврилле, и кивнула.  
— Пожалуй, — сказала я вслух, — Лина и правда не придумала ничего другого, как всё от меня скрывать. Однако ложь и умолчания сделали только хуже. Я всё равно влипла во всё это по уши. Но Лине всего лишь двадцать! Она неопытна. А тебе за сорок! И ты должна понимать, что скрывая всё от мамы, ты сделаешь только хуже. Ты должна рассказать ей всё сейчас и учить маму защищать менталку вместе со мной! Ты сама хвасталась мне тем, какая у тебя умная и способная дочь. А это означает, что она скоро обо всём догадается и всё узнает, если уже не знает. Не нужно недооценивать десятилеток! Особенно способных.  
Бабушка упрямо поджала губы, помолчала несколько мгновений и сказала:  
— Беда в том, что обережные татуировки, которые в Ционеллии наносят всем человеческим младенцам сразу после рождения, на Земле бесполезны. Защищаться ходячей медитацией невозможно, потому что много медитировать вредно для здоровья. Да и улицы Синедольска слишком оживлённые, чтобы ходить по ним в медитативном состоянии.  
При этих словах мне вспомнились сектанты, которые в моё время иногда болтались по улицам, норовя всучить окружающим рекламу своего заведения. Выглядели они так, будто менталки у них совсем нет. Но при этом не отстранялись от восприятия реальности, как это бывает с медитацией, а вполне адекватно реагировали на уличное движение.  
Сектанты, конечно, крайний случай — появись я с такой отупело-отмороженной физией на улице здешних времён, меня арестуют как пьяницу, но основа-то не так плоха! Если отключать менталку в разумных пределах и сознательно, а не под влиянием мозгопромыва, то в неё никто не залезет, как в неприсоединённый к интернету комп.  
Я, как сумела, объяснила идею бабушке. И добавила:  
— Будучи монашкой ты не могла не видеть фанатиков. Да и тут они должны быть. Фанатики заводятся всегда и везде, поэтому ты наверняка видела каких-нибудь комсомольцев и коммунистов, которые не просто верят в здешний абсурд, но и делают это очень упорото.  
Бабушка подумала и кивнула.  
— Идея странная, но почему нет? В нашей ситуации надо пробовать всё. Сознательное отключение ментала действительно имеет общую природу и систему с погружением в медитацию, тут ты права.  
— И плюс, если я буду выглядеть дурой. В этом мире дураков любят, поэтом к ним нет претензий.  
— О, это да! — охотно согласилась бабушка. — Дурочку и в Ционеллии, и тут играть всегда полезно.  
Она ещё подумала и сказала:  
— Отключить менталку не так просто. Тут надо всё хорошо просчитать и осторожно потренироваться. И поразмыслить как следует сначала. Поэтому сейчас я поеду играть в бильярд. Он помогает мне думать. Хочешь со мной?  
— Да! — живо откликнулась я. — Давно хочу научиться. Там, где я планирую жить, игра на бильярде хорошо помогает неформальному налаживанию выгодных деловых связей. Гольф ещё больше помогает, но этим займусь только на месте. Заранее, увы, никак не подготовиться.  
— Гольф? — заинтересованно повторила бабушка. — Я читала о нём в английских детективах. Очень и очень полезная для здоровья игра!  
— Вот тебе и стимул побыстрее делать для нас ту же самую дорожку, которую сделала для себя Татьяна. В гольф играют везде — и в Данди, и в Чаттануге, и в Кахуранги.  
— Едем в бильярдную! — решительно сказала бабушка. — Немедленно. Только к няне записку через стажёра отошлю, чтобы за Нинуськой приглядела, и поедем.

 

* * *

Я стояла у входа в бильярдную, стараясь отдышаться от сигаретного дыма. До запрета курения в общественных местах ещё далеко не только в Синедольске, а вообще в мире. Но здесь курили запредельно много, и такой дрянной табак, что его дым можно было использовать для газовой атаки.  
— ЭВМ — это огромные возможности! — темпераментно говорил мне Дима, высокий спортивный брюнет двадцати пяти лет, который потащился за мной на свежий воздух, но при этом дымил как паровоз.  
Диму мне подсунула бабушка, заявив: «Если хочешь карьеру в номенклатуре, тебе необходим официальный брак, пусть и чисто формальный. Это базовое правило. А Дима и для настоящего брака хорош: много работает, поэтому не приревнует к работе жену, к готовке и уборке приучен разведённой матерью, которая сутками горбатилась на двух работах, имеет в её квартире отдельную комнату, сам он программист, и ты лучше меня оценишь его перспективность. Да и собой недурён, в теннис регулярно играет, в бассейн от их НИИ ходит. С мужской оснасткой всё превосходно, я пару раз им пользовалась — то, что надо. Только для меня Димка слишком молодой, а тебе самое то. И машина у него есть. Хреновенькая, но всё же своя — ездить можно куда хочешь и когда хочешь. О матери ещё в университете позаботился, нашёл себе подработку, чтобы она только на одной работе была. Значит и о жене будет заботиться. Так что хватай его и держи покрепче, здесь ты никого лучше не найдёшь. И его мать сегодня на смене, поэтому можешь нервы себе крепким мужичком пролечить. После всего пережитого тебе это необходимо. А резинки импортные я дам, у меня они всегда с собой».  
Идея была правильная, и я поспешила заверить бабушку, что резинками у меня у самой полный порядок. Но на практике оказалось всё не так радужно. Дима слишком много говорил о компах. Явный гик, а от такого в постели пользы ноль, он на другом сосредоточен.  
ЭВМ, электронно-вычислительная машина — так в эти времена и в этой стране называли компьютер. Я честно пыталась вспомнить самый первый урок школьной информатики, где рассказывали об истории развития цифровой техники, но это было слишком давно, ещё в пятом классе, да и учительница резонно полагала, что нам такое нафиг не надо, поэтому просто пустила по партам скачанные из интернета фото старой техники, где один комп занимал целый зал размером со школьный спортивный, и принялась рассказывать о перспективах развития информатики в плане «Какие спецы будут нужны к вашему выпуску из школы и сколько им платят», не забыв упомянуть о том, что без знания хотя бы базовых офисных программ нас не возьмут даже на ресепшен и тем более нам без таких знаний не потянуть учёбу в университете. А владение основами программирования развивает логическое и стратегическое мышление, без которого не сделать карьеру в бизнесе, пусть это всего лишь торговля яблоками на рынке. «Поэтому на компе надо уметь не только в игры геймиться!» — прозвучал у меня в голове её голос.  
Я ещё раз поднапрягла мозги и вспомнила, что картинка с первым компом, более-менее похожим на современный — системный блок, монитор, клавиатура, мышка — была обложкой итальянского журнала за 1964 год. Спасибо бабушке, из-за обучения ремеслу художника зрительная память у меня не хуже фотоаппарата, сейчас я видела мысленным взором эту картинку во всех подробностях, даже слова с обложки могла написать, хотя не знаю итальянского. Тогда же, в 1964 году, появился термин «персональный компьютер», ПК. В СССР это переименовали в ПЭВМ, причём термин остался до сих пор как юридический — используется редко, но в контрактах и сопроводительных документах время от времени бывает, и потому учительница потребовала не только запомнить, что такое ПЭВМ, но и выучить термин «ЭВМ», которым в моё время иногда обозначали требуху любой многофункциональной цифровой техники, от смартфона до компа.  
Из глубин памяти всплыл ещё один термин: «компьютерная революция». И картинка с американскими инженерами обоего пола, одетых по моде семидесятых двадцатого века.  
Ну что ж, хотя бы в этой сфере меньше риск ляпнуть что-то такое, из-за чего я буду выглядеть психопаткой.  
Дима между тем пытался впечатлить меня своей крутизной, вещая о том, что скоро ЭВМ заменит и лётчиков, и врачей, и учителей, и милицию. Я хмыкнула:  
— Ты забыл о киберпреступности. Если при помощи ЭВМ можно делать всё, то преступления совершать тем более возможно.  
Дима уставился на меня с удивлением и восхищением.  
— А ведь точно! Так и есть! Об этом надо сделать доклад на конференции! Такая идея…  
Я посоветовала:  
— Только уточни, что это будет происходить в буржуазном обществе, которое не знает социалистических принципов использования ЭВМ, иначе комсомольско-партийный актив тебя прямо там закопает и на могиле спляшет.  
— Ох… Это правильно. Ну и голова у тебя! — восхитился Дима. — Совет Министров. А как ты думаешь, что ещё у них будет?  
Я попыталась изобразить размышление:  
— Чисто по логике — если работает ЭВМ, то человек развлекается. А поскольку производителям ЭВМ нужны деньги, то они будут продавать их для игры. И начнут делать электронные игровые автоматы маленькими и дешёвыми, чтобы их было удобно держать дома, играть, лёжа на диване или сидя в кресле на террасе. Электронная игра размером с энциклопедию или даже меньше, такая, чтобы помещалась в карман. Тогда подростки смогут играть в школе на перемене, а это огромный рынок, ведь дети постоянно просят у родителей всё новые и новые плюшевые и пластиковые игрушки, так почему бы не заставить их просить электронные? Ну и игры для взрослых будут в изобилии. Падение нравов и всё такое… Это очень обширное поле для бизнеса.  
У Димы загорелись глаза.  
— А если открыть салон, где на домашних игровых автоматах удалять сыгранную игру и записывать новую, то это сколько же игр программисты могут продавать? Не меньше, чем книг в библиотеку! Появится целое издательство, как сейчас с книгами.  
Я смотрела на Диму с интересом. А он и правда перспективен. Мгновенно определил правильное направление. Я сказала осторожно:  
— В зарубежном фильме показывали, как школьница пришла в салон игр и спросила, получили они новую игру или нет, а управляющий салоном сказал, что игра пришла, но он не успел записать её в автомат.  
Строго говоря, это был не фильм, а аниме, и речь там шла о начале восьмидесятых, но Дима кивнул:  
— Один автомат — много игр, иначе и быть не может, потому что ЭВМ ориентирована на изменения хранимой информации. А игры для взрослых — это не обязательно про то самое! Можно в шахматы играть. Или детектив соорудить, типа к Шерлоку Холмсу пришёл клиент… А дальше игрок постоянно выбирает из двух или трёх вариантов, что Холмсу делать. Это вообще по человекочасам будет дёшево в изготовлении. Текст писать и замену текстовых карточек делать — это не шахматы отрисовывать. — Он резко затянулся сигаретой и добавил: — Но тут надо как-то по-особенному игру обустраивать, чтобы книгоиздатели идею себе не утащили. Им-то в текст-игру в свет выпустить ещё дешевле и проще. Второкурсникам-программистам только свистни, они толпой набегут такие книжки строгать за гроши — это намного легче, чем ящики в магазине грузить. В игру надо что-то сугубо ЭВМ-ное. Однако в этой сфере легко оказаться изобретателем велосипеда. А в тех журналах, которые нам перепадают, об игровых автоматах не пишут. Надо обзаводиться знакомыми из торгпредства, чтобы достали рекламные проспекты, которые производители ЭВМ рассылают владельцам салонов с игровыми автоматами. И владельцам магазинов игрушек. Я читал роман об английском дантисте, там ему в кабинет каждую неделю фирмы медтехники присылали проспекты. С игровыми салонами должно быть так же.  
— Да, — кивнула я. — Всем всякие проспекты рассылают, а их просматривают и выбрасывают, как и обычные газеты. Но что толку, если тут ты игры продавать не можешь?  
— А вот это не факт, — хитро улыбнулся Дима. — У нас парни из техкафедры потихоньку детали домой таскают и сами себе ПЭВМ собирают. Но что ими делать, никто не знает. Просто могут собрать и собирают, друг перед другом выделываются.  
— Как собирают ПЭВМ? — обалдела я. Мне казалось, что самостоятельная сборка ПК появилась только в начале девяностых прошлого века, когда любой дурак мог понатыкать в соответствующие места на матплате нужные комплектующие. Там даже написано куда что тыкать. А до того компьютерная требуха была запредельной жутью, с которой самим не справиться.  
— А что такого? — удивился Дима. — Если даже старшеклассники-радиолюбители собирают приёмники, которые ловят «Голос Америки», то почему инженеру-электронщику не собрать ПЭВМ? Они-то паяльником пользоваться и электросхемы читать тем более умеют. Другое дело, что для дома ПЭВМ бесполезны, а я буду ставить на них игры. Деньги будут неплохие, мать на работе сможет на четверть ставки перевестись, чтобы за тунеядство не привлекли. — Он мгновение подумал и решил: — Лучше договориться с электронщиком и сделать игровой салон на дому. Для этого надо где-нибудь комнату снять, чтобы, если мусорня салон накроет, не было выхода на нас. ПЭВМ придётся бросить, но игры-то останутся, а собрать новую машину не так сложно.  
— Но разве все детали не на строгом учёте? — не поверила я.  
— Детали изнашиваются и списываются. А если взять одну составляющую из одной детали, другую из другой, то потихоньку и на полную ПЭВМ наберётся. Да и нередко можно новое себе забрать, а списанное в НИИ-шный аппарат поставить — проверять всё равно никто не будет. Вместо монитора отлично телевизор пойдёт при умелых-то руках. Вместо клавиатуры — печатная машинка.  
Я добросовестно попыталась представить получившегося монстра, но фантазии не хватило. Я только и смогла сказать:  
— Но ведь печатные машинки тоже на учёте. А из них фрагмент не вытащить.  
— Можно раздобыть списанную и подправить до рабочего состояния, — сказал Дима. — К тому же для игрового автомата полноценная клавиатура не нужна, а кнопки управления можно сделать из донышек пластиковых бутылок от чистящих средств.  
Я от такого креатива зависла не хуже завирусённого сайта. Очень хотелось спросить, а не собирают ли они на дому самолёты из говна и палок, но я прикусила язычок, потому что поняла, как Татьяна, дитя этого безумного извращённого мира, связалась с ционеллиейскими волшебниками.  
«Любая достаточно развитая технология неотличима от магии».  
И это наш шанс на спасение. Очень маленький шанс, ничтожно маленький, один из тысячи. Но лучше жалеть о неудачной попытке, чем о неиспользованной возможности. Я рискну.


	7. — 7 — (редактура от 06.12.2019)

К вечеру четвёртого июня мне хотелось утопить Димку в Синельке — это речка, на которой стоит Синедольск.  
Останавливало только то, что тут нет суда присяжных, а потому счастливая судьба Павла Васильича, оправданного за то, что грохнул зануду и прилипалу Мурашкину, мне не светит.  
Димка полезен, с этим я не спорю: помогая ему и его друзьям-технарям со сборкой компа, я доработала свою идею с использованием остатков бабушкиных талисманов и радиоприёмника для связи с Глаинией. Но манера Димки любой разговор, о чём бы он ни был, переводить на грандиозные возможности ЭВМ, достала меня до беспредела. Он даже в койке об этом говорил! Бабушке хорошо, у неё со времён монашества рефлекс выработался не слышать то, что не хочет. А я таким искусством не владею.  
Но деваться некуда. Сама я работающую связь не создам.  
Сегодня мы сидим дома у Гриши, приятеля Димки, тощеватого, но симпатичного блондина двадцати шести лет. Живёт Гриша хотя и в коммуналке, однако не так плохо — квартира тут всего лишь на три комнаты, по восемнадцать метров каждая, и в соседях с одной стороны молодые супруги-геологи, которые постоянно в командировках, а с другой обитает старичок-бухгалтер с супругой-домохозяйкой. Тишина, покой, уют… А домохозяйка ещё и пирожками Гришку кормит за то, что он им с дедом тяжёлые сумки с продуктами из магазина таскает. Если на то пошл ** _о_** , то у Гриши квартира получше, чем у Димки — тот живёт в двух пятнадцатиметровых комнатёнках с матерью, бабушкой и дедушкой. Старики всё лето проводят на даче, но зимой эта отдельная и якобы более удобная квартира превратится в ад.  
Я допаяла на плату интегральную схему и отдала плату Грише. Он покачал головой.  
— Где ты научилась такой ювелирной пайке? Второй день смотрю и удивляюсь. Даже мой научрук, на что умелый мастер, но так не может. У тебя шедевр тонкой пайки!  
— У меня бабушка ювелир, — сказала я почти правду. Технаря не обманешь. И добавила чистую правду: — Я с девяти лет училась паять вещи тонкой и сложной формы, сделанные из очень чувствительного и капризного материала.  
Гриша посмотрел на меня с интересом.  
— Но ты сама не ювелир.  
— Художественных талантов нет, а голая техника никому не нужна, — сказала я ещё одну правду и начала спешно придумывать отмазку на тот случай, если ювелир нужен им. — И с ювелирством всё неофициально, только для очень проверенных и давно знакомых людей. Бабушке пришлось многое изменить, ещё больше скрыть. Сам ведь знаешь, какие были тогда времена и куда был риск угодить. А поскольку дерево лучше всего прятать в лесу, она уехала в большой многолюдный город.  
Я не соврала: даже в 1943 году Синедольск был невероятно огромен и густонаселён по сравнению со средневековыми деревнями. Но здесь все почему-то считают меня москвичкой. Я не спорю, потому что московское происхождение оправдывает в глазах синедольцев все мои странности.  
Отмазка прошла за милую душу. Гриша кивнул сочувственно:  
— Хорошо, что все живы и на свободе.  
А Димка вдруг помрачнел и процедил:  
— Так ты невеста с больш ** _и_** м приданым?  
Я глянула на него с подозрением. Слово «приданое» имело двоякий смысл: и материальные ценности, и проблемы. Чем именно недоволен Димка — тем, что бабушка-ювелир может запретить внучке встречи с нищим инженеришкой, или тем, что он сам связался с девушкой, у которой проблемные родственники?  
Впрочем, мне-то какая разница? Замуж за него я не собираюсь, чего бы бабушка там ни говорила. Пусть Димка и хорош в сексе, и готовит вкусно, но я от его гиковости сама рехнусь. Для небольшого романчика гикнутость — это даже мило, немного экзотики и перчинки полезно, однако долго общаться и тем более жить с таким человеком невозможно. Да и вообще не хочу пока замуж. Мне всего лишь девятнадцать! Рано ещё. А таком возрасте требуется развлекаться и деньги на старость зарабатывать, а не у семейного очага задницу греть.  
Позвенел дверной звонок с мелодией Гришиной комнаты. Гриша пошёл открывать и вернулся с Эдиком, тоже сотрудником Синедольского НИИ Кибернетики, но с неизвестной мне должностью. Эдик — ровесник Гриши, смуглый, среднерослый и горбоносый симпатяжка, весь изящный и деликатный, «настоящий интеллигент», как здесь говорят. Но при этом была в нём какая-то странность, несообразность, которую я никак не могла понять.  
— Есть распечатки! — довольно сказал Эдик и выложил из портфеля на стол пять рулонов клетчатой бумаги для измерительных приборов, скреплённых, чтобы не разворачивались, кусочками тонкого провода. На всех рулонах имелись ломаные линии от самописцев. Я удивилась, почему он принёс показания приборов, а не заключения по показаниям, но вовремя сообразила, что задавать вопросы нельзя. Сейчас всё и так выяснится.  
Димка рванулся к рулонам, развернул один и, глядя на обратную сторону рулона, сказал радостно:  
— Солженицын! Ты достал его!  
Я взяла другой рулон, развернула белой стороной. На ней был напечатан один из романов о Джеймсе Бонде. На английском, понятное дело. И, судя по отсутствию грамматических ошибок, с оригинала слизан в точности. Я не в восторге от бондианы, интрига, на мой вкус, у неё примитивная, но на безрыбье... Но главное, надо язык в тонусе держать. Я взяла третий рулон. «Час быка» Ефремова. Фу. Не люблю беспрестанные пострадашки, недотёпистых неудачников с дурацкими поступками и уныло-пафосно-абсурдные концовки типа «Все умерли, но они при этом победители». Вздор. Настоящие победители не умирают в борьбе, а живут долго и наслаждаются результатами победы. Да ещё и сама организация полёта идиотичная до предела — подробностей я не помню, но даже в детстве было впечатление, всё планировал избалованный, привыкший ко всему готовому ребёнок лет десяти: ни постоянной связи с метрополией, ни возможности быстро свалить, ни защиты, ни много другого. Даже не понятно, зачем вообще экспедиция, если аборигенам не делалось никаких предложений о сотрудничестве и торговле. Поэтому, если перечитывать Ефремова, то лучше «Лезвие бритвы» и «Таис Афинскую», они меня в детстве хорошо порадовали, но написаны ли эти романы к 1971 году? В четвёртом рулоне обнаружился «Обитаемый остров» Стругацких. А вот его я лет в двенадцать любила, как и ещё несколько их книг. В пятом рулоне был эзотерический опус на языке родных осин, однако с такими формулировками, что требовался не только переводчик, но и дешифровальщик. А ещё лучше вызвать санитаров из психушки для тех, кто всерьёз собрался это читать. Надеюсь, что Димке с Гришкой оное сочинение нужно для товарного обмена, а не для собственного употребления.  
Я усмехнулась, вспомнив бородатую шутку о рулонах и книгах, которую сама же использовала, размышляя о здешней литературе. Однако случился сюрприз. Здесь по-настоящему интересная литература была именно в рулонах. Музыку, записанную на использованных плёнках от рентгенов, я уже послушала, к торговцу нелегальными магнитофонными записями меня сводили, теперь я увидела местные книги. Осталось выяснить, можно ли раздобыть рулоны на мой вкус — в пятидесятых-шестидесятых было написано множество отличных британских и американских детективов, которые я планировала прочитать, даже скачала их на ноут, да ещё и потрудилась разыскать всё на языке первоисточника. Опять привыкнуть к чтению с бумаги можно — читала ведь я так в детстве, и мне нравилось.  
Но вся эта вторая реальность, существующая в тени первой, чувства вызвала смешанные. Одновременно и злость на то, сколько лишних телодвижений надо делать, чтобы обеспечить себе элементарные мелочи, которыми у нормальных людей набит любой соответствующий магазин, и восхищение тем, как ловко те, кто обладает хотя бы крупицей мозга, дурят совкосистему.  
Только вот я такими играми забавляться не хочу. Они лгут, уводят в тупик. Люди могут добывать себе мелкие погремушки, считать себя за это гениями и героями, но они не думают организовать себе полноценную жизнь. Взять хотя бы Димку с Гришкой: два весьма неплохих инженера решают техзадачу не в лаборатории, а дома, и после не продадут её производителю за хорошие деньги, а будут рисковать своей свободой и жизнью, устраивая из решения нелегальный бизнес. И они даже не понимают, насколько это всё бредово!  
Нет, мне такой абсурдный мир не нужен.  
Димка и Гриша тем временем на «камень-ножницы-бумагу» определили, кто первым читает Солженицына, и принялись выпрашивать у Эдика учебник по йоге. Лучше бы они «Камасутру» и «Благоуханный сад» заказали! Димка в постели бревно бревном, изо всех знаний о сексе только то, что куда втыкать надо. Ладно ещё, он сообразительный и хорошо обучаемый, поэтому без возражений делал то, что я подсказывала, а потому необходимое удовлетворение у меня было. Хотя Димка и удивлялся вслух, что так, оказывается, можно делать. При этом возросшую приятность процесса он оценил и проявил интерес к дальнейшему просвещению. Даже безмерная гордость двумя толковыми постельными приёмами, явно от моей бабушки выученными, прошла бесследно. А мне стало жутко от мысли, что в этом мире все мужчины такие дикие и безграмотные. Бабушка говорила, и другие старики это подтверждали, что при Совке всех старшеклассниц и студенток в принудительном порядке проверяли на девственность, маскируя это медосмотром, и если у кого-то целку не обнаруживали, то такую девушку публично унижали и ругали за аморальность, сообщали родителям на работу, чтобы и те получили свою долю публичных унижений и поношений за плохое воспитание дочери. И отмазаться от осмотра было нельзя, даже сказав, что у тебя месячные. А здешняя среда, в которой люди вырастают, отнюдь не способствуют умению слать всех нафиг и говорить «Мне на вас пофиг, никакого реального вреда вы мне сделать не сможете». Такие люди были, и в немалом количестве, если на эту тему осуждающие пропагандистские плакаты печатались солидными тиражами. Но всё же основная масса населения покорны, безвольны и живут не для себя, а для мнения соседей — эталон выученной беспомощности и комплекса раба. Имелись, конечно, места, где на всю эту извращенческую мораль клали кучу с верхом, именно туда бабушка и устраивалась работать, а побывавшим замужем без малейших проблем было позволено всё — это вторая, после отсутствия лав-отелей, причина огромного количества ранних браков с зашкаливающей статистикой скорых разводов: едва восемнадцать исполняется, девушки спешат поиметь заветный штамп, означающий свободу. Парни женятся потому, что разведёнки общением с сопляками брезгуют, а девицы не дают без штампа. И я не знаю, что в этом мире проделывают с парнями, если даже молодой парень с университетским образованием, да ещё и разведённый, настолько несведущ в интиме. Мне стало тоскливо до безнадёжности. Один раз поиграть в постельную наставницу даже хорошо, но пережить такой опыт второй раз я не хочу. Бабушка, похоже, наслаждается ролью учительницы, да только у меня другие вкусы — мне надо равный по опыту и искусности любовный танец, умение проявить себя в сложных па. К тому же и в нормальном-то мире не все люди обучаемы, а здесь, судя по всему, с обучаемостью такой же тотальный дефицит, как и со всем хоть сколько-то хорошим. Получается, что бабушка права: найти такого, как Димка — редкая для Совка удача.  
Вот же меня впендюрило в дурдом мега-размеров! Бежать отсюда надо, и побыстрее, как от эпидемии чумы.  
Парни меж тем договорились об обмене новых распечаток на музыкальные записи и занялись компом. А я сообразила, Димка и Гриша два дня не появлялись на работе. И я не видела, чтобы они звонили из уличного телефона на работу, отпрашиваясь по болезни, в больницу за больничным тем более не ходили.  
— С работой вы всё уладили? — спросила я.  
— А что с работой? — удивился Димка.  
— То, что вас на ней нет два дня.  
— Ерунда, — успокоил меня Димка. — До злостных прогульщиков, которым выговор объявляют, нам далеко, но если выговор будет, то нам от этого ни жарко и ни холодно. Место завлаба всё равно никому из нас не светит, поэтому нечего и над девственностью страницы о взысканиях трястись. Лучше на игровую станцию поднажать. В комиссионном джинсы к концу месяца должны появиться, цена будет как три моих зарплаты. Но настоящие фирмовые! Не ереванская подделка.  
Страница о взысканиях — это, надо понимать, из резюме. Но почему за прогул не увольняют немедленно, а выговаривают, да ещё и ждут злостного прогуливания, было за гранью моего понимания. Хотя, кому тут нужно то, что работники наработают? Главное, чтобы во имя идеологии о всеобщем труде и недопустимости тунеядства, каждый гражданин от восемнадцати и старше формально числился работающим. Зарплата же эквивалентна пособию по безработице — на хлеб и водку хватает, а желать чего-то ещё официально запрещено. Зато процветают комиссионные магазины — этот вариант бизнеса гораздо менее прибылен для тех, кто сдаёт туда товары, но, в отличие от фарцовки, уголовно не наказуем. Ещё один обходной манёвр из множества. Но нафиг-нафиг всё это, нервы дороже. А главное, есть дела поважнее.  
Я стала разбираться в том алгоритме, который Димка сочинил для связи с Ционеллией. Я сказала парням, что пишу научно-фантастический роман, и Димка с Гришей согласились разработать схему того, что делали бы персонажи, создавая передатчик, чтобы не просто послать с другой планеты на Землю сигнал бедствия, но и рассказать, в какие именно обстоятельства они попали.  
Парни предупреждали меня, что полноценной научной гипотезы из этого не получится, поскольку они не радиотехники, но в данном случае важна была только креативность их мышления, умение обманывать систему и судьбу, помноженные на полноценное знание основ физики.  
Разумеется, с первого раза придумка парней не сработает, но после того, как мы с бабушкой её опробуем, я буду знать, о каких коррективах просить.  
Пока же надо помогать им с их игровой штуковиной, чтобы остаться в теме полноправным участником, а не дыркой при Димке, мнение и идеи которой ничего не значат.  
Но это лирика. А на практике было что-то важное в конструкции и алгоритме волшебства связи, что я не поняла. Только вот не помню, что же вызвало сомнения. И по закону подлости это отлично вспомнится, как только я приеду домой. Твою же мать… Я сосредоточенно смотрела на чертёж и схему, стараясь понять, что не так. Ко мне подсел Эдик, кивнул на бумаги.  
— Позволишь посмотреть?  
— Да, конечно, — сказала я, передавая школьно-альбомные листы с чертежами и блок-схемой алгоритма. И объяснила, что это будет. — Но у меня жуткий почерк, поэтому не проси почитать до того, как я отдам рукопись машинистке.  
Эдик внимательно изучил чертёж, прочёл алгоритм.  
— Это можно сделать проще, эффективнее и стабильнее. Тут есть потери мощности и быстродействия.  
— Да, конечно, — сказала я. — Если можно улучшить — надо попробовать.  
А сама взяла очередную порцию того, что надо было отпаять с одного места и припаять на другое, и за работой задумалась о том, что без бабушки в этом мире не выжила бы. Это у нас, в мире интернета и соцсетей, все нужные люди отыскиваются в два тапа пальцем по экрану телефона, даже с дивана вставать не нужно. И давно никого ничем невозможно удивить, поэтому разработка связи с магическим миром станет не экзотичнее создания телефонного радара для ловли инопланетян, чтения ауры или управления праной — есть такие, я видела, когда искала приложение 3D-сканера. На Западе в 1971 году я могла бы пойти в кафе и бары возле университета, там без проблем отыщутся нужные люди, которые будут в восторге от идеи издать одновременно и роман-технофэнтези, игру для аркадного автомата по её мотивам. И даже если всё откроется, то, почуяв аромат денег, потенциальные помощники не будут трепаться. Точнее, имея знания о том, как выбирать партнёров для бизнеса, и широкий ассортимент кандидатов, я легко нашла бы подходящих людей. Но тут, не сведи меня бабушка с Димкой… Что ж, тем больше мотив выбраться отсюда, обязательно прихватив её и маму с собой. Или хотя бы выбраться самой, а там думать, как вытащить их.  
Ой! А мой отец?! Это с бабушкой всё хорошо, она уже вдова с ребёнком, стремлением к новому браку не обременённая. А нас с Линой для этого времени и в проекте нет. С другой стороны, я не единожды думала, что хронопарадокс как-нибудь сам собой утрясётся и уложится, поскольку я уже есть. Ох, не знаю… Но в любом случае я здесь не останусь, даже если придётся уходить одной. А бабушке и маме найду способ помочь хотя бы магией. Но даже если нет… Когда не можешь всех спасти, то надо спасти себя, потому что утонуть вместе со всеми способен только идиот.

 

* * *

Вторая попытка установления связи не понадобилась — Эдик идеально доработал Димкины схему и алгоритм. Такое впечатление, что он знал, о чём идёт речь. Но это чушь, конечно. Будь он ционеллийцем, вёл бы себя иначе.  
И очень маловероятно, что тогда я была бы до сих пор жива.  
Однако полноценно поговорить с Глаинией не удалось. Связующий экран у нас получился такой, как говорила Алёна, но отобразил он только мутный, неразборчивый образ, а голос так исказился, что едва удалось разобрать несколько слов. Оказалось, что структура магии в комнате Анатолия и в комнате Веры разная. А в квартире бабушки магия пока что вообще не появилась.  
Бабушка лишь головой покачала.  
— Впервые слышу, чтобы магия обладала разной структурой. Всё время была просто магия.  
— Радиоволна сначала тоже была просто радиоволной, — сказала я. — А после стало известно, что у радиоволн есть разная частота. И что солнечный свет имеет разное строение. И у пламени разная температура. А ты себе отметь, что в комнате Анатолия магия лечебная. Мы с Линой выздоровели, ты пожила лет на десять дольше.  
Бабушка кивнула.  
— Хорошо, что ты подружилась с нынешней владелицей комнаты. Поехали в театр. Я оттуда позвоню, чтобы мне к вечеру достали коробку конфет с крышкой покрасивее, а за такое Вера с Сашей не только завтра утром отдадут тебе квартиру на весь день, но ещё и обязанными себя считать будут. Очень удачно, что завтра понедельник, и эта парочка сама из дома свалит, не надо подыскивать им развлечения на весь день, как Анатолию с его Кимой.  
— Но ты же не знаешь, какой сорт конфет любят Вера и Саша! Такие вещи не по картинке на коробке выбирают. А если это окажется то, что они не едят? Или что они вообще конфеты не едят.  
— Ты прямо как моя Нинуська! — фыркнула бабушка. — Взрослым конфеты в коробках нужны не для еды. Это платёжное средство. За него можно выменять многое. Коробочные конфеты из рук в руки до окаменелости ходят.  
Я пожала плечами. Неудивительно, что СССР исчез. Странно, что он просуществовал так долго. Страна, в которой простой человек не может легко и свободно купить любую вещь или еду от любого производителя мира, не заслуживает того, чтобы люди оставались в ней жить. А бабушка похлопала меня по руке.  
— Я и птичье молоко закажу. Настоящее, польское, от первоисточника и наисвежайшее. Если ты любишь овсянку на завтрак, то в Нинуську пошла, а она из всех сладостей только его и ест.  
— Почему ты не заказываешь ей хорошие куклы? — спросила я. — Нормальной взрослой внешности, обоего пола. С домиками, принцессовскими нарядами и всем прочим. Детям надо отыгрывать и ситуации для взрослой жизни, и мечты.  
— Это привлечёт лишнее внимание. Для игры у детей есть бумажные куклы — и взрослые, и симпатичные, и разнополые. Их постоянно печатают во вкладышах почти всех ежемесячных журналов. У каждой девочки и у немалого числа мальчиков имеется больш ** _а_** я коробка бумажных кукол и ещё б ** _о_** льшая со складными бумажными дворцами, каретами, машинами, мебелью и нарядами. Это и из журналов вырезают, и сами по журнальному образу рисуют. А тех человекоподобных уродцев, которыми ты возмутилась, детям дарят знакомые их родителей, чтобы без трудов отделаться от необходимости приносить подарок, если идёшь в гости.  
Я кивнула очередному обходному манёвру. Почему-то сейчас сам факт необходимости постоянно прибегать к обходнякам не разозлил, а внушил надежду — если все выкручиваются и изворачиваются, то я-то точно не хуже всех. Справлюсь!  
И рано утром мы с бабушкой поехали к Вере с Сашей. Как бабушка и говорила, от коробки они были в восторге и сразу поверили, что нашу знакомую, которая должна была свести нас с нужными людьми в магазине, внезапно отправили в командировку, а потому нам надо провести где-то день до вечернего автобуса. Вскоре Вера и Саша убежали на работу, прихватив с собой ребёнка, чтобы по дороге забросить в детсад.  
Бабушка осмотрела большое зеркало, привешенное к торцовой стене шифоньера кем-то из предыдущих владельцев, и сказала:  
— На нём так много остаточного волшебства, что даже женщина его видит. А зеркало новое, года два как изготовленное. И саморезное, не из магазина. Кто-то его откуда-то для Татьяны вырезал из куска зеркального полотна или просто большого зеркала типа тех, что в театральной гримёрке или в парикмахерской. Ну-ка, помоги!  
Мы сняли зеркало со стенки шифоньера, и под ним обнаружились аккуратно и тщательно процарапанные на полировке матрицы для волшебства.  
— Универсальные и многофункциональные, — сказала бабушка. — Очень необычно. Такое используют только волшебники очень высокого уровня. Это как купить готовую вещь и станок для её изготовления. В готовой вещи приходится мириться с тем, что тебе не нравится, она не может идеально соответствовать твоему вкусу.  
— Почему? — удивилась я. — Никто не заставляет хватать первый попавшийся товар.  
— В Ционеллии нет фабрик на десяток кварталов величиной и нет магазинов площадью как минимум на весь первый этаж трёхподъездного дома. Там приходится довольствоваться ассортиментом небольшой лавочки, в которую товар поставляют пять-шесть ремесленников. А ещё чаще надо делать нужные вещи самому. Но это очень трудно, требует много сил и умений. В первую очередь сил, потому что удерживать трансформы свободной магии тяжело. Поэтому есть те, кто делает матрицы под определённые задачи — матрица как таковая сил не требует, но нужен особый талант, как с музыкой или живописью. И есть те, кто накупает целый мешок матриц, нанесённых на специальные пластины, и носит с собой. А ещё есть такие, кто носит при себе три только универсальные матрицы и делает с их помощью любое волшебство.  
— А талисманы? — не поняла я.  
— Это для тех, кто даже по однозадачной матрице не может волшебство сделать. Талисман — это матрица, полностью и правильно заправленная магией, плюс активация всего этого соответствующим заклинанием. При этом матрица, пусть и самая узкоцелевая, всё же позволяет хоть какие-то изменения на свой вкус. Это как платье одного фасона, но в котором ты меняешь расцветку и длину подола по собственному вкусу. А с талисманом всё так, как сделал изготовитель, без каких-либо вариантов.  
— Понятно, — кивнула я.  
— А теперь оцени тот факт, что в квартире человека установлены универсальные матрицы.  
— А если она управляла ими как ЧПУ? — возразила я. — Такие станки как раз в конце шестидесятых двадцатого века стали повсеместно распространяться, это я со школьных уроков информатики помню. Даже если ЧПУ-станков нет на швейной фабрике, то Татьяна не могла не знать о них из теленовостей и газет.  
— Что значит ЧПУ? — деловито спросила бабушка.  
— Числовое программное управление. В очень упрощённом виде — блок-схемы вроде тех, которые сделали Димка и Эдик. Подробная последовательность действий, которые должна выполнить машина, написанные на специальном языке и на особом носителе текста. Пользователь, он же оператор, просто заносит это в машину. А действия расписывает программист.  
— Иначе говоря, — задумчиво ответила бабушка, — оператору ничего делать не надо. Матрица сама и магию сконденсирует, и зальёт, и сформует по всем трансформам, и активирует. Тогда получается, что человеку только универсальные матрицы и подходят. — Она глянула на изрисованную стенку шифоньера. — Библиотекарша могла научиться программированию от своего любовника-программиста. Осталось понять, как Татьяна программы в матрицы засунула, никакой магии не используя.  
— И на каком языке их написала, — добавила я. — Надо понимать, разработки Димки и Эдика не годятся?  
— И даже вредны. Хорошо, что мы сначала комнату как следует проверили. Иначе нас размазало бы конфликтом заклинаний по стенам.  
Меня от такой перспективы передёрнуло. А бабушка сказала со вздохом:  
— Давай вешать зеркало обратно, и будем думать.  
В дверь постучали. Поскольку гостями мы были легальными и официальными, я открыла. И ахнула изумлённо, увидев Эдика.  
Прежде, чем я успела что-нибудь сказать, Эдик показал мне мой флакончик с дезинфектором для рук. Я ничего не понимаю в разновидностях полимеров, знаю только, что бутылки, которые мы называем пластиковыми, на самом деле изготовлены из чего-то другого. И этого другого я в 1971 году ещё не видела. Здешние пластики заметно отличаются от наших. И тем более Эдик прочитал дату окончания срока годности на флакончике. А даже идиот знает, что срока годности протяжённостью в пятьдесят с лишним лет не бывает. Да и не делали турки в 1971 году санитарных средств для международного рынка.  
Я не стала вопить как последняя дура «Ты рылся в моей сумке!» и «Ты следил за мой!», а впустила Эдика и мысленно, стараясь как можно точнее направить ментальный импульс, сказала бабушке:  
«— Молчи! Пусть он сам говорит!»  
Бабушка твердила, что моя менталка открыта до безобразия, а потому была надежда, что бабушка, в руке которой был талисман, меня услышит.  
Судя по тому, как вздрогнула бабушка, слышимость получилась даже слишком хорошая.  
Мы обе молчали, смотрели на Эдика. Бабушка так даже улыбалась с насмешкой. Я забрала у Эдика мой флакончик, бросила обратно в сумку. Эдик немного растерялся. Я мысленно фыркнула. А он ждал страхов и истерик от той, кто пережила перемещение во времени и не свихнулась?  
Судя по смущённой улыбке, Эдик это понял. Он кашлянул и сказал:  
— Или я помогаю вам вернуться в будущее, а вы забираете меня с собой, или я сдаю вас гэбне.  
— О как! — рассмеялась бабушка. — И не боишься, что твои мозги спекутся в лепёшку, человекокровый? Ведь городские легенды почти не врали. И врата в другой мир, и колдовской народ существует. Нас мало, и мы, будучи в этом мире, избегаем друг друга, чтобы не привлекать внимания чекистов и прочих опасных для жизни тварей, но между мирами и временами можем перемещаться только мы. Не всегда преднамеренно, бывает и совсем нежелательное путешествие, тут угадал, однако твою нетранспортабельность это не отменяет. А поскольку я ведьма, ты выйдешь отсюда пускающим слюни идиотом с выжженными мозгами, врачи скажут об инсульте, посетуют, что «болезни молодеют», и все тут же о тебе забудут навсегда.  
— Женщины не способны к волшебству! — быстро и яростно ответил Эдик. Бабушка фыркнула презрительно:  
— Машину тоже не я поднимаю, а домкрат. Аналогия ясна?  
Эдик мертвенно побледнел, попятился, но тут же остановился, сказал с напором:  
— Вы сами домкрат сделать не можете, вам инженер нужен! И до чёрта есть легенд о том, как фейри забирали людей в свой мир! А пробыв в этом мире один вечер, люди возвращались на Землю, и оказывалось, что там прошло сто лет или полвека. — Эдик улыбнулся. — Как раз ваше родное время. Во всяком случае, достаточно хорошо вам известное, чтобы вы помогли мне там легализоваться и адаптироваться. Взамен я предлагаю вам настоящее золото, а не зачарованные осенние листья, которыми вы дурите людей, рискуя попасться.  
Бабушка рассмеялась и сказала мне:  
— Каков, а? Вот кого тебе в мужья надо. Но он пидар.  
Эдик побледнел ещё сильнее, а я поняла, что в нём было странно: в этом мире мужчины не были приучены смотреть на женские прелести деликатно, незаметно для самой женщины. Здесь мужики пялятся как дикари. А Эдик на мои ноги и груди ни разу не посмотрел.  
— Что ж, есть чем шантажировать его в ответ, — сказала я. — Всё справедливо. Если что, зону топтать вместе будем. Здесь за гомосексуальность сажают в тюрьму.  
— Это только я зону топтать пойду, — зло ответил Эдик. — А вас в лабораториях кромсать будут!  
— А я скажу, что ты тоже фейри, — парировала я. — Мне, доказанной ведьме, поверят больше, чем тебе. Так что кромсания ты получишь не меньше.  
— Не будет никакого кромсания, — сказала бабушка. — Обинсультившихся не слушают.  
— Вам нужен инженер, — быстро проговорил Эдик. — На одном сырье, без моих знаний, вы не уедете. Я сразу понял, ради чего Мира закрутила роман с Димой. Но он посредственность. Толковый, сообразительный, задания исполняет на достойном уровне, однако пороха не выдумает и знания у него умеренные. А вам необходимы именно порох и высокая образованность. Это очевидно из той разработки, которую заказала Мира якобы для книги.  
— Но твоё образование ничего не будет стоить в будущем, — заметила я. — А переобучение денег требует. И немалых. Тебе же ещё и с репетиторами для поступления заниматься, дотягивать себя от уровня дикаря до уровня школьника. За пятьдесят лет то, что вы называете ЭВМ, изменилось так, что ты его не узнаешь, если увидишь.  
— Тогда переправьте меня в настоящее, но в другую страну. Туда, где кибернетика нужна на самом деле, а не для показухи!  
— Для «на самом деле» тоже доучиваться надо, и много, — сказала я. — У вас отставание от Запада лет на десять, если не больше. И доучивание будет не бесплатным. Хотя, — вспомнила я, — на Западе для граждан их стран есть удобная и необременительная система образовательных кредитов. Это социальный лифт для умных детей, родившихся у сидельцев на пособии, и спасательный круг для толковых взрослых, чья профессия по ходу жизни стала не нужной на рынке.  
— Десять лет не пятьдесят, догнать можно. И лучше заплатить за то, что будет нужно многим, чем бесплатно получить то, что не нужно никому. В Синедольске ЭВМ есть только на одном заводе во всём городе и даже там имеется лишь в одном сверхсекретном военном отделе! Остальной город об ЭВМ даже не слышал никогда, многие бухгалтерии до сих пор считают на счётах! И еврея к секретному отделу даже близко не подпустят. А целый НИИ Кибернетики гробит время и силы на разработки того, что никогда не будет реализовано, потому что теория никак не соотносится с практикой. Пусть кибернетику и перестали называть «наукой мракобесов и современных рабовладельцев», и даже НИИ Кибернетики понаделали, чтобы быть не хуже врагов, но реального повсеместного применения кибернетики, как у этих самых врагов, у нас нет. И отношение к самим кибернетикам осталось брезгливо-настороженное и недоумённое, потому что никто не понимает, зачем мы нужны. Больше того, я и сам этого не знаю, потому что у меня нет возможности себя применить. Я, оператор ЭВМ, по факту стал пустым местом!  
Пока он говорил, весь в запале, бабушка тихо встала у него за спиной, нацелила на него талисман. И кивнула мне. Но я не обратила на это внимания, поскольку одна фразочка Эдика вогнала меня в глубокую оторопь.  
— Оператор ЭВМ?! — обалдело повторила я. — И ты надеешься эту фигню кому-то продать? Добро пожаловать в реальный мир — перезрелый школьник никому не нужен. Покупают только инженеров.  
— Я и есть инженер-математик!  
— И работаешь оператором ЭВМ? — фыркнула я. — Почему не уборщиком?  
Эдик посмотрел на меня с брезгливостью, как на дуру, и сказал:  
— Оператор ЭВМ делает сложнейшие расчёты операций, по которым после ЭВМ осуществляет мгновенные вычисления того, на что нужно многие усилия многих людей. И под каждую задачу нужен новый расчёт, который можно сделать только при высоких знаниях в радиоэлектронике, физике и математике. Я закончил физмат ЛГУ, да ещё и шестимесячный спецкурс прошёл, чтобы стать оператором ЭВМ. А сюда приехал, потому что только тут было рабочее место!  
— А, так ты программист! — поняла я. — Это язык поменялся, в моё время «оператор ЭВМ» значит, что ты всего лишь умеешь пользоваться офисным пакетом и базой данных, это вчерашняя школьница с ресепшена и пенсионерка-архивистка, которую в соцслужбе научили в нужные кнопочки тыкать, чтобы она к пенсии могла подработать. Никто из молодых на такую работу всё равно никогда не пойдёт, а бабка хотя бы делом себя займёт, чем от скуки выносить соцслужбе мозг жалобами на всё подряд.  
— Я не программист! — возмутился Эдик. — Моя квалификация намного выше! Я создаю условия, в которых можно написать программу. И… — он замер, посмотрел на меня с подозрением. Я с таким же подозрением смотрела на него, пытаясь понять, зачем создавать условия программирования, когда школьники открывают среду разработки и начинают кодить домашнее задание по информатике. Ой! Среда разработки-то не с неба свалилась! Получается, что её сделать сложнее, чем программу? Хотя она тоже программа. Или в это время ещё не так? Здесь только начали появляться полупроводники и магнитные носители, я от Гриши слышала, значит и программы в зачаточном состоянии. Ну и как тогда тут кодят? Я помотала головой. Ууу! Это слишком сложно для моего умишки. Да ещё и языки программирования, которые надо знать не меньше пяти. Нафиг, нафиг! Проще принять как данность то, что «оператор ЭВМ» — это супер-круто. А Эдик спросил:  
— Что значит «офисный пакет»? Хотя нет, не говори. Я предпочитаю суждения профессионала там, где даже фотоаппарат и кинокамера электронные, засунуты в один аппарат, который толщиной чуть больше газетного листа.  
Я аж подскочила.  
— Если ты сломал телефон — убью нахрен!  
— Телефон? — оторопел Эдик.  
— Здесь звонилка не работает. Нет того типа связи, под который телефон делан. Всё остальное функционально. Почти всё, — уточнила я, вспомнив об интернете. Мама-мамочка, как же я домой хочу! Неделю не смотреть фото котиков и смешные ролики, не читать мангу, не видеть сериалы и не общаться нормально! И тут же заорала, вернувшись в реальность: — Что ты сделал с телефоном?!  
— Ничего. Он на всё требует пароль. Даже отснятые фотографии и киноролик спрятал после того, как я его включил и выключил.  
Я ринулась к сумке, достала телефон. Оказалось, Эдик ничего не сломал. И даже не выключил. Просто отключил экран. Я никогда не пользовалась стоковой программой видеосъёмки, она почему-то делает снимки намного хуже тех, которые в изобилии предлагает интернет-каталог программ, а потому забыла, что если сдвинуть в сторону экран блокировки, то телефон переключается в режим фотовидеокамеры. Разумеется, снимки сохраняются в память устройства, а туда без пароля или отпечатка пальца не добраться.  
Бабушка усмехнулась, убрала талисман и села на диван, с интересом наблюдая за нами.  
Я поставила телефон на зарядку, порадовавшись, что тут хотя бы электричество есть. И замерла, сообразив, что Эдик очень и очень умён и талантлив как IT-шник — из этих времён невероятно трудно сообразить, как сдвинуть экран, да ещё понять правила пользования тап-камерой.  
— На всякий случай, — сказала я. — Никогда не слышала, чтобы где-то использовалось слово «кибернетика». Есть IT — информационные технологии, Information Technology, в которое входит всё, связанное с электроникой и… хм… всем тем, что имеет в себе двоичный код. Есть понятие «цифровые технологии», Digital Technology, и это входит в IT. Туда же входит Computer Science — «компьютерные науки», и я не знаю, что это означает. По сути, всё то же самое, что и у вас в НИИ, просто названия разные, как «задница» и «попа». Но как и что подразделяется конкретно, что чем занимается, у меня не спрашивай. Я на социальные науки поступила, на специализацию «Взаимодействие человека с социальной средой». Думаю, мой уровень образованности и интеллекта понятен без объяснения.  
— А это вообще кому-то нужно? — удивился Эдик.  
— Само по себе — нет. Учёных, реально востребованных в этой области, очень мало. Поэтому шансов на исследовательский грант немного. Но зато это можно неплохо продать в рекламную фирму. Или в отдел менеджмента по продажам в большом магазине. Обходной манёвр для бедных, которые не могут оплатить обучение рекламному менеджменту, или глупых, которые не могут получить там стипендиальное обучение, или для того и другого в одном флаконе, — показала я на себя. — На худой конец, если совсем всё плохо с нормальной работой будет, всегда можно устроиться в соцслужбу или в муниципальную школу. Туда желающих идти немного, а гринка — везде гринка. Главное, получить её, а дальше можно собственное кафе открывать. Я знаешь как овсянку варю? Любители здорового питания в очередь за моими завтраками выстроятся!  
Я не соврала. Всю эту неделю я училась у бабушки её искусству приготовления овсянки и каждый раз думала, как дотянуть это до уровня Инги или даже выше. У меня получилось.  
— А университетские знания поведения человека, — добавила я, — кафешнику жизненно необходимы. Не придётся тратить деньги на консультанта по рекламе и коммуникации. О, так можно самой стать таким консультантом! Особенно с опытом работы в школе или в соцслужбе я буду нарасхват.  
Эдик посмотрел на меня задумчиво и сказал:  
— Я не все слова понял, но то, что уяснил и о чём догадался, позволяет думать, что в будущем вернули НЭП, а образование стало как минимум для половины студентов платным. Это так?  
— Ну… Звучит всё иначе, но можно сказать, что это НЭП. И границы открыты, учись, где хочешь, работу ищи по всему миру, путешествуй.  
— Мира, — сказал он, — я понимаю, что ЭВМ к твоему времени изменились сильно. Но насколько сильно?  
— В школе на информатике и на физике говорили, что техника заметно обновляется каждые два года. Каждые четыре года она становится настолько старой, что не тянет необходимый уровень рабочих задач. Обновление… мм… Это модернизация существующих программ под современные требования, улучшение удобства использования, чтобы потребители на продукт конкурентов не перешли… Обновляется программа раз в месяц. Иногда раз в квартал. Что-то мелкое и любительское — раз в год. При этом каждые восемь лет компьютерное железо… начинка ЭВМ меняется настолько сильно, что программы, несмотря на все обновления, устаревают так, что не подлежат никакой модернизации вообще, и на рынок запускают принципиально новую линию. Прошло без малого пятьдесят лет. Считай.  
— Да,— печально кивнул Эдик, — я и правда для твоего времени буду дикарём из каменного века. Но если возможно мгновенное перемещение через время, то и пространство можно пересечь, оставаясь в данном времени. А если две фейри смогли раздобыть паспорта тут, сможете и за океаном.  
— Тебе нельзя пока за океан, — сказала я. — Только в Англию. Или ты знаешь ещё какой-то язык, кроме английского?  
— Нет, — насторожился Эдик. — Только английский. А что?  
— Почти во всей Западной Европе на данное время нет ни уголовного наказания за гомосексуальные связи, ни гражданских санкций и преследований. А с ханжескими и сильно отстающими в социальном плане от стран Европы США это произойдёт как раз за семидесятые.  
Я не солгала, хотя и правду не сказала. В 1971 году в Европе есть и ещё долго будут сферы, где гражданские преследования чудовищны, вплоть до увольнений и убийств из ненависти, но есть такие области, где никакой дискриминации не только нет вообще, но и за попытку её проявить огребёшь нехилые проблемы. И на IT-специалистов спрос огромный по всему западному миру. Поэтому только от Эдика зависит, какую сферу выбирать. А мне и правда нужен инженер.  
Эдик кивнул.  
— Европа так Европа. Мне всё равно, лишь бы отсюда выбраться. А игры для компьютера действительно так выгодны?  
— Включи мозги! — фыркнула я. — Люди всегда и везде охотнее всего тратят деньги на развлечения. На еде сэкономят, но развлечение купят. А компьютеры... ЭВМ по-вашему... доразвивались до стадии стремительного удешевления. Они больше не драгоценное сокровище госструктур и мега-корпораций. Компьютеры по цене превращаются в подобие холодильника и телевизора. А чтобы простые люди с улицы, Джоны Смиты и Джейн Доу, стали их покупать, компьютер надо превратить в игрушку. Производители вкладывают огромные деньги в создание игровых программ, покупают игровые идеи у толковых программистов-любителей за весьма солидные суммы. Больше того — именно игры, их динамичность, красочность и сложность диктуют направление развития компьютерного железа. В моём времени даже шутка есть, что если какое-либо приспособление способно швырнуть помидор в монстра, то закинуть человека в космос тем более сможет.  
— Помидор в монстра? — не понял Эдик.  
Я взяла телефон, включила на нём единственную игру, которая была там установлена. Жанр «поиск предметов», а не «стрелялка», но какая разница? Я показала, что феечке надо лететь по тёмному коридору, а затем заставила её собрать и починить поломанный ключ и извлечь из сундука лампу. Быстро сообразивший что к чему Эдик подсказывал, где могут быть обломки. Бабушка наблюдала за игрой через моё плечо и тоже нашла один обломок, а после с увлечением решала логическую задачу, за которую давался клей. Когда феечка с лампой влетела в коридор, я закрыла игру, поставила телефон обратно на зарядку и сказала:  
— Это довольно примитивный и слабый вариант игры. Если бы там игралась война, то надо и эффектную картинку сражения, и высокую стратегическую сложность. Соответственно, IT-специалисты, занятые в производстве игр, получают очень большие зарплаты. Нет никаких ограничений на идеи игр и способы реализации идей. Иначе говоря, полностью отсутствуют те проблемы, на которые жаловались Димка и Гришка: этот алгоритм правильный, а тот неканоничный, его использовать запрещено, даже если он эффективнее и надёжнее, такую архитектуру компьютерной начинки делать надо, а вот это не по правилами, её запретить, пусть она и сильно прибавляет производительности. Наоборот, постоянно идёт поиск новых решений, более быстрых, экономичных и эффективных.  
Бабушка села на диван и сказала с усмешкой:  
— Производителя постоянно прижигает мысль, что идею, которую он счёл бредовой и отверг, инженер продаст конкуренту, и та выстрелит на рынке, принесёт конкуренту миллионы. Примеров таких хватает, их специально в школе бизнеса изучают. Поэтому пробными партиями делают абсолютно любую фигню, которую только можно вообразить, и смотрят на результаты продажи этого товара. Я об этом от иностранцев, которые мне заказы делают, слышала.  
— Да, — кивнула я. — Так и есть. А потому в играх тоже можно всё, от порно и стрелялок до изучения в игровой форме школьных предметов и религиозных постулатов, лишь бы подешевле себестоимость, побыстрее массовое изготовление и повыше интересность для пользователя. Всё должно быть красиво, поэтому профессия дизайнера IT-продукции стремительно набирает популярность в ваше время, а в моё стала очень выгодной.  
— Ещё бы, — сказала бабушка. — Для успеха мастерской или лавки вложения в товар должны быть не больше, чем половина суммы от прогнозируемой прибыли, а скучно оформленную вещь никто не купит. — Она глянула Эдика и пояснила: — В мире фейри я училась управлять мастерскими и успешно продавать их товар.  
А я вспомнила ещё одно важное обстоятельство:  
— В кино наступает эпоха спецэффектов, поэтому к последней четверти этого десятилетия в Голливуде IT-специалисты станут нужнее операторов, а в восьмидесятых спецэффекты будут даже в дешёвых телемелодрамах для домохозяек, и в дальнейшие годы это будет лишь увеличивать размах и сложность.  
— И ты говоришь, — внимательно посмотрел на меня Эдик, — что преследования за гомосексуализм в Америке отменят?  
— Да. Не сразу и не во всех штатах, но к концу семидесятых Сан-Франциско отберёт у Лондона статус мировой столицы IT, гомосексуальности, развлечений и одного из богатейших городов. А! — воскликнула я. — Наиглавнейшее-то забыла! Патенты, налоги, адвокаты и улыбки. Это надо использовать постоянно и безупречно. И честная, качественная работа точно в срок. Репутация — это деньги.  
Эдик от обилия новой информации растерялся и даже немного испугался. Но овладел собой и сказал решительно:  
— Открываем путь в Лондон.  
Бабушка фыркнула:  
— Ты не думал, почему мы тут с фарцовщиками дружбу водим, а не там живём?  
Эдик лучезарно улыбнулся:  
— Это было до того, как инженер предложил вам наступательный и оборонительный союз.  
Я села рядом с бабушкой и сказала:  
— Надо попробовать. Мы ничего не теряем.  
Бабушка кивнула и показала Эдику на второй диван.  
— Садись и слушай, что к чему.

 

* * *

Бабушка ещё четыре дня назад сама, без подсказок с моей стороны, придумала и сделала те самые ширмы, с которыми мы в будущем жили в общаге, и лоджия превратилась во вполне приличную комнату. Причём бабушкин кот был от получившегося пространства в восторге, и теперь спал со мной.  
Я чесала мурлычащий кусок меха, наминавший меня лапами, и думала.  
В первоначальной реальности эти ширмы были подарены бабушкой Анатолию на рождение дочери. И, как говорила тётка, бабушка купила ширмы незадолго до её рождения вместе с тёткиной матерью — та выбрала на свой вкус, бабушка заплатила, и тёткина мать после долго обижалась, что богатая родственница сделала такой скромный подарок. В этой реальности тётка родится через месяц и одну неделю. Ширмы по просьбе бабушки купила сидящая в декрете тёткина мать, выбирая их в комиссионном на свой вкус. А бабушка сказала, что после моего отъезда отдаст ширмы снохе — если жену племянника можно называть снохой — прибавив германский кружевной набор для новорожденного, и будет подарок на родины.  
История вернулась в прежнее русло, поменявшись лишь в незначительной мелочи, которая и упоминания не заслуживает. Означает ли это, что у меня нет шансов вытащить маму и бабушку в техномагический мир или хотя бы эвакуировать из Совка в нормальную страну этого мира и этого времени, что тоже практически перенос в другой мир? Прошлое неизменно?  
Но ведь моё настоящее — это тоже прошлое по отношению к будущему. Означает ли это, что всё предопределено и неизменно? Я ни на что, нигде и ни в чём не влияю? Однако если я лягу на диван и ничего не буду делать, то просто помру, и никакая предопределённость не принесёт мне еду и деньги. В большом мире, в том, который за пределами Совка, полно людей, ставших из нищебродов миллионерами. Пусть их мало по отношению к населению Земли, но они составляют внушительную толпу. И в замкнутом мирке СССР хватает тех, кто из нищеты колхозов и рабочих бараков пролез на вершины номенклатуры, отвоевал себе место среди наследников комиссаров. Их тоже мало по отношению к общему числу совкожителей, но они есть, и количество их заметно. При этом и новомиллионеров, и новономенклатурщиков объединяет то, что они люди деятельные, предприимчивые, хитрые, упорные и пробивные. Но что один человек для мироздания? Революции и стагнации, кризисы и подъёмы — это всё естественный ход исторического развития, изменить его невозможно как вращение планет. А личность того, кто оказался на вершине, мало что определяет. В Германии 1933 года, среди фермеров и бюргеров, разорённых многолетним экономическим кризисом и тотальным бездействием правительства, состоявшего из потомственных чиновников и аристократов, к власти мог прийти лишь простолюдин, обещающий мгновенное процветание, и профинансировать чью бы то ни было активность была способна только единственная относительно уцелевшая сфера германской промышленности — военная. И военной сфере для развития нужна глобальная война. Соответственно, военнопромышенники выбрали среди всех активных деятелей тех, кто стремился к войне. А звали бы лидера военноозабоченников Гитлером или Кетлером, становится ничего не значащей мелочью. Издохни Ленин и Сталин до февраля 1917 года, им на смену было бы не меньше десятка тех, кто от 1918 и до 1921 уничтожал людей продразвёрсткой, чтобы купить наёмников для удержания власти, а после расстреливал любого, кто хотя бы в мелочи не согласен с их политикой. В условиях хаоса из-за развала диктатуры власть могут захватить только бандиты, и для её удержания им придётся устроить ещё худшую диктатуру.  
И всё, что в таких условиях может сделать обыватель, чтобы спасти себя и детей — это сбежать от такого подальше, а не надеяться, что с бандитами или военной машиной можно будет договориться. Те, кто вовремя сбежали из Германии и из России, не только выжили, но и неплохо обустроились. Судьба оставшихся была печальна.  
Так означает ли это, что я могу спасти бабушку и маму? Пока события не внушают оптимизма.  
На следующий день после заключения нашего с Эдиком союза — это сегодня днём — Эдик установил связь с ционеллийским монастырём Святого Благословения, в котором когда-то жила бабушка. И новости были невесёлые. Глаиния умерла три года назад, а её преемница Ул ** _и_** дда, та самая, к которой меня принесли в виде сиреневой кошки, хотя и согласилась нам помочь, и советы полезные дала, но по мозгам до Глаинии сильно не дотягивала. А потому не могла придумать, как бабушке обмануть маячки, щедро разбросанные её бывшим муженьком Ирви ** _у_** лом шед-Донгр ** _е_** ймом по всей провинции Тенн ** _о_** м.  
Этот козёл выжил! И до сих пор надеется отомстить бабушке за то, что принуждал её стать его вещью, а она посмела себя защищать. И в компенсацию за её побег и причинённые ему ранения, Ирвиул взял у рода Киарнав в рабыни Ри ** _а_** мну, ту самую бабушкину сестру, которую Альден шед-Киарнав зачал после отъезда бабушки в монастырь и которой искусственно наращивал магию ещё в утробе матери, убив тем самым жену.  
Риамне было на тот момент восемь лет, и защитить себя она ни от чего не могла, однако бабушка ещё за год до побега подарила семилетней сестре маленькую тетрадочку, где были записаны все нужные девушке премудрости, и талисман, при помощи которого не только можно было изображать различные болезни, но и убедительно симулировать падение магии. Бабушка объяснила Риамне, что больную и лишённую магии девочку непременно отдадут в монастырь, и так она избежит участи, уготованной всем волшебнородным женщинам. И поскольку в любые, в любых краях даже шестилеткам хватает ума растирать полотенцем себе лицо, а где есть градусники, то и градусник, так, чтобы изобразить температуру и не идти в детсад или на занятия с гувернанткой, то Риамна вполне могла обеспечить себе убежище — если не от отцовского дома избавиться, то от рабства: больных или старых рабов отдавали в приют. А из приюта у детей старше семи лет есть более чем реальный шанс пролезть в послушники. У девочек ещё и перспектива попасть в школу куртизанок имеется — это коров доить и пшеницу жать с хрупким здоровьем невозможно, а музицировать, рисовать, стихи слагать, посредничать в бизнес-переговорах, консультировать при покупке предметов искусства и после наступления брачного возраста делить ложе с избранным тобой самой покровителем вполне по силам. Об этом знали все с тех пор, как выучивались проситься на горшок.  
Но Риамна дотянула в доме Ирвиула до брачных лет, стерпела то, что он сделал её своей наложницей, родила от этой связи двоих детей — хотя не могла не знать об абортативном зелье, которое даже крестьянки себе варили, а у Риамны так вообще была тетрадка с описанием способов контрацепции и средств исправления её ошибок.  
Поскольку Ирвиул не имел возможности жениться — труп своей венчаной супруги Эллианы он предоставить не мог, а в гибель такой ушлой беглянки не верили главы всех церквей, так что смена религии не помогла бы — то Ирвиулу во имя продолжения Рода пришлось узаконить внебрачных детей, приписать их Эллиане, а Риамну возвести из рабыни в ранг официальной кормилицы.  
Но семь лет назад всё резко и круто изменилось.  
Ирвиул всё же добился развода. Главным образом благодаря будущему тестю-купцу, которому нужно было добыть себе дворянство, а единственный путь к этому лежал через брак дочери. И поскольку подвернулся случай породниться не с мелкосортным феодалишкой, а с благороднейшим, то жадничать купец не стал, пожертвовал церкви столько, что развод Ирвиулу дали немедленно. Сам Ирвиул и не подумал отказываться от брака — его финансовые дела по каким-то причинам были в упадке, Донгрейм-ур находился на грани разорения, а приданое жены всё приводило в норму. Тогда же от выкидыша скоропостижно скончалась беременная третьим ребёнком Риамна, и перед невестой Ирвиул предстал ничем не обременённым, за исключением тринадцатилетней дочери и восьмилетнего сына от предыдущего брака. Но это купца не волновало — главное, что жены или наложницы нет, жених прошёл за вдовца, а дети от первого брака даже лучше, нет оснований для развода с новой женой, окажись она бесплодной.  
Магически род Донгреймов тоже был сильно истощён, никто не знал почему. Настоятельница Улидда говорила о вырождении, но бабушка после нашего разговора с ней сказала мне, что вырождение выглядит иначе, поэтому с Донгреймами дело не чисто. И посетовала, что хотя Улидда и не дура, однако не так мудра и умна как Глаиния, и потому расспрашивать о Донгреймах у неё бесполезно — она знает только обычные сплетни и замечает лишь самое очевидное, упуская важные мелочи. Что касается купца, то он от такого брака дочери выгод поимел через налоговые и прочие льготы много больше, чем потратился.  
Через год после свадьбы новая жена Ирвиула родила дочь, магия которой оказалась почти на нуле, но Ирвиул и думать не смел, чтобы не признать её и выкинуть на попечение к недавно родившей рабыне, тоже записав в рабы. С магически слабыми детьми обоего пола такое в волшебнородных семьях проделывалось нередко. А когда второй дочери Ирвиула исполнилось шесть, дед-купец нашёл ей выгодного столичного жениха-мага. Венчание и супружеская жизнь состоялись бы только по достижению невестой соответствующего возраста, но брачный контракт мог заключаться и сразу после её рождения. Многих аристократок, вне зависимости от наличия у них магии, богатых купчих и магически одарённых простолюдинок как раз сразу после рождения брачным контрактом и связывали. Но об этом я уже говорила, просто напоминаю на всякий случай.  
Старшей дочери Ирвиула в это время было двадцать, и она почти истощилась магически, потому что Ирвиул не стеснялся выкачивать из неё силу — другого источника для поддержания умирающего Камня Рода у него не было, а заступаться за дочь рабыни никто не стал бы. Замуж её тоже не брали, поскольку к разрешённому для венчания возрасту она практически превратилась в человечицу. Но ещё какие-то крупицы магии из неё можно было выкачать, да и Ирвиул ни за что не дал бы ей денег на взнос в монастырь, как и на приданое для брака с человекокровым аристократом, поэтому держал в своём доме на положении приживалки. И тут вдруг жених-маг предложил Ирвиулу брачный выкуп за старшую дочь. Оказалось, что высокую ценность имеет то, что она племянница Эллианы, чей побег наделал шума на всю Ирдецию, не то что на провинцию Тенном. И если истощившаяся Эллиана стала ещё сильнее прежнего, то и её племянница, в которой сохранились кое-какие крупицы магии, могла после обряда возрождения превратиться в очень мощный энергоисточник, да ещё и сыновей столь же сильных нарожать. Ну а помрёт во время обряда — судьба её такая. Денег, на выкуп затраченных, и тем более суммы, что уйдёт на дорогой обряд, будет жаль, но и упустить такой шанс глупо.  
У магически слабой от рождения младшей дочери Ирвиула, которая считалась драконессой только лишь формально, не осталось ни малейших надежд на выгодный брак — любому было понятно, что Ирвиул предпочтёт деньги, а младшую дочь сбагрит кому попроще, лишь бы взяли. И это означало, что и жена Ирвиула, и её отец лишаются очень желанных для них деловых связей.  
Жена Ирвиула выгоду упускать не собиралась и прямо во время переговоров о сватовстве вломилась в кабинет мужа и заявила, что её падчерица прелюбодейничает с конюхом, после чего велела слугам тащить негодную девку на задний двор и остричь ей волосы как блуднице, а мужу приказала отрешить блудодейку от Рода. После такого, как и после появления хромоты, никто не женится даже на магически сильной девушке. Жениху пришлось подписать брачный контракт о женитьбе на младшей дочери Ирвиула и за неё заплатить выкуп, который он предлагал за старшую, иначе жена Ирвиула пригрозила, пользуясь своими связями в Совете Веры, устроить ему проверку на благочестие. А после такого убытков будет намного больше, чем от выкупа. Сам Ирвиул не мог спорить с женой, поскольку перед венчанием она пожертвовала всё своё приданое церкви с тем условием, что будет его хранительницей и мирской брачнообязанной монахиней. Владеть частной собственностью напрямую женщины не могли, но имелось несколько обходных путей, и один из них — стать хранительницей церковного имущества. Это бывало крайне редко, Союз Веры считал вредоносным своеволие и независимость в женщинах, но сумма приданого перевесила все их моральные принципы. И если более зажиточный жених отказался бы от такой невесты, то Ирвиулу во имя спасения Рода пришлось смириться. А его жена за минувшие шесть лет сделала неплохую хранительскую карьеру, теперь под её опекой было не только приданое, но и немало другого церковного добра, которым она прибыльно управляла. Поэтому заявление о связях в Совете Веры не было пустыми словами, и жених тоже предпочёл уступить и принять сделку.  
А жена Ирвиула, не удовлетворившись изгнанием падчерицы и выгодным браком дочери, вынудила мужа в тот же день отрешить от Рода и пасынка, напирая на то, что у Ирвиула есть молодой, магически сильный и, судя по количеству обрюхаченых рабынь, плодовитый племянник, которому теперь можно купить хорошую жену, и она родит много прекрасных сыновей-драконов. Поэтому наследником надо объявить племянника, а не ублюдка, в крови которого есть та же скверна, что и у его тётки. Наоборот, ублюдка требуется гнать прочь, пока он, как и его тётка, не попытался Ирвиула убить.  
Ирвиул от такого взвился, как за задницу укушенный, и сын со старшей дочерью тут же лишились Рода и были изгнаны за пределы Донгрейм-ура.  
Изгнанники не придумали ничего лучше, как пойти в Киарнав-ур и просить о прибежище его нынешнего владельца, тоже племянника Эллианы. А брат Эллианы, унаследовавший Киарнав-ур после смерти Альдена, погиб семнадцать лет назад. Точно так же, как и мои родители. Есть ли между этими смертями связь или они — простое совпадение? Не знаю.  
И поскольку у изгнанной драконессы от всех переживаний и острого желания выжить случилось возрождение магии, то нынешний владелец Киарнав-ура взял и драконессу, и её пятнадцатилетнего брата под своё покровительство. Имя нынешнего главы рода Киарнав — Фл ** _и_** риан.  
У Флириана изгнанники прожили недолго, сбежали — куда и почему, никто в Ирдеции не знает. А на Земле появились Алёна и Пётр Лопатины.  
Бабушку во всей этой истории заинтересовало только одно: как Алёна и Пётр целыми и невредимыми добрались до Киарнав-ура аж от Донгрейм-ура? Это надо пересечь всю провинцию. Купить место в обозе можно без проблем, но для этого и деньги нужны, и обоз, а Донгрейм-ур расположен в часе езды от тракта, да ещё и до постоялого двора минут десять добираться надо — посреди дороги обозы пассажиров не берут. А постоялый двор был ещё и чем-то вроде квартального супермаркета. За серьёзными большими покупками ездили в город или на воскресную ярмарку, повседневной мелочёвкой отоваривались на постоялом дворе.  
Из чтения примечаний к историческим романам я знаю, что у лошадей разных пород скорость отличается. Рабочая лошадь, предназначенная для того, чтобы тянуть аккуратную ровную борозду при пахоте, равномерно и бережно крутить молотилку и совершать прочие действия того же сорта, обычно передвигается шагом, что означает километров семь в час, а если её гнать или она сама в игривом настроении, то переходит на лёгкую или, как говорят коневоды, укороченную рысь, ещё именуемой трот — это около тринадцати километров в час. Верховая лошадь, она же каретная, редко шагает, обычно рысит тротом, и именно поэтому синонимом верховых и каретных лошадей было слово «рысак». Скорость такого трота — пятнадцать километров в час. Если рысков понукать, они переходят на полевую рысь, это двадцать километров в час, и даже на галоп — пятьдесят пять километров. Но так лошадь гоняют только при серьёзной необходимости — это дорогое имущество. Хотя, если есть деньги, то лошадей загоняли насмерть без малейших колебаний, и тут же покупали новых, свежих и отдохнувших, чтобы и их тоже загнать.  
Поскольку на постоялый двор, он же супермаркет, ездят только на колёсном транспорте, а не верхом — у коня нет багажника — и бабушка была сначала аристократкой, после монашкой, то для неё транспортом является только карета, коляска и рысак, но никак не телега с рабочей лошадью. Итого — от Донгрейм-ура до тракта пятнадцать километров, плюс два с половиной километра до постоялого двора. А по сказкам бабушки, телепортный талисман, вроде того, который я в свою бытность кошкой видела у наставницы Лл ** _е_** ли, действует только на пять километров, и это очень дорогая игрушка. Следовательно, Ирвиулу телепорты не по карману. У его богатенькой жёнушки телепортные талисманы могут быть, но спереть их для падчерицы не легче, чем жемчужное ожерелье — такую пропажу обнаружат мгновенно.  
Я достала телефон, открыла конвертер и подсчитала. Оказалось, что пешком пройти семнадцать с половиной километров можно за три часа тридцать минут. Пробежать нетренированный человек сможет часа за два, в лучшем случае за полтора. И это слишком много для тех, кто ничем не защищён — трогать чужих рабов чревато выплатой их полуторной рыночной стоимости, за крепостных придётся к полуторной цене ещё и виру для самих пострадавших доплачивать, а за свободных будет мстить их Род или гильдия, и потому сумма отступных там офигенная. Зато двух изгнанников можно совершенно безнаказанно отодрать во все дыры и выбросить их трупы на свалку. В лучшем случае Алёну и Петра поймали бы и продали на рынке.  
Но даже если какой-то добросердечный крестьянин сжалился над ними и позволил спрятаться за мешками с крупой, которые вёз на постоялый двор, а Алёна успела наворовать у мачехи денег по-мелочи на достаточную для оплаты проезда сумму, то изгнанников не возьмёт ни один обозник — ему не нужны драки пассажиров и работников из-за бесхозных девки и подростка. Ведь постоялый двор — это центр всех окрестных сплетен, новость об изгнании из знатного Рода разлетится по всей провинции мгновенно, переговорные талисманы типа тех, что были у монахинь, этому помогут, особенно если мачеха такому поспособствует. А хозяин постоялого двора и тамошняя прислуга отлично знают изгнанников в лицо. Инкогнито сохранить не удастся.  
Алёна заплатила вольному фермеру, чтобы тайно довёз их до города или ярмарки и купил им там одежду и шляпы ремесленников, которые скроют длинные локоны брата и короткие волосы сестры? И на ярмарке, и в городе достаточно много людей, чтобы затеряться, и много обозов, чтобы выбрать тот, где нет никого знакомых. Пётр мог знать, где Алёна прячет деньги и успеть их достать. Но с какой стати фермеру помогать изгнанникам, если их деньги можно отобрать безнаказанно? Такие снобы, как Алёна и Пётр, не будут заниматься благотворительностью или бесплатным учительством, поэтому друзей среди крестьян у них быть не может. Зато ни один нормальный человек не упустит случая расквитаться за былые унижения.  
И весьма полезного для побега любовника-конюха у Алёны, с её-то ненормальным отношением к сексу, быть не могло. Разве что такой хахаль был у Петра. Для средневековья крутить романы в пятнадцать лет рановато, это у нас подростки вполне уже зрелые, но там-то ещё дети. И связь с недостигшими брачного возраста в Ирдеции является серьёзным преступлением. Хотя… Кого и когда сами малолетки слушали? Мозгов-то у половины из них нет вообще, одни только гормоны. Малолетки не соображают, что им ещё слишком рано, что год — это серьёзный срок для созревания, и потому, если для взрослого кара за сношение с малолеткой не является неотвратимой, эти во всех смыслах недоразвитые галопом мчатся доказывать друг другу свою крутизну и взрослость. Если наши подростки даже в четырнадцать лет хвастаются тем, как взрослого завалили, то чем ционеллийские могут быть лучше? Венчальный возраст в Ирдеции наступает в шестнадцать, а Джульетте вообще было без двух недель четырнадцать, Ромео ненамного старше, и зрители земного шестнадцатого века, считай — такое же средневековье, как в Ционеллии — не просто признали такой сюжет достоверным, но и встретили его овацией.  
Только вот снобства у Петра не меньше, чем у Алёны, а самостоятельности вообще нет. Он живёт только умом и волей сестры, но не собственными.  
Имеет ли загадка путешествия Алёны и Петра от Донгрейм-ура до Киарнав-ура значение для меня? Пожалуй, что да — вдруг мне удирать придётся? Врагов у наследницы Эллианы в Ирдеции немало.  
Как плохо, что нельзя дать Эдику прочесть бабушкины сказки. Это превосходно структурированный учебник по Ционеллии. А технарь мог бы заметить в нём то, что не понимала бабушка и тем более не понимаю я.  
Надо раздобыть выкройки нижнего белья, о которых говорила бабушка. И добавить к ним длинную линейку и портновский сантиметр, чтобы можно было переносить уменьшенные выкройки с журнальной страницы на большой лист бумаги — пусть в Ционеллии иначе пишутся цифры и нет метрической системы, но с инструментами нашего мира эта проблема легко решаема. А за такой гонорар монашки проведут меня в лучшие библиотеки, и там-то я отыщу ответ на загадку.

 

* * *

Выслушивать очередную порцию Вериного нытья было до тошноты противно, однако у неё есть журнальные страницы и календарные листочки с выкройками, поэтому приходится терпеть, пока я перечерчиваю это всё в альбом. У бабушки и у всех остальных сотрудников театра таких журналов и в помине нет, им всем, от уборщицы до жены и любовниц директора, хватает того, что поставляют фарцовщики. А костюмеры шьют не бельё, они делают сценическую и вечернюю одежду, которая надевается на уже готовое импортное исподнее.  
Потому остаётся только Вера. И слабая надежда на то, что она куда-нибудь свалит, например, на работу, на которую не пошла, чтобы со мной поболтать, когда я утром перед началом рабочего дня пришла к ней и спросила о журналах. Или хотя бы ей понадобится в туалет, и пока она будет там пребывать, я быстренько пересниму выкройки на телефон, чтобы дома всё спокойно перечертить в альбом. Пока же мы сидим в её комнате.  
Заодно раскрылась причина бурной радости Веры от покупки растворимого кофе, так удивившая в своё время. Тем более что этот кофе, как я выяснила, рассмотрев банку и понюхав содержимое, был низшего качества из возможных, я такую дрянь даже вообразить не могла. Оказалось, что тут невероятно сложно купить и кофемолку, и джезву. Причём электрокофемолка была чем-то фантастическим и невероятным, Вера даже не сразу поверила, что такое вообще бывает. А подвергать себя пытке ручного помола, да ещё выложив это немалую сумму, или толочь зёрна в ступке, которую тоже купить можно только у нелегальных торговцев по знакомству, чтобы после варить кофе в консервной банке или в эмалированном ковшике, что гарантирует бурду даже при лучших зёрнах, не захочет никто. Об электрокофеварках, которые в нормальном мире были даже у сидельцев на пособии, здешним обитателям и говорить не было смысла. В итоге весьма неплохие кофейные зёрна лежали в местных магазинах мёртвым грузом. У бабушки, к слову, и электрокофемолка, и электромясорубка, о которых здесь тоже никто ничего не слышал, были почти сразу. Сначала трофейные, а в середине пятидесятых она купила новые через московских клиентов.  
Как же я устала от этой вывернутой, шизофреничкой реальности! Бежать отсюда, и побыстрее. Я взяла следующий листок с выкройкой, стала перечерчивать.  
Вера тем временем сетовала, что даже хороший телевизор, на продавца которого пришлось выходить через длинную цепочку знакомых и знакомых знакомых, а для покупки назанимать денег, не помог удержать мужа дома.  
Я лишь плечами пожала:  
— Честно говоря, чем смотреть на то, что показывают по телевизору, я тоже предпочла бы хлебать пиво и травить похабные анекдоты. Не блеск, какое развлечение, но всё же получше того унылого говна, которое течёт с телеэкрана.  
Вера печально вздохнула и стала читать мне советы из женского журнала о том, как вызвать у мужа желание возвращаться домой.  
Я перебила:  
— А чего твой муж делает, чтобы вызвать у тебя желание возвращаться домой?  
— Как женщина может не хотеть возвращаться домой?! — оторопела Вера.  
— Легко и даже изящно. Кинотеатр, ресторан, пусть даже уровня шашлычной, танцплощадка — на свете много вещей гораздо интереснее дома. Так чего делает твой муж, чтобы дом стал для тебя привлекательнее всех этих прелестей?  
— А как же Максимка? — возмутилась Вера. — Я мать!  
— А Сашка — отец. Где и как он выполняет отцовские обязанности? Не хочет сам собственному сыну кашу варить, сказки читать и задницу вытирать, пусть даст соседке-пенсионерке половину той суммы, которую вы в месяц платите за детсад, и ребёнок на все тридцать вечеров пристроен и ухожен. Вот ты, как хорошая мать, пробила для сына детсад. А что сделал для Максимки Саша? Почему при живом отце твой сын живёт безотцовщиной?  
— Не дави на больное, — с тоской сказала Вера.  
— Если ты продашь телевизор немного дороже, чем купила, а это несложно, то денег хватит и долги вернуть, и соседке заплатить хотя бы за месяц, если не за два.  
— Ты молодая и наивная, даже не представляешь, что будет, если я по вечерам в загул пойду! — ужаснулась Вера. — Ты хоть знаешь, какие разговоры и слухи пойдут?!  
Я улыбнулась.  
— Подруга моей бабушки работала учительницей. А учителя сейчас-то не люди, им запрещено всё, что для людей естественно — гулять, веселиться, наряжаться, трахаться. Так представь, что было тридцать пять лет назад. Сама знаешь, что в те времена творилось. И побывавших на Соловках и Колыме встречала.  
— Ну…  
— Баранки гну, — ответила я почерпнутой из книг фразой. — Когда на бабушкину подругу на комсомольском собрании наехали, что она вечерами по ресторанам ходит, то подруга как начала на всех орать о том, где они видели в Конституции СССР и в Уставе ВЛКСМ статью о том, что учителю нельзя отдыхать в ресторане. Спросила у них, не занимаются ли они клеветой на советскую власть и не враги ли они советского народа. Все мгновенно втянули языки в задницы и разбежались как тараканы, поскольку сразу поняли — случись что с этой дамочкой, она их всех за собой утянет, да ещё утопит глубже, чем макнут её. И всё! Бабушкину подругу стали десятой дорогой обходить, относились по принципу «Не тронь говно пока не воняет». А сплетни и разговоры за спиной значат не больше прошлогоднего снега. За спиной и царя ругают, только не царское это дело — внимание на такое обращать.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы меня считали говном! — взвизгнула Вера.  
— Ты и так для всех говно, если сидишь в этой конуре. Но с той разницей, что все тебя дёргают, давят или плюют на тебя. И в первую очередь этим занимается твой муж.  
— Если я пойду вечером развлекаться, то Саша сразу со мной разведётся. И останусь я навечно одна с ребёнком, потому что на бабе с прицепом никто никогда не женится.  
— Ты и так одна с ребёнком, — напомнила я. — Что-то не видно тут твоего мужа. Готовишь-стираешь-убираешь ты одна, в очередях стоять и сумки тяжёлые таскать тебе одной надо, и комната эта твоя, и детсад ты добыла, и в номенклатуру ты пролезть стараешься. А муж твой чего делает? Сашка за все твои старания добыл тебе отдельную квартиру в центре города и дачу в лесистом пригороде? Или машину подарил, одёжки фирмовые приносит, всю тебя золотом увешал? Какая от него тебе польза кроме того, что иногда трахает по принципу «Сунул-вынул-отвернулся-захрапел, а жена и без оргазма не подохнет»? Ты вообще-то с ним за всё ваше супружество хоть раз кончала?  
— После родов у женщин это исчезает.  
— Только если мужу на жену стало плевать, — ответила я. — А с нормальным мужиком ты и после десяти родов обкончаешься.  
— Вот я и хочу вернуть его любовь!  
— Ну-ну… Вера, а ты знаешь, что о любви и браке говорят сами мужчины? «Трахают одних, женятся на других» и «Надо думать, кого любить, а на ком жениться».  
— На мне-то он женился! — запальчиво ответила Вера.  
— Вот ты и сидишь без любви и без траха, как законной жене и положено. Всё так, как ты хотела. Радуйся!  
Вера посмотрела на меня с подозрением. Я фыркнула:  
— Мой любовник душ принимает каждый день, возит меня на собственной машине, занимается спортом, оргазматично трахает и дарит записи свежайшей зарубежной музыки. Ты всерьёз думаешь, что я спрыгну с такого мужика и полезу на твоего голожопого, всего лишь раз в неделю мытого да ещё и брюхатого Сашу?  
— Он не брюхатый! — обиделась Вера. Я иронично приподняла бровь, и Вера добавила: — Не совсем брюхатый.  
— Твой вкус, тебе решать, — сказала я.  
Вера вздохнула.  
— Говорила мне мама, что я в несчастливый день родилась. Теперь вся жизнь наперекосяк.  
Я прикусила язык, чтобы не выругаться нецензурно. Прививать ребёнку установку на неудачу и комплекс неполноценности! Таких матерей надо родительских прав лишать и стерилизовать, чтобы больше не размножались, детям жизнь не калечили! Но Вере рассказывать о токсичных родителях и дистанцировании от всего, что они говорят и делают, пока что нет смысла — не поймёт, слишком много в голове стереотипов жертвы. Однако и бросить бедную дурочку без помощи не хотелось. Не по своей воле она дурой стала. Это в моём мире жертвами и дурами становятся только сознательно и добровольно, а тут просто неоткуда узнать, что можно жить иначе. И я сказала:  
— Народная мудрость гласит, что долг платёжом красен. И что как акунется, так и откликнется.  
— Ты о чём? — не поняла Вера.  
— Моя бабушка, когда ей женщины начинали жаловаться на мужей, всегда говорила им не скулить, как щенок шелудивый на морозе, а притвориться на работе больной, отпроситься к врачу, но идти в центральную городскую библиотеку, в курительную комнату или в буфет. Там полно красивых молодых студентов и зрелых импозантных научных сотрудников. Кадри любого, который понравится, и он отведёт тебя либо в университетскую общагу, либо в родительскую квартиру, либо в свой кабинет.  
— Изменить Саше? — ужаснулась Вера. — Как у тебя язык-то повернулся такое сказать?!  
— У счастливой в браке женщины причин для измен нет. А если ты наставишь рога плохому супругу, то поимеешь сразу четыре пользы. Во-первых, восстановишь оргазмом нервы, которые потрепал муж. Во-вторых, поймёшь, что он не пуп земли и не центр вселенной, а всего лишь ещё один мужчина из множества таких же, тогда как ты прекрасна и желанна любому из мужчин. В-третьих, ты отплатишь мужу за плохое отношение, и тем самым восстановишь мировую справедливость, а за это у тебя судьба улучшиться. Ну и в-четвёртых, когда наступит старость, а она придёт гораздо раньше, чем ты думаешь, у тебя не будет сожалений о том, что ты понапрасну потратила молодость, да ещё накопятся приятные воспоминания, которые сделают старость не такой противной.  
— Это… это… — Вера аж задохнулась. И выдала: — Это грязно, подло и аморально, вот!  
— Тогда почему ты живёшь с грязным, подлым и аморальным типом, да ещё ищешь ему оправдания? Если всё это оправданно и допустимо для него, то и тебе такое можно. И это надёжный и тысячелетиями проверенный способ превратить любой несчастливый день в удачный. Потому-то мужчины и умные, уважающие себя женщины постоянно им пользуются.  
— Я люблю своего мужа! — завопила Вера.  
— Ну и люби на здоровье дальше. Но не его одного люби. Если мужчины могут любить сразу двух-трёх женщин, то и женщина может любить нескольких мужчин одновременно.  
— У Саши больше никого нет! — Вера заорала ещё громче.  
— Тогда почему он не на тебе? — спокойно спросила я.  
— Мама говорит, — гордо вздёрнула нос Вера, — что если муж гуляет помалу, то пусть. Ради семьи надо закрыть на это глаза.  
— Вот и ты гуляй помалу, а он пусть ради семьи закрывает на это глаза. С какой стати все удовольствия достаются только ему, а в страданиях сидишь лишь ты?  
— Все женщины так живут! — начала срываться в истерику Вера. — И никто не жалуется! Все терпят ради семьи!  
— С каких пор семьёй стали одиночество и недотрах? Даже если муж дома перед телевизором сидит, а ты в одиночку дом и детей тянешь, после спишь с таким супругом как с бревном, но не как с мужиком, потому что или ты без сил и желаний в постель падаешь, или он на любовниц растратился, то семьи у тебя тоже нет.  
— Все так живут! — упрямо повторила Вера.  
— А ты всем свечку подержать успела, чтобы так говорить? Но даже если и все так делают, то ты человек или овца? Ты живёшь для своих радостей и удовольствий или для того, чтобы в стаде скота шагать и ждать, когда пастух тебя на мясо пустит?  
— Нельзя всё время радоваться, развлекаться и заниматься удовольствиями! — воскликнула Вера.  
— Но можно к этому стремиться.  
— Я так не могу, — пробормотала Вера.  
— Хочешь быть несчастной — будь ею, — пожала я плечами.  
— То-то ты с таким счастьем до сих пор не замужем!  
— Бабушка замуж вышла в тридцать пять лет. Мама — в тридцать семь. Очень удачно обе себе супружество составили, на основе опыта весьма содержательной молодости. Я тоже спешить не собираюсь. И опыт накапливаю.  
— Мама меня проклянёт, если узнает, — сказала Вера. — Отец вообще убьёт.  
— Так и тебе не семь лет, чтобы всё родителям рассказывать. Давно пора своим умом жить.  
— Я не смогу им врать!  
— А кто сказал о вранье? — удивилась я. — Просто рассказывай им только то, что их касается: о внуке и о фильмах им обоим, о новостях спорта отцу и о рецептах матери. А твоя личная жизнь потому личной и называется, что принадлежит тебе одной.  
— Но что если Саша узнает?  
— Как гласит древняя мудрость, три вещи не оставляют после себя следа: путь рыбы в воде, полёт птицы в воздухе и пребывание мужчины в женщине. Только о резиновом изделии номер два никогда не забывай. Я тебе адресок дам, где импортные продают, хорошие, не чета отечественным орудиям пытки. И к себе домой дополнительные любови ни при каких обстоятельствах не таскай. Но главное — не стесняйся выгонять из своей жизни неудачные любови и менять их на новые, более качественные. О том, что у любви, как у пташки, крылья, и что каждая новая любовь лучше предыдущей, не просто так сказано. Это закон бытия, как вращение планет.  
— Как-то всё это… — замялась Вера. А я отметила себе, что она не так безнадёжна, если хотя бы бытующее здесь иносказательное название презерватива знает. И сказала вслух:  
— Если не нравится такой метод, то имей смелость признать, что твой брак фактически не существует, любовь закончилась, мужу на тебя наплевать, он нисколько не заинтересован в том, чтобы тебя к себе привлечь, и к общению с тобой не стремится, а потому надо разводиться официально и делать новое супружество получше этого.  
— Нет! — Вера даже вскочила с дивана. — Ничего у нас не кончилось!  
— А не кончилось, то прими тот факт, что левак укрепляет брак, и действуй.  
— Ты… — Вера села обратно. — Я не понимаю, как тебе это удаётся. Ты постоянно говоришь взаимоисключающие вещи, но они складываются в единое целое.  
— Тебе и не нужно понимать меня. Для тебя важны только твои желания. Пойми, чего ты хочешь на самом деле, и окружай себя только теми людьми, которые хотят того же самого.  
— Но это же эгоизм! — растерялась Вера.  
— Откуда тут взялся эгоизм, если ты никого не заставляешь выполнять твои хотелки? Всё только по собственному желанию и по взаимному добровольному согласию, а значит к взаимному удовольствию.  
— Ну не знаю, — замялась Вера.  
— Зато муженёк твой знает. И устраивает свою жизнь так, как хочется ему, нисколько не считаясь ни с женой, ни с сыном.  
Я убрала в сумку чертёжные принадлежности, альбом, попрощалась с Верой и пошла домой. Выкройки скопированы, а потому хватит с меня барахтанья в патологиях.  
О рецепте лечения я сказала всё, но лечиться или наслаждаться страданиями, каждый решает сам.

 

* * *

Бабушка волшебством за сутки обучила Эдика высокому и простому эринэлю, добавив на всякий случай бытовой вариант этого языка. Процедура — врагу не пожелаешь. Это больно. Или даже нет — это очень больно. Просто запредельно больно. Эдик говорил, что голову как будто взрывало изнутри, и знай он, какая будет боль на самом деле, ни за что не затеял бы такое. А ведь бабушка дважды его предупреждала, чем он рискует!  
Но как бы то ни было, а Эдик выжил и смог прочитать копии книг о пространственном перемещении и волшебстве личины, которые в обмен на выкройки и чертёжные принадлежности прислала мне настоятельница.  
Возможно, она и не блистала собственными умом, однако извлекать пользу из чужого сумела превосходно. Книги были реально лучшими для своей эпохи. Не знаменитыми, а именно лучшими. Возможно, даже слишком хорошими для своего времени, потому что оценить их смогли бы только в Эпоху Просвещения. Там даже основы научного подхода заложены — прообраз не только детерминизма и соответствия, но даже дополнительности, до которой додуматься намного сложнее. При этом изложено так просто и доходчиво, что даже я с моими невеликими мозгами всё понимала.  
Оказалось, в мироздании существует не только множество миров, но и межпространство, для которого нет ни расстояния, ни времени.  
Теперь понятно, как меня перенесло через четыре дня вперёд, после закинуло на много лет в прошлое, а Алёна и Пётр попали в Киарнав-ур. И как венчавший бабушку епископ пытался отправить её в худшие земные времена. Да и как сама бабушка надеялась пробраться в наилучшие времена и места из тех, к которым деревенская средневековая девчонка могла адаптироваться.  
Заодно выяснилось, почему в бабушкиных сказках нет упоминаний золота и серебра — сама я постоянно забывала об этом спросить. Оказывается, в Ционеллии это не драгоценности, а сырьё, которое используется во множестве волшебств. Почти у всех драгоценных и полудрагоценных, по земным понятиям, камней такая же участь. Поэтому делать из всего этого украшения примерно то же самое, как у нас использовать для ювелирных изделий уголь. Можно, в принципе, но до эпохи эпатирующих субкультур, когда и не такое станет в порядке вещей, а потому в магазинах продаваться будет любая хрень, которую среднестатистический человек и представить не может, средневековой Ционеллии ещё далеко.  
И хотя золото, камни, а особенно серебро ст ** _о_** ят подороже угля, суть дела от этого не меняется. В качестве драгоценностей используются изделия из волшебной смолы. В работе похоже на формовку из пластика или полимерной глины, но сверкает всё это не хуже бриллиантов. Даже красивее. Жаль, что на Землю не привезти таких цацек, они распылятся там, где нет магии.  
Но речь не о том.  
Эдик взялся за расчёты, и сделал талисман, который переправит нас с Эдиком в Ционеллию. А у бабушки остаётся маячок, который поможет вытащить её и маму в одну из соседних с Ирдецией стран, если я всё же сумею добраться туда живой, или хотя бы в ту провинцию Ирдеции, которую не успел изгадить своими сигнализаторами Ирвиул. Или переслать бабушке запас талисманов побольше, если не получится ничего из перечисленного.  
С Димой я рассталась просто. Сказала ему, что бабушке донесли о нашей связи, она позвонила тёте, потребовала меня к телефону и велела возвращаться в Москву.  
— И лучше не спорить, — добавила я. — Мне-то она ничего плохого не сделает, бабушка сама говорит, что девушке нужно немного повеселиться до замужества, а вот на тебе очень даже может отыграться за то, что ты подлез ко мне, будучи не из нашего круга. Встреться мы хотя бы через год, когда твой бизнес принесёт результаты, всё было бы иначе. Но сейчас получатся только очень серьёзные проблемы. Ты же понимаешь, кто у хорошего ювелира в клиентах, какие друзья.  
Димка не возражал. Он и правда сообразительный. И мне с ним было хорошо. Но… Это не то. Гамбургер в сравнении с тартифлетом. Есть можно, и даже с немалой приятностью, да только больше одного раза это не порадует. У Димки ни лоска, ни изящества, ни искушённости. Я с грустинкой вспомнила Алекса, его ухоженные руки и кожу, стильную причёску, умело выбранные одежду и одеколон. А секс с ним какой! Это же мечта. Вот это мужчина, с которым можно думать о чём-то серьёзном и продолжительном. Пусть я ничего не знаю о его уме и характере, о бытовых привычках, но самые первичные, фундаментальные качества меня устраивают, и потому имеет смысл изучить всё остальное и поразмыслить о дальнейшем развитии событий.  
Хотя нет там никаких событий. Меня ждёт Чикаго. Алекс, каким бы идеальным ни был, а не перетянет такие возможности и перспективы. Да что там Алекс! Такому разве что мультимиллионер окажется предпочтительнее — и то при условии, что через несколько лет, когда я ему надоем, и он захочет свежачка, означенный мультимиллионер после разрыва не отберёт у меня подарки или, в случае брака, не оставит при разводе с голым задом, как это богачи обычно делают.  
Нет, всё же реально девушка может рассчитывать только на себя саму. И потому хорошая работа и качественное образование, которое эту работу приносит, важнее и ценнее всех мужчин мироздания, вместе взятых. Любовь приходит и уходит, а кушать хочется всегда — это аксиома на все времена, миры и страны.  
А в Чикаго, думаю, не один такой Алекс будет. Поэтому найдётся, из чего выбрать. Как ни крути, а постоянные любовные отношения и удобнее, и приятнее одноразовых.  
Впрочем, это будет после. Сейчас другое важно. Мы все трое собрались в комнате Веры, готовимся к переходу. Сама Вера на работе, Сашка её тоже. У меня и у Эдика за спиной рюкзаки, в которые уложены складные пластиковые стаканчики, пластиковые фляжки для воды, маленькие термосы, профессиональные чертёжные готовальни. И даже немного чешской и польской бижутерии на тот случай, если сделки придётся заключать с мирянами, а не только с церковниками. И побрякушки того типа, который произведёт фурор среди ирдецийских куртизанок. Соответственно, влиятельные мужчины будут вынуждены их покупать.  
Я на всякий случай и костюм монашки прихватила. Пусть бабушка говорит, что я на неё не похожа, но даже совсем плохонькая страховка лучше её отсутствия.  
Переодеться в местное мы должны в монастыре, Улидда приказала приготовить нам костюмы. А пока на нас с Эдиком джинсы, блузы-унисекс, хлопчатобумажные гольфы и новомодные для этих лет кроссовки. Малоприятная обувь для лета, но бабушка сказала, что из-за магии в Ционеллии у поверхности земли всё время тянет холодом, даже в жару. Потому-то монахи, крестьяне и бедные горожане ходят не просто в соломенных лаптях, а в подобии штрошу, да ещё надевают сшитые из полотна носки. Чулки, как и в нашем средневековье, одежда и мужская и женская, но дорогая, по карману только монахам и богатому дворянству, купцам. Обычные люди обматывают ноги до лодыжки полосками ткани.  
Этими размышлениями я пыталась отвлечься, но мне всё равно было страшно. Эдик сказал, что межпространство — очень опасная среда, там запросто можно увязнуть, как бабочка в смоле. Не жить, не умереть, не быть, не исчезнуть… Навечно застрять в нигде-никто-никогда.  
Стоп. Что если там моя сестра? Ведь ни у неё, ни у её жениха Дениса нет достаточных умений, нужных талисманов и поддержки со стороны, чтобы благополучно выбраться из межпространства.  
К слову, талисман Эдика мы вчера испытали весьма успешно, переправив к настоятельнице корзинку с двумя щенками немецких овчарок, кобелём и сукой. По словам бабушки, это утешит монахинь за потерю сиреневой кошки — овчарки похожи на очень дорогую породу ционеллийских местных собак, но будут даже получше.  
Пёсики переместились успешно, монашки от них в восторге, а Эдик сказал, что мы теперь можем переправляться безбоязненно и в Ционеллию, и каждый в своё время на Земле.  
Но сначала я хочу попробовать вытащить мою сестру. Ведь если в межпространстве нет ни времени, ни расстояния, то и искать её не надо. Нужно обсудить это с Эдиком.  
Если сама переживу переход.  
Я почесала голову. Защитные татуировки, заживая, отчаянно зудели. Бабушка сделала их мне после успешного испытания Эдикова талисмана. Хорошо, что не понадобилось сбривать волосы, просто делать ровные проборы в разных местах. Не то, чтобы я переживала бы из-за голой головы, волосы отрастут, но всё же приятнее, когда они есть. А бабушка сказала, что защита отлично работает, только подпитка ей нужна побольше, чем талисманам.  
Я пожала плечами. Хотелось бы верить, что это так. Но бабушка, при всём её уме, иногда ведёт себя как полная дура. Я опять не смогла уговорить её всё рассказать маме, подготовить её и нас к неизбежности столкновения с Ционеллией.  
— Вере подарок оставь, — сказала я бабушке. — Нехорошо пользоваться ею и её комнатой просто так.  
— Оставлю, — кивнула бабушка. — Иначе удачи не будет.  
Эдик завершил подготовку, и в комнате открылся сверкающий проход. Надо было спешить, пока он не исчез. Я торопливо поцеловала бабушку в щёку, Эдик пожал ей руку, и мы шагнули в портал.  
А мгновением спустя мы с Эдиком оказались притиснуты каким-то подобием толстой паутины к стене в пещере. Огромной такой пещере, с два спортивных зала. И мы прилеплены к её дальней торцовой стене. А метрах в двадцати перед нами, на возвышении у похожего на большой стол алтаря стояла Алёна, читала нараспев на бытовом эринэле по листу бумаги:  
— Во имя Силы Неба, благой и светлой, во имя Тверди Земной, от грехов стенающей, прими, Отец Бездны, жертву во успокоение своё…  
Пётр стоял у подножия возвышения и старательно вызванивал в колокольчики мотив, на который пела Алёна.  
Это что — я и Эдик жертвами будем?!


	8. — 8 — (1/2 главы, редактура от 06.12.2019)

— Да утолит тебя кровь блудницы, — распевала Алёна, демонтируя полное отсутствие музыкального дарования, — законы целомудрия поправшей, и мужеложца, естество извратившего!  
— Это кто тут естество извращает, ты, маньячка фригидности?! — заорала я по-русски на всю пещеру. — Убийца крышанутая!  
Алёна запела громче. А по стенам пещеры замерцали красные сполохи, складываясь в узоры. Я задёргалась в паутине, хотя и понимала, что это безнадежно. Но не сдаваться же просто так!  
И оказалось, что дёргалась я не напрасно: гимнастика простимулировала мозг, и он вспомнил, что волшебство во многом основано на силе ментала. И что мораль — понятие относительное и изменчивое. Где-то каннибализм был в порядке вещей, в других местах гордились газенвагеном и Гулагом, третьи до сих пор практикуют женское обрезание, а четвёртые считали, что для каждой особы женского пола, достигшей брачного возраста, будет честью одну неделю в год провести в качестве храмовой проститутки, и делали изгойками тех, кто отказывался.  
Отсюда следует, что нормой является всё, что совершеннолетние делают по добровольному осознанному согласию, с удовольствием и без вреда другим. И не только совершеннолетние — пусть права детей меньше, чем у взрослых, но они есть!  
А потому Алёна со своим волшебством и своей моралью идёт к чёрту. Это всё точно во вред другим!  
В красном пламени появились фиолетовые сполохи. Я едва не завизжала от восторга: действует! То, что здесь затевается, начинает меняться на другое.  
Я сосредоточилась на том, что распутница — это Алёна, потому что она сбилась с истинного пути, на котором двадцатилетней девушке надлежит регулярно удовлетворять свой сексуальный аппетит. Да ещё и брата превратила в зомби, нарушила его права и свободы. И покушается на жизни людей, а они неприкосновенны для всех в мироздании!  
Узоры и пламя меняли цвет на сиреневый всё больше, даже появились первые проблески синего, но слишком медленно шёл этот процесс, а огонь подбирался к нам всё ближе. И Алёна своими завываниями гнала его так напористо, что у меня не хватало сил сопротивляться, моё синее пламя было едва заметным и медленным.  
Против парочки психбольных фанатиков одной моей менталки мало, тут нужны галоперидол и смирительные рубашки.  
Или хотя бы ментальная помощь напарника.  
Я глянула на Эдика. Этот ушлёпок, похоже, решил предаться моральному самобичеванию, старательно сочинял себе грехи и вины, помогал маньячке. Я зашипела ему с яростью:  
— Когда-то Землю считали плоской и водружали на трёх китов.  
Говорила я на английском, чтобы Алёна, если услышит, не поняла. Но, судя по оторопелой физиономии Эдика, он меня тоже не понял. Но вряд ли потому, что забыл английский. И я продолжила:  
— А гомосексуалов сажали в тюрьму за то, кто они есть. Но появились полёты в космос, и Землю даже религиозные фанатики признали круглой, а все цивилизованные страны узаконили однополые браки и усыновление такими семьями сирот, хоть мальчиков, хоть девочек, хоть гермафродитов. И существование третьего пола, и бесполость признаны нормой. Ты видел, что телефон, фотоаппарат и компьютер стали одним и тем же прибором, который умещается в карман! Ты понимаешь, что я не лгу.  
— А… — начал Эдик, но я не дала ему уйти в возражения:  
— Пламя становится синим, потому что ни в гейской, ни в женской свободе нет ничего плохого. И в любом добровольном сексе созревших для него тоже ничего плохого нет. Наоборот, это естественно и правильно! Отвлеки эту мерзавку! И её брата. Они оба знают русский, если что. На Земле их звали Пётр и Алёна. Здешние имена не помню, да они и не нужны. Ори на эти психов, говори Алёне, что на такую фригидную уродку, как она, не то что ни один мужчина не залезет, на неё и верблюда задом не затащить. И что её брат — микрочленный импотент, которому даже изголодавшаяся старуха не даст, а молодые девчонки гонят его от себя пинками.  
Эдик оглянулся, посмотрел на Алёну, на Петра, охнул удивлённо, пригляделся внимательнее и закричал на бытовом эринэле:  
— Тро ** _о_** вв! Инд ** _а_** рра! Я знаю ваши имена! Я вижу их!  
Никогда не читала ни в рамганах, ни в бабушкиных сказках о волшебстве имён или их сокрытии, но Алёна и Пётр могли выдумать что-то своё. А то, что Эдик это увидел, неудивительно — при такой концентрации волшебств ими может воспользоваться даже человек. И Алёна с Петром не просто отвлеклись, они испугались, ритм позванивания и песнопения нарушился, а я, не пытаясь вспомнить, такие же имена называла настоятельница Улидда или нет, поспешила воспользоваться заминкой наших врагов и сконцентрировалась на мыслях о том, как праведны, целомудренны и сообразны естеству я и Эдик, потому что старательно и цельно, не отвлекаясь на измышления извращенцев и творителей ментальной грязи, патологических идей и прочей вредоносности, мы следуем своему природному пути.  
Медитативщик из меня очень плохонький, но хоть чему-то полезному научиться я успела. Пламя под влиянием моей ментальной энергии всё больше становилось синим, а паутина истончалась и ослабевала. Эдик, ободрённый этим, изощрялся в уничижительных эпитетах в адрес Петра и Алёны. В основном нападал на Петра, что логично: Эдик мужской менталитет знает лучше, чем женский, и Пётр является опорой и мотором для волшебства Алёны.  
Я потихоньку начала высвобождать одну руку, надеясь воспользоваться талисманами.  
Алёна тем временем обеими руками удерживала на алтаре что-то алое и пульсирующее, Пётр старательно вызванивал, а Алёна орала Эдику в ответ:  
— Я каждый день слышала, как воет от нестерпимой боли моя мать, когда отец вытягивал из неё магию! А после бежал к куртизанкам! И угождал этим тварям ради своей похоти, но ещё больше из-за того, чтобы они рекомендовали его иерархам церквей и королевским чиновникам как мастера Высоких Матриц, дарил этим шлюхам талисманы, изготовленные из боли и страданий моей матери! А когда я уронила первую кровь, он принялся проделывать это со мной!   
— Что твоей матери мешало спастись через подарки её сестры? — удивилась я на русском. — Да ещё и отомстить этому говнюку Ирвиулу хорошенько. И почему ты столько лет была терпилой? Почему, зная о побеге Эллианы, сама не сбежала в другой мир раньше, чем в двадцать лет? А если выкачивали магию из тебя и твоей матери, то вы обе узнали, как в Ирвиуле выжечь всю магию без остатка, так, чтобы он превратился в мычащего, ничего не соображающего и гадящего под себя паралитика. После подчинить себе Родовой Камень и от имени Ирвиула править Донгрейм-уром в своё удовольствие и себе на пользу по праву законной компенсации. Нашли бы обе себе любовников или мужей по вкусу и радовалась жизни. Даже крестьянки крепостные, неграмотные, и те засаливают дурных мужей и отцов-мерзавцев в бочках с капустой и свининой, чтобы после выбросить тишком по дороге на ярмарку, а твоя высокородная мать не могла себя защитить?!  
— Так поступают только порочные блудницы! — с истеричной злобой и ненавистью завизжала Алёна. — А моя мать была добродетельна, чиста душой и целомудренна! Она умела любить! У неё были силы прощать и отвага терпеть! Мать всю жизнь положила, чтобы спасти своими молитвами род Киарнавов от проклятия и греха, которыми его покрыла твоя бабка! И искупить вину её Рода перед благороднейшим Ирвиулом! Моя мать праведно сожгла талисман и тетрадь Эллианы на алтаре! Она научила целомудрию и добродетели меня! Мы с ней каждый день молились о прощении Киарнавов за то, что одна из них заказала святотатственный талисман и написала порочную тетрадь! И за то, что Эллиана сбежала от супруга! И за исцеление Ирвиула от последствий нанесённых ему ран мы каждый день молились! Моя мать неустанно старалась своим смирением, покорностью и лаской спасти и исцелить сердце её благороднейшего господина от боли, нанесённой предательством Эллианы! Добродетельная Риамна побуждала благороднейшего Ирвиула отвернуться от греха к законному браку! Она и тени мысли не допускала, что к ней может прикоснуться другой мужчина!  
— И за это Ирвиул её убил, — ядовито ответила я. — Подстилка получила именно то, чего много лет так настойчиво выпрашивала.  
— Это злотворное колдовство подлой человекокровой плебейки одурманило моего отца! — взбеленилась Алёна. — А моя мать стала святой в раю! Она спасла из Ада своего отца, угодившего туда за грехи его дочери Эллианы, блудницы и разрушительницы обетов! Моя мать спасла от проклятия Небес весь род Киарнавов! Она стала благой искупительницей и щедро вознаграждена за это в посмертии! А я превзойду её в святости! Я покараю не только подлую плебейку, но и всех распутниц мира!  
— Фу, — презрительно фыркнула я, стараясь дотянуться до защитного талисмана. — Да твоя мать недоразвитая на всю голову. Когда твой дед убивал свою жену, то и дочери мозг повредил. А ты и твой брат её патологию унаследовали. И дедову тоже. И от Ирвиула-вырожденца порченую кровь получили. Стопроцентные ущербности.  
Пётр после этих слов уронил колокольчики и ринулся их поднимать, Алёна стала покрываться чешуёй, алая штука растеклась по алтарю, как растаявшее мороженое, а магия и волшебство, наполнявшие пещеру, задрожали. Я поспешила добавить ментальной энергии синему пламени, Эдик, судя по резкому приросту интенсивности и объёма синего, занялся тем же самым, но наше пламя всё равно расширялось слишком медленно. Ещё немного, и красное пламя нас убьёт. Я чувствовала его жар.  
— Это вы все ущербны! — продолжала заходиться в визге Алёна, торопливо сгребая то, что растаяло. — У вас ничего не получится! А я получу тиврилл! И очищу этот мир от пороков и скверны! Все шлюхи, монахини и мужеложцы будут сожжены на площадях! Все ублюдки сгорят вместе с ними! Будут рождаться лишь законные дети, не осквернённые грехом соития! Боги позволили узнать мне, что такое ЭКО, и никто больше не совершит мерзости сношения! Все браки будут чисты и целомудренны! И никогда, нигде женщинам не будет позволено даже войти в храмы, не то что постриг принять! Все девочки будут отправляться в Школу Жён с годовалого возраста, чтобы не успели набраться порочности и своеволия от нянек! И ни одна женщина не будет распоряжаться ни единой монетой!  
Я мимолётно удивилась, что Алёна стала такой мизогинкой, хотя для неё естественнее было бы возненавидеть мужчин. Но особенности бреда сумасшедших — не моя проблема. Под эти вопли, пока Алёна смотрела только на свои фантазии, а Эдик на всю пещеру выражал сочувствие Петру, что ему, бедняге, больше и не подрочить. Пётр опять сбился с ритма перезвона, и я продвинула синее пламя ещё на два метра. Паутина упала. Эдик тут же подхватил её руками, растопырил паутину как покрывало, скрывая наше освобождение.  
Я торопливо достала и активировала талисман.  
— Индарра! — сказала я, надеясь, что правильно выговорила здешнее имя Алёны. — Это бабушкина пещера. Она защищена от таких как ты. Ничего у тебя не получится.  
— Я следила за этой сквернавкой Глаинией, а после и за Улиддой! — завопила Алёна, торопливо вычерчивая пальцами на столешнице алтаря какие-то знаки. — Я узнала о пещере, где Эллиана спрятала тиврилл! Узнала о том, куда сбежала Эллиана, и нашла её потомков, кровь которых откроет тайник с тивриллом.  
Так Лину убила Алёна. Или моя сестра всё же жива и находится в межпространстве? Иначе Алёне не понадобилась бы моя кровь. Я попробовала спровоцировать эту психичку:  
— От моей сестры ты шиш получила.  
— Я узнала о сделке Улидды с Эллианой! — тут же вбешённо заорала Алёна.  
— «Знать» не значит «мочь», — сказал Эдик на бытовом эринэле, и, едва Алёна отвлеклась на эти слова, я бросила в неё талисман.  
Но ничего не произошло. В пещере появилась какая-то огромная антропоморфно-драконообразная красная хрень размером со слона, и вся магия исчезла.  
— Ты привела мне двух девственников! — злобно и яростно зарычала хрень на высоком эринэле. — Они разрушили всё, что я создавал целый год!  
— Это блудница! — возмутилась Алёна на том же языке, но жутким выговором. — Как ты и приказывал, Великий Отец Бездны. И даже мужеложец, сквернавый извратитель естества, к ней в придачу.  
— Ты смеешь мне врать?! — от рыка существа задрожала пещера. А Эдик прошептал мне на ухо по-английски:  
— Подействовало! Усиленно думаем о нашей идеальной правильности!  
Похоже, Эдик слышал те мои мысли. И отлично! Я, как могла, стряхнула с себя изумлённое оцепенение, закрыла тупо раззявленный рот и, стараясь не думать о том, что знать не знала ни о каких Отцах Бездны, а значит Алёна вызвала его из какого-то другого мира. К чёрту происхождение хрени! Главное, что наша с Эдиком правильность опять вызвала синее пламя, от которого плохо и хрени, и Алёне с Петром.  
А существо заорало:  
— Вот носитель порока! Вот усиление моей мощи! — оно ткнуло пальцем в сторону Петра. — Дай мне его!  
— Он не… — начала Алёна, но существо перебило её:  
— Он грезит пороком! Он пропитан мечтами о похоти и стремится к ней! Он жалеет о своей чистоте! Он мечтает её нарушить!  
— Всё правильно, — тихо сказал Эдик. — Нам-то чего жалеть и грезить о пороке? И откуда у нас вообще взяться пороку? Если надо удовлетворить естественную потребность, мы пошли и поели или занялись любовью.  
Ох ты, «пошли и удовлетворили». Так легко и просто, прямо как в моё время. Или в СССР с уголовно наказуемым гомо-сексом было гораздо лучше, чем с несуществующим гетеро? Относительно происходящего в этом апофеозе абсурда я уже ничему не удивлюсь. Или, что более вероятно, это Эдик умеет устраивать и личную жизнь, и гешефты лучше своих соотечественников? Да какая сейчас-то разница?! Мне надо синее пламя увеличивать.  
— А в детстве мы знали, — сказала я Эдику, — что у нас всё нужное само появится, когда дозреем. Как с паспортом. Время пришло, и получай. А до этого был нормальный, здоровый и правильный ликбез о том, как правильно заниматься удовлетворением. Никаких нарушений запретов, никаких пропитанностей порочными мечтами.  
— Именно, — согласился Эдик. — А потому мы чистое и честное зерцало праведности.  
Алёна с ненавистью уставилась на перепуганного до полуобморока брата:  
— Ты предал то, чему мы служим!  
А существо взревело:  
— Дай мне порочное сердце! Накорми меня сквернавой печенью!  
Алёна набросила на Петра талисман-сеть, опутала его, парализовала, а затем посмотрела на существо:  
— И ты дашь мне тиврилл? Защитишь от тех, кто попытается отнять его?  
— Я Бездна! — рычало существо. — Я поглощаю грехи! Я кара грехотворцев! Дай их мне, и я возвышу тебя над мирским несовершенством!  
— И ты позволишь мне самой определять меру греховности и порочности? — опять свернула к своей линии Алёна.  
— Дай мне этого сквернавца, чтобы я вернул силы, и я дам силы тебе.  
Алёна стремительным движением пальцев начертила в воздухе графическое заклинание, и Пётр оказался лежащим навзничь на алтаре, а в следующее мгновение Алёна превратила свою руку в драконью лапу с когтями и разворотила ими грудную клетку брата.  
Я завизжала от ужаса, но получился только едва слышный сиплый писк. Эдика свернуло жестокой рвотой, он рухнул на четвереньки. Алёна выдернула у Петра сердце. Я мечтала лишиться чувств, но увы — женщины падают в обморок только в старинных романах и наидряннейших современных телесериалах-мелодрамах. В реальной жизни у нас для этого слишком высокий уровень стрессоустойчивости и выживаемости.  
Но оно и к лучшему.  
Я отвесила Эдику крепкого пинка по заду.  
— Бежим отсюда, пока они не опомнились!  
Истерика у Эдика прошла мгновенно. Он вскочил, схватил меня за руку и потянул куда-то в сторону от входа в пещеру.  
— Там боковой лаз, — сказал Эдик. — От него пахнет лесом. А у главного входа может быть стража.  
В пещере опять зафонило остатками волшебств, от такой их концентрации мне, магессе на четверть, начало щипать кожу. А у чистокровного человека вполне мог на время стать нюх лучше собачьего.  
— Рюкзаки остались в межпространстве, — продолжил Эдик. — Вытащим их и купим убежище в монастыре. Там можно спокойно заняться переходом на Землю.  
— Отличный план, — ответила я. — Лишь бы в лазе не застрять. Или не оказался бы он вертикальным.  
— Нет. Он пригоден для побега. Иначе лесные запахи не были бы такими сильными.  
Но едва мы оказались у входа в лаз, как по стенам пещеры побежали ярко-голубые молнии, а сами стены стали менять форму, колыхаться и пульсировать, проходы в них появлялись и исчезали, пол болтался, как морская палуба в шторм. Нам резко стало не до побега — не переломать бы себе чего в этой трясучке.  
Молнии собрались в фигуру высокого крепкого мужчины, который стоял между алтарём и красным существом. Одет мужчина был в кожаные штаны, ботинки, похоже на хедебю, и жилетку, молнии оплетали его тело как экзотичные украшения, при этом каштановые волосы мужчины лежали ровными и аккуратными волнистыми прядями до самых плеч, как только что из парикмахерской.  
«Позёр», — отметила я.  
Мужчина меж тем небрежным движением руки свернул шею Алёне и сжёг её тело вместе с телом Петра, а сам начал пытаться зарубить красное существо мечом-молнией. Оно яростно и опасно нападало в ответ, атакуя огромными когтями и хвостом, и это из-за их потасовки так дрожала и менялась пещера.  
Я потянула Эдика к главному входу, надеясь, что удастся проскочить, а стража, если и была, то разбежалась, едва началось землетрясение. Эдик побежал не хуже меня, замысел он понял. Но увы — мы оба не моряки, и потому больше падали, чем бежали, и больше откатывались назад, чем ползли вперёд.  
Синяков на нас явно немеряно, а результата ноль.  
Внезапно всё прекратилось. Я оглянулась на алтарное возвышение. Мужчина сжёг тело существа, превратил алтарь в трон и уселся на него.  
— Валим, — сказала я.  
— Некуда, — хмуро сказал Эдик. — Все выходы наружу исчезли.  
— А воды тут нигде нет? Нам нужен аргумент против нашего пленителя.  
— Не знаю. Заболтай его, а я поищу воду. Тут стены сухие неравномерно. Кое-где есть влага.  
— Лучше ты забалтывай, — ответила я. — Это средневековье, женщину никто не будет слушать. И я не знаю бытового эринэля. Вдруг он говорит только на нём, а не на высоком или простом? Так что мне разумнее будет искать воду. Я читала, как это делать. Рассказик о поиске воды группой школьников на загородной прогулке в моё время в учебнике по «Окружающему миру» печатают. Даже комиксы для учебника сделали.  
Эдик пошёл к возвышению, а я присела на корточки, ощупала трещины в полу. Он был похож на базальт, и это радовало. Там, где базальтовые слои, всегда есть трещинные воды, ведь базальт — эта лава, быстро охлаждённая водой. О том, что добывают воду в большинстве случаев только через буровую скважину, я старалась не думать, отгоняла встающие перед мысленным взором картинки из учебников. Ага, вот и намёк на влагу. Идти надо в этом направлении.  
Но сначала обеспечить страховку. Я стала засовывать в карманы и в бюстгальтер между грудями обломки камней размером с грецкий орех. Тяжело, однако выбора нет. Талисманы, как показала практика, помогают не всегда, а вот получить камнем в морду и прочие части тела не понравится никому.  
Эдик втирал новоявленному мужику о его крутости в битве и красоте истинного воина.  
Офигеть! Он там что, личную жизнь решил устроить?! Нашёл время. И нашёл с кем! А если это людоед? Что Эдик о нём знает?  
Или Эдик околдован?  
Я подхватила камень покрупнее, величиной со среднее яблоко, подбежала к Эдику и тряхнула его за плечо, а сама смотрела на мужика, прицеливась.  
Красив, зараза. Отчасти даже понимаю Эдика. Прямо валить и трахать такое там, где увидишь. Эту красоту не портят даже глаза без радужки и зрачков — у парня только сверкающие голубым огнём глазные яблоки, похожие на шаровые молнии. И это лишь придаёт красавцу шарм!  
Аж припекло между ног от такого. Но не до гормонов сейчас. Жизнь важнее. Я сказала молниелюбивому парню:  
— Ты сбежал от мира ради аскезы, молитв и умерщвления плоти?  
— Что? — оторопел Молниелюбец.  
— Ни еды, ни выпивки, ни музыки и даже пуфиков нет, не говоря уже о кресле. Освещение самородное, с тех ламп, что на тебе. Нужду по углам справлять. И вот за это ты воевал?  
— У меня не было выбора, — сказал Молиниелюбец, и голос у него был весьма сексуальный. Я вообще люблю баритоны, но этот был просто шедевром. И я спросила, только чтобы он продолжал говорить:  
— Тебя сюда насильно пригнали?  
— О Мироздание! — страдальчески возопил Молниелюбец. — Доколе тебя будут наполнять невежи?! Это Пещера Забытых Богов, ты, дщерь лености и…  
— Не хами! — возмутился Эдик.  
— Кем ты был до посвящения в божественность? — спросила я одновременно с репликой Эдика.  
Молниелюбец уставился на меня с подозрением.  
— А какая разница? — спросил он.  
— Посвящения? — удивился Эдик.  
— Если на Земле обожествляли королей, императоров, императорских любовников, колдунов, шаманов, монахов и ещё кучу народа всех мастей, то почему этого не могут делать здесь?  
— Я спрашивал его на высоком эринэле, — сказал Эдик, — а ответил он по-русски. Власть над всеми языками и наречиями — это божественное свойство.  
— Или улучшенный вариант заклинания многоязычия, которое было в бабушкином талисмане, — фыркнула я. — Для бога он слишком материален.  
— Зевс был материален настолько, что детей земным бабам делал. Но богом быть ему это не мешало.  
— А Марсу люди били морду, — продолжила я. — Только нет никаких доказательств, что Марс, Зевс, Осирис, Кецалькоатль, Дух Святой и прочие боги реально существовали, а не были сказками или результатом мошенничества и фокусничества.  
— Троя реальна!  
— И Мегиддо реально, — ответила я. — Но случавшиеся там локальные вооружённые конфликты никакого отношения к мифологическому Армагеддону не имеют. Лучше включи логику: все религии постулируют богов как вездесущих и всемогущих. Как такое существо может оказаться забытым? А вот богов-императоров и богов выдуманных, мифологических, даже профессиональные историки помнят только в том случае, если писали о них диссертацию. Так что это не бог. Это обожествлённый волшебник. Хотя и очень сильный.  
О том, что это может быть просто псих или мошенник, я вслух не сказала. И думать не стала. Понятно ведь, что в этой пещере бабушкина татуировка перестала защищать мою менталку. А убить меня намного проще, чем красного монстра.  
— Я бог! — склочно ответил Молниелюбец. — Но люди изменники и предатели! Они постоянно уходят от одних богов к другим. А без ментальной энергии, которую они отдают во время поклонения, боги быстро впадают в оцепенение, спячку и умирают. И эта гора, эта пещера была местом нашего успокоения. Но люди… Им мало предать! Они ещё и лезут сюда постоянно! Обстряпывают здесь свои делишки. И каждый думает, что он один такой умный и смелый, что никто больше не додумается и не отважится войти в запретную пещеру. А некоторые так ещё и будят нас, пытаются заклинать на подчинение и охрану их тайников, будто мы какие-то ничтожные безмозглые элементали. Но теперь с этим покончено. Пещера закрыта навечно. Никто больше не побеспокоит забытых богов в их забвении. Мы умрём в тишине и покое.  
— А чем ты платил за поклонение? — с напором сказала я, почуяв шанс на спасение. Умирать он решил! И ладно бы сам сдыхал. Но этот напыщенный дурак даже не подумал, что мы-то умирать не хотим. Я, во всяком случае не хочу. А если Эдик решил с этим увитым молниями придурком затрахаться до смерти, то пусть суицидится после того, как я уйду наружу целая, невредимая и живая. И я добавила, усилив напор: — Чем ты лучше других богов, чтобы люди шли к тебе, а не к ним? Какие новые чудеса ты предлагал, чтобы превзойти в борьбе за прихожан своих конкурентов? Чем твой рай лучше других раёв?  
— Пришёл бог много сильнее меня. И обо мне забыли, — с патетичной печалью возгласил Молниелюбец.  
— Так заключил бы с ним договор. Когда приходит сильный богатый торговец и разоряет твою лавочку, ты можешь истратить всё на борьбу с ним и оказаться на улице с голым задом, а можешь продать ему землю и лавку в обмен на пусть и крошечную, но долю в его деле. У тебя будут инвестиции в твою лавочку, доходы. И пусть даже она станет торговать не коврами, а кувшинами, то на твоих доходах и статусе это не отразится.  
— Невозможно! — засверкал глазами и молниями этот недоумерший.  
— Ещё как возможно! — шагнула я к нему. — Была богиня плодородия Макошь, а стала очень популярная святая Параксева Пятница, помощница при родах. Был бог скота Велес, а стал охранитель стад святой Власий. Была богиня врачевания Бригитта, а стала святая Бриджит, покровительница целой страны.  
Я сообразила, что это не те примеры, которые могут вдохновить Молниелюбца, и добавила:  
— Был бог воинской доблести и удачи Перун, а стал изгонитель бесов и нечисти Илья-Пророк.  
— По-твоему, я дурак? — мрачно зыркнул на меня Молниелюбец. — Сам не догадался ему союз предложить? Но этот бог никаких святых рядом с собой не потерпит. При себе держит и от людского поклонения кормиться позволяет только тем божкам, которых сотворил себе в помощь сам, из лучей своего сияния. А всех других богов уничтожает вместе с их верующими.  
— У нас таких богов полно, — сказала я. — Но даже в самые жестокие периоды их власти возле каждой деревни был заповедный лужок со священным деревом, в каждом городе был особо почитаемый фонтан. Вслух прихожане о священности этих мест не говорили, боялись, что священники официальной церкви сожгут их на костре или забьют камнями, но на поклонение особенным местам ходили так же регулярно, как и на богослужения в официальную церковь. Зачастую после молитвенного церемониала в официальной церкви люди шли к тому самому дереву или фонтану, чтобы пожертвовать им часть того, что освятили на этом церемониале.  
Молниеносец на своём троне аж вперёд подался азартно:  
— У того забирали, а этим отдавали?  
— Хочешь жить, — вмешался Эдик, — умей вертеться. В щель забиться и сдохнуть любой дурак может, а вот обдурить паскудную систему под силу только выдающимся умам и отменой отваге.  
Я глянула на него с удивлением. Надо же, сообразил, куда дело идёт, и начал думать не простатой, а головой.  
Эдик развивал наступление:  
— Если в вашем мире нет почитания фонтанов и лужков, то ты станешь первым. И возьмёшь себе самое выгодное местечко.  
— Только сначала, — сказала я, — придумай, чем почитание вызывать будешь. Тебе для этого нужны помощники. Пиар-менеджер и бизнес-консультант. А нам надо вернуться в наш мир, в нужное его место и время. Мы можем договориться.  
— Торговаться с богом дерзаете, смертные?! — с гневным рыком вскочил Молниелюбец. Но молнии на нём встопорщились неравномерно, он сам не знал, что ему лучше сделать — согласиться или убить нас.  
Меня от ужаса бросало то в жар, то в холод, скручивало болью желудок. Ситуацию надо как-то простимулировать, развернуть правильными словами в нашу сторону, но как это сделать?!  
— В пещеру ты всегда вернуться сможешь, — сказала я. — Закрыться и умереть. Но не лучше сначала попытаться всех опрокинуть и поиметь? Не получится — ну так и плевать, по сравнению с нынешним ты ничего не теряешь. А выигрывать можешь многое. И не только для себя, но и для своих друзей. Тут ведь спят не только такие чокнутые, как тот красный маньяк.  
— Это Пламя Очищающее и Свет Превышний, Чистоты Хранитель и Греха Уничтожитель, имя которому Гону ** _и_** д, — неохотно сказал Молниелюбец. — Творение нынешнего бога, которое он после трёх сотен лет службы счёл неудачным и выкинул сюда.  
— Тогда почему он говорил, что готовил что-то целый год? Алёна… Индарра могла связаться с ним месяца три назад, не больше.  
— Я же сказал, что сюда постоянно шляются люди! И все со своими затеями, ради которых пытаются заклинать нас. До появления этой крикливой девки Гонуид мог заключать договоры ещё с десятком людей. Он был очень упорным, стараясь вернуть расположение своего хозяина. Хотя из-за тупости у него ничего не получалось не то что год, а несколько десятилетий. Не зря Имму ** _и_** р Всевеликий его выкинул. Но пока Гонуид меня не трогал, мне было плевать на его затеи и потуги.  
Эдик хмыкнул:  
— Вот когда такое в пещере валяется как на свалке, я понимаю. Но ты…  
Молнелюбец мгновенно оказался перед Эдиком, уставился ему в глаза. А Эдик обнял его за шею и поцеловал в губы так, что Молниелюба мгновенно повело как от крепкого алкоголя на пустой желудок. Но как Эдик узнал, что он тоже гей?! Или би?  
Однако это не мои проблемы. А вот то, что Молниелюб открыл пещеру и потянул Эдика наружу, очень важно. Это моё спасение.  
Теоретически. А что на самом деле ждёт меня за пределами пещеры, не знает никто.

 

* * *

Когда у тебя в прицепе два мужика, особенно если один из них не людской природы, то нормальное, не грозящее драками жильё можно найти только в мужском монастыре. К счастью, мужские и женские рясы практически одинаковы, разница только в головном уборе. Женщины носят покрывало, похожее на земную куфию, а у мужчин что-то вроде куколя.  
Нирд ** _а_** ль — это тот самый парень из пещеры, который с молниями — наколдовал мне куколь из покрывала, и я до сих пор ругаюсь: жутко неудобная штука. Этот шляпа-котелок типа той, что в фильмах надевают доктору Ватсону, но без полей, а вместо них к краям приторочено три длинных куска ткани: сзади широкое полотнище, спереди два поуже, по бокам закреплены небольшим швом. В результате загривок и виски закрыты, поэтому не видно, что у меня волосы не обриты. Балахонистая одежда полностью скрывает разницу между мужской и женской походкой, груди я, подобно героиням дорам, перемотала широкой мягкой полосой ткани, а рост в сто семьдесят сантиметров делает меня настоящим мужиком. Теперь я брат и наставник Миррай. Но будь я и меньше, и одежда более облегающая, всё равно никто не догадался бы. Как Гомонов и говорил — ни у кого и тени мыслей не возникает, что баба способна ходить в мужской одежде и говорить что-то осмысленное.  
Хорошо, что в этом мире, при всей его разноцерковности и многочисленности монашеских орденов, все монахи одеты одинаково, поэтому с облачением проблем не возникло. Это на Земле капуцины, францисканцы, августинцы и прочие чётко различаются по облачению, а греческого монаха не спутаешь с русским или грузинским. Здесь же монах — это просто монах. И зайти ему можно в любой монастырь. Не везде его допустят к молитвам и ритуалам, но столование, баня и ночлег у него будут без ограничений, и даже в библиотеку пустят. Поэтому Эдик выменял у торговца на литровый термос хорошее хлопковое полотно, похожее на земной сатин и батист, и Нирдаль скопировал для Эдика и себя мой монашеский костюм и даже понаделал из батиста хорошее исподнее. Нирдаль, кстати, по выходу из пещеры принял человеческий облик. А чтобы не бросались в глаза наши низкие медитативные навыки и несоответствие манер, мы, как советовала мне бабушка на случай, если всё же придётся изображать монашку, назвались уроженцами дальней от Теннома провинции и свежепостриженными монахами маленького и бедного монастыря наиболее мелкой и незначительной церкви, которые пошли в паломничество по столичным священным местам, надеясь принести оттуда в свой монастырь побольше лент-благословений, чтобы нам позволили жить в монастыре без уплаты взноса. История не то, чтобы частая для монашеского мира, но и не редкая, а все наши странности списались на отсталость дальнеземельцев: Тенном граничит со столичным округом и считает себя весьма продвинутым.  
Языковой вопрос решился просто — достаточно было сказать, что при постриге на меня, как на монастырского каллиграфа, был наложено должествование говорить и писать только на книжных языках, дабы не утратить в них ловкость. А чтобы не снимать куколь, который летом никто не носил, я сказала, что у меня из-за мигреней мёрзнет голова. Мне поверили в обоих случаях, но брат-настоятель, попросив меня переписать для него молитву одним из самых сложных стилей, решил, что такой каллиграф пригодится ему самому. И не только выделил мне отличную келью и начал соловьём разливаться, расписывая преимущества его церкви, но и приказал брату-повару получше кормить скорбного здоровьем гостя.  
Жрали монахи и без того в три горла, я была в ужасе и от жареного в сливочном масле подобия сёмги, сдобренного маринованными грибами с диким количеством уксуса, соли и перца, и от замешанного на топлёном курдючном сале теста, в котором запекались жирные куски мяса. И ко всему этому добавлялось сладючее крепкое вино из горной ежевики и смородины, практически ликёр, который во время десерта закусывали грудой медового хвороста. А когда повар, получив полную свободу творчества, принялся делать суп из требухи и печени, слоёный паштет из семи сортов рыбы, чередуемых с омлетной лепешкой, и всё это в специальных корзиночках из масляного теста, фаршировать гуся копчёными колбасками, щедро приправляя все блюда острыми пряностями — дорогими, но способствующими увеличению телесного тепла, и на десерт затеял кремово-ромовые бабы с конфитюром, мне стало плохо заранее.  
Мои слова о том, что я предпочитаю скромный, почти лишённый соли и специй ломтик постной телятины с салатом из сырой капусты и огурцов, рисовый шарик на закуску, чай и ровно одну медовую хворостинку на десерт, повергли весь монастырь в оторопь, а меня записали в фанатика аскетизма.  
Но как бы то ни было, всё быстро улеглось и устаканилось, я сижу в библиотеке, а Эдик с Нирдалем ушли собирать милостыню для монастырского инвалидского приюта (по версии для настоятеля), искать подходящее место для обитания божества (это для меня объяснение), на самом же деле они трахаются во всех хоть сколько-то пригодных для этого кустах и подворотнях.  
И плевать бы на их загул, но продлится он не меньше месяца, если не растянется на все три — предельный срок жизни любой истинной, великой и вечной любви. А домой мне надо сейчас. Да ещё Лину найти. Это Эдику к не чему стремиться и нечего терять, он раньше был пустым местом без перспектив, и сейчас такой же, поскольку и Лондон, и британский паспорт для его менталитета выглядят абстракцией. Нирдалю тем более всё пофиг — он уверен, что дела бога решатся сами собой.  
Надеюсь, практичный Эдик вправит ему мозги, поскольку Нирдаль небезнадёжен: он подправил ручей, возле истока которого выстроен монастырь и от которого идёт вода в монастырские колодцы. Нирдаль обругал качество воды, после чего предложил всем прочесть молитву об облагорожении ручья, заверив, что именно так в монастыре, из которого мы пришли, улучшили питьё и мытьё. А после на ментальной энергии молельщиков поколдовал над ручьём. Результат, по словам Нирдаля, был мизерный из-за лености монахов, однако повар изменения заметил. И теперь настоятель собирает у ручья почти всю братию на утреннюю молитву. Заклинания, установленные Нирдалем, хоть и древнего малоэффективного образца, но работают, и через месяц-другой ручей будет просто чудом питьевой воды. А современные волшебники не могут увидеть и опознать Нирдалевы колдунства — во всяком случае, если они не геоманты. Это очень дорогие специалисты, и у посредственного горного монастыря на них никогда не хватит денег. И, насколько я поняла трактаты по управлению водами, к тому времени, когда родник полностью изменится, следов волшебства не останется, всё израсходуется. Ручей можно смело объявлять чудом, проверка обратного не докажет. Поэтому, приложи Нирдаль хотя бы немного стараний, чтобы, заявившись под видом паломника-волшебника, подружиться с настоятелем, то ему, в отличие от меня и Эдика, не надо было бы обряжаться в монаха, он стал бы мирским гостем, а после и хранителем родника, что означает отсутствие необходимости прятать шевелюру под куколем, свободу модно наряжаться, специально для него выстроенный рядом с ручьём домик с прислугой и покровительство церкви. А после и канонизацию устроят, причём как Совету Веры, так и их небесному начальству придётся просто подтвердить прошение монастыря вне зависимости от того, хотят они этого или нет. Ситуация заставит. Но боги не ищут лёгких путей. И это только их проблемы. И тех, кто с ними связывается.  
Мне же надо заняться поисками Лины. Все три дня, что я сижу в этом монастыре, потрачены на установление дружбы с монахом, который защищает монастырские владения от землетрясений и прорывов межпространства, потусторонья и прочих неприятностей. А ещё на изучение книг по волшебству пространства, и теперь я более-менее в теме, могу поставить перед монахом конкретную задачу и предложить за неё плату, от которой он не сможет отказаться, потому что я выяснила его весьма сокровенное и горячее желание. Сам он утолить его не сможет никогда, а у меня в рюкзаке есть то, на что это можно купить. Бабушка оказалась отличным консультантом, её советы по поводу выбора экипировки просто превосходны. Но что гораздо важнее, я разобралась в процессе поиска в межпространстве настолько хорошо, что монах не сможет меня обмануть. Осталось лишь уточнить кое-какие детали, и можно говорить о найме. Я попросила брата-библиотекаря принести книги по географии провинции Тенном, карты и календарь изменений магического фона.  
Так что я опять сижу в библиотеке. Она немного похожа на современные — читальный зал, шкаф свободного допуска со справочниками, закрытое хранилище. Но добавлен зальчик для копирования рукописей и написания местных аналогов шамаилей и какэдзику.  
Библиотекарь, которому я ещё позавчера написала на листе для какэдзику фразу-благословение и пририсовала под ней цветущую ветку дерева, присоединился к мнению настоятеля о том, что такой каллиграф монастырю жизненно необходим, а потому всю литературу я получала беспрепятственно и без вопросов о том, на кой ляд она нужна человеку.  
Но с математикой у меня лучше не стало, а потому даже местные элементарные формулы я высчитывала долго и сбиваясь. Тем более что считать надо было или столбиком, или на местном варианте счёт, похожих на земной суаньпань. И надежд на то, что библиотекарь куда-нибудь свалит, чтобы я могла открыть калькулятор телефона, не было никаких.  
Я в очередной раз напортачила в расчётах, отнесла бумагу в камин — в библиотеке даже летом было холодно — и стала просматривать карты, чтобы просто отвлечься. Ну и в надежде, что придумается идея поиска, не требующая математики. Я рассматривала карту владений монастыря Благодатного Света, в котором мы поселились, и в голове у меня крутились то страницы из школьных учебников по окружающему миру, географии и истории, то кадры научно-популярных британских и американских фильмов. И до меня пусть и с опозданием, но всё же дошло, что на карте, которая лежит передо мной, изображена полнейшая несуразица.  
— Брат-библиотекарь, — сказала я, — а почему у вас так много земледельческих угодий? Это же очень невыгодно: прорубать террасы, возить на них землю из долин, укреплять всё это и поддерживать, постоянно следить за системой орошения, чинить водогонное колесо и ещё кучу работы делать. Человекочасы и трудозатраты окупаются в ничтожно малой степени. Но если все земли пустить под выпас овец, то продажа шерсти обогатит вас очень быстро. Особенно если продавать не просто шерсть, а войлочные ковры и сукно на одежду. Да и ланолин всегда в цене. Шерстомойню и шерстобитню наладить можно с первой же продажи простой необработанной шерсти.  
— И кто купит столько шерсти, мой юный брат? — хмыкнул библиотекарь, благообразный человек лет пятидесяти, обладатель серых глаз и небольшого брюшка. — В городах и на ярмарках торгуют гильдии, а они дадут за шерсть жалкие гроши. Если продавать через епископат, будет та же история, потому что он поддерживает гильдии. Да и нигде не купят так много шерсти даже за гроши, потому что некому её продать. Сукновальщики есть только в Суконной гильдии, у швейников своя гильдия, а все гильдии ремесленников строго следят, чтобы у одной мастерской не было обустройства и работников лучше, чем у других, чтобы одна мастерская не производила товар лучшего качества, большего объёма и дешевле, чем другая. И прибегают к силе Союза Церквей для обеспечения выполнения этих требований. Любое улучшение рабочих инструментов и механизмов вводится только с одобрения Совета Гильдии и одинаково всем гильдийцам. Церковь такое поддерживает, потому что так не разрастается вольномыслие. А про запреты на роскошь вы, юный благородный господин, должны знать лучше бывшего раба.  
Я немного прибалдела от услышанного. Ничего себе «Городские стены дарят свободу»! То же самое рабство, только в профиль. Даже если крепостной или раб с талантом механика или пирожника сбежит в город, проживёт там десять полнолуний и станет горожанином, то пользы ему это не принесёт — его придумки никто не купит, ему не позволят конкурировать с другими горожанам. И способному ремесленнику, унаследовавшему лавку от отца, не к чему стремиться, у него нет никаких перспектив развить бизнес. С голоду не сдохнешь, но и не разбогатеешь. Да ещё и такой бред, как запрет на роскошь, сильно сужает возможности рынка — если нет тех, кто хочет купить, какая выгода что-то производить? И какой смысл раскрывать свои таланты, стремиться к чему-то и даже просто работать, если заработанное нельзя потратить на всяческие удовольствия? И каким должен быть уровень смертности от голода, если есть такие ограничения на заработки?  
Мне припомнилось, что на Земле в Западной Европе были похожие порядки. И потому неудивительно, что жители всех городов, имеющих сильную ремесленную составляющую, придумали протестантизм, поощряющий не ублажение центральной власти, а свободу личного бизнеса и его постоянное развитие, причём в интересах всех трёх его составляющих — производителя, работника и потребителя. Первые плоды такого подхода оказались настолько хороши, что Реформация быстро захватила половину Европы.  
И тут я поняла, как защитить себя от риска, который несёт сделка с одним монахом, и заставить всех монастырских магов и драконов бесплатно вытащить мне Лину. А Эдик с Нирдалем могут гулять дальним лесом.  
— Брат-библиотекарь, но зачем продавать шерсть и ткани в Ирдеции? — изобразила я удивление и потыкала пальцем в участки на карте. — Смотрите, какое тут неустойчивое и богатое на прорывы потусторонья основное пространство. Вы можете поставлять товары в другие страны, практически не тратясь на дорогу. Межпространство всё сделает за вас. Брат-библиотекарь, это наш монастырь стоит в болоте, где ничего не сделать и не вырастить, но у вас-то такая благословлённая на производство шерсти земля. Грех пренебрегать столь драгоценным даром небес.  
Библиотекарь посмотрел на меня с интересом. Я продолжила:  
— Иностранных купцов на городских рынках можно расспросить о торговле в их родных землях. В тех местах, где жаркий день и холодная ночь, будут очень быстро раскупать сукно и войлок. А если продавать только за пряности, то никаких нарушений законов о запрете роскоши, но зато здесь на пряности можно купить множество привилегий для монастыря. И даже открыть его часовню в городе, объявить её независимой землёй и торговать на её дворе, не нарушая порядков торговых и ремесленных гильдий. И только монастырь будет решать, кому из гостей позволить торговать во дворе вместе с монахами.  
Библиотекарь подсел ко мне поближе.  
— Любопытственная мысль, брат-каллиграф, весьма любопытственная.

 

Продолжение у меня на сайте — https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/voronova/-t231.html


End file.
